


Un Mundo Para Nosotros

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, crossvers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 92,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: cuenta la leyenda que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas puede estirarse enredarse pero nunca romperse ¿Qué sucederá cuando las vidas de Spencer Reid y Maes Hughes se cruzen en un mundo diferente y nuevo para él? Slash advertencias adentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un rol con Mictlanyhucutli Yohualli en Facebook
> 
> Después del capitulo 25 de Full Metal Alchemist  
> Antes de la partida de Emily en la temporada 7
> 
> Full Metal alchemist no me pewrtenece si no a la grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa  
> Criminal Minds no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores

apítulo 1: el 1er encuentro…

Departamento del Dr Reid

Quantico Virgina

8:30 am

Sonaba el despertador y nuestro joven protagonista es estiro la mano para apagarlo, se levantó y prendió la cafetera para que el agua se levantara, se metió a bañar esperando que el agua caliente curara su cansado cuerpo, salió de la ducha y se vistió, pantalón café claro con camisa blanca, cambio el moño por la corbata y el suéter café, le dio de comer a su mascota una gata siamesa de nombre Lily que fue regalo de Henry el mes pasado para que no se sintiera solo, se preparó su café acompañado de pan tostado con mermelada, nunca ah sido una persona de buen comer. Al terminar se fue al trabajo en su auto, recién salido del mecánico porque en un caso local , lo choco contra el auto del ignoto para evitar que escapara y fuera arrestado, arranco y manejo por calles pocas transitadas llego al estacionamiento y lo dejo, al llegar a la oficina vio que JJ ya estaba ahi

-Hola JJ buenos dias-saludo Reid con un beso en la mejilla

-buenos dias Spence hoy madrugaste-dijo la rubia mirando el reloj de pared

-no habia trafico- fueron hacia el escritorio del castaño habia un ramo mediano de rosas

-creo que tienes un admirador-dijo JJ

-no lo creo se equivocaron deben ser para Emily-dijo Spencer

-lo dudo, podemos buscar la tarjeta-JJ ya tenia idea quien se las habia mandado solo que no habia llegado, en eso Garcia, Emily y Morgan entran.

-wow! El chico lindo tiene sus admiradores-dijo Morgan

-no tiene tarjeta y me pinche el dedo- se lo llevo a la boca para parar un poco el sangrado y para Morgan esa vision fue mas que sugerente.

-estan bonitas, hay que ponerlas en agua y dejarlas en la mesa de conferencias-dijo Garcia y fue a buscar un florero.

-¿Y Hotch?-pregunto Morgan

-llegara tarde esta en la escuela de Jack entregaran calificaciones-dijo JJ

Hotch iba saliendo de la escuela de Jack las calificaciones de ese mes habian mejorado notoriamenre gracias a la ayuda de Reid se pregunto si habran llegado las rosas,se las regalo como en forma de agradecimiento,ńo sabia que regalarle a un genio, con una sonrisa arranco hacia la oficina,se apresuro, es posible que tuviesen un caso.

Amestris

Cuidad Central

Cuartel General.

Maes Hughes es un nombre normal de 30 bueno dentro de lo que cabe, tiene una familia la cual adora con toda el alma Elysia y Gracia,unos buenos amigos el mejor de ellos Roy Mustang y un trabajo algo riesgoso pero segun el valia la pena porque como todo padre quiere lo mejor para su hija cuando sea grande,aunque estaba en la milicia de su pais su campo era la investigacion y desde hace semanas estaba metido en una investigacion algo peligrosa.

Una tarde todo cambio

Habia descubierto cosas que no tenia que haber descubierto y como en todos lados lo trataron de silenciar..

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se fue?-colgó el teléfono-mierda, Roy se marchó y tenía algo de suma importancia que decirle- suspirando frustradamente salió de la cabina de teléfono, Envidia había tomado la figura de su esposa, de Gracia y no pudo atacar, escucho un disparo y al momento de caer empezó todo a desvanecerse hasta que perdió el conocimiento…

Hughes volvió a abrir los ojos, el pasto estaba húmedo al igual que sus ropas, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido o perdió el conocimiento por el golpe, volteo a ver a su alrededor, todo le era extraño se veía diferente a lo que recordaba, se tocó el pecho, no había sangre donde se supone que cayó la bala, sintió unos brazos que le tocaban el hombro pensó que era su esposa o algún oficial que lo vio tirado y decidió ayudarlo, abrió los ojos y vio a un joven de entre 25 y 30 años con unas cálidas obres color café.

-señor ¿está bien?-pregunto el chico con preocupación, las manos seguían en su espalda

-esto no es Cuidad Central-murmuro- disculpe ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido

-En Quántico, Virginia señor-dijo Spencer

-¿Dracma?-pregunto el hombre de ojos color miel.

-es Estados Unidos de América y mis compañeros y una ambulancia viene en camino-dijo el castaño mirándolo de forma extraña

-no necesito una ambulancia estoy bien-dijo Maes observo que llegaron dos patrullas más, pensaron que era una víctima de su ignoto y había escapado, alguien reporto un cuerpo en el suelo sin moverse, Hotch se acercó a donde estaban ellos dos y observo que Spencer estaba bien al parecer si él se había adelantado solo por ser el más cercano a la escena de crimen.

-insistimos, no sabemos que es lo que le hizo el ignoto-respondió Hotch a la terquedad del joven que parecía bastante confundido pero algo le decía que el no era una víctima.

-No, estoy bien -volví a decir. No entendía por qué estaban tan preocupados. Se levantó, aún contra la recomendación que me hacía aquel joven. Se sacudió el uniforme y se acomodó las gafas, pero noto que estaban algo empolvadas, así que saco su pañuelo para limpiarlas. Los demás agentes parecían estar buscando pistas de algo, pero no entendía el qué.

-no de esa clase de doctor tengo tres doctorados, no se levanté, se pudo haber golpeado su cabeza ¿cuál es su nombre?-lo ayudo a levantarse. Se había quedado con el mientras Morgan hablaba con García para buscar información de este hombre y si hay algún familiar a quién llamar.

-¿Qué clase de doctor? -Lo miro con extrañeza - ¿Doctorado? Mi nombre es Maes Hughes - le tendí la mano para que la estrechara -. Solo quiero saber cómo volver a Amestris, Doctor Estoy en un caso urgente –confeso no sabía si podía confiar en el .

-Spencer Reid- le dio la mano para estrecharlos.-¿caso? ¿ Amestris? No hay ninguna cuidad o estado que se llame así Sr Hughes está seguro que no se golpeó la cabeza?-pregunto mirando el uniforme del hombre. Maes se quedó pensando en lo que el joven le había dicho, simplemente esto no podía estar pasando…

Continuara!


	2. Capitulo 2: Mas Preguntas que Respuestas.

"fue un mandato de dios que hizo el favor de ponerte en mi vida"-Sortilegio IL Divo

Maes se quedó pensando en lo dicho por el joven simplemente esto no podia estar pasando.

-¿está seguro que no se golpeó la cabeza?-pregunto Spencer

-estoy seguro-Maes asintió con la cabeza-estaba en Cuidad Central cuando-se quedó callado si de por si ya creían que estaba loco si le contaba del disparo lo encerrarían de por vida. Seguía sin entender porque no conocían su país siendo este tan grande y famoso todo era extraño empezando por los vehículos y las camionetas blindadas. Miro a un muchacho moreno, de cuerpo atlético hablando por teléfono los teléfonos no son así ¿Oh si?

-¿Dónde puedo tomar un tren? Por favor?-pregunto desesperado Spencer respiro profundo siempre le tocaba lidiar con lunáticos que tarde o temprano lo lastimarían.

-no podemos dejar que se vaya así debe ir al hospital, para que lo cheque-dijo Spencer quien volteo a ver a Hotch como pidiéndole ayuda.

-¡No entiende! Hay vidas en riesgo!-intento zafarse del agarre del joven pero Hotch lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Llamen a Roy! ¡Él sabe que estoy haciendo una investigación sobre la piedra filosofal!-gritaba como loco llegaron un par de hombres vestidos de blanco y para Hughes un extraño vehículo del mismo color el mas fortachón ayudo a Hotch a sujetarlo mientras su compañero trataba de inyectarle en el cuello un sedante para llevarlo al hospital sin problemas.

-¡Son cómplices de Juliet Douglas!-grito Hughes.

Spencer solo miraba la situación nada le parecía coherente Mucho menos los nombres, Fhurer, Juliet Douglas, la piedra filosofal se supone que es un mito y nunca nadie supo de ella. Se ofreció a irse con el en la ambulancia pero Morgan se negó diciéndole que era peligroso pero el paramédico dijo que con el sedante no había nada de qué preocuparse y Spencer se fue con Maes.

Hughes intento luchar para no quedarse dormido, tenía que luchar, ellos conocían a su familia puesto que Envidia tomo la forma de Gracia. Miro a su costado Spencer seguía a su lado algo dentro de el le dijo que no le iba a hacer daño pero no debía confiarse, como lo hizo con Juliet Douglas.

-Roy Roy-murmuro Maes antes de caer desmayado

El para-médico reviso a Maes y le dijo a Spencer que estaba bien, pero que en el hospital le harían algunos exámenes para asegurarse que este perfectamente.

Unas horas después Maes despertó en el hospital, Noto que Spencer seguía a su lado.

-¿Que harán conmigo?- Pregunto Hughes sin miedo

-no haremos nada solo queremos asegurarnos que este bien -contesto Spencer tranquilo, los demás no tardarían en llegar habían encontrado al ignoto que habían estado buscando lo habían llevado a la oficina para interrogarlo y venían en camino. Spencer sentía curiosidad por este hombre.

-por favor tengo que volver tengo una hija, tiene cuatro años ella y mi esposa estan en peligro necesito volver-dijo Maes mirando a su alrededor.

Spencer estaba confundido no sabía como ayudarlo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que hacer para ayudarlo y como que empezaba a creer en sus palabras García había buscado sobre Maes Hughes y Juliet Douglas.

-¿Qué año estamos?-pregunto Spencer

-eso si lo recuerdo 1914 y su tecnología es más avanzada ¿Fue gracias a la alquimia?-pregunto Maes

-¿Alquimia? No no existe aquí es decir ¿Quién es Roy?¿Que más me puedes decir sobre ti?-pregunto Spencer y Maes entendió eso como que Spencer empezaba a creerle.

-si alquimia, Roy es mi mejor amigo el usa el fuego, son pocos los que pueden usar habilidad, soy teniente coronel, uso armas más específicamente cuchillos, estaba en una investigación importante cuando descubrí algo muy serio trataron de silenciarme me dispararon pero aquí desperté-dijo Maes pensando que esta vez Spencer si lo creia loco y lo encerraría En un manicomio.

-García nuestra analista técnica investigo y no hay nada sobre usted-dijo Spencer

-eso no puede estar pasando-dijo Maes llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

La puerta se abrió el Dr que atendió a Hughes desde su llegada y Hotchner iban entrando más bien Hotch fue asegurarse que Spencer estuviera bien.

-esta perfectamente bien de salud, no hay contuciones y los analisis de sangre no mostraban nada anormal.-dijo el doctor

-eso es una buena noticia-Spencer sonrió en parte aliviado en parte preocupado porque no sabía a donde iría el Sr Hughes.

-no tengo a donde ir-musito Maes y Spencer sabía que estaba arriesgándose mucho.

-puede quedarse conmigo, tengo espacio de sobra-dijo Spencer así sabría mas sobre el y como ayudarlo el equipo en especial Aarón se le quedaron mirando

-Spencer-dijo Hotch

-estaré bien y no creo que pase nada malo-dijo Spencer y Maes se sintió aliviado que confiara en el.

Continuara...


	3. Conociendo Quantico

Capítulo 3: Conociendo Quántico.

"Me puedes pedir lo que sea que huyamos sin rumbo que nadie nos vea" Marconi.

Maes miro a Spencer sorprendido por su decisión.

-ah ¿Enserio? No quisiera ser una molestia, su esposa podría sentirse incomoda-dijo Maes y Spencer se rasco la nariz.

-no es ninguna molestia, tengo mucho espacio y soy soltero a excepción si tienes alergia a los gatos-dijo esto último bajito que Maes alcanzo a escuchar y sonrió

-entonces ¿Aceptaras mi invitación?-pregunto Spencer estirando su mano sorprendiendo al equipo ya que a él no le gustaba que lo tocaran salvo por Hotch, Maes lo miro y lo pensó por un momento Spencer parecía sincero y no tenía otra opción.

-encantado-estiro su mano para estrecharla al momento del contacto sintieron una corriente eléctrica a lo largo del cuerpo y se soltaron ninguno de los dos la había sentido antes, El doctor satisfecho con la propuesta salió junto a Hotch. Una enfermera entro y le dio a Maes su ropa para que se cambiara, opto por el pantalón y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo del saco sentía algo de calor.

-me sorprende que aún no tengas una esposa-dijo Maes porque es normal que entre los 25 y 35 años sientan cabeza como el lo hizo.

-no soy muy dado a relaciones románticas, ¿Puedes o te ayudo?-pregunto Spencer que seguía sentado en un banquito.

-pareces un chico muy agradable me extraña, yo puedo solo-dijo Maes quitándose la bata quedándose en los bóxer Spencer no pudo evitar admirar ver el pecho del hombre negó con la cabeza y se volteo sonrojado. Maes se vistió rápido y Spencer se volteo otra vez.

-¿Crees que haya alguna cafetería cerca de aquí?-pregunto Maes guardando el saco en la bolsa

-si ven sígueme creo que ya podemos irnos-se bajó y caminaron al estacionamiento Morgan le había dado las llaves de su auto ya que él se había ido con Maes en la ambulancia se subieron y arrancaron.

-¿Como que se te antoja?-pregunto Reid sin quitar la vista del camino

-lo que sea está bien no sé qué tipo de comida haya aqui,oh cierto solo tengo dinero de mi país-dijo Maes enseñándole dos billetes

-no te preocupes esta vez viene por mi cuenta-comento Spencer sonriendo y Maes. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante entraron y al parecer conocían a Spencer porque la recepcionista lo saludo con amabilidad. Buscaron un lugar para sentarse mientras veían que ordenaban

-platícame más de tu pais-pidio Spencer intrigado por su historia el como hombre de ciencia podía llegar a creer que eso es posible.

-¿Por dónde empezar?, es muy grande y es muy diverso como el tuyo-comento mientras veía el menú los nombres eran muy raros y no se le antojaba nada por su parte Spencer sabia ya que pedir pero al ver la cara de Maes supuso que algo andaba mal más bien no mal pero si posiblemente no entendía los nombres de las comidas.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el castaño

-si pasa que los nombres son raros ¿Hamburguesas?¿Hot dogs?¿Papas a la francesa?-pregunto Maes Spencer lo miro con asombro

-¿Es enserio? ¿No hay nada de esto en tu país?-pregunto Spencer-yo pido por ti se que te gustara-añadió mientras le decía a la mesera que pedir y se retiró.

-no nunca oi de estas comidas pero deben saber rico la gente lo come como si lo fuera-dijo Hughes al ver a una familia comiendo unas costillas a la BBQ-conseguiré un empleo temporal y te pagare todo lo que gastes en mi-comento Maes

-no es ninguna molestia, ser agente te paga muy bien-dijo Spencer y Maes se sintió en confianza y se puso algo serio el castaño lo noto iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero saco una fotografía y exclamo..

-¡¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida!?-pregunto Maes enseñándole una fotografía de Elysia y Spencer se rio ante la actitud de Maes y la tomo para verla más de cerca.

-es muy hermosa, ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto curioso

-tiene 4 años y se llama Elysia es mi mayor tesoro-comento Maes-espero que conozcas a la persona correcta que te hará feliz como lo soy yo con mi familia-dijo Maes sonriendo.

-yo también lo espero. Pero con el trabajo que tengo lo dudo-sonrió con nostalgia el no tenía gratos recuerdos de su niñez.-mi padre no es tan amoroso que digamos-comento sin decir algo más.

-eso está mal un padre siempre debe ser amoroso con sus hijos-dijo Maes serio-tu padre te ah perdido por tonto no sabe lo que se perdió-Hughes sonrió En tono paternal y Spencer sonrió. Sintió un extraño afecto que desde que Guideon se fue no había sentido.

-gracias, es lindo hablar con alguien que te comprenda-respondió el castaño.

La mesera trajo sus órdenes eran dos hamburguesas con doble queso, papas a la francesa, un capuchino y una coca cola para Maes.

-espero que te gusten-dijo Spencer y Maes iba a tomar un tenedor y un cuchillo serio

-no necesitas cubiertos-le dijo Spencer..

-oh..-le basto ver a Spencer para saber que iba a hacer tomo la hamburguesa con sus manos, dio un mordisco y le pareció lo más delicioso del mundo y Spencer supo que le gusto por su expresión.

\- ¿Cómo es que no comemos estas cosas en Amestris?-pregunto Maes y siguió comiendo.

-supongo que porque no la han descubierto-dijo el castaño y le señalo la barbilla Maes parecía no entender porque Spencer tomo una servilleta y le limpio la barbilla Maes ya entendió y termino por limpiárselo la mesera los miraba como diciendo los más guapos siempre son gays.

-tenemos que buscarte ropa-dijo Spencer

-Tienes razón... Aunque debo decir que suelo andar todo el día con el uniforme puesto, es cómodo -respondió -Pero si siento que la gente me ve raro –miraron a un costado, donde una familia almorzaba y lo veian de reojo, él simplemente sonrió nerviosamente - Debo ser muy extraño -encogió los hombros -. Crees que haya un lugar donde yo pueda trabajar unos días?-pregunto mientras le tomaba a su refresco el cual también le gusto y mucho

-no sé, hablo mañana con Hotch haber sí te puede ofrecer algo en el FBI y no creo que seas extraño a lo mejor es por la ropa que usas-comento.

-Tienes razón -se acomodó los lentes - Gracias... Yo suelo trabajar en investigaciones para la milicia de mi país -comentó - Supongo que no ha de ser muy diferente...

-supongo que no sabes usar una computadora? Se te antoja algo más?-pregunto el castaño mientras sacaba una hoja y una pluma. Había pensado en hacer un pequeño curriculum para entregárselo a su jefe pero las cosas iban a estar complicadas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Conociendo Quantico segunda parte.

Capitulo 4: Conociendo Quantico segunda parte.

"En cuento te vi mi alma en un segundo te reconocio y te segui,me reconstruiste la paz no voy a soltarte jamas"-Invensible Yuri.

Terminaron de comer y fueron a pagar para ir al centro comercial para buscarle ropa a Maes, este le platico sobre la investigacion que estaba haciendo,la piedra filosofal y la puerta y Spencer sentia que conforme avanzaba en su preguntas Menos entendia y si buscaba algun libro libro sobre eso serian inexistentes...

Se subieron al auto y Maes miraba todo maravillado como si fuese un niño pequeño que salia al mundo por primera vez Con su mama,

-este lugar es enorme,tu quizas te sentirias incomodo en mi pais -dijo Maes sorprendido y al ver el estacionamiento del centro.

-si posiblemente -estaciono el coche en el primer piso y bajaron del auto y caminaron Le gustaba la capacidad de Maes se asombrarse ante todo lo que veia en su mundo,tomo su mano para que no se le perdiera entre tanta gente. Maes miraba las tiendas y habia mucha gente.

-vamos al segundo piso hay una tienda de ropa para hombre -dijo Reid y Subieron por las escaleras electricas,Maes sintio algo de miedo pero el agarre de la mano de Spencer era firme y le hacia perder todos sus miedos. Llegaron a la tienda y Spencer lo iba a soltar pero Maes no lo dejo y caminaron agarrados de la mano, algunas mujeres no se les quedaban no entendian el porque.

-supongo que las tallas no deben ser tan diferentes-dijo Maes en voz baja.

-supongo que no ¿Que colores te gustan?-pregunto Spencer.

-me gustan muchos colores-comento Maes mientras tomaba dos camisas de color verde obscuro con cuadros verde claro y unos jeans de mezclilla

-mira,haya puedes cambiarte-dijo Spencer señalando unas puertas corredizas de madera solto su mano y Maes entro a probarselas,el aprovecharia y Tomo una camisa morada, Maes salio y busco a Spence con la mirada y el chico se acerco.

-te vez bien ¿Te gusta?-pregunto Spencer,Garcia hubiera sido una mejor opcion para esto pero no hubiera entendido toda su historia como el.

-me siento comodo-sonrio.

-¿Y esta te gusta?-pregunto sonriendo hace dias que no se sentia tan relajado habian sido unos casos dificiles para el equipo, siempre lo eran cuando se involucraban niños.

-oh claro, el morado se te ve bien-dijo Maes mirando al castaño

-¿Ya no nececitas nada mas?-pregunto Spencer y Maes le dijo en el oido "interiores" y escogio tres pares y fueron a la caja a pagar. Spencer saco su tarjeta,

-gracias de nuevo,prometo pagarte todo-dijo Maes mientras Spencer daba la tarjeta para pagar y les regresaban las bolsas.

-no te preocupes por eso por ahora-dijo Spencer y fueron a buscar al auto, dejaron las bolsas en la parte de atras y arrancaron.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?-pregunto Maes

-a casa, tengo que alimentar a mi mascota,le dije a mi vecina que llegaba temprano hoy su hija me ayuda con Lily cuando estoy fuera-dijo Spencer mientras manejaba hacia su departamento.

-oh cierto tu minino-dijo Maes pensando que tal vez a Elysia le gustaria tener una mascota mas adelante, lo bueno era que ls mascotas eran iguales-¿no sentira que invado su territorio?-pregunto Maes sabiendo lo uraño que pueden llegar a ser los gatos.

-no, esta acostumbrada a convivir con las personas, a exepcion de Hotch que es alergico a los gatos-explico Spencer ya que cada vez que Jack iba a jugar con el estornudaba mucho.

\- oh entiendo ¿Tienes hermanos?¿Y tu mama?-pregunto Maes

-soy hijo unico,mi mama esta enferma, y lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia es mi equipo-dijo Spencer

-eso lo explica todo,lo digo por los rostros de preocupacion al saber que estaras con un desconocido-dijo Maes mirando el edificio donde vive Spencer.

-lo se pero sabia que no ibas a hacerme daño-dijo Spencer sonriendo y Maes le regreso el gesto,dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y el castaño buscaba las llaves de su casa subieron al tercer piso que era donde vive el castaño.

-te ayudo-Maes sostuvo las bolsas mientras Spencer abria la puerta.

-aqui vivo, es pequeño pero espero que te sientas comodo-dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta y Maes entro despues de el observando el pequeño departamento, dejo las bolsas en la mesa y Spencer fue a buscar a su mascota estaba acostada en el pequeño sillon era una extraña raza de gato siamese,la cargo y se acerco a Maes para que la conociera este le hizo cariñitos y Lily hasta ronroneo de gusto.

-es adorable, ahora entiendo porque dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños- comento Maes y Spencer lo alcanzo a oir y se sonrojo, busco su plato y le sirvio su sobre de whiskas,Maes dejo a la gata en el suelo y esta fue corriendo a comer. Observo el lugar tenia un stant con muchos libros,una pequeña cocina, un baño, una recamara y otra que usaba como una pequeña oficina donde trabajaba cuando se traia el papeleo a casa,una television y un reproductor de DVD

-no tengo cuarto de huespedes, pero puedes dormir en mi cama-dijo Spencer

-oh no te preocupes ya has echo mucho por mi como para quitarte tu cama,dormire en el sillon-dijo Maes y sonrio

-ok ¿Seguro?-lo vio asentir-creo que tengo cobijas extras-dijo Spencer y fue a su cuarto a buscarlas pero en eso suena su celular y ve que se trataba de Hotch tuvo que contestar, era para asegurarse que estuviera bien segun Morgan Spencer era un iman de peligro y estando con un desconodido peor aun, colgo y fue a buscar las cobijas y una almohada, regreso a la sala y Maes lo ayudo sin evitar que sus manos se rozaran-espero que no haga mucho frio-dijo Maes y pusieron las cobijas en el sillon.

Continuara...


	5. capitulo 5: La Primera Noche

-espero que no haga mucho frio-dijo Maes Recibiendo la cobija y Spencer sonrio estaban en principios de Marzo asi que no hacia tanto frio como en febrero,

-no hace frio, mañana iremos a la oficina, para ver que tipo de trabajo se te puede dar-dijo Spencer

-gracias, lo que sea aprendere ¿Que es exactamente lo que haces tu?- pregunto Maes el tambien tenia sus dudas.

-tengo un IQ de 180, puedo leer dos mil palabras en poco tiempo, tengo tres doctorados, estudiamos la conducta humana y atrapamos criminales basandonos en eso-explico Spencer y Maes creyo entender-hace 5 años uno de esos criminales me tuvo secuestrado por dos dias hasta que el equipo me encontro- xplico Spencer evitando decirle sobre el posterior problema de la adiccion

-¿Secuestrado? Creo que por eso tus amidos te cuidan tanto-dijo Maes

-si tienes razon y debo suponer que tu ves lo mismo en tu trabajo-dijo el castaño

-si son comunes, tambien hay gente desequilibrada en mi mundo-dijo Maes y le conto el caso de Barry cuando secuestro a Winry y por fortuna la encontraron

-¿Que es automail?-pregunto Spencer cuando Maes termino de contar el caso, habia muchas que no entendia y debia entender si queria ayudarlo a regresar a su mundo. Lily estaba en las piernas de Maes al parecer le agrado bastante, el mayor le hacia cariñitos y esta se acurrucaba mas

-un remplazo mecanico, pense que andabas siempre sin armas-comento el azcabeche.

-no, siempre la tengo cerca y tengo otra en la habitacion-le mostro que habia dejado

el arma observo el reloj, eran las 10:00 por lo regular se dormia temprano, se despidio y se fue a su habitacion para cambiarse,Maes hizo lo mismo, lavo las tazas y se acomodo en el sillon, no podia quejarse, de no haber sido por Spencer es posible que hubiera terminado dormido abajo de un puente. La gatita se quedo con el, se durmio encima de su pecho y le acaricio la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir, cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño empezo a escuchar ruidos en la puerta,como si alguien quisiera entrar se preguntaba si Spencer esperaba visita pero si fuera cierto le hubiera dicho, la puerta se abrio poco a poco y la luz del pasillo estaba cada vez mas amplia supo que algo no muy bueno pasaba,gracias a su entrenamiento se puso detras del sillon y la sombra con sigilo se dirigio a la habitacion de Spencer con el arma en mano, Lily estaba con el vigilando para que no le pasara nada a su amo, Spencer ya estaba en cama y por conciliar el sueño, cuando escucho ruidos en la sala, penso que quiza Maes estaria maravillado con la television cambiandole de canal, pero los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas a su cuarto y habia sacado el arma que tenia en el cajon de la mesita de noche, esperando algun ataque, Maes vio aquella justo frente a la puerta y con velocidad coloco su fiel cuchillo en el cuello del intruso impidiendole que se acercara al castaño.

-creo que no has sido invitado-dijo Ironico- asi que me harias un gran favor si sueltas tu arma o te corto el cuello-amenazo Maes

-¿Maes?¿Quien es el?-pregunto Spencer sorprendido nunca lo habia visto y no bajaba su pistola pero vio que Hughes tenia la situacion contralada

-no lo se ¿Lo conoces?-lo vio negar con la cabeza-pues estaba bastante claro que iba por ti-dijo Maes sin soltarlo.

\- ¡No dire nada!-grito el desconocido mientras Maes seguia manteniendolo unmovil, Spencer saco sus esposas y lo esposo dejandolo tirado en el suelo, hablo por telefono con Hotch y el y Morgan llegarian muy rapido.

-gracias, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el castaño no queria que Maes saliera herido por el.

-tranquilo, esta todo bien-dijo Maes poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros escucharon ruidos en la puerta que se abrio de golpe, pues eran Hotch y Morgan quien miro a Maes con cierto recelo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hotch y Maes tuvo que soltarlo.

-si estoy bien de no haber sido por Maes me hubiera disparado-dijo el castaño y vieron que el desconocido estaba esposado

-bien echo Hughes-dijo Hotch y entre el y Morgan llevaban al desconodio para interrogarlo.

-quedate a dormir, ire con ellos-dijo Spencer agarrando su abrigo.

-no, yo voy contigo estaba mas claro que te quetia a ti-dijo Maes con preocupacion y en piyamas salieron para buscar el auto de Spencer, justo al salir del garaje otro auto choco contra el de ellos impidiendoles alcanzar a Hotch y Morgan.

Hughes solo alcanzo a gritar "cuidado" al abrir los ojos el menor habia chocado la cabeza hacia el volante al no traer cinturon de seguridad y los lentes de Maes salieron chocando contra el parabrisas, Spencer mantenia la lucha por mantenerse despierto pero una sombra se acerco a lado del conductor, cubrio con un pañuelo la boca y nariz del menor haciendole de terminar de perder la conciencia y se lo llevo.

-eres mio- y ante la impotencia de Maes se lo llevo.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Incia la búsqueda 

Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor no tengo miedo de apostarte perderte si me da pavor-Te Vi Venir Sin Bandera.

-eres mio-dijo la sombra y se llevo a un inconciente Spencer,Maes estiro la mano en un vano intento por ayudarle, se la llevo a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que sangraba, a lo lejos venia la ambulancia y el no tenia idea de que era ese sonido. 

-¡Hughes!¡Hughes!-escucho a alguien llamandolo por un momento penso que se trataba de Roy pero no,era el jefe de Spencer   
-se lo llevo-alcanzo a decir el pelinegro antes de caer inconciente.  
-¡No otra vez!-se quejo Morgan Hotch saco su telefono y empezo a hablar con el equipo para verse en el hospital. 

En el auto

El ignoto acariciaba los cabellos del castaño, estaba igual de hermoso como lo recordaba y cuando lo hiciera estarian muy lejos.

-ese maldito de Hotchner nunca va a encontrarnos, eres mio Spencer-solto el ignoto, tenia ganas de someterlo pero debia ser paciente.Queria que estuviera despierto.

Cuando Maes desperto estaba en el mismo hospital, que habia salido apenas hace unas horas, estaba rodeado por los amigos de Spencer,Morgan de inmediato increpo a Maes sobre el paradero del joven doctor, Hotch observo que Maes seguia aturdido por el golpe por lo tal intervino para que Morgan se relajara y dejara de tratar a Maes como si fuese el ignoto, JJ se acerco u le dio un vaso de agua el cual Maes bebio todo 

-¿Como te sientes?-pregunto JJ 

-eres mio-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente sobre el captor del castaño el equipo lo miro extrañado-eso dijo la persona que se lo llevo-añadió, Hotch presentía algo y empezo a dar ordenes, JJ se quedaria con Maes sabia que cuando alguien tenía una contusión no podian dejarlo solo.

Llegaron a su escondite, el ignoto dejo a Spencer en la cama con las manos y pies amarrados se quedo junto a el hasta que despertara.

-despues de todo nunca dejaste de ser mio-dijo Warner sonriendo 

-Maes-murmuro el castaño inconciente, el ignoto gruño, Spencer volveria a ser suyo por las buenas o por las malas,ya se encargaria de que se olvidara de su supuesto amor.

En el hospital JJ trataba de hacer que Maes regresara a la cama pero era muy necio.

-¡No lo entiende esta en peligro!-alzo la voz Maes sin gritar tanto, estaba preocupado por el. 

-te entiendo pero el equipo se esta encargando ya,estas herido y me pidieron cuidarte-dijo JJ en tono dulce,Maes parecio hacerle caso quedandose en cama, cuando JJ se fue a buscar un cafe Maes se escapo para buscar a Spencer le debia tanto.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que se encontro con Emily a la salida.

En el escondite de Warner,Spencer empezaba a desperta, le dolia la cabeza debido al golpe en la cabeza cuando chocaron, quizo mover sus manos pero se dio cuenta que estaban amarradas a igual que sus pies,busco a Maes con la mirada al parecer estaba solo.

-sigues igual de hermoso,tendre que volverte a educar-dijo Warner y Spencer parecia aterrado, ya lo recordo su novio abusivo, Nicolas Warner, se acerco al cuerpo del castaño y y beso sus labios a la fuerza, Spencer no correspondio el ignoto se dio cuenta y lo jaloneo del cabello.

-¡Quedate quieto!¡O tendre que inyectarte esto!-grito Warner enseñandole la jeringa,Spencer ya no opuso resistencia y sonrio triunfal. 

En el hospital.

-Maes regresa a la recamara por favor-pidio Emily 

-señorita Pretniss tengo que ayudara a Spencer, esta en peligro-dijo Maes y algo le decia a Emily que no iba a regresar pues estaba agradecido con Spencer y que haria cualquier cosa por el y siguio a Emily a la suv rumbo a las oficinas del FBI. 

Spencer habia dejado de forcejear, no queria que lo volvieran a inyectar, seguia debil por el cloroformo, sus manos y pies seguian amarrados haciéndole mas dificil defenderse,   
-dejame ir, no le dire a nadie-dijo Spencer pero Warner lo ignoro, las manos del mayor bajaron sus piyamas, se relamio.   
Spencer penso en Maes y en que se juntaria con Aaron para encontrarlo.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Hotch va a encontrarme-dijo el castaño y Warner lo cacheteo tan fuerte que hizo que se doblara su cabeza, se quedo quieto y Warner sonrio triunfal mientras empezaba a desnudarlo.

Emily hablaba con Garci por las manos libres mientras que Maes se moria de la incertidumbre ansiedad y preocupación por Spencer, llegaron y siguio a Emily, no habia mucha gente en la oficina y los demas ya se habian ido a investigar unos sospechosos.

Maes leyó la documentación que García le dio a Emily habían dos sospechosos que fueron señalados por tener algo mas que una amistad con Spencer terminando en orden de restricción, Hotch y Rossi fueron con Johannes Claussen y Morgan fue directo con Nicolás Warner

-iremos a apoyar a Morgan-dijo Emily y Maes asintió con la cabeza ansiando esperaba que estuviera Spencer con él para rescatarlo el mismo...

Continuara...


	7. requisitos para enamorados

Capítulo 7:Requisitos Para Enamorados

Spencer gritaba de dolor ambos estaban desnudos y Warner lo embestía con fuerza había desatado sus pies para moverlo a su antojo, Spencer tenía los ojos cerrados Warner estaba tal y como lo recordaba salvo por el tatuaje nuevo de la espalda.

-Maes-murmuro el castaño haciendo enojar a su secuestrador, Warner lo jaloneo con furia de sus cabellos

Emily y Maes llegaron al vecindario donde supuestamente vive Warner, por fuera era linda y muy bien cuidada, aunque hasta la persona más ordenada y correctas en público tenían un lado oscuro, Emily suponía que sabía usar un arma así que le dio una al bajar y el chaleco anti balas del FBI.

-Morgan debe estar adentro ya -dijo Emily y Maes asintió y la siguió.

Spencer estaba boca abajo en la cama, sin moverse cuando Warner se preparaba para para otra ronda, lo volteo violetamente pero escucharon la voz de Morgan y Spencer suspiro de alivio.

-¡FBI!, ¡sé que estás ahí Warner abre o tiraremos la puerta!-Morgan estaba con un equipo Swatt pero Warner no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Tomo la jeringa y se la inyecto a Spencer de inmediato el castaño se quedó inconsciente, Warner se vistió y cargo al castaño en su hombro para llevárselo a otro lado de la casa, no iba a dejar que volvieran a separarlo del mucho menos ese supuesto novio que tiene.

Afuera...

Pretinas se comunicó con Morgan que había entrado tirando la puertas le hizo una señal a Maes, este asintió y ambos rodearon la casa, Maes llego a la puerta trasera de la casa y entro sigilosamente, siempre con el arma lista en mano, no era tan diferente a lo que hacía en su mundo eso si con más tecnología, escucho pasos y se ocultó tras la puerta de la cocina, esos pasos iban hacia el garaje supuso que Warner llevaba a Spencer a otro lado de la casa Warner cargaba a Spencer en el hombro y corría hacia el garaje con la intención de huir de ahí con Spencer pero había agentes Swatt y afuera patrullas.

-si no eres mío, no serás de nadie-dijo Warner

Maes vio una fugaz sombra pasar y le siguió de cerca, la penumbra no le hacía ver bien, faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, en cuanto vio a la sombra estaba dispuesto a dispararle pero vio que traía a alguien a cuestas y de inmediato supo que se traba de Spencer

-¡FBI suéltalo!-Morgan salía de su escondite enojado apuntándole con el arma Maes buscaba una oportunidad de llegar sin ser visto,

-¡Maldición!-murmuro Warner al ver que Morgan le apuntaba con el arma y después llego Pretniss, no tenía a donde escapar, no vio cuando Maes llego por atrás tacleándolo sin evitar lastimar a Spencer, Maes lo inmovilizo mientras Emily y Derek llevaban a Spencer hacia dentro, Emily se quedó cuidándolo mientras lo acostaban en el sillón y el moreno regresaba para ayudar a Maes que había hecho bien su trabajo, cuando estaban por esposarlo, Warner se liberó y golpeo a Maes con fuerza como "venganza" dejándolo aturdido, tomo desaparecido a Morgan tomándolo de rehén, y empezó a llevarlo escaleras arriba mientras no dejaba de apuntar con la pistola y así evitar que lo siguieran, Maes busco con que cubrir la delgadez del castaño y encontró una chamarra, pudo observar alguno de los moretones en el cuerpo del menor y la sangre que escurría de sus piernas, eso termino por enfurecerlo.

Warner llevaba a Morgan hacia una habitación este trataba de dialogar con él.

-solamente estás haciendo esto más grande, si te entregas ahora no te harán nada, si te rehúsas terminaras muerto-sentencio el moreno, mientras lo llevaba a rastras a una habitación, lo drogo con la misma droga que a Spencer y lo dejo en la cama mientras empezaba a preparar una bomba casera.

Abajo

Spencer seguía dormido, llegaron Hotch y Rossi con chaleco y armas les había tomado 20 minutos para llegar habían ido con el sospechoso equivocado, Hotch se preocupó de ver en ese estado a Spencer,

-¿Cómo esta Spencer?-pregunto Hotch

-drogado y Warner tomo a Morgan de rehén-dijo Maes mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-quédate con el Hughes, a ver si Spence despierta trataremos de dialogar con Warner-dijo Hotch Emily parpadeo ¿Desde cuándo Hotch lo llamaba Spence?.

Maes se sentó donde había estado Emily, y los demás subían donde estaban Warner y Morgan, el sudes ya tenía la bomba y estaba dispuesto a hacer explotar la casa mostrándoles el detonador con sonrisa cínica.

-deja eso y ríndete-dijo Emily sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma

-no tengo miedo de morir y si muero no me iré solo me llevare a Spencer y z todos ustedes, claro al menos que dejen a Spencer aquí y se vayan y no vuelvan a molestarnos-dijo Warner

-Spencer no es tuyo- dijo Aarón sin bajar su arma simplemente no podía sacrificar a Spencer para salvar al equipo.

-Spencer no es un objeto de intercambio-dijo Emily y Warner tenía la intención de activar el detonador

-¿Tú quieres a Spencer? ¿Solo lo miras como un objeto?-pregunto Emily

-¡No! ¡Yo lo amo como nadie jamás lo ha amado!-grito Warner

-si es así déjalo libre ya tiene a alguien-dijo Emily

-yo solo quiero que este conmigo-murmuro el sudes soltando un poco el detonador.

-el tal vez te amo en algún momento pero por algo te prohibieron acercarte a el-dijo Emily, Hotch recordaba como los moretones se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos y las patéticas escusas que usaba el castaño para ocultar la verdad.

-¡Tiene que estar conmigo y no con ese idiota!-grito Warner refiriéndose a Maes

Mientras que este trataba de hacer reaccionar al castaño para que les ayudara a formular un plan, lo zarandeaba sin llegar a ser agresivo para no asustarlo al momento de despertar.

Continuara


	8. CAPITULO 8

Capitulo 8: El beso que cambio todo

Y ahora nececito tu respiracion y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad decirte que me duele el corazon desde que tu ya no estas quiero volver atras a decirte que mi ida no es tan facil sin tu amor. -Chayanne

-Spencer no es feliz contigo no asi-dijo Emiy acercandose lentamente a Warner parecia estar sumido en sus sueños con el castaño

-¿Y ese tipo lo hace feliz? ¡Si es asi que el me lo diga!-exigio Warner

-Pretniss trae a Spencer-ordeno Hotch sin bajar el arma,tenia algo en mente y esperaba que resultara,Pretniss asintio y bajo por Spencer que parecia seguir inconciente

-¿Que paso Pretniss?-pregunto Maes

-Warner quiere hablar con Spencer, quiere saber si tu lo haces feliz-dijo la mujer y Maes entendio que si fingian estar juntos y felices tal vez deje en paz a Spencer este empezaba a despertar, escuchaba voces lejanas pero familiares. Maes lo sujeto.

-¡No no!-grito el castaño

-tranquilo estas bien soy yo-dijo Maes acariciandole la mejilla y Spencer suspiro de alivio.

-¿Maes?-pregunto Spencer aferrandose a su brazo

-aqui estoy,tenemos un plan-dijo el pelinegro.

-¿cual?-pregunto Spencer desesperado queria que esto terminara ya,Emily y Maes contaron el plan a Spencer y este acepto mas que nada al ver la iniciativa en Maes,este lo ayudo a subir Spencer estaba aun drogado y le costaba trabajo caminar, Hotch y Rossi mantenian sus armas arriba para evitar que Warner activara el detonador, le brillaron sus ojos cuando vio a Spencer entrar pero tomando al azcabeche de la mano.

-Nicolas,no puedo estar contigo amo a Maes el me hace feliz-Spencer trataba de sonar convincente.

-¡Pruebalo!-exigio Warner con la intencion de ver si no les daba pena mostrar su amor en publico-¡Besense en la boca!-exigio tomando a Maes por sorpresa,no se esperaba esto. No formaba parte del plan, miro a Spencer como buscando su aprovacion lo vio asentir levemente y busco las palabras correctas que decir en momentos como este.

-Spencer desde que te conoci supe que eras para mi, sin importar lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo-dijo Maes con ambas manos tomo el rostro del menor para besar dulcemente sus labios, Emily suspiro, Rossi y Hotch voltearon hacia otro lado y este ultimo deseo que el fuese quien lo beso, sacudio su cabeza,no podia pensar en eso, no ahora y Emily suspsiro.

Spencer se quedo anonado con las dulces palabras del mayor y sintio algo que nunca antes habia sentido correspondio el beso lo mejor que pudo,no era nada comparado con los besos que Warner le habia dado,Maes le sonrio al separarse el castaño estaba sin habla y tomados de la mano se giro hacia Warner.

-se que no nececito probar nada a nadie que Spencer es feliz a mi lado-dijo Maes serio

-bien,me alegra que fiste feliz por un rato-dijo Warner iba a apretar el detonador pero Maes le lanzo su filoso cuchillo lastimandole la mano. Y asi salvando el dia.

Rossi y Emily sacaron a Warner mientras Hotch se acerco a Spencer que estaba cubierto por la cobija que encontro Maes.

-si estoy bien-dijo Spencer mirando a Maes de reojo que se habia acercado a Morgan para ver si estaba bien solo estaba algo drogado tambien. El equipo Swatt desactivo la bomba y llamaron a tres ambulancias, Maes no se movio de lado de Spencer, lo ayudo a bajar y salir de la casa para que los paremdicos lo revisaran y lo llevaran al hospital pero para variar Spencer se negaba, solo queria ir a casa con Maes y descansar.

-Spencer, es solo para que te revisen hay que estar seguros-dijo Maes

-¿Estaras conmigo todo el tiempo?-pregunto el castaño

-por supuesto que si-asintio sin soltarle la mano mas que cuando fuera necesario,Spencer parecia aferrarse a el con demasiado temor mientras los paramedicos lo revisaban Maes penso en aquel beso no era nada comparado con besar a su esposa pero no podia negar que se sentia bien.

Los demas se subieron a la SUV y fueron al hospital,JJ y Garcia los alcanzarian alla.

Maes estuvo sosteniendole la mano se separandose lo mas extrictamente necesario la ambulancia de Warner fue directamente a prision, acompañado de Rossi y Emily se fue con Morgan.

Llegaron al mismo hospital donde habian llevado a Hughes el dia anterior.

En urgencias se separaron tenian que limpiarlo y hacerle las pruebas necesarias para asegurarse que este completamente bien.

Maes estaba con JJ y Garcia esperando respuestas de Spencer. Emily y Hotch estaban esperando respuestas del moreno.

-bien echo Hughes todos estan a salvo gracias a ti-dijo Garcia

-me alegro haber sido util-dijo Maes

-Morgan esta bien, ya lo desintoxicaron-dijo Hotch llegando,la Dra salio para informar del estado del castaño y los cuidados que debe de tener,Maes puso atencion en esto pues el vivia con Spencer, entre ellos le prohibieron manejar producto de la contucion al momento del choque. Cuando la Dra dijo que podia recibir noticias, Hotch y Maes se miraron fijamente y el segundo creyo que Hotch entraria pero le cedio su lugar.

-ve con el, despues hablamos-dijo Hotch y Maes asintio y siguio a la doctora ara ver al castaño.

Maes entro a la habitacion del castaño le habian dado un sedante porque estaba muy alterado a la hora de la revision pero podia despertar a cualquier hora. Se sento en el banquito y volvio a tomar su mano.

-es bueno saber que estas bien-dijo Maes observando el rostro del castaño algo moreteado por los golpes de Warner y su cabello castaño por encima de los hombros.

Continuara...


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Que sentimos el uno por el otro?

Capitulo 9: ¿Que sentimos el uno por el otro?

Gritarle al universo que estoy echo para ti no hay mas y en un instante huir de todo lo demas, la vida quiero pasarla junto a ti-Alex Sirvent.

-me alegro que estes bien-dijo Maes sosteniendo la mano del castaño entre la suyas,volvia a comparar todas esas sensaciones con las que sintio cuando empezo su relacion con Gracia era confuso,le daba calma ver a Spencer y saber que estaba bien sintio al castaño apretar su mano y penso que era un reflejo pero empezo a removerse y gritar.

-¡no, no, detente!-empezo a gritar y Maes trataba de calmarlo pero no daba resultado y se aventuro a besarlo en los labios el castaño se relajo y abrio los ojos, Maes se sento en un banquito cerca del castaño.

-lo siento mucho-dijo Spencer agachando la cabeza.

-no es tu culpa, eres un hombre bastante fuerte y a pesar de todo sigues haciendo muy bien tu trabajo-dijo Maes no soltaba su mano hasta que el menor se sintiera a gusto

-gracias Maes por todo ¿Alguien ah preguntado por ti?-pregunto Spencer

-hasta ahora nadie, Hotchner quiere hablar conmigo, el que debe agradecerte soy yo porque sin tu ayuda tal vez este viviendo bajo un puente-bromeo y los dos sonrieron

-no debe ser serio ¿Sabes como esta Morgan?-pregunto Spencer

-si esta bien, uso la misma droga que contigo,la Srita Garcia esta con el-dijo Maes y Spencer esperaba eso, su estomago gruño y miro sonrojado a Maes

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto Maes que le parecio el gesto adorable

-si ¿Crees que me puedas conseguir una gelatina? Si no le hablo a una enfermera-dijo el castaño una vez que Maes se puso de pie dispuesto a salir.

-no yo te la traigo-sonrio y salio del cuarto, caminaba por los pasillos personalmente por el postre del castaño y asi el equipo no lo obligaba a comer primero y despues el postre que tanto le gustaba. Una enfermera habia ofrecido a Maes llevarsela pero el Se nego y llevo una de cada sabor pues no sabia cual le gustaba al castaño, al volver a la habitacion encontro a Hotch tomandole la mano al joven doctor y este parecia estar a gusto con el contacto, lo que le produjo esa vision fue indescriptible, quiza decepcion ¿Porque? ¿Porque Spencer le iba a los hombres o Hotch era "ese" hombre que ocupaba el corazon de Spencer, se aclaro la garganta y entro con la bandeja de gelatinas para el castaño.

-aqui esta tu gelatina no sabia cual traerte-dijo Maes y le acerco la bandeja al menor este tomo una de fresa sin antes ofrecercelas a sus amigos pero se negaron

\- puedes irte a descansar Hughes, hiciste un muy buen trabajo hoy-dijo Hotch sin soltar la mano del castaño. Spencer estaba ajeno a que empezaban a pelearse por estar con el.

-eh honestamente me sentiria mas tranquilo estando aqui-dijo Maes sentandose al otro lado de la cama incomodando a Hotch.

-no instinto, puedo quedarme aqui, aun esta el equipo aqui puedes pedirle que te lleven-dijo el jefe

-pueden quedarse los dos me siento muy cansado como para escucharlos pelear-dijo Spencer

-¿Peleas? Fue conciente apenas de ello, lo ultimo que queria era ocacionarle problemas al castaño-no quiero causar problemas, mejor te espero en casa-dijo Maes

-¿Estas seguro? En la alacena hay comida para Lily-comento Spencer

-estoy seguro y si Lily debe sentirse sola-dijo Maes tomo la mano libre del castaño para besarla incomodando al jefe y haciendo sonrojar mas al castaño pero cuando Maes se fue Hotch sonrio triunfal, tenia tiempo para estar con Spencer a solas, habia mandado a todos a casa a exepcion de Garcia que se quedo con Morgan que tambien lo darian de alta hoy.

-lamento ponerte en situaciones asi, sabes que me gusta estar cerca de ti cuando pasan estas cosas-comento Hotch y Spencer asintio con su cabeza

-¿Puedes buscar trabajo para Maes?-pregunto Spencer

-por ti lo que sea, vere que se le puede dar-dijo Hotch

-gracias ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-pregunto Spencer

-la que quieras-Hotch habia decidio ser sincero con el menor, desde lo de Pretniss y Doyle no era capaz de mentirle otra vez.

\- ¿Que es lo que sientes por mi?-pregunto Spencer pues era claro que el castaño no lo veia como un padre, ni al mismo Gideon lo llego a ver a si pues ese era el lugar de Rossi.

Hotch no sabia que decirle, se mordio el labio, no sabia si iba a ser correspondido, cuando iba a responderle entro un doctor para checar al castaño, al no encontrar algun impedimiento lo dio de alta, Hotch lo ayudo a vestirse y despues fue a recepcion a firmar unos papeles y llevo a Spencer al auto.

Maes habia alcanzado a Emily para que lo llevara a la casa de Spencer pues no sabia la direccion y las veces que habian salido fue a lado del genio ella con gusto lo llevo, sin hacer muchas preguntas y Maes le saco una sonrisa cuando le enseño la foto de su hija pues no muchos padres hacian eso.

-debo volver, me nececita-dijo Maes serio guardando la fotografia

\- creo que Spencer te extrañara te eh tomado mucho cariño y confianza -dijo Emily cosa que le extrañaba pues a ella le costo trabajo ganarse su confianza llegaron al departamento del castaño y Maes se bajo antes de darle las gracias, sabia que piso y numero era, no eran tan diferentes a los de su mundo,Roy vivia en algo asi. Alzo el tapete y saco la llave para abrir la puerta, Lily lo escucho y empezo a acurrucarse en sus piernas, fue hacia el refrigerador, prepararia algo de cenar para cuando Spencer llegara a casa, antes saco uno de los sobres de Lily y se lo vacio en el plato, ella de inmediato empezo a comer pues ya tenia hambre, saco unas verduras que encontro en el refrigerador y empezo a cortarlas una vez que termino se metio a bañar y cambiarse para esperar a que Spencer llegara.

El auto de Hotch se habia estacionado enfrente del departamento del menor, el auto del castaño fue llevado al taller por el coche del dia anterior.

-te ayudo a subir-se ofrecio Hotch

-no es necesario puedo solo-dijo Spencer

-ya estoy aqui no hay ningun problema, Jack esta con Jesica,aun puedes cambiar de opinion e ir a cenar con nosotros-dijo Hotch

-no, esta bien asi, no puedo dejarlo solo-insistio el castaño, Aaron se bajo y ayudo a bajarlo ientras subian las escaleras, al llegar Spencer saco la llave y abrio la puerta,Maes sonriente se acerco a ayudarlo no contaba con la presencia de Hotch en la casa.

-bienvenido-lo abrazo en forma de recivimiento al igual que Lily...

Continuara


	10. capitulo 10: Mas Celos y preguntas indiscretas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maes se da cuenta que empezó a sentir algo por Spencer y eso lo asusta y trata de negarlo.

Capitulo 10: Mas Celos y Preguntas Indiscretas.

"Mientras que te quedes seras tu el mas bello de mis males tu seras"

Maes al escuchar que la puerta se abria sonriente se acerco a ayudar al menor pero no contaba con la presencia de Hotch en la casa penso que solo lo dejaria en la puerta y ya pero se equivoco,el castaño observo que la mesa estaba preparada para dos y miro a Maes con ternura.

-me alegra que te hayan dejado salir-dijo Maes abrazando al castaño

-gracias Maes no sabia que podias cocinar-dijo el castaño

\- un poco,espero te guste -dijo Maes si Hotch veia que la mesa estaba lista para dos quiza se iria pero al parecer tenia intenciones de quedarse con el castaño

-Aaron ¿Quieres quedarte?-pregunto Spencer

-un rato, debo pasar por Jack, hubieras aceptado la invitacion iriamos a cenar los tres ah preguntado mucho por ti-dijo Hotch a proposito y Maes se hizo como el que no escucho nada pero se molesto. Maes sirvio la cena, despues tomo asiento junto a Spencer antes de que Hotch pudiera hacerlo.

-gracias Maes huele rico-dijo el castaño tomo la cuchara y la probo, casi no comia comida casera, siempre en restaurantes.

Hotch pensaba en que preguntas hacerle a Maes tenia que hacerlo si queria conocerlo mas y saber que tipo de hombre estaria cerca de Spencer

-¿Eres soltero?-pregunto Hotch y Spencer lo pateo quedito debajo de la mesa pero el mayor no le hizo caso

-no, de echo estoy casado y tengo una hija-dijo Maes saco su foto de la niña y se la mostro a Hotch el cual la recibio y la miro, se parecian bastante. Hotch ya no entendia nada el pensaba que Maes sentia algo por Spencer y por eso se habian besado pero estaba equivocado y eso le dejaba el camino libre para conquistar al genio, tenia las de ganar. Le regreso la foto a Maes este la beso y la guardo.

-¿En que te espializas? Digo para que tipo de trabajo buscarte-dijo Hotch

-soy militar, me especializo en el area de investigaciones,busco informacion antes de mandarlos a alguna mision, uso los cuchillos para pelear, solo quiero algo temporal para pagar mis gastos y no molestar mas a Spencer-dijo Maes

-sabes que no es ninguna molestia, me gusta que hayas confiado en mi-dijo el castaño y esperaba otro momento para intervenir si fuese necesario

-habia considerado la opcion de ponerte como guarda espaldas de Spencer-bromeo, el menor iba a quejarse cuando sono el telefono de Hotch era Jesica tenia que salir y pregunto si pasaria por Jack o no.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Spencer al verlo volver

-si todo bien debo irme, Jesica va a salir y debo regresar por Jack, mañana me llevas el curriculum - dijo Hotch terminandose el caldo no podia negar que sabia bien. Maes miro a Spencer y este asintio Con eso se le quitaron sus dudas.

-supongo que Jesica debe ser tu esposa-dijo Maes

-no, es mi cuñada, mi ex esposa murio hace unos dos años y me ayuda a cuidar a Jack, Jesica manda saludos Spencer-dijo Hotch y el castaño asintio sonriendo acompaño a Hotch a la puerta y este acepto irse tras preguntarle por enesima vez al menor si estaria bien.

Maes suspiro, al fin estaba solo con el castaño, terminaron de cenar y llevo los platos para lavarlos y evitarle al castaño de esforzarse, lo ayudo a llegar a sillon y Lily de inmediato se acerco a su amo y sento en su regazo

-no tomes a mal las preguntas de Hotch, todos se preocupan por mi,soy el mas joven de todos -explico Spencer sonriendo y Maes asintio.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Maes asumiendo que tiene de unos 23-25 años pues se veia joven-es el instinto de proteger a las personas pequeñas-dijo Maes, Spencer sonrio iba a decirle su edad cuando suena el timbre, Maes fue a abrir para evitar que el menor se despertara.

-agente Morgan pase-se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras que Morgan le sonria forzadamente, aun no confiaba en el plenamente y se sento junto a Spencer para evitar que se levantara y le entrego una caja pequeña que tenia los panquesitos especiales de Garcia.

-hola Derek- saludo el castaño para

-Spencer ¿Como estas?-pregunto Morgan intentanto tocar a Lily pero esta no se dejo y le gruño, Maes sonrio para si, paso lo mismo con Hotch,Spencer le habia ofrecido algo pero se nego

-no se como te gustan estos animales-dijo Morgan

-fue un regalo de Henry, ni modo de decirle que no-dijo Spencer-¿Porque Garcia no vino contigo?-pregunto el menor

-dijo que nececitabas descansar, ademas esta con Kevin sabes que ahorita estan inseparables-dijo Morgan

-lo se adems me ofreci a traertelos porque queria una excusa para venir a verte niño bonito-dijo Morgan

-no nececitas ninguna excusa,me entere que tambien te drogo ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Spencer

-si estoy bien-dijo Morgan,Maes los observba desde la cocina sin poder evitarlo suspiro, parecian buenos amigos como el y Roy los extrañaba, se pregunto si tambien ellos lo exxtrañaban igual, Spencer se dio cuenta y decidio hablar con Maes hasta que Morgan se fuera que no tardo mucho pues solo estuvo 1/2 hr con ellos. Lo acompaño a la puerta y se despidieron, Spencer regreso con Maes para preguntarle que si estaba bien, este asintio

-eh si estoy bien, ya es algo tarde creo que deberiamos prepararnos para ir a la cama y dormir-dijo Maes sin saber que eso Spencer podria mal interpretarlo pero parece que no.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y que le ruego a un sueño equivocadoTe haga soñar conmigo   
> Sabes desde que te vi No dejo de pensar en ti Es mi corazón que  
>  no es normal Sólo quiero estar contigo Aunque no pueda y me haga mal
> 
> Michael Carreira...

Capitulo 11: Otra Noche Juntos

 

Maes encamino al menor al cuarto lo ayudo a buscar su piyama y salio para dejarlo cambiarse y fue a comodar su improvisada cama cuando Spencer termino le hablo al azcabeche. 

-¿Crees que puedas quedarte a dormir conmigo? Tengo miedo de quedarme solo- dijo Spencer avergonzado, pues se volvia paranoico cada vez que algo le pasaba y Maes no podia decirle que no a esa mirada tan dulce asintio y fue por sus cobijas y acomodarlas, Spencer no sabia que sentia pues se sentia seguro cerca de el y con Hotch no se sentia asi y eso lo inquietaba 

-espero no incomodarte-dijo Maes

-para nada Hotch lo hizo una vez, que descanses y gracias -dijo Spencer moviendose para hacerle espacio a Maes y Lily se acomodo entre ellos sintiendose calientita 

-de nada, descuida tengo sueño ligero-dijo Maes y apago la lampara de la mesita de noche y trato de dormir cuando el sueño lo vencia empezo a soñar cosas, una mujer que lloraba con una niña en brazos no podia ver el rostro de la mujer solo el de la niña pero no puede recordar su nombre sin saber porque sintio tristeza y abrio los ojos, encendio la lamparita de noche y vio el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada, observo a Spencer dormir tranquilamente era extraño para Spencer dormir sin ninguna pesadilla aunque sintio movimiento en la cama pero vio que era Lily que habia ido a tomar agua y se acurruco encima de su amo, estiro su mano para tocarla pero ella salto despertando al castaño.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Spencer 

-si si estoy bien lamento si te desperte, no podia dormir y creo que asuste a Lily 

-no te preocupes yo tampoco puedo dormir-dijo Spencer notando que la gatita volvio a acomodarse 

-oh ya, ¿Que hay entre Hotch y tu?-pregunto Maes animandose a hacerlo pero se arrepintio al ver la cara del menor sonrojado y se quedo callado 

-perdona, eh sido demasiado entrometido-dijo Maes bajando la mirada avergonzado

-no somos nada lo preguntas Por algo en especial?-pregunto Spencer

-es el que mas cuida de ti-mintio aunque la verdad era otra, se sintio aliviado pero no podia evitar sentir que estaba mal sentirse asi.

-tratemos de dormir, mañana es tu ptimer dia-dijo Spencer volviendose a acomodar en las cobijas y Maes apago la lamparita intentando volver a dormir. 

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Maes volvio a despertar acostumbrandose a despertar temprano, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido tratando de no despertar a Spencer, iria a preparar el desayuno y se lo trairia a Spencer a la cama, Lily lo siguio todo el tiempo y aprovecho para alimentarla tambien la cual se acabo todo el sobrecito, oyo el timbre y fue a abrir, recibio el periodico y lo dejo en la mesa, cuando estuvo listo todo lo puso en una bandeja y lo llevo a la habitacion, eran las 6:30 y de seguro Spencer ya estaria despierto. Spencer ya habia despertado, pero seguia acostado y con los ojos cerrados no queria despertar, no vio a Maes ni tampoco a Lily despues Maes entro con una bandeja con el desayuno y Spencer sonrio enternecido 

-no debiste molestarte,podria acostumbrarme a esto -bromeo Spencer intentando sentarse y Maes le acerco la bandeja y probo el huevo revuelto, estaba delicioso.

-por lo regular solo tomo el cafe y ya ¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunto el menor mientras bebia de su taza. 

-si espera voy por el mio-fue a la cocina y regreso con el suyo. No habian avanzado mucho y de igual forma Maes empezaba a tener lagunas mentales sobre su familia.

-supongo que tambien concientes a tu esposa asi-dijo Spencer

-eso intento ella...- se callo, no lograba recordar el nombre de su esposa-ella es muy buena conmigo y Elysia es mi mayor bendicion ojala pudieras conocerlas es adorable -comento Maes 

-igual que tu-bromeo el castaño intento levantarse para ir y bañarse pero al momento de levantarse sus piernas flaquearon y tropezo Maes lo sujeto de la cintura sus rostros quedaron a escasos centimetros del otro 

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Maes casi en un susurro por la cercania sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del menor por algunos segundos, hasta que pestamo y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie 

-estoy bien, gracias creo que mis piernas siguen debiles-dijo el castaño y "corrio" al baño sentia mariposas en el estomago y su corazon latia fuertemente, con Hotch no se sentia asi, dejo que el agua caliente saliera y llenara la tina, se quito la ropa y se observo en el espejo del baño, los moretones ya tenian un color morado que con los dias desapareseria, suspiro y se sumergio en la tina Maes fue a la sala para buscar un libro y pensar en otra cosa, pues ese sentimiento que empezaba a surgir por Spencer le inquietaba,no conocia ninguno de los titulos todos eran muy complejos. 

Quimica cuantica, fisica, aeronautica, ciencias, algunas portadas eran muy viejas y estaban en otros idiomas que no conocia y que en su mundo

-si quieres puedes bañarte ya, no sabia que te gustaba leer -dijo Spencer y Maes salto al escucharlo.

-si, de echo en mi trabajo debo leer mucho pero lees cosas muy extrañas-dijo Maes 

-algunos libros estan en frances u otro idioma, y en ese que estas sostiendo es la hisroria del mundo-explico el castaño-¿Y tus lentes?-pregunto el menor cuando vio que tenia una lupa. 

-se quebraron cuando chocamos-comento Maes dejando las cosas donde estaban   
-luego vamos a conseguirte unos-dijo Spencer y se fue a cambiarse para que Maes se metiera a bañar, 15 mintuos despues El mayor salio ya vestido y Spencer acomodaba su morral cafe.

-bien, ¿iremos entonces a tu trabajo?-pregunto Maes y lo vio asentir- aunque yo oipino que deberias quedarte a descansar-opino Maes pues sabia que Hotch no podria negarle nada. 

-me siento bien, si me siento cansado le dire a Hotch ¿Crees que puedas conducir? -pregunto Spencer

-me parece bien, vamonos, y lo intentare-respondio nervioso iba abrir la puerta pero vio a un Hotch sonriente esperando con dos cafes en mano. 

Continuara


	12. Capitulo 12: Cafes Citas y muchos celos

-buenos dias-saludo Maes tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible,Hotch era un hombre muy serio en su trabajo segun habia visto y eso le agradaba pero la cercania con Spencer le hizo sentir "celos" penso de inmediato pero descarto la idea. 

-Aaron ¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Spencer sorprendido 

-pensaba pasar por ustedes,Jack esta en la escuela y te prohibieron manejar, tu auto esta en la oficina-dijo Hotch dandole su cafe favorito 

-gracias,ibamos a tomar un taxi -dijo el menor y salieron hacia el auto. 

-la verdad me daba miedo manejar, en mi pais no hay muchos autos-dijo Maes Hotch iba a ayudar a Spencer pero Maes se le adelanto y lo ayudo a subir al asiento del copiloto mientras sostenia los cafes y despues de subia atras y Hotch arranco 

-¿De que pais eres?-pregunto Aaron mientras arrancaba el auto e iban hacia la oficina 

-eh...-se quedo callado no tenia ni la mas minima idea de la biografia de ese mundo 

-es un pequeño pueblo de sudafrica por eso no hay muchos autos-dijo el castaño de repente era lo unico que se le ocurria aunque Maes no tuviese la piel morena.   
Hotch le creia a Spencer y Maes le sonreia atravez del retrovisor. El resto del camino fue en silencio 

Llegaron al FBI y de inmediato JJ abrazo con fuerza al castaño 

-JJ me lastimas-murmuro el castaño 

-lo siento-se separo y le ayudo con la charola de cafes. Morgan le dedicaba una mirada de desconfianza a Maes pero no lo culpaba era un desconocido que ni siquiera aparecia en los registros 

-buenos dias Hughes-saludo Emily sonriente para desaser la tencion que se generaba 

-buenos dias Emily-respondio Maes ajeno a que Emily queria algo con el 

-¿algun caso JJ?-pregunto Hotch 

-hasta ahora ninguno, papeleo y Staruss quiere el reporte del secuestor de Spence-dijo la rubia

-ok, Hughes a mi oficina, los demas hagan sus respectivos trabajos-dijo el jefe y Maes lo siguio en sus manos tenia el curriculum que hizo con ayuda del castaño anoche entraron y tomaron asiento mientras Hotch lo revisaba. 

-¿En que te especializas?-pregunto Hotch pues si iba a entrar a la UAC y estar cerca de Spencer debe saber de quien se trataba 

-pues tengo experiencias en batallas, pero recien me cambiaron a investigaciones-dijo Maes 

-entraras como agente igual que nosotros, no sabras perfilar, pero igual aprendes, usaras el escritorio que esta a lado de Emily-dijo Hotch 

Spencer estaba nervioso, pues esta vez no podria ayudarlo 

-tranquilo niño bonito lo mas seguro es que Hotch le dara trabajo de mensajero o algo asi-dijo Morgan burlon maes le agradecio y salio de la oficina, para buscar al castaño 

-Spencer, Hotch me dio trabajo con ustedes-dijo Maes

-¡Eso me da gusto!-solto el castaño y en un impulso abrazo al castaño celando mas a Hotch 

-felicidades Maes-dijo Emily abrazandolo tambien el unico que no estaba conforme con esto era Rossi se dirigio a la oficina de Hotch para hablar con el

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto Rossi

-completamente, rescato a Spencer, podemos confiar en el Spencer confia en el-dijo Aaron 

-no sabemos nada de el, no quiero que Spencer vuelva a sufrir-dijo Rossi 

\- cierto menos yo pero estando aqui podemos vigilarlo-observo por la ventana que Emily se aferro al brazo de Maes para llevarlo a recorrer las instalaciones y Spencer iba a ofrecerse pero Emily le habia ganado y trataba de converse de que no eran celos 

Mientras caminaban Emily le platicaba todo lo que hacian ahi, el ya lo sabia Spencer ya se lo habia contado 

-te agradezo Emily-dijo Maes sonriente

-no tienes nada de que agradecer-Emily le regreso la sonrisa y fueron por un cafe 

Spencer ya habia terminado su papeleo cuando iba a empezar un libro, observo que enfrente de el habia una taza de cafe humeante frente a el y le sornio a Aaron 

-gracias-se sobo el cuello con una mano 

-¿Te sientes bien?¿Quieres irte?-pregunto Hotch 

-Me siento bien-bebio del cafe sin despegar la vista de Maes y Emily 

-oye al salir de aqui podemos ir a que conozcas la cuidad-dijo Emily 

-oh si, de seguro Spencer ya se siente mejor-dijo Maes 

-oh no creo que Spencer quiera ir, debe estar cansado y Hotch puede quedarse con el, ah estado muy preocupado-dijo Emily y para Maes pensar que Spencer se quedaria solo con Hotch le hacia sentir cierta incomodidad Y Emily observo que el castaño seguia a Hotch a su oficina seguramente para hablar mas en privado 

-¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?, no creo que a Hughes le afecte quedarse solo-dijo Hotch aunque de seguro ya hizo planes con Emily eso le prodria servir

-acepto ir contigo, extraño a Jack-dijo Spencer y se acosto en el sofa del mayor, el otro fue a su escritorio a trabajar cuidandolo de vez en cuando, fue ahi que noto que se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormido, tomo su saco y lo tapo, robandole un casto beso de sus labios.

Continuara... 

 

 

-


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: ¿a donde ira nuestro amor? 

Cuando llego la hora de la salida Maes buscaba a Spencer,Rossi le habia dicho que estaba en la oficina de Hotch asi que fue para alla y toco la puerta, Hotch abrio. 

-señor-saludo Maes como era su costumbre

-no tienes que saludar asi-dijo Hotch causandole gracia 

-es la fuerza de la costumbre-dijo el de lentes y Hotch supuso para que habia ido a buscar a Spencer 

-¿Vienes por Spencer?-pregunto Hotch y lo io asentir, lo dejo pasar y vio que el castaño estaba dormido en el sofa. 

-se quedo dormido-explico y se acerco para despertarlo suavemente Maes desvio la mirada el contacto de Hotch hacia Spencer le hacian ver que tenian una amistad muy cercana el echo de que durmiera ahi por varias horas

spencer desperto y miro a Hotch y se dio cuenta de la hora

-¡Lo siento!, me quede dormido-dijo Spencer Dandole su saco

-no te preocupes tu cuerpo lo nececita para recuperarse ¿Paso por ti a las 8?-pregunto Hotch

-si claro, estare listo-dijo el castaño y se fue junto a Maes 

-¿Tambien saldras?-pregunto Maes caminando juntos al estacionamiento cuando le quito la alarma Maes abrio la puerta del copiloto para que el castaño se subiera 

-si ire a cenar con Hotch y su hijo ¿Tu saldras? -pregunto Spencer tratando de sonar normal 

\- eh si Emily me enseñara la cuidad, al menos no estaras solo-dijo Maes sintiendo celos la sencacion era cada vez mas fuerte-vayamos a casa ¿Me dices por donde?-arranco el motor y siguio sus direcciones

-date vuelta en esta-dijo el castaño-yo tambien pude habertela enseñado-penso el castaño

\- si es agradable me enseño el edificio-dijo Maes 

-oh si lo note, me quede dormido, nunca lo hago pero me sentia cansado -dijo el castaño tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.   
Unas vueltas mas y llegaron a su destino saco las llaves para abrirr y entraron donde Lily los recibio 

-¿A que hora llega Hotch?-pregunto Maes

-a las 8:00 ¿Y Emily?-pregunto Spencer tirandose en el sillon 

\- a las 8 tambien, no se a que hora volvere-dijo Maes

-yo tampoco, te dejo todos los telefonos-dijo el castaño anotandoselos en una libreta

-me dare una ducha, ¿Oh quieres hacerlo tu?-pregunto Maes 

-hazlo tu, vere que voy a ponerme-camino hacia su cuarto Maes se metio a la ducha no se tardaba mucho, ya salio vestido, se peino y espero a ponerse la colonia, escucho que la puerta se cerraba era Spencer.

Se tardo un poco mas pues no sabia quw ponerse, opto por dejar el chaleco y quedarse con la camisa y el saco, sin corbata Pues seria en casa de Aaron y no seria tan formal. El color del pantalon es cafe y la camisa del mismo color el saco es de un cafe mas oscuro. Salio y al ver a Maes en la sala sentado con un libro y una lupa sentia que babeaba pero sacudio su cabeza y se acerco a Maes. 

 

-¿Como me veo?-pregunto el menor dandose una vuelta 

-te vez muy bien-dijo Maes nervioso, se sentaron para platicar en lo que las citas de ambos llegaran. 

-casi son las 8, el domingo te enseño los museos de aqui, ¿En tu mundo hay museos?-pregunto intrigado, pero entre mas preguntaba mas cuiriosidad tenia 

-los hay habia una biblioteca enorme, pero en un incendio se perdio todo-dijo Maes Pensando en la cita que tendrian-si y despues podemos pasar a tomar algo-respondio animado 

-si me gusta la idea espero que ningun caso nos interrumpa-dijo Spencer 

Afuera

Hotch iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho pasos y vio a Emily esta no se sorprendio de verlo ahi.

-¿Aprovecharas para salir con Spencer?-pregunto la pelinegra

-supongo que saldras con Hughes-dijo Hotch podria usar eso a su favor.

-si pense que iba a quedarse a leer-dijo Emily 

-No acepto cenar conmigo y mi hijo ¿Que planeas? -dijo Hotch Emily iba a responder pero Maes abrio la puerta. 

-hola Emily-saludo Maes sonriente mas por la cita que tenia con el castaño que por verlos 

-buenas noches-dijo Emily 

-hola Emily ¿Aaron nos vemos?-pregunto Spencer

-si vamonos, nos vemos-le ofrecio su brazo y el castaño acepto llevandose a la gatita.

-Emily hoy te ves hermosa-dijo Maes y Spencer lo alcanzo a escuchar sintiendo una punzada de celos pero lo ignoro y se fue con Aaron este observo su gesto pero decidio no tomarle importancia. 

En el auto Aaron empezo a estornudar pues era alergico a los gatos y por eso no permitia que Jack tuviera gatos. 

-lo siento debi dejarla-dijo el castaño observando que la alergia del mayor regreso.

-no te preocupes-dijo Aaron sonriendo pues por Spencer era capaz de soportar eso y mucho mas

En otro lado 

-¿A donde iremos?-pregunto Maes,Emily solo sonrio como si fuera un secreto

-te encantara-dijo Emily sonriendo 

Continuara...


	14. Capitulo 14: Pizza Cine y Vino

Capitulo 14: Pizza Cine y Vino 

 

“¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal? Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar…”

"Dime done has idol donde esperas en silencio, amigo quiero estar contigo regalarte mi cariño darte un beso ver tus ojos hasta siempre adios mi corazon " - La Oreja De Van Goh. 

Spencer y Hotch llegaron a la casa del segundo Jack ya conoce el auto de su padre y sale a recibirlos sabia que Spencer iba a cenar con ellos hoy y eso le alegraba 

-¡Spence!-grito Jack alegre abrazando las piernas del castaño el cual sonrio 

-hola Jack mira a quien traje-dijo Spencer y abrio la puerta del auto la gatita bajo y la cargo y entraron a la casa

-entonces ¿Pizza?-pregunto Spencer sonriendo trataba de no pensar en Maes y Emily pero le resultaba imposible

Emily y Maes llegaron a un edificio done decia "cinema" Emily se le quedo mirando raro pero le explico. 

-es e cine hoy se extrena una pelicula muy buena-dijo Emily 

-¿Cine?-pregunto Maes arrepintiendose de haberse mostrado ignorante sobre las cosas de ese mundo igual Spencer no tiene porque contarle siempre todo 

-no me digas que en tu pais no hay cines ¿Viven en el siglo pasado?-pregunto Emily sorprendida a lo que Maes lo corrigio diciendole que haba nas teatros que cines. 

-cerca de aqui hay un teatro ¿Quieres ir?-pregunto Emily

-no esta bien vamos al cine-dijo Maes sonriendo y se bajaron del auto trataria de no pensar en Hotch y Spencer. 

Hotch saco una botella de vino que tenia guardada para una ocasion especial, como esta. Saco dos copas y ya habia ordenado la pizza y en el refri habia un pastel que sabia que le gustaba a Spencer, que estaba sentado en la sala jugando con Jack y Lily, era un lindo cuadro familiar que estaba seguro muy pronto se haria realidad. Fue hacia ellos dandole la copa al castaño el cual la rechazo.

-anda bebela, estas en mi casa y la acabo de abrir- animo Hotch al castaño y este acepto tomando la copa a Jack le gustaba que Spencer estuviera en su casa su papa se veia mas feliz. 

Maes y Emily estuvieron las dos horas agusto que pasaron volando al salir Maes iba platicando lo que mas le habia gustado de la pelicula, parecia un niño que habia visto su pelicula de super heroes favorita 

 

-me da mucho gusto que te gustara, podemos ir a cenar-sugirio Emily 

-oye yo no tengo dinero, no es jjusto que pagues todo tu- dijo Maes

-oh la poxima vez pagas tu ¿que te parece?- pregunto Emily con la intencion que volvieran a salir y fueron al restaurante favorito de ella. Después fueron a un lugar donde se pueden ver las estrellas. Quito el techo del coche asombrando a Maes y vieron las estrellas se veian muy bien sin el smog de la cuidad estaban en las afueras de Virginia.

-es muy hermoso-dijo Maes en Cuidad Central tampoco se podian ver bien. 

-siempre quize venir con alguien especial, ya sabes-dijo Emily y Maes volteo a verla sorrpendido 

-¿porque te sorprende que me gustes?- pregunto Emily y Maes tartamudeo, se acerco mas y jalo de su corbata para inclinarlo y besarlo en los labios tan rapido que quien sabe como Maes podria reaccionar el solo cayo al suelo inconciente preocupando a Emily la cual estaba a punto de llamar a Spencer…

Terminaron de cenar y Aaron fue a acostar a Jack ya que mañana tendria clases al regresar se encontro con que el menor se habia bebido la mitad de su botella 

-¿me guardaste algo?-pregunto Aaron burlon Spencer se levanto y se acerco a su jefe provocativamente tirandolo de la corbata para inclinarlo y tartar de besarlo

-ven aqui y besame- dijo Spencer 

-creo que no debi sacar el vino-penso el jefe al ver el estado del castaño 

-vamos jefe beseme se que lleva tiempo deseando esto-murmuro Spencer pero Hotch lo aparto no podia aprovecharse del estado del menor 

Mientras tanto… 

Emily estaba preocupada, habia revisado sus signos vitals y estaban bien, asi que no se explicaba porque se habia desvanecido. 

Maes vio entre sueños una puerta muy brillante reconocio la voz de la mujer con la que soño la vez anterior pero seguia sin recodar su nombre y rostro sin embargo sentia que la conocia, la voz de Roy que se fue hacienda lejana y la de Emily se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Maes!-sintio una lagrima caer en su frente 

-Emily-murmuro Maes

-¡que alegria! Estaba por llamarle a una ambulancia- dijo Emily y Maes se sentia un poco desorientado 

-estoy bien-dijo Maes y Emily suspiro de Alivio 

-lo siento, no debi besarte, fue mucho-comento la chica apenada y Maes nego con la cabeza y deciden regresar al departamento del genio 

Cuando hotch aparto al menor pudo verf decepcion en los ojos cafes y decidio arriesgarse y besar los labios de Spencer mientras iban a la cama dejando un camino de ropa por todos lados, el menor avento a Hotch a la cama y se subio encima de el sin dejar de besarse, con sus pies rozo ligeramente la entrepierna del jefe exitandolo mas...

Maes escuchaba a Morgan con mucha paciencia, aunque se estaba enterando de cosa que el mismo Morgan jamás le contaría estando sobrio entre ellos su amor por Spencer   
-¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?-pregunto Morgan   
-me iría a la cama es tarde-dijo Maes cruzado de brazos, pero Morgan lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a empujarlo hacia la cama de Spencer  
-¡no me refería a eso!-dijo Maes irritado pero Morgan aun ebrio era fuerte, lo empujo a la cama y lo beso a la fuerza mientras metia sus manos en la piyama de Maes 

-¡Morgan!-quizo quitárselo de encima   
-¿Qué?-pregunto el moreno   
-porque, porque-podia decir que estaba casado, pero no recordaba nada eso, no tenía más que esa sensación de que estaba mal si lo hacia   
-en estos momentos Spencer esta con Aaron en verdad ¿cres que Spencer es tan inocente como para no?... Maes interrumpió su frase, sintió un repentino coraje y beso a Morgan callándolo. 

Hotch regresaba de acostar a su hijo y aun asi con todo el ruido Spencer seguía dormido negó con la cabeza, se acostó a su lado e intento volver a dormir abrazando el cuerpo del castaño   
Spencer empezó a removerse como si estaba por despertar y a quejarse por el dolor de cabeza   
-maldita sea-no reconoció que estaba con alguien y empezó a vomitar en el piso   
-Spencer ¿estás bien? -pregunto Hotch y Spencer palideció y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo en la cama de su jefe se atrevió a preguntar-¿Qué paso?...

-hicimos el amor, tomaste mucho y estabas muy cariñoso conmigo-quizo decirle la verdad no le gustaba mentirle a Spencer y esperaba que Spencer no se arrepintiera y el castaño sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Maes   
-esto fue un error-dijo Spencer empezando a agarrar su ropa para vestirse e irse pero Aaron lo detuvo 

-quedate ya es tarde no puedes irte-insistió Hotch y se fue al sillón dejando a Spencer pensativo, no podía idealizar algo junto a Maes pues tarde o temprano regresaría a su mundo y el se quedaría ahí con el corazon roto… 

Mientras tanto

Maes empujaba a Morgan para quedar encima de el y tomar el mando pues se sentía extraño en esa posición   
\- ¡espera!, yo no voy a..-dijo Morgan  
-yo tampoco- se quejó Maes soltándolo   
\- ¿entonces? -pregunto Morgan y como ninguno quería aceptar acordaron que solo se tocarían y no llegarían tan lejos   
Hotch había preparado un café para Spencer y le llevo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza la cama estaba vacía pensó que se había escapado, pero vio la puerta del baño con luz, dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y toco la puerta, aunque fuera su casa tenía que darle privacidad la puerta se abrió y entro viendo a Spencer recargado en el retrete vomitando, estaba usando su camisa le quedaba grande y le ayudo a regresar a la cama 

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la cama hablando de cualquier tontería y bebiendo más, otra botella que encontraron por ahí 

-¿cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Spencer?-pregunto Morgan   
-por favor llevo tres días de conocerlo y no me gustan los…-empezó a decir Maes  
-Hughes-regaño Morgan   
-ya ya, no lo se supongo que después de besarlo frente a Warner-dijo Maes y Morgan entendió todo   
Spencer había terminado el café y Aaron pensaba que con su camisa Spencer se veía sexy, movio su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.  
-Spencer yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso-dijo Hotch   
-¿que?-pregunto Spencer 

 

-lo que quiero decir es que llevo años enamorado de ti-tomo con ambas manos sus mejillas y besaba sus labios el castaño no sabía que hacer pues estaba siento cautivado por su misterioso huésped -  
En otro lado las cosas parecían ponerse más candentes…  
-ya se acabó el alcohol ¿podemos salir por más? -pregunto Morgan   
-preferiría que no son las dos de la madrugada podemos hacer otra cosa-sugirió Maes, Morgan ebrio se movió para besarlo, Maes puso sus manos en la cintura de moreno y fue bajando hasta tocar sus nalgas perdido en aquel beso que poco a poco se fue poniendo más y más apasionado 

Morgan aprovecho para incorporarse, se sentó sobre Maes y comenzó a masajearlo Maes contuvo sus gemidos mientras apretaba las sabanas con los puños 

-ya no me importa quien-dijo Maes

-a mi tampoco-dijo Morgan se levantó un poco para quedarse junto a el vientre de Maes y empezar a empujar su vientre hacia la entrada de Maes para empezar a meterlo poco a poco, no pensaban con claridad y tampoco estaban haciéndolo bien para no salir lastimados.   
Spencer estaba recostado con Aaron en la cama de repente se acordó de algo importante 

-debo marcarle a Maes debe estar preocupado-dijo Spencer con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que el mayor no alcanzo a distinguir   
-ya marco el, le dije que estaban bien que te habías quedado dormido y como estabas recuperándote no quería despertarte-dijo Aaron el cual se había muerto de ganas de decirle que él y Spencer habían hecho el amor, pero aun no era el momento el sabrá como jugar sus cartas-por cierto, te vez sexy con mi camisa-murmuro en su oído el castaño se sonrojo

-cállate-Spencer se ocultó debajo de las cobijas y Aarón se echó a reír con Spencer y Jack sacaba su verdadera personalidad   
Maes seguía embistiendo a Morgan habían usado un tarro de crema para terminar de lubricar la entrada de Morgan y continuar embistiéndolo el ritmo era fuerte, Morgan tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del mayor mientras se aferraba alas sabanas y Maes continuaba con sus embestidas, dando unas ultimas estocadas se vino en el interior de Morgan murmurando el nombre de la persona que en ese momento era todo para el, Morgan alcholizado como estaba no lo entendio y cayo en un profundo sueño 

Maes era el que estaba un poco mas conciente y agarro las cobijas para taparlos a ambos y se dejo caer en la almohada, tenia el olor de la fragancia de Spencer se perdió en esas sencaciones.

Continuara…


	15. Capítulo 15: Una Noche mas

"se que me pides tiempo y que después regresaras luego de jurarme que no existe nadie más y me quedo solo aquí" -Kaay 

Hotch no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad tal vez no haya otra igual correspondió el beso hambriento del castaño y fueron a la habitación mientras se quitaban la ropa sin dejar de besarse Spencer seguía tomando el mando de la situación con su pie frotaba la entrepierna de Hotchner excitándolo mas

-te deseo Spence-dijo Hotch lo volteo sin llegar a ser brusco, empezó por morder su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas que al día siguiente serian notorias, pero nada comparado con Warner y continuar hacia el hombro haciendo que Spencer gimiera de excitación.

Maes y Emily regresaban del mirador hacia el departamento de Spencer nadie se atrevió a decir nada

-¿sabes? Eres una mujer muy hermosa y valiente-empezó a decir Maes

-pero te gusta alguien más ¿no? Y creo saber quién es-dijo Emily

-yo...-dijo Maes nervioso ¿acaso era tan obvio? Llegaron al departamento de Spencer uso las llaves de repuesto en lo que sacaban un juego para él, la casa estaba vacía Spencer aún no había llegado

Mientras tanto la situación estaba poniéndose cada vez más caliente Hotch estaba encima de Spencer una de su fantasías se hacían realidad, termino de quitarle la ropa a Spencer y este desnudo a Hotch, el mayor seria cuidadoso sabía que Spencer aún estaba delicado de su anterior secuestro no quería volver a mandarlo al hospital dejo besos y leves mordidas por todo su abdomen al llegar a la entrepierna empezó a lamer el miembro del menor el cual empezó a gemir dándole a entender que si le gustaba pero no tan fuerte porque Jack estaba en la casa.

Las enormes manos de Hotch se movían acariciando sus piernas, sentía una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

-espera, si continuas asi voy a correrme-dijo Spencer queriendo detenerlo

-eso quiero, que te corras para mi-con la mano siguió masturbándolo, Spencer echo la cabeza para atrás, continúo masturbándolo hasta que salió el líquido pre seminal y Spencer se vino en la mano de Hotch el cual aprovecho para empezar a dilatar a Spencer para continuar además continuo porque Spencer no le puso ninguna negativa, no quería forzarlo.

Maes ya había llegado al departamento esperando a que Spencer y Lily volvieran, a las 10:00 empezó a preparar la cena y a las 10:30 empezó cenar solo, prendió la tele y escogió un canal, cuando dieron las 12:00 se fue a dormir en el sillón pues sentía que no era correcto que se fuera a la cama de Spencer sin el.

Hotch estaba embistiendo a Spencer lo hacía con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo Spencer tenia sus piernas enredadas en la cadera de su jefe y continuaron las embestidas, Hotch gemía en el oído del menor provocándolo más mientras que Spencer gemia ya quedito, continuo embistiéndolo y se vino en el interior del menor y Spencer en medio de los dos cayendo rendidos en la cama

-eres maravilloso Spencer, tienes que ser mío-dijo Hotch acariciando los cabellos del durmiente

Antes de irse a dormir Maes recordó que tenía en su libreta el teléfono de la casa de Hotch y decidió marcarle para ver si Spencer estaba bien, tomo el teléfono de la sala y lo observo extrañado era inalámbrico y no tenía que discarlo y al ver que estaba haciéndolo bien continúo marcando y espero a que le contestaran

El teléfono sonó en la casa de Hotch este gruño y fue a contestar poniéndose una bata

-¿diga?-hablo Hotchner

-eh soy Maes solamente quería saber si Spencer estaba bien-solto Maes

-oh si Spencer está bien se quedó dormido, mañana lo llevo a la oficina-dijo Hotch sonriendo con autosuficiencia y colgó sembrándole a Maes la duda a Maes el cual solo alzo los hombros aliviado en saber que Spencer estaba bien pero que estaba con Hotch le hizo sentir una punzada de celos, iba a volver a dormir pero sono el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta desconfiado pues Spencer no esperaba a alguien.

-Spencer tengo que decirte-

-¿agente Morgan? Lamento que decirle que Spencer no esa en casa-dijo Maes recargándose en la puerta

Hotch regreso con Spencer seguía dormido se dejó la bata y se acostó a lado de Spencer

-maes-murmuro Spencer dormido, Hotch lo ignoro y acaricio sus cabellos. Cómo es posible que Spencer en pocos días Maes se ganara la confianza y el cariño de Spencer y Emily tardo en conseguirlo.

Mientras tanto

-¿sabes una cosa?, desde que conozco a ese niño bonito me eh metido en problemas para salvar su lindo trasero y esperaba que por lo menos podría aspirar a…-Morgan sollozo y Maes supo de inmediato que Morgan estaba borracho, una mujer de edad avanzada se asomó por la puerta pues Morgan no hablaba en voz baja que digamos, Maes se disculpó y metió a Morgan a la casa

-debe de tener algo aquí de beber-busco en las gavetas de la cocina alguna botella y encontró vino quizá ya añejo que fue regalo de alguien quizá y saco dos vasos y le tendió uno a Maes

-no gracias-declino Maes

-anda-insistió Morgan y Maes no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

La puerta de la habitación de Hotch se abrió entro Jack mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche, se levantó y se acercó a su hijo

-¿puedo dormir contigo? Tuve un mal sueño-dijo Jack notando la presencia d Spencer en la cama de su papa y dio brinquitos de alegría internamente pensando que Spencer había aceptado ser pareja de su papa, Hotch lo cargo y lo llevo a su cuarto para contarle un cuento hasta que se durmiera, después regreso con Spencer este seguía dormido, el alcohol sumado a lo cansado que estaba lo harían dormir hasta mañana.

Maes escuchaba a Morgan con mucha paciencia, aunque se estaba enterando de cosa que el mismo Morgan jamás le contaría estando sobrio entre ellos su amor por Spencer

-¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?-pregunto Morgan

-me iría a la cama es tarde-dijo Maes cruzado de brazos, pero Morgan lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a empujarlo hacia la cama de Spencer

-¡no me refería a eso!-dijo Maes irritado pero Morgan aun ebrio era fuerte, lo empujo a la cama y lo beso a la fuerza mientras metia sus manos en la piyama de Maes

-¡Morgan!-quizo quitárselo de encima

-¿Qué?-pregunto el moreno

-porque, porque-podia decir que estaba casado, pero no recordaba nada eso, no tenía más que esa sensación de que estaba mal si lo hacia

-en estos momentos Spencer esta con Aaron en verdad ¿cres que Spencer es tan inocente como para no?... Maes interrumpió su frase, sintió un repentino coraje y beso a Morgan callándolo.

Hotch regresaba de acostar a su hijo y aun asi con todo el ruido Spencer seguía dormido negó con la cabeza, se acostó a su lado e intento volver a dormir abrazando el cuerpo del castaño

Spencer empezó a removerse como si estaba por despertar y a quejarse por el dolor de cabeza

-maldita sea-no reconoció que estaba con alguien y empezó a vomitar en el piso

-Spencer ¿estás bien? -pregunto Hotch y Spencer palideció y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo en la cama de su jefe se atrevió a preguntar-¿Qué paso?...

-hicimos el amor, tomaste mucho y estabas muy cariñoso conmigo-quizo decirle la verdad no le gustaba mentirle a Spencer y esperaba que Spencer no se arrepintiera y el castaño sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Maes

-esto fue un error-dijo Spencer empezando a agarrar su ropa para vestirse e irse pero Aaron lo detuvo

-quedate ya es tarde no puedes irte-insistió Hotch y se fue al sillón dejando a Spencer pensativo, no podía idealizar algo junto a Maes pues tarde o temprano regresaría a su mundo y el se quedaría ahí con el corazon roto…

Mientras tanto

Maes empujaba a Morgan para quedar encima de el y tomar el mando pues se sentía extraño en esa posición

\- ¡espera!, yo no voy a..-dijo Morgan

-yo tampoco- se quejó Maes soltándolo

\- ¿entonces? -pregunto Morgan y como ninguno quería aceptar acordaron que solo se tocarían y no llegarían tan lejos

Hotch había preparado un café para Spencer y le llevo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza la cama estaba vacía pensó que se había escapado, pero vio la puerta del baño con luz, dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y toco la puerta, aunque fuera su casa tenía que darle privacidad la puerta se abrió y entro viendo a Spencer recargado en el retrete vomitando, estaba usando su camisa le quedaba grande y le ayudo a regresar a la cama

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la cama hablando de cualquier tontería y bebiendo más, otra botella que encontraron por ahí

-¿cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Spencer?-pregunto Morgan

-por favor llevo tres días de conocerlo y no me gustan los…-empezó a decir Maes

-Hughes-regaño Morgan

-ya ya, no lo se supongo que después de besarlo frente a Warner-dijo Maes y Morgan entendió todo

Spencer había terminado el café y Aaron pensaba que con su camisa Spencer se veía sexy, movio su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

-Spencer yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso-dijo Hotch

-¿que?-pregunto Spencer

-lo que quiero decir es que llevo años enamorado de ti-tomo con ambas manos sus mejillas y besaba sus labios el castaño no sabía que hacer pues estaba siento cautivado por su misterioso huésped -

En otro lado las cosas parecían ponerse más candentes…

-ya se acabó el alcohol ¿podemos salir por más? -pregunto Morgan

-preferiría que no son las dos de la madrugada podemos hacer otra cosa-sugirió Maes, Morgan ebrio se movió para besarlo, Maes puso sus manos en la cintura de moreno y fue bajando hasta tocar sus nalgas perdido en aquel beso que poco a poco se fue poniendo más y más apasionado

Morgan aprovecho para incorporarse, se sentó sobre Maes y comenzó a masajearlo Maes contuvo sus gemidos mientras apretaba las sabanas con los puños

-ya no me importa quien-dijo Maes

-a mi tampoco-dijo Morgan se levantó un poco para quedarse junto a el vientre de Maes y empezar a empujar su vientre hacia la entrada de Maes para empezar a meterlo poco a poco, no pensaban con claridad y tampoco estaban haciéndolo bien para no salir lastimados.

Spencer estaba recostado con Aaron en la cama de repente se acordó de algo importante

-debo marcarle a Maes debe estar preocupado-dijo Spencer con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que el mayor no alcanzo a distinguir

-ya marco el, le dije que estaban bien que te habías quedado dormido y como estabas recuperándote no quería despertarte-dijo Aaron el cual se había muerto de ganas de decirle que él y Spencer habían hecho el amor, pero aun no era el momento el sabrá como jugar sus cartas-por cierto, te vez sexy con mi camisa-murmuro en su oído el castaño se sonrojo

-cállate-Spencer se ocultó debajo de las cobijas y Aarón se echó a reír con Spencer y Jack sacaba su verdadera personalidad

Maes seguía embistiendo a Morgan habían usado un tarro de crema para terminar de lubricar la entrada de Morgan y continuar embistiéndolo el ritmo era fuerte, Morgan tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del mayor mientras se aferraba alas sabanas y Maes continuaba con sus embestidas, dando unas ultimas estocadas se vino en el interior de Morgan murmurando el nombre de la persona que en ese momento era todo para el, Morgan alcholizado como estaba no lo entendio y cayo en un profundo sueño

Maes era el que estaba un poco mas conciente y agarro las cobijas para taparlos a ambos y se dejo caer en la almohada, tenia el olor de la fragancia de Spencer se perdió en esas sencaciones.

Maes dormia placidamente hasta que sintio el colchon moverse, saco su pequeño cuchillo y se acordo que Morgan estaba con el,parecia totalmente confundido como si no supiera donde estaba solo teniaa certeza de que hbia pasado lo que el pensaba y temia, por eso ambos estaban desnudos en la cama de Spencer

-morgan-lo llamo tratando de no hacerlo sobresaltar

-jurame que no vas a decirle nada a nadie especialemnte a Spencer-dijo el moreno cubriendose la cara con ambas manos.

-si-respondio Maes metiendose a la ducha y aun mareado por el alchol, Maes se quedo en la cama escuhandolo vomitar un par de veces debido al alchol que traia en su cuerpo, Morgan salio con una toalla en su cintura, ninguno de lso dos se atrevio a verse a los ojos,Maes se metio a la ducha sintiendose mal,sentia que habia traicionado al amor de su vida y aunque no se acordara de Gracia cada vez que pensaba en ello a su mente venia el joven doctor.

Spencer y Hotch seguian dormidos, el despertador sono y Hotch gruño apagandolo, Spencer abrio los ojos

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto algo somnoliento

-duerme un poco mas, Jack entra a las 7: 00-dijo Hotch y Spencer volvio a acostarse, fue a despertar a Jack y a bañarse para que Jaxk hiciera lo mismo, cuando regreso al cuarto, Spencer ya estaba levantado y cambiandose para regresar a su casa

Pues seria sospehoso si el llevara la misma ropa y Aaron no, acompañaron a Spencer a la puerta mientras esperaba a que llegara el taxi que llamaron.

-Jack nos vemos-dijo Spencer dandole un beso en la mejilla

-tio Spence ven mas seguido, mi papa sonrie mas cuando estas aqui-dijo Jack y Aaron aprovecho para robarle un beso y Spencer se que corriendo al taxi, sentia culpa, sentia que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Maes.

Maes ya habia despedido a Morgan y cerro la puerta iba a sentarse para desayunar justo cuando escucho la puerta abrise y supuso que era Spencer porque tenia sus juegos de llaves y lucia algo desañilado como si no hubiera dormido bien, se pregunto si pasaba algo con Aaron

-llegas temprano, eh preparado el desayuno-dijo Maes

Spencer intento sonreir pero noto las mordidas en el cuello de Maes y se pregungtaba si habia pasado algo con Emily no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, sonrio lo major que pudo dejo sus cosas en el sillon y se sento a desayunar con el. Maes le sirvio el desayuno, con ayuda de Morgan antes de irse arreglo la cama del castaño para que no quedara evidencia de lo que paso, Maes senia que no tenia porque preguntarle nada ya bastante habia echo con meterse a su casa como para preguntarle de su vida intima.

-la verdad no suelo beber ,mucho, no soporto mucho el alchol pero preferiria que no le preguntaras a ella-dijo maes y Spencer asintio pues sentia que Maes no le estaba contento toda la verdad y decidio hacer lo mismo

-nosotros tambien tomamos un poco de vino y tampoco soy muy tolerable al alchol, me quede dormdido en su sillon-dijo Spencer, oyo al menor hablar sintio Alivio cuando le dijo aquello pero aun permanecia dudas respecto a las mordidas en su cuello.

-creo que no debemos ir juntos a ningun bar, nos quedariamos dormidos, Emily s una mujer preciosa pero no soy el indicado para ella-dijo Maes y llevo las tazas al fregadero y las lavo.

-Aaron es muy caballeroso conmigo, me siento seguro a su lado, Jack me adora pero no siento lo mismo que el-dijo Spencer se levanto y fue al baño, Maes lo siguio con la mirada hasta que Spencer se metiera al baño,oir que Spencer no sentia lo mismo que Hotch lo aliviava pero eso que quiere decir que Hotchner estaba tratando de conquistarlo ¿debia hacer lo mismo? Ya no se inquietaba por sentirse atraido a un hombre como tiempo atras pero sentia miedo de no ser correspondido de la misma manera pues Spencer era un chico muy solicitado tan solo bastaba con ver a Morgan la noche anterior, Spencer se quito la ropa y se obrservo en el espejo las marcas que Aaron dejo anoche, afortunadamente en ningun sitio visible dejo marcas, estaba en un triangulo amoroso y no sabe como safarse o a quien elegir sin lastimar a nadie

Maes termino de arreglar la mesa, empezo a acomodar cosas, se topo con el abrigo del castaño lo tomo para ponerlo en el perchero pero pudo distinguir el aroma de la colonia de Hotch,no pudo evitar sentir celos pues ¿cuanto habra que abrazarse para que el aroma quede impregnado?

Spencer termino de bañarse y salio con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y su cabello estaba goteando

-¿estas bien? -pregunto Spencer sin saber que es lo que iba a provocar en el otro hombre si salia asi.

Maes se giro al oir su voz, desviando un poco la Mirada al verlo asi, semi desnudos con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas quiza por el calor que se encerraba en la ducha, era la vision mas sugerente del mundo pero debia contener sus instintos, respondio que si y Spencer fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, Maes volvio a suspirar, siguio limpiando, intentando no pensar en cosas en mas pervertidas podria hacerle pero no, Maes es un hombre correcto que seria incapaz de hacerle algo en contra de su voluntad

Spencer no se tardo en cambiarse, dejo el chaleco y opto por un pantalon negro, una camisa morada de manga larga y sus inseparables converse, se habia cepillado su cabello esmerandose en verse bien

-listo ¿ya nos vamos?-´pregunto Spencer con su morral en el hombre

-vamonos-abrio la puerta y lo dejo pasar primero, sin poderlo evitar recorria su cuerpo con la mirada, ese dia Spencer manejo pues ya se sentia mejor. Spencer no sabe como iba a reaccionar despues de lo de anoche cuando vuelva a ver a Hotch…

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 16: Sentimientos Confusos 1er caso

Capitulo 16: Sentimientos Confusos 1er caso

-¿y a donde fueron?-pregunto Spencer curioso,  
-fuimos al cine, despues a cenar y a un mirador, ella dikjo que era un luga muy romántico y en verdad lo es-dijo Maes evtandole decir del beso y del desmayo, Spencer sabia cual mirador se trataba estaba en las afueras de Quantico  
-deberiamos ir también-sugirio Spencer inocente y dejo la radio encendida el resto del camino, se metieon al estacionamiento y se fueron al asensor,ahí se encontraron con JJ  
-her Spence, Maes -saludo JJ besando la mejilla de ambos  
\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Emily?-pregunto JJ curiosa  
-fue divertido es una exelente compañía y espero corresponder pronto gesto-dijo Maes y Spencer gruño bajito la rujbia noto ese moretón pequeño en su cuello  
-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?-pregunto JJ  
-Sali a cenar con Hotch-dijo Spencer tratanto de cubrir su mordida con la bufanda, Maes sintio una punzada de celos al escucharlo nombrar al jefe pero no dijo nada, se despidieron de Jenifer y fueron al escritorio de Spencer, habia un ramo de rosas rojas y Maes llego a pensar de que se trataba de Morgan por la noche anterior  
-tienes un admirador-dijo Maes a modo de broma  
-buscare la tarjeta, tal vez sean de Aaron-dijo Spencer sonrojándose levemente al recordar lo de la noche anterior pero era de Morgan  
“niño bonio se que nunca corresponderas mis sentimientos ya que sientes algo por alguien mas, perdóname y espero que seas feliz”

Spencer no entendia porque le estaba pidiendo perdón y fue con Morgan a hablar con el, Maes lo vio salir y fue con Hotch para preguntarle cuales sean sus actividades vio en la ventana que tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en el escritorio y parecía estar acomodándose la corbata para ver a alguien, inmeditamente dedujo a quien toco la urta y espero a que le abrieran, las rosas ya no estaban  
-buenos días, me reporto-hizo su saludo de siempre Hotch dejo ver su buen humor y tomaron asiento.  
\- al parecer tenemos un caso, Ilinois Chicago-dijo Hotch, tecleo algo en la laptod e imprimio hoja, Spencer le habia dicho paa ue servían para no darse al descubierto, le entrego unas hojas con folios y fotografías en un folder y le indico que fuera con JJ para que ella le diera su arma y su placa

-por cierto Hughes espero que no te haya molestado pasar la noche solo-dijo Hotch antes de que el otro saliera  
-descuide jefe, no me gustaría que Spencer dejara de hacer su vida por mi-respondio Hughes aunque obiamente sabia a que se referia el otro  
-me alegra que lo comprendieras- Maes asintió e iba rumbo a la oficina de Spencer y se topo con Emily  
Spencer fue a ver a Morgan, entro sin avisar, noto las mordidas en el cuello y supuso que paso la noche con una mujer que ni siquiera se acordara de su nombre  
-¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?-pregunto Spencer directo, como el solia serlo.  
-por esto-tomo su barbilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios cargado de amor, era una forma de decirle lo que sentía por el tomando al castaño por sorpresa, no sabia si responderle oh no  
Garcia llevaba unos folders a la oficina de Morgan, vio la puerta entre abierta y se asomo, lo ue vio la dejo asombrada, Morgan se comia a Spencer a besos y el castaño parecía responderle

-oh por dios-murmuro Garcia y salio sin ser hacer ruido  
Morgan tenia a Spencer agarrado por la cintura no lo soltaba, Spencer intentaba no corresponderle Morgan lo noto y lo solto

Garcia se acerco a donde Emily y Hughes platicaban  
-¿Qué cren?-pregunto Garcia animada, sabia que Morgan moria por Spencer  
-¿Qué?-respondieron los dos  
-Morgan estaba comiéndose a besos a Spencer!!-solto animada Garcia y Emily sabia que para Maes no era unan buena señal,Maes disimulo su emoción le alegraba que Morgan se animara en responder sus sentimientos pero saber que Spencer le corespondia le calaba  
-Garcia y yo iremos a revisar unos informes nos vemos en un rato-dijo Emily y se llevo a Garcia a otro lado  
-¿Dónde encuentro a JJ?-pregunto Maes recordando la rden que tenia  
-¡en la cafetería!-repsondio Emily que iba a lo lejos con Garcia  
Spencer atino a reaccionar cuando se separaron Morgan pensó que Spencer iba a cachetearlo pero su reacción fue totalmente lo contrario, se sento en la silla y empezo a llorar  
-¿spencer?-pregunto preocupado Morgan  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que todos se fijan en mi?-sollozo Spencer desconocia que su huésped habia desarrollado sentimientos hacia el.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: 

“Sígueme te daré mi corazón no lo mates por favor y deja que sueñe   
seguiré la señal que tú me das como el río cuando va y con su corriente. En la orilla de tus sueños yo te planto mi universo y sígueme y seguiré contigo sin pensar y seguiré contigo hasta el final y seguiré contigo amor.”-Manuel Carrazco 

Cuando se separaron Morgan pensó que Spencer iba a cachetearlo pero su reacción fue totalmente lo contrario, se sento en la silla y empezo a llorar 

-¿Spencer? -pregunto preocupado Morgan

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que todos se fijan en mi?-sollozo Spencer desconocia que su huésped habia desarrollado sentimientos hacia el, Morgan no lo soltaba, lo habia abrazado con fuerza

-no te pongas así, niño bonito, no es malo que alguien se fije en ti, eres hermoso y atractivo -dijo Morgan limpiándole las lagrimas con ternura

-nunca nadie lo ah echo-Spencer con un pañuelo se limpiaba las lagrimas y Morgn decidio que aunque no fuese con el debia ser feliz con alguien mas

-gracias Morgan espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad-dijo Spencer

-para nada-dijo Morgan y lo abrazo Spencer correspondio el abrazo y la puerta se abrió

-Morgan ¿haz visto a,,,?-Hotch se quedo mucho al verlos juntos. 

Maes salio del almacen cargado de varias cosas a JJ le parecio bien darle un unifor  
me, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra que parecia del ejercito,lo llevo casi a rastras hacia donde estaban Emily y Garcia 

-¡chicas miren esto!-solto JJ emocionada, ambas lo miraban embelesadas y Maes estaba bastante apenado

-no entiendo como Spence puede desaprovechar semejante…-murmuro Garcia 

-¿porque soy casada?-murmuro JJ también

-no lo se pero hare mi lucha-dijo Emily en el mismo tono de voz y Maes estaba bastante apenado

Hotch estaba enojado y celoso pero no con Spencer y apreto el puño

-no es lo que tu crees-dijo Spencer separándose del moreno pero se dio cuenta que aunque se hallan acostado no puede exigirle explicaciones Morgan jamas las daba 

-Spencer esto no es contigo, crei que te gustaban las mujeres-dijo Hotch 

-Spencer es un hombre libre, no le veo el inconveniente de que quiera conquistarlo-dijo Morgan y Hotch no aguanto y dándole un buen golpe a Morgan en la cara

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Jeniffer donde Morgan y Aaron discutian fuertemente

-oh dios Derek.-dijo Garcia y entro para separar a Morgan de Hotch y Maes entro para sujetar a Aaron Emily trataba de razonar con ellos 

-¿quieren explicar que paso aqui? Tenemos un caso y no quiero que suspendan a los dos-dijo Emily, los dos se miraron y se quedaron callados ni modo de decirles que se peleaban por Spencer ¿oh si?. Al poco rato entraron Rossi y un alterado Reid, la situacion se habia calmado ya, a exepcion de que Hotch intentaba safarse de Maes 

-¿no van a contestar?-pregunto Emily por suerte nadie mas que ellos los veron si no llegaria a oidos de Strauss, Spencer se sentía culpable pues el habia ocasionado todo se llevo las manos a la cara y empezo a llorar

-fue mi culpa-murmuro Spencer lo ultimo que Aaron queria era hacer sentir mal al joven doctor, Maes fue el primero en comprender por que y fue hasta el castaño el cual seguia llorando y lo saco de ahi.

-¿no les da verguenza? Ambos son agentes del FBI y saben erreglar las cosas mejor que otras personas-regaño Emily

Una vez solos, Maes aprovecho para abrazar al castaño para que se calmara lo entendia, no ueria que su familia se separa por su culpa y Penelope entendio que se peleaban or las atenciones de Spencer. 

-debes entender que cuando los hombres vemos que perdemos algo que queremos reaccionamos asi, es instinto basico, se arreglaran y seguiran detras de ti de manera mas civilizada-bromeo Maes 

-yo no estoy interesado en ninguno de los dos-murmuro Spencer bajito como confiandole un secreto , se habian separado y estaban sentados , por dentro le alegro que Spencer no sintiera nada por ellos 

-tendras que dejarselos muy claros a ambos-dijo Maes

-no quiero lastimarlos-dijo Spencer, sintiendose un poco mejor le gustaba hablar con el se sentia comprendido, JJ toco la puerta y entro para avisarles que estaban esperándolos en la sala de conferencias donde habia folders en la mesa e inmediatamente tomo asiento junto a Spencer

Garcia le habia curado el labio a Morgan y Hotch tenia la mejilla un poco inflamada y cuando estaban todos, Garcia empezo a hablar.

-Illinois Chicago, el ignoto escoge a parejas homosexuales, con rango de edades muy variadas, de 25 a 30 años y de 40 a 50 años-dijo Garcia poniendo en la pantalla imagenes de los cuerpos desfigurados especialmente en la cara 

-van 8 parejas ¿Por qué no nos habian hablado antes?-pregunto Rossi

-es lo que la policía ah reportado, no hay informes de personas desaparecidas y segun investigaciones no hay mujeres-dijo JJ 

-la hora de muerte es de las 11 de la noche y las 7 de la mañana por lo que sospechan que el ignototien un trabajo estable y no le permite hacer nada de entre las 7:00 de la mañana y las 9:00 de la noche, es solo el informe preliminar-dijo Spencer 

-salimos en 15 minutos-dijo Hotch y todos se levantaron y lo siguieron

-¿en que vamos a viajar?¿en tren’-pregunto Maes

-no, en un avion y te va a gustar-dijo Spencer 

-¿que es un avion?-.pregunto Maes

-¿estas hablando enserio?-pregunto Emily

-¡claro que no! ¡esta bromeando!- dijo Spencer de pronto y Maes se sintio aliviado de que Spencer le cubriera siempre la espalda, se subieron a las camionetas que los llevarían al aeropuerto


	18. Capítulo 8: ir de encubierto nunca es tan malo

Un Mundo Para Nosotros by Juna Izumi  
TV » Criminal Minds Rated: T, Spanish, Romance & Hurt/Comfort, Words: 18k+, Favs: 3, Follows: 3, Published: Apr 15, 2015 Updated: 6m ago  
Chapter 18  
"hoy te pido no pierdas confianza aunque sientas que la luz se apaga  
aquí yo sigo junto a ti si nos lleva el el destino lo mejor esta por venir si vas en caída libre  
y te sientes derrotada yo me entregare en el alma para curar tu dolor no te dejare rendirte yo te sanare las alas con la fuerza del amor"-Alex Sintek

Capitulo 18: ir de encubierto nunca es tan malo

-anteriormente-

-Salimos en 15 minutos-dijo Hotch

-¿Cómo vamos a viajar? ¿en tren?-pregunto Maes

-no, en avión, te va agustar-murmuro Spencer

-¿Qué es un avión?-

Llegaron al aeropuerto acordaron que se tomarían de la mano si nadie los ve, subieron las escaleras y Maes procuraba estar cerca del castaño

-¿quieres café?-pregunto Spencer

-no creo que vomitare-dijo el azcabeche

-¿Por qué no mandamos una pareja de e cubierto?-pregunto Emily

-me parece perfect, podrían ir Hotch y Reid encajan en el perfil de las victimas-dijo Rossi

-oh podríamos ir Spencer y yo-sugirio Morgan

-oh, ok, esto no va a terminar bien-dijo JJ Garcia los escuchaba atra vez de la pantalla del jet

-mejor mandamos a Spencer y a Maes- cambio de idea Rossi cosa que a Hotch no le gusto eran perfectos para ese tipo de misiones

-oh si me gusta la idea-dijo JJ

-¿Qué te parece la idea?-pregunto JJ ignorando la mirada de su jefe

-eh si Spencer esta de acuerdo-dijo Maes y el castaño iba a responder pero Morgan no lo dejo

-no sabemos si tiene experiencia en operaciones en encubierto, podría poner a Spencer a un peligro inecesario-djo Morgan

-concuerdo con el en esta ocuacion, en todo caso, que Spencer vaya con Rossi-dijo Aaaron

-¡oigan! Tengo derecho a opinar-se quejo Spencer

-¿Qué dices?-pegunto Aaron esperando que su respuesta sea no

-voy con Maes, no correremos ningún riesgo-dijo el joven genio mirando a Hotch como diciéndole "confía en mi" todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión, Hotch ya había dejado la ordenes, JJ y Rossi irían a la morgue a ver los cuerpos, Morgan y Pretniss irían a entrevistar a los familiares de las victimas para ver si saben algo, Spencer y Maes irían a la jefatura de policía con Aaron para empezar el perfil geográfico, el castaño revisaba su folder mientras Maes se había quedado dormido apoyando sin querer su cabeza en el hombro del castaño cosa que parecía no incomodarle al menor

El vuelo tardo tres horas, Morgan le prometio a su mama ir a visitarla rápido despues de que terminaran el caso cosa que alegro a la mujer mientras Hotch fingia revisar el caso pero miraba discretamente a Spencer y a Maes el cual ya había despertó y Spencer noto que en ingun momento se quito el cinturón de seguridad

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto Maes acomodándose las gafas

-aun no-Spencer sonrio al sentir la calidez de la mano del mayor-¿quieres que te quite esto?-pregunto Spencer señalando el seguro

-no quiero morir-Maes murmuro bajito y Hotch sentía que todo eso eran exageraciones del nuevo para llamar la atención de Spencer, el piloto anuncio que estaban próximo a aterrizar, despues agarraron sus maletas y bajaron del avión y se dividieron según las ordenes para empezar la investigación. El grupo de Hotch fueron los 1eros en llegar

-gracias por venir tan pronto-dijo el comisario saludando de mano a Hotch y a Maes, Reid evito contacto.

-al contrario ¿Dónde podemos instalarnos?-pregunto Hotch

-tenemos una oficina lista-dijo Jefferson

-¿hay café?-pregunto Spencer curioso

-de este lado- la cafetera estaba en la misma oficina mientras Hotch empezaba a acomodar el pizarrón Spencer preparo los cafes y lo ayudo a llevarlos a la mesa, el perfil geográfico era la especialidad de Spencer. Hotch bebio su café supo que Spencer lo haba preparado porque era sin azúcar y a el casi no le agradaba lo dulce y se concentraron en el caso

-al parecer ataca parejas homosexuales, no a las mujeres, ah de tener algo encontra de los hombres-dijo Spencer

-en los demás victimas siempre mata primero a uno el débil de la relación, supongo que el otro lo obliga a ver-dijo Hotch

-no existe la posibilidad de que se trate de ella y no un el, tal vez una mujer que recibió una decepcion-dijo el comisario

-no, es poco probable pero sigue siendo una opción-dijo Spencer

-no se ven indicios que sea una mujer por la brutalidad de los golpes o tiene u compañero que la ayude a trasladar sus cuerpos-dijo Aaron

-hay que esperar y ver que traen los demás-opino Maes

-exacto, no podemos tener nada mas en claro si no tenemos los informes de la morgue-dijo Hotch

Morgan y pretniss van entrando con el informe

-el forense encontró drogas en el cuerpo de ambas victims aprovechan eso para llevárselos y torturarlos-dijo Morgan detrás de ellos venían JJ y Rossi

-Jaden Hank tenia un ex novio abusivo,lo celaba mucho, fue lo que su madre nos conto-dijo JJ

-eso explica las cicatricez viejas que encontró el forense-dijo Pretniss

-la ultima vez que alguien vio a Jaden fue cerca de un bar, según testigos lo vieron discutiendo con Crai-dijo JJ

-es curioso lo mismo paso con la otra pareja algo similar, estana reconciliándose-dijo JJ

-es mas complicado que lo pensé, Hughes y Spencer tendrán que ir de encubierto-dijo Hotch

-insisto que vaya con Rossi o conmigo por si algo llegara a pasar-dijo Morgan

-Maes es capaz de protegerlo-intervino JJ

-confio en Maes, entre mas nos tardemos agarrara otra victima-dijo Spencer

-bien ustedes vayan al hotel a prepararse, iremos despues-dijo Hotch y Morgan se comunico con Garcia para que estuviera lista.


	19. Capitulo 19: Besos en encubierto

“Cuando estamos solos Desato tus besos prohibido Cuando estamos solos  
Despacio me elevas Muriendo en tus labios bandidos Cuando estamos solos   
Puedo ver que tus ojos son míos Tan míos Y otra vez me vuelvo loco por tocarte” Sr Smith 

Capitulo 19: Besos en encubierto

Maes y Spencer regresaban a su habitación en el hotel estaban en un piss¿o diferente a los del equipo,Maes temia echarlo a perder como decía Morgan, los demás se ponían de acuerdo en como vigilarían el bar. 

 

-nada va a salir mal-dijo Maes

-lo se y esta noche el va a caer-aseguro Spencer 

-lo se cariño-dijo Maes empezando a practicar buscando que ponerse, Spencer también-¿Qué te parece esto?-pregunto Maes sacando un saco color negro con una corbata del mismo color

 

-muy formal, deja la corbata y usa el chaleco que traes puesto con la camisa de manga larga -opino Spencer 

-ok ¿Qué vas a ponerte tu?-pregunto Maes

-sorpresa-dijo Spencer coqueto y se metio a bañar.15 minutos despues Spencer salio vestido ya, usaba unos jeans ajustados que hacían resaltar sus piernasuna camisa tipo v rojo con cuadros negros con los 1eros botones sin abrochar y su cabello despeinado Maes se quedo sin habla

-¿te gusta oh me pongo algo mas conservador?-pregunto Spence acercándose a Maes si el Spencer de siempre lucia sensual con su ropa conservadora con ese atuendo lucia terriblemente sexy balbuceo hasta recuperar la cordura.

-te ves increíble, ni Hotch ni Morgan apartaran la mirada de ti-dijo Morgan en broma aunque es muy cierto 

-tu seras mi pareja, debo verte solamente a ti-dijo Spencer acercándose al cuerpo del mayor sus rostros estaban muy cerquita casi a punto de besarse pero tocaron la puerta y Maes fue a abrir 

-¿listos?-pregunto Hotch interesado en ver a Spencerno pudo evitar balbucear al ver a Spencer tan provocativo 

-deberias vestirte asi todos los días-sugirio Hotch

 

-es un poco informal para el trabajo que tenemos-dijo Spencer sonrojado

-vamos a explicarles el plan-dijo Hotch ante de que se lanzara sobre Spencer, Maes sonrio al ver la reacción de Hotch debe de estar muriéndose de la envidia, aunque fuesen besos, caricias y palabras falsas no le importaba se sentía afortunado porque estaría junto a Spencer, llevarían micrófonos ocultos en la ropa, Emily se los puso a Maes y Hotch a Spencer.

-recuerda que los escuchamos todo el tiempo-dijo Emily

-si, cuidare mucho a..- 

-cuidense-corrigio Emily-¿Qué haras si el ignoto aparece?-pregunto Emily y lo vio sonreir

-tengo esto-le enseño su fiel navaja 

-que hábil-Emily también sonrio y le arreglo un poco el cabello

Por su parte Hotch estaba con Spencer ponindole los audífonos

-ten mucho cuidado, no quiero perderte a ti también-dijo Hotch

-descuida, no me perderas tendre cuiado-quizo arreglarse la camisa pero Aaron le gano, Morgan entro para ver si ya estaban listos, Spencer se ve mas atractivo que de costumbre, minutos despues a la habitación entraron Maes y Emily 

-¿ya están listos?-pregunto Morgan ansioso no le gustaba este plan 

-listo-dijo la pareja JJ saco un mapa de la zona y empezó a explicarles 

-iran a este parque, estarán ahí media hora despues iran a este punto Morgan y pretniss estarán ahí, tomaran una mesa desocupada si no ellos les darán la suya y ustedes la tomarn por el perfil que llevamos hasta ahorita se enfoca en parejas con problemas los celos es lo común en todas las victimas, el posesivo era el…-JJ se quedo callada no sabia como exolicarlo

-el pasivo de la relación asi que a Spencer le corresponde ese rol-finalizo Emily

-tiene sentido-dijo Maes

-el ignoto se ensaña con el pasivo quizá sufrio por alguien asi-opino JJ

-en algún momento de la velada debemos fingir que tenemos problemas-dijo Spencer 

-les rentamos un auto para que puedan moverse mejor-dijo Morgan dándole las llaves a Maes

-creo que debemos irnos-dijo el castaño mirando el reloj

-suerte y con cuidado-dijo Hotch, los chicos salieron tomados de la mano 15 minutos despues los demás salieron en las camionetas para seguirlos y Garcia monitoreaba todo desde Quantico

 

Maes y Spencer llegaron al parque y encontraron una silla desocupada, todos lo escuchaba ¿por eso estaba nervioso ¿oh era por Spencer? Oh quizá era por creer toda esa farsa y enamorarse mas del joven doctor le sonrió y paso su brazo por su espalda pegándolo más a él, besando sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma. 

-¿sabes que es lo mejor de esto?-pregunto Maes Spencer se dejo abrazar sintió frio

-¿Qué?-pregunto curioso el menor recargando su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo una calidez que no había sentido con Hotch o Morgan 

-que estoy contigo-respondio sonriente 

-yo también-Spencer no sabia que decir, sabia que los demás lo estaban escuchando,Maes sentía que era atrevido lo que iba a pedir pero era necesario 

-¿puedo besarte?-pregunto Maes y Hotch brinco en su asiento el, JJ y Rossi los monitoreaban y Maes esperaba ansioso la respuesta del castaño

-si-Spencer murmuro bajito, tenia el rostro sonrojado pareciéndole adorable a Maes y gustoso por la respuesta que recibio agarro sus mejillas con ambas manos y beso sus labios,Spencer correspondio lo mejor que pudo, el mayor mordio un poco el labio inferior, Spencer se quejo quedito y Maes aprovecho para meter su lengua y acariciar su interior.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: A la luz de la luna

“Nuestro destino ya estaba escrito Entre mares de fuego y pasión Soy esclavo en tu cuerpo que quema En un juego que soy ganador De noches eternas de hacerte el amor Entre dudas y un abismo se sujeta el corazón”

Hotch moría por saber que pasaba y JJ aunque no quisiera admitirlo le daba curiosidad, Maes siguió perdido en las sensaciones que le causaba ese beso, Spencer no recordaba haber sentido algo similar antes, cuando se separaron Spencer sentía sus mejillas arder pero no debía hacer algún ruido para no delatarlos

Un par de personas se les habían quedado mirando, una anciana los miraba con desaprovacion, el segundo había sido un policía que solo la mirada

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Spencer

-algo ¿tu?-pregunto Maes sin soltar su mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto, un sujeto cminaba en dirección hacia ellos separándoles y siguió su camino

-ni idea ¿será nuestro ignoto? -pregunto Maes

-podria ser-murmuro Spencer, aquella persona siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha, tenia gorra y las manos adentro de sus bolsillos, se subieron al coche y fueron al bar donde el ignoto recogia a sus victimas llegaron al bar, se sentaron en la mesa que les habían indicado

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Maes tomándole la mano

 

-¿habra café?-pregunto Spencer

-bebes demasiado café- se rio Maes y llego un mesero a tomarles la orden 

-disculpa ¿tendras café?-pregunto Maes

-solo capuchino-respondio el joven 

-el capuchino esta bien, pediré una hamburguesa de la casa con las papas fritas, ¿tu cariño?-pregunto el castaño

-lo mismo que el-dijo el azcabeche, todavía no conocía bien la comida de este mundo mientras esperaba la comida notaban a Morgan y a Emily unas mesas mas atrás, le paso unos mechones de cabello atrás de la oreja y acaricio su mejilla, gestos típicos de cualquier pareja, Emily moria por ver pero debía disimular el mesero trajo las ordenes y se retiro, había canciones románticas por la fecha que estaba cerca San Valentin 

 

-¿quieres bailar?-pregunto Maes, Spencer acepto su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Maes trajo a Spencer hacia el poniendo su mano en su cintura, con la diestra sujeto la otra mano y empezaron a bailar despacio. 

-al menos pusieron una canción que es mas de mi estilo-dijo Maes cerca del oído del castaño, Morgan y Emily también fueron a bailar, mas que nada Morgan quería cuidar de Spencer. 

-casi no bailo-murmuro Spencer, era cierto, desde que supieron su preferencias Garcia trataba de buscarle algún chico lindo pero el ultimo resulto en un caos 

-yo tampoco-continuaron bailando, desde que habían entrado un hombre no dejaba de observar sus movimientos, sobre todo los de Spencer 

-Falla solo una vez...-murmuró -... Sólo una vez...-bebió de su vaso de whiskey y sonrió.

Spencer sentía una mirada sobre ellos volteo hacia la barra pero no vio nada sospechoso

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Maes

-creo que alguien nos miraba debo estar alucinando-dijo Spencer

-parece que no pasara nada hoy-dijo Morgan no quitándole la mirada de Spencer según la información se ensaña más con el pasivo de la relación, en eso un mesero choco contra ellos y mojó la camisa de Spencer.

-aún es temprano-dijo Emily

-Rayos! -exclamó Maes y sacó de inmediato su pañuelo para tratar de secar la camisa del mas joven.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento!-se disculpó el mesero, apenado, prestándole a Spencer la servilleta de tela que llevaba.

-No, descuida, fue un accidente -respondió el castaño con amabilidad.

-¿Donde está el sanitario? -preguntó Maes

-Allá, a la izquierda -señaló el mesero -, los acompaño...

-eso fue extraño-dijo Emily

-tienes razón o puede ser un accidente-dijo Morgan

El mesero con amabilidad los acompaño al baño y Maes secó la camisa de su pareja.

 

-al menos no fue blanca-dijo Spencer

-tienes razón ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

-estoy bien sentó que alguien nos observaba-dijo Spencer

-yo también pero hay que seguirle-salieron del baño y se sentaron en su mesa.

-drama? Quieres decir pelearnos y eso?- pregunto en voz baja no sabía si podría hacer eso apretó la mano de Maes algo temeroso por la decisión que fueran a tomar.

-Si no estás seguro, podemos pasar por hoy, ya mañana lo haremos después de ensayar en el hotel, te parece?- atrajo la mano del menor y depositó un beso sobre ella.

Spencer no estaba seguro de que responder, sabia que Emily y Morgan estaban ahí y eso lo tenía un poco más tranquilo negó con su cabeza.

-podemos improvisar, si no buscará a otra pareja-dijo Spencer

-bien-el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza y Spencer tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Tienes razón, no podemos permitirle volver a atrapar a otros... -aseveró Maes

En eso un mesero se acerca dejándole a Spencer un vaso de tequila.

-yo no pedí eso-dijo Spencer

-se lo manda el hombre del sombrero-dijo el mesero señalando al susodicho y este asiente con la cabeza.

-lo siento, pero yo no puedo no bebo además tengo pareja-dijo Spencer

-cortesía de la casa,no se preocupe-dijo el mesero y se retiró dejando la copa en la mesa, Spencer miraba nervioso a Maes.

-Lo conoces? -preguntó Maes con tono receloso, actuando obviamente pero no podía evitar sentir celos reales - Spencer... -lo llamó al ver que no le contestó pronto.

-yo yo no lo conozco lo juro-dijo Spencer

-¿entonces porque te mandó esto?-pregunto Maes alzando un poco la voz

-no lo se-volvió a decir algo nervioso estaban llamando la atención.

-¿Te esta viendo cuando no me doy cuenta, cierto? ¡ Y tú a él! -se levantó de la mesa, como dispuesto a ir a pelearse con el admirador secreto de Spencer. El mas joven lo detuvo y le rogó que se sentara y no hiciera escandalo, que olvidaran lo sucedido

-Hughes sabe actuar-murmuro Morgan

-tienes razón nos metemos?-pregunto la pelinegra

-todavía no-dijo Morgan

Spencer lo sujeto para evitar que fuera a pelear con el supuesto admirador en eso Maes se safa y lo abofetea ligeramente

-¡ahora si! -susurro Morgan

-es actuación-dijo Emily observando todo

-hey la culpa fue mía no debí haberlo mandado-dijo el hombre del sombrero viendo la situación a que metio el joven. 

Maes miró severamente al hombre del sombrero. Aquel hombre, a lado de Maes. Se veía tan pequeño...

-Pues aprende a no meterte con personas comprometidas... -miró a Spencer -Y tú... Eso pasa porque usas esa ropa -lo sujetó por el brazo, tratando de no lastimarlo pero de que se viera real

\- A casa -sentenció, sonando sumamente molesto.

Continuara


	21. Capitulo 21: Flash Backs

Spencer estaba parado no sabía que hacer sintió el agarre fuere de Maes y forcejeo.

-sueltamente!!- forcejeo pero el otro tenía fuerte el agarre pero sin lastimarlo

-hablaremos en casa-dijo Maes seguía forcejeando lo para sacarlo del bar.

 

-Tranquilizate -murmuró Maes, , sin quitar su expresión de enojo, contrario a su voz. Al estar fuera de la vista de todos, abrazó al menor, intentando transmitirle que todo estaba bien -. Tranquilo... Es solo actuación...recuerda... -susurró a su oído -. Lamento ser tan buen actor -se separó de èl y le acarició la mejilla, le sonrió

En una camioneta JJ y Hotch monitoreaban todo, Maes había actuado tan bien que se creyó todo bien se preguntaba si Spencer estaba bien.

Spencer escucho a Maes y se alejó un poco de el

-vámonos-pidió Spencer y Maes iba a agarrarle la mano y se hizo para atrás.

-Vamos entonces -suspiró. Spencer era una persona sensible y había pasadonpor mucho, entendía su reacción. Subieron al auto, al parecer el ignoto no se habría fijado en ellos o quizá estaría en otro lado, quizá había ya secuestrado a alguien, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que no. Maes condujo hasta el hotel y subieron, en completo silencio. Sacó la llave y entraron a la habitación. Minutos después, llegó Hotch, vestido como empleado del lugar para ver a Spencer y no levantar sospechas.

-Servicio a la habitación -dijo Hotch al ver a Maes abrirle la puerta.

-Pase... -asintió Maes.

-Spencer... -se aproximó Hotch hasta el chico, preocupado -. No creí que Hughes fuera tan bueno...-murmuró al ver el estado del chico-. Estas bien?

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, llegaron al hotel y varios minutos después llego Hotch,Spencer estaba en shock y no respondía a alguna pregunta.

-Aaron-murmuro Spencer

-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar el menor negó con la cabeza y se dejo envolver por esos calidados brazos.

A Maes le dolía haber revivido todos aquellos recuerdos en Spencer, pero había sido debido al trabajo, sin embargo se sentía sumamente mal, y peor porque Spencer se refugiaba en Hotch.

-Hughes...-el pelinegro escuchó la voz de García en su oído - No te sientas mal... Lo hiciste increíblemente bien... No tomamos en cuenta el estado de Spencer... Él no suele mostrar lo que siente o lo agobia, supongo que todos dimos por sentado que había superado ya todo, pero veo que no ha sido así...  
-No puedo evitarlo... -murmuró Maes, no queriendo ser escuchado por los otros dos. García solo había abierto la comunicación con él.

-Lo sé, cariño... Tendremos que cambiar de estrategia... -sugirió ella. Spencer y Hotch siguieron en lo suyo y Maes se adentró en la recámara, para dejar al menor recuperarse un poco.

A Maes le dolía haber revivido todos aquellos recuerdos en Spencer, pero había sido debido al trabajo, sin embargo se sentía sumamente mal, y peor porque Spencer se refugiaba en Hotch.

-Hughes...-el pelinegro escuchó la voz de García en su oído - No te sientas mal... Lo hiciste increíblemente bien... No tomamos en cuenta el estado de Spencer... Él no suele mostrar lo que siente o lo agobia, supongo que todos dimos por sentado que había superado ya todo, pero veo que no ha sido así...

-No puedo evitarlo... -murmuró Maes, no queriendo ser escuchado por los otros dos. García solo había abierto la comunicación con él.

-Lo sé, cariño... Tendremos que cambiar de estrategia... -sugirió ella. Spencer y Hotch siguieron en lo suyo y Maes se adentró en la recámara, para dejar al menor recuperarse un poco.

 

Hotch seguía abrazando a Spencer Este al verse sólo empezó a llorar y el mayor le acaricio los cabellos.

-tranquilo no tienes porque volver a hacerlo,buscaremos otro modo-dijo Aaron sin soltar al genio

-Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?-pregunto Spencer con timidez  
En otro cuarto Morgan y Emily se encontraron con JJ y Rossi.

-como esta?-pregunto Emily

-mal,Hotch esta con el-dijo Rossi

-y para nada el ignoto no estaba ahí-dijo Morgan

Hotch seguía abrazando a Spencer Este al verse sólo empezó a llorar y el mayor le acaricio los cabellos.

-tranquilo no tienes porque volver a hacerlo, buscaremos otro modo-dijo Aaron sin soltar al genio, el hubiera buscado otra forma sin golpearlo.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?-pregunto Spencer con timidez

En otro cuarto Morgan y Emily se encontraron con JJ y Rossi.

-como esta?-pregunto Emily

-mal,Hotch esta con el-dijo Rossi

-y para nada el ignoto no estaba ahí-dijo MorganxReid

Maes siguió hablando con García, quien trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. El pelinegro se recostó en la cama y frustrado. No le agradaba que Spencer sufriera, pero no podía arreglarlo. Al menos no en ese momento, quizá el chico no querría ni que se le acercara.

Hotch escucho la propuesta del chico,seguía temblando en sus brazos.

-si tu quieres puedo decirle a Hughes que se quede con Rossi hoy,necesitas descansar-dijo Hotch

-gracias-dijo Spencer con timidez y a Hotch le agradaba estar cerca de Spencer pero no así estando el en tan vulnerable situación,lo soltó le limpió las lágrimas con ternura y fue a la recámara para decirle que por hoy cambiarían de habitación.

-Está bien -asintió Maes, consciente de que debía alejarse para que el chico se repusiera -. Cualquier cosa...-vio a Hotch asentir y salio de ahí, hacia la habitación de Rossi. En el pasillo se topó con Morgan.

-Cómo esta?-le preguntó el moreno.

-Quisiera decir que bien...

-Oye...-Morgan le palmeó el hombro - No es tu culpa...

-Lo sé... -suspiró -. Me angustia verlo así...

-Vamos a por unos tragos, que dices?- sugirió.

-Mientras no pase...-quiso decir Hughes, bromeando, pero Morgan le dio un leve golpe en el brazo y le hizo una seña para que no dijera más -. Lo siento -se rió por la reacción del otro.

-Penelope puede estar escuchando -murmuró.

-Es cierto...

-Andando...-empezó a andar, pero Maes lo detuvo.

-Mejor sera que no nos vea nadie... Vamos a la habitación de Rossi, a beber con él también...

-Si, es mejor... Un adulto responsable -se rió Morgan y fueron hacia dicha habitación, pidieron un par de botellas de licor y bebieron mientras conversaban los tres.

Hotch regreso al pequeño sillón y Spencer seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo dejo. Les había costado que Spencer se recuperará de lo que pasó con Warner y volvían a la misma situación,lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama quería quitarle la ropa para ponerle algo más cómodo pero Spencer le dio un manotazo.

-no,por favor-

-hey Spence tranquilo soy yo-acaricio sus cabellos

-lo siento-dijo Hotch

-yo puedo sólo-asintió y Hotch se metió al baño para no incomodarlo más.

-...siempre lo he considerado como un hijo... -puntualizó Rossi, hablando de Spencer.

-Es una persona muy especial...-agregó Morgan.

-Sí, lo sé -asintió Rossi, riéndose bajito.

-¿Qué?- Morgan miró a ambos.

-Nada -Rossi siguió riéndose bajito, Maes trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Dime! -exclamó Morgan. Rossi soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Ah, Derek... Es que eres transparente... Se nota lo mucho que lo quieres... De verdad -aseveró Rossi y Morgan se sonrojó.

Maes solo sonrió, sintiendo que no tenia el suficiente derecho de incomodarlo de ese modo... Aunque bien mirado, ya no debería tener ningún tapujo para decirle algo, siendo que ya eran tan "íntimos"...

Spencer se había cambiado ya, Hotch también y se acostaron en la cama,Spencer trato de dormir mientras Hotch velaba sus sueños, tocaron la puerta,gruño bajito y se despegó de el para ir a abrir eran Emily y JJ

-sabía que te encontraríamos aquí-dijo Emily

-paso algo? Spencer ya esta dormido-dijo Hotch

-como esta?-pregunto JJ preocupada

 

-mal,no se qué vaya a pasar mañana-dijo Hotch  
-Aaron?-pregunto Spencer temeroso

-son las chicas-dijo el mayor y las dos entraron JJ abrazo a Spencer y se le unió Emily  
.  
-estoy bien-dijo Spencer

-no lo estas lo vi todo sigues temblando-dijo Emily acariciando le la mejilla morada, el chico negó con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo se desvaneció en los brazos de las chicas.

-Como sea... Oí que tenías familia, Hughes...-habló Morgan, intentando desviar el tema, apenado.

-Eh? En serio? -respondió, extrañado Maes.

-Si, todos lo hemos oído... -dijo Rossi. Maes siguió con expresión extrañada. No recordaba tal cosa.

-De verdad... No se de qué hablan...

-Pero... ¿Por que alguien diría esa mentira?-preguntó Morgan.

-Quizá alguien quería alejar a todo pretendiente de Hughes... -supuso Rossi -, solo que yo le oí decir eso a Emily y sé que ella no es esa clase de persona...

-Pues es extraño... Si la tuviera jamas lo negaria-aseveró Maes.

 

Hotch cargo a Spencer y lo llevo a la cama,Emily y JJ lo siguieron para ayudar.Hotch le tomo el pulso estaba débil

-una ambulancia?-pregunta JJ

-si el pulso está débil,vamos Spence no me hagas esto-dijo Hotch tratando de despertar al menor Emily llamo a una ambulancia y JJ fue a buscar a los chicos al cuarto de Rossi.

Rossi abrió y vio la cara de angustia en la rubia

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Rossi

-Spence se desmayó Emily llamo a una ambulancia-dijo JJ

-¿Que?!-exclamó Morgan a la par de Maes y salieron disparados hacia la habitación. Hotch seguía a lado de Spencer, tratando de reanimarlo, pero no parecía funcionar nada.  
-Spencer... Spencer -lo llamó Maes, hincándose a su lado. Tomó su mano y siguió llamándolo, angustiado.


	22. Chapter 22

Capituo 22

Spencer no respondía seguía inconsciente, Maes se sentía culpable de todo esto. Tomo su mano y siguió llamándolo todo era un caos en la habitación.

-vamos Spence despierta-dijo Maes y la recepcionista llamo diciendo que la ambulancia ya había llegado.

-haste a un lado-dijo Hotch y cargo a Spencer y lo bajó en brazos seguido de los demás.  
Todos fueron hasta el lobby, donde los paramédicos subieron a Spencer a la camilla. Uno de los paramédicos pidió que uno de los presentes acompañara a Spencer en la ambulancia y Hotch se ofreció en seguida.

-Pero... Maes es su novio -intervino Emily.

-No creo que esté bien... Al despertar podría asustarse -le dijo Maes y ella desistió. Hotch se fue en la ambulancia con el joven doctor y los demás fueron hacia las camionetas para alcanzarlos después.

Todos fueron hasta el lobby, donde los paramédicos subieron a Spencer a la camilla. Uno de los paramédicos pidió que uno de los presentes acompañara a Spencer en la ambulancia y Hotch se ofreció en seguida.

-Pero... Maes es su novio -intervino Emily.

-No creo que esté bien... Al despertar podría asustarse -le dijo Maes y ella desistió. Hotch se fue en la ambulancia con el joven doctor y los demás fueron hacia las camionetas para alcanzarlos después

En la camioneta

-Hotch quiere hacerse el héroe frente a Spencer-gruñó Morgan

-es la mejor opción por ahora-dijo Rossi

-es mi culpa-dijo Maes

-no es tu culpa no sabíamos que Spencer iría a reaccionar así-dijo Emily  
Pero Maes no estaba muy convencido con eso que pasara con su relación una vez terminado el caso?.  
En la ambulancia

Hotch agarraba la mano de Spencer mientras lo revisaban.

-¿que le paso?-pregunto Hotch

-la presión y los niveles de sangre estan bajos y el corazón está débil-dijo el paramédico preocupando más a Hotch.

Maes se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino, mirando por la ventana. La angustia le podía, era superior a él. Un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estomago, una presión en el pecho que solo incrementaba... Spencer se había convertido de repente, en menos de una semana, en la persona mas importante para él...

-Tranquilo...-Emily le apretó el brazo suave al oírle suspirar. Decirle por enésima vez que no era culpa suya no serviría de mucho -. Él va a estar bien -una afirmación que le dio un poco de esperanza -. Es mas fuerte de lo que creemos...

Hotch observaba como revivían a Spencer después de que su corazón se paró una vez.  
Al llegar lo metieron a urgencias y Hotch tuvo que quedarse a fuera. Minutos después llego el resto del equipo

-¿como esta?-pregunto Maes

-en urgencias su corazón se paró una vez en la ambulancia-dijo Hotch y todos se preocuparon y el plan había fallado no habían encontrado al ignoto y no sabían si ya había secuestrado a la pareja #9, Hotch se sentó en una silla y suspiro, JJ se sentó a su lado dándole ánimos.

-Tengo que tomar aire -murmuró Maes y fue hacia afuera de la sala de emergencias. Emily lo miró con preocupación, pero no supo si ir tras él o no. Morgan de inmediato lo siguió.

-Hughes... -lo llamó luego de empujar aquella gran puerta de cristal. Maes estaba caminando en círculos, ansioso, preocupado...

-No debería de estar pasando esto... No debería-quiso calmarse.

-Lo sé, lo sabemos todos... Pero... Oye, quizá Spence estaba al limite y no dijo nada para no preocuparnos. Suele ser así... -le palmeó la espalda. Un lazo de camaradería se había creado entre ellos.

-Debiste verlo... Su mirada... Solo con verme...

-Tranquilo... -lo abrazó fraternalmente.

-Gracias... -intentó sonreír.

-Quizá podamos quedarnos aquí, si algo pasa los demás nos avisarán...

-la culpa no es de Hughes-dijo Rossi

-lo sé pero lo hubieras visto estaba tan asustado y en shock-dijo Hotch poniéndose ambas manos en la cara

-hey tranquilo Spence es fuerte cuando Warner se volvió abusivo tardo en hablar con nosotros -dijo JJ

-no puedo perderlo a el también-dijo Hotch

-no lo perderás-dijo Rossi le habían avisado a García e iba en camino,el doctor salió de la sala de urgencias preguntando x mfamiliares de Spence

 

-Somos sus amigos... -respondió JJ.  
-Diganos -fue Hotch hasta el médico. Éste suspiró...

Afuera, Morgan estaba sentado con Maes, en una banca, cuando sonó su teléfono, notificando la llegada de un mensaje. Era simple: "Entren", de Emily. Entraron de prisa.

-el paciente está algo delicado, la presión y los niveles de sangre están muy bajos tras el paro cardíaco es meses ario que se quede al menos dos días en observación y una recomendación, no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo o tener estress-dijo El doctor notando el alivio en la cara de los presentes.

-puedo verlo?-pregunto Maes ganándole la pregunta a Hotch el doctor asintió.

-Aun esta dormido, pero puede pasar... Uno a la vez, por favor...  
-Gracias- Maes se apresuró a ir a la habitación. Esperaba que de verdad estuviera dormido, no quería asustarlo, solo quería verlo, saber que estaba bien... -Spencer...-murmuró su nombre al llegar a su lado y tomar su mano. El sonido de los aparatos le parecía escalofriante. 

Miró largamente el rostro del menor, en busca del mas mínimo atisbo de vida, aunque solo ver su pecho subir y bajar le debía ser suficiente.

Se lamentó profundamente. Besó aquella mano delgada, de dedos largos y blancos. Luego besó su frente, pero parecía no hallar la paz necesaria y pasó a sus labios, depositando un suave y breve beso en ellos.

Lo sintió removerse, como si fuera a despertar y salió de ahí, rápido

Spencer se removió pero no había despertado y Maes no se había fijado en eso, y se fue dejándolo solo, se encontró con Hotch en la entrada

-¿esta despierto?-pregunto

-no, como se movió pensé que iba a despertar y no nquiero asustarlo-dijo Maes 

-no te culpo por esto Hughes- dijo Hotch con su rostro serio y se encaminó a verlo, al llegar beso su mano y se sentó cerca de la cama un rato.

 

-Lo sé... Gracias -asintió. No quería tampoco causarles molestias a los demás, así que en cuanto decidieron que harían guardia por turnos y para seguir el caso en la comisaría, él se ofreció en el nocturno, para que Spencer estuviera dormido y no lo viera.

-Maes-murmuro Spencer se removió un poco, Aaron no sabía si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o simplemente estaba soñando con el, acaricio su mejilla con ternura y eso pareció calmarlo

En la sala

-¿porque no te quedaste más tiempo?-pregunto Morgan

-no quisiera asustarlo-dijo Morgan

-nunca lo asustarías se que también eres importante para el-intervino Emily

-eso espero-se sentó en la silla suspirando pesadamente

-tenemos que regresar a la comisaría-dijo Rossi

-voy contigo-dijo JJ

-bien hay que avisarle a Hotch-dijo Rossi

-yo le aviso-dijo Emily y los demás regresaron a la comisaría

En la comisaría, Rossi reportó que la operación encubierta no había sido exitosa, pero que al parecer el ignoto no se encontraba presente. Supusieron que quizá estaba ocupado con sus siguientes víctimas. Según el patrón, el ignoto solía secuestrar a sus víctimas cada dos o tres días, a razón de dos parejas por semana. Quizá ya había secuestrado a una...

-Por el momento, tendremos que incrementar la vigilancia en los sitios poco concurridos, pero sin ser demasiado obvio...-dijo Rossi al comisario.

-Debemos turnarnos también para cuidar de Spencer -asevero Emily.

-Yo iré a las 2 am -dijo Morgan.

-Te relevo a las 6 am -dijo Emily.

-Y yo a las 10 am -dijo JJ.

-Yo iré entonces a las 2 pm -dijo Rossi -Hotch tendrá de 6 a 10 pm.

-Bien, yo entro a la 10 pm -soltó Maes. Todos sabían que quería ese horario para que Spencer estuviera dormido.

-Bien, así será -dijo Rossi.

Hotch seguía con Spencer su corazón latía débil pero estable y unas mangueras en la nariz dándole oxígeno, le robó un dulce beso, sus manos estaban frías.

-hay Spence siempre que estas aquí me duele-dijo Hotch sin soltarle la mano.

-Que hay, chicos?- saludó García nada mas llegar al lobby del hotel, donde todos la esperaban. Ya era casi media noche - Cómo esta Spencer? -preguntó.

-Al parecer va bien... -respondió Rossi.

-Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó, con preocupacion.

-Digamos que aún no estaba del todo bien por lo sucedido con Warner... -respondió Emily.

-Oh, Spencer... Cuando podré verlo?

-Mañana. En la hora de visita a las 5, por lo pronto acordamos ya los horarios de vigilia... También tenemos que estar en el caso, así que necesitamos que sigas investigando -habló Rossi.

-Descuida, aquí traigo todo lo que necesito-señaló su maleta -. Solo debo instalarme y ya...

-Te mostraré tu habitación...-se adelantó JJ.

Hotch sabía que tenía que regresar al caso pero no se quiso mover hasta que le avisarán y tampoco quería dejarlo solo,una enfermera entro para checar sus signos vitales.  
-si le molesto me salgo-dijo Hotch

-no, quédese le checar e sus signos vitales,debe quererlo mucho es su pareja?-pregunto la enfermera

-algo así-dijo Aaron y vio el chequeo que le hizo a Spencer en especial en el corazón.

-sus latidos se están regularizando-dijo la enfermera mientras le checaba el corazón y el monitor, el chico abrió sus ojos lentamente

-¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer

-si, ¿como te sientes?-pregunto Hotch

-me duele el pecho-dijo Spencer

-es normal cariño sufriste un infarto-dijo La enfermera

-infarto? No lo recuerdo-comento Spencer no negándose al contacto de su mano con la de Hotch

Morgan se mantuvo junto a Maes casi todo el día, tanto por la investigación, como por el lazo que los unía ya.

Habían ido a investigar el área donde había sido encontrada la ultima pareja de la que se tenia conocimiento.

-No encontré nada extraño. Sabe cubrir sus huellas...-masculló Morgan.

-Es extraño... Cómo podría traer dos cadáveres a un lugar como este sin ser visto? -se preguntó Maes.

-¿que es lo último que recuerdas?-pregunto Hotch

-que salía del bar con Maes… ¿oh por dios lo secuestraron?-pregunto con temor intento levantarse pero Hotch no lo dejo 

-no el esta bien está en la comisaría con los demás-dijo Hotch

-¿porque no estás con ellos?-

-no quiero dejarte solo-sonrió el sonreía más estando cerca de Spencer y Jack y no quería perderlo a el también. 

-el ir de encubierto no funciono y me acorde de..-se calló de pronto.

-lo se tranquilo el esta en la cárcel y jamas va a salir-

-lo se gracias por quedarte conmigo-Spencer le sonrió

-no es nada, descansa-dijo Hotch y Spencer cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir.


	23. Capitulo 23: el caso continua

Capitulo 23: el caso continua

 

Cómo poder recuperar tu amor como sacar la tristeza  
de mi corazón mi mundo solo gira por ti...  
Cómo sanar este profundo dolor   
siento correr por mis venas,   
tu respiración Estoy tan conectado a ti  
que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero

-Quizá si tiene un cómplice... Bien, supongamos que tiene un vehículo que puede pasar desapercibido... Que clase de vehículo podría estar aquí mucho tiempo durante la noche y del cual puedan bajar dos cuerpos sin que sea sospechoso?- preguntó Morgan.

-Veamos... -Maes miró alrededor. Era un parque grande, estaban en un área bastante apartada, pero cerca había una tienda de conveniencia, un restaurante que solo abría de día, varios bares y clubes nocturnos... -Cómo son en este mundo los camiones transportadores de licor? ,-preguntó Maes, mirando que había un camión repartidor de alimentos a unos metros, junto a la acera.

-¿Este mundo?-murmuró Morgan.

-Mira! Está usando un... Que es eso?-señaló un diablito lleno de cajas con productos, el cual el repartidor llevaba hacia la tienda, cruzando la calle.

-Eso...Sí, puede usar uno de esos... Es fácil transportar peso en ellos...-Morgan sacó su celular -. Hola, preciosa... Necesito información... ¿En las áreas donde fueron encontrados los cadáveres, que clase de tiendas hay? Tiendas que requieran servicios, como para que un   
camión grande deba surtir y los empleados usen diablitos... -le describió Morgan a Penelope.

-Cariño, lo buscaré y te llamo-respondió ella.

Una vez que Spencer se durmió Hotch tomo su teléfono y le marco a Jesica para decirle que el caso aún no estaba resuelto y que Spencer salió herido pero que no le dijiera nada a Jack si no se preocuparía mucho

Después le marco a Rossi para ver si habían regresado a la comisaría

-aquí estamos Garcia ya esta aquí Ok yo les informo-Rossi colgó

-¿era Hotch?-pregunto Emily

-si Spencer esta despierto y está bien por hoy el se queda con el-le dijo Rossi

-Ok le hablare a Maes que esta preocupado-dijo Emily

-está bien-fue a servirse un café sería una larga noche

-Cariño, tengo lo que me pediste -dijo Penelope a Morgan al teléfono.

-Dime lo que tienes, hermosa...

-En los alrededores de los sitios hay bares principalmente, te envío la lista a tu teléfono ahora mismo...

-Gracias nena-

Hotch observo el teléfono le quedaba 2 horas antes de que Morgan lo releva Spencer seguía durmiendo tranquilamente tomo el teléfono y volvió a marcar para saber que más habían averiguado del ignoto

-Vayamos a hacer una visita...-dijo Morgan al ver la lista de los bares cercanos al lugar donde estaban.

-Bien...-Maes lo siguió.

Entraron al bar y se sentaron a la barra, cada cual por su lado para cubrir mas terreno. Al poco rato, Maes observó una pareja pelear, pero no pasó demasiado.

-Tengo que suplir a Hotch, te quedas?- preguntó Morgan por medio del comunicador.

-Si, me quedo... Iré al siguiente, te mantendré al tanto -Maes a penas estaba acostumbrándose a ese aparato.

-Bien, anda con cuidado. Cualquier cosa, llamas a emergencias-dijo Morgan 

-Eh...

-Lo siento, marcas desde tu teléfono 911 y reportas lo que suceda- Morgan recordó que quizá Maes no conocía el sistema -. E igual, imagino que García estará al pendiente...

Spencer seguía durmiendo. Tranquilamente,sin que ninguna pesadilla le afectará,no quería despegarse de su lado pero era el turno de Morgan,y ya había aceptado la rivalidad con el Moreno,suspiró enamorado.

-cuando salgas te llevo a cenar a ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta-dijo Hotch

-Maes-volvió a murmurar y no sabía si está simplemente soñaba con el o eran pesadillas pero lo veía calmado.

Morgan entró al hospital, justo cinco minutos antes de las 2 am. Caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación del castaño, ansiaba verlo, saber que estaba bien... Aunque si algo malo pasara, Hotch lo habría dicho ya, pero necesitaba verlo...

Mientras tanto, Maes entró al segundo bar. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y se sentó a la barra. Pidió un trago, pero solo fingió beber.

-Cariño, estoy aquí, al pendiente -le habló Penelope, haciendolo sobresaltar.

-Lo siento, no me acostumbro...

-Oh, cielo, Disculpa -se rió nerviosamente.  
-Descuida... Has averiguado algo mas?- hablaba en susurros, para no despertar sospechas.

-Poco, pero te informaré si encuentro algo...

-Espera... Creo que veo algo extraño... -dijo Maes de repente, García se mantuvo en silencio, expectante.

Maes vio que alguien entraba al baño, tras una pareja. Esa persona había mirado a todos lados antes de entrar tras ellos.

Maes se puso en pie, disimuladamente, y fue hacia allá. Se mantuvo tras un muro, escuchando.

Al poco se alejó y volvió a la barra.

-Solo era un vendedor... Vendía algo así como... Coca?-preguntó, totalmente ignorante sobre el tema.

-Narcomenudistas, cariño-

-Eh?

-Drogas... Como... El alcohol... Pero ilegales.

-Ya... Bien. Eso no nos compete por ahora-

Media hora mas tarde, decidió salir al siguiente bar.

Hotch se había quedado dormido cuidando lo se despertó sobresaltado cuando escucho la puerta que se abría iba a sacar la pistola pero la guardo al ver que era Morgan

-hola Morgan-dijo Hotch

-hey Hotch como esta?-pregunto Morgan

-estable,como va el caso?-

-Hughes está investigando unos bares le está echando ganas-dijo Morgan

-Ok cuidalo-dijo Hotch

-si cuando se recupere luchare por el Hotch, esto solo te da puntos-dijo el Moreno

-yo también Morgan-dijo Hotch y se miraron fijamente y se despidieron Morgan tomo su lugar.  
Maes siguió recorriendo lugares, sin embargo no vio nada sospechoso, salvo vendedores de drogas.

Volvió al hotel a eso de las 4 am y se dispuso a dormir, pues por la noche estaría de vigilia en el hospital.

Morgan tomo el asiento que estaba junto a Spencer,volteo hacia la puerta y le robó un beso,no iba a dejar que Hotch le ganará, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y los latidos de su corazón estaban estable

-hay niño bonito Hughes esta angustiado-dijo Morgan acariciandole el cabello.

 

Maes despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana y bajó a tomar café y ver qué se le antojaba desayunar. Emily había ido de guardia donde Spencer a las 6 am, volvería en poco tiempo. JJ había salido antes de las diez para suplir a la pelinegra, así que no la había saludado aún.

-Hughes -saludó García al verlo. Maes se puso en pie para saludarla y luego de besarle la mejilla, ella tomó asiento y él se volvió a sentar.

-Pensé que dormirías mas -dijo Penelope.

-Creo que dormí suficiente...-bebió un poco de café.

-Morgan me dijo que Spence esta bien -se anticipó a la pregunta del ojimiel.

-Vaya, es un alivio-dijo Maes y siguieron conversando largo rato...

 

Morgan había hablado con su familia que cuando terminarán el caso pasaría verlos y les dijo que Spencer estaba en el hospital,pero estaba bien, una enfermera entromparan checar los sinos vitales de Spencer y ver que todo estuviera ven.

 

Maes no estaba muy de ánimos, pues sabia que aunque Spencer estuviera bien, probablemente al verlo se pondría mal de nuevo. Esperaba que se la pasara dormido las cuatro horas, para no tener que ver de nuevo esa expresión en su rostro.

Penelope lo dejó solo, pues sabia que Maes lo necesitaba. Todo el mundo había repetido hasta el cansancio que no era culpa de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse así y menos podía disminuir aquel malestar, por lo menos no hasta que el propio Spencer no se pusiera blanco como un folio solo con verlo.

Antes de las 6 pm Hotch salio rumbo al hospital, para cuidar del joven doctor.  
Maes sabia que Hotch estaba ganando terreno, y le dolía bastante.

Spencer platico un rató con Hotch y ceno algo había insistido que ya estaba bien y que podía seguír con el caso Hotch se negó y le dijo que se quedaría hasta el doctor estuviera seguro que su corazón no tuviese problemas

-en unas horas viene Hughes para cuidarte-dijo Hotch esperando la reacción del menor

-está bien quiero hablar con el decirle que no tuvo la culpa de nada yo..-Spencer hizo una pausa Hotch tomo su mano y la beso haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara

-lo de todos de los dijimos-dijo el mayor

-oh ya y que saben del ignoto?-pregunto

-Hughes y Morgan han estado investigado eso, al parecer se han llevado bien-Spencer sonrió y continuaron platicando.

Morgan y Maes salieron antes de las 8 pm para seguir investigando. Maes de iría de ahí al hospital antes de las 10.

Los dos bares que visitaron parecían en calma. Nada sospechoso... Quizá el ignoto se estaba escondiendo porque sabia que lo buscaban ya, o tenia víctimas. Debían encontrar la manera de abarcar mas terreno, asi que Emily y JJ fueron juntas a otro par de bares, con el mismo resultado.

Maes se despidió de Morgan quince minutos antes de las 10. El bar donde habían estado estaba a cuatro cuadras del hospital, así que no tendría problema en llegar caminando.

-Bien... Si Spencer despierta y se asusta, llámame...

-Está bien... Nos veremos mañana, espero...-dijo, haciendo referencia a que por el estado del joven doctor quizá se verían antes de lo anticipado.

-Vale. Ya, no estés nervioso... Spencer debe estar ya bien...-quiso animarlo.

-Espero que si... -suspiró -. De haber sabido... Debería mejor volver a mi país...-Maes estaba bastante desanimado.

-Nadie podría haberlo previsto... Ya veras que cuando llegues, él te va a recibir con mucho gusto -sonrió.

-Bien... Me voy-

Maes empezó a andar en direccion al hospital. Morgan volvió a entrar al bar.

-Cariño, ya veras que lo que dijo Derek es cierto. Spencer te quiere mucho...-le habló García.  
-Y yo a él...Sí, tienen razón...-respiró hondo -. Sí...

No se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía...

-Bien, linda, nos veremos después, Morgan debe necesitarte...

-Está bien, cariño... Hasta mañana, cambio y fuera...-y cortaron la comunicación.

-Disculpa...-un joven de unos veintiséis años le habló. Maes se giró para verlo -. Creo que estoy perdido... Busco la torre Sears... -preguntó, con tono inocente.

-Ah, verás... Yo tampoco soy de aquí -se rascó la nuca.

-Vaya... Qué lástima, pensé que quizá podrías ayudarme y, no sé... Enseñarme algunos sitios...-se fue acercando a Maes.

-Ah...esto...-estaba sorprendido de que aquel muchacho le coqueteara -. Lo lamento, tengo que ir a un lugar...

-¿Oh, esta bien, no te preocupes...-sonrió -, podría verte otro día? ¿O estarás poco tiempo en la ciudad?-

-Pues... No lo sé aún...-Maes no quiso ser grosero y rechazarlo así nada más -. Quizá otro día...

-Bien... ¿Me darías tu número? -pidió.

-Yo... Creo que... Lo tengo anotado en algún lado...-buscó entre sus bolsillos.

El chico lo observó todo el tiempo.

-Sino, te daré el mío, aguarda -buscó en su mochila en bandolera. Maes suspiró, pensó que se quitaría al chico de encima, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil. Quizá el chico de verdad solo quería que alguien le mostrara la ciudad y él estaba malinterpretándolo, quizá solo quería un amigo...

El chico sacó algo de su mochila. Por un instante creyó que era el celular. A penas si alcanzó a esquivarlo para no recibir una descarga eléctrica. Según JJ le había enseñado, ese aparato era un tazer y lo usaba la policía.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensé... Eso me gusta...-murmuró aquel muchacho.

-Eres tú quien ha estado asesinando...-sintió una punzada en la espalda y una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo para luego caer al suelo, inconsciente.  
-Tardabas mucho, Jeremy-


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: ¡no otra vez!

Hotch se despidió de Spencer besando su mejilla,quería esperar a Maes y decirle que no tenía la culpa de nada y que su relación volviera a ser como la de antes, aún estaba   
confundido,suspiro y siguió leyendo el libro que Hotch le había traído,del caso no le había dicho mucho solamente para no inquietarlo e insistiera en ir y ayudar en el caso.

-Por qué tardabas tanto?- preguntó aquel que le había dado la descarga eléctrica a Maes, molesto. Había cargado a Maes hasta un camión repartidor de licores.

-Por nada -mintió. La verdad era que Maes no le había parecido mala persona como su novio había descrito. Usualmente le emocionaba ser el anzuelo para las cacerías de su novio, pero esta vez se sentía algo mal.

-No será que este tipo te gusta?! -lo agarró fuerte por el brazo.

-¡Me lastimas! ¡No! ¡No me gusta! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!- exclamó.

-Más te vale... Sube -ordenó. El otro subió y partieron hacia donde solían llevar a sus víctimas.

-Jake...-lo llamó, pero el otro no respondió -. Jake, no quiero que estés molesto...

-No estoy molesto -dijo, cortante.

-Lo estás-Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino.

Mientras tanto, Maes despertó después de unos minutos, aturdido. Estaba atado de pies y manos, pero tenía su navaja. La sacó con un solo movimiento y trató de cortar la cuerda, pero el constante movimiento de la camioneta no le permitía maniobrar bien. Después de un par de minutos, consiguió soltarse y quiso ponerse en pie. Al parecer iban por camino de terracería, ya que la camioneta se movía mucho. No podía mantener el equilibrio, parecía que iban a gran velocidad y eso, sumándole el hecho de que aun estaba atontado por la descarga, no le ayudaba mucho.

De repente la camioneta se detuvo y él cayó al suelo. Se levantó y se ocultó tras las cajas de licor. Éstas estaban atadas, por eso no habían caído con el movimiento. Esperaría a que abrieran la puerta, quizá alguien entraría a buscarlo, pero estaba listo. Encendería el comunicador, quizá García podría oírlo... Pero no lo tenía... Ni su celular... Ni su arma... Suerte que tenia su cuchillo.

-Maldición-

La puerta se abrió...

Spencer se negó a tomar la medicación hasta que llega Maes y hablarán,pero la enfermera insistió y se quedo dormido por los analgésicos.

-No esta!- exclamó Jake, furioso. Miró a Jeremy, como culpándolo, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza. Jeremy había estado con el todo el tiempo y Jake había sido quien había atado a Maes y estaba seguro de haberlo hecho muy bien. Subió para recoger la cuerda y vio que estaba cortada.

-Sé que sigues aquí. Si sales ahora no te haré daño... Pero si no lo haces, me aseguraré de que veas en primera fila lo que le voy a hacer a tu noviecito...-amenazó.

Maes no respondió, debía esperar a que Jake se acercara.  
Pero Jake tenía un arma y no dudó en disparar hacia las cajas de licor. La bala pasó cerca de Maes, aunque no lo suficiente como para darle, pero supo que el tipo no iba a tener contemplaciones con nadie.

Apretó los dientes. Tenia que rendirse o acabaría muerto antes de tiempo y quizá ellos ya sabían donde encontrar a Spencer. Se angustió sobremanera y alzó ambas manos luego de esconder su cuchillo.

-Saldré!- exclamó. Ojalá el tipo no le disparara...

-Bien... Acércate...-apuntó todo el tiempo.

Maes se mantuvo en silencio. Se acercó lentamente hasta Jake y éste le ordenó bajar de la camioneta primero.

Maes se adelantó un par de pasos. Vio al otro chico y pensó rapidamente en amagarlo, pero Jake se adelantó a cualquier plan y asestó un golpe fuerte en la nuca del pelinegro. Maes cayó y Jeremy a penas pudo llegar a tiempo para sujetarlo y que no se hiciera más daño.

-Debiste dejarlo caer...-lo regañó Jake.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hacerle daño mas tarde, cuando tengamos a su novio aquí...-respondió.

 

Spencer seguía durmiendo,Rossi llegó antes para relevar a Maes pero se sorprendió de no ver al muchacho ahí con Spencer le pregunto a una enfermera si alguien había venido a verlo y le dijo que desde que se fue Hotch no llego nadie y se le hizo extraño,tomo el teléfono y le marco a Morgan

-no está conmigo se supone que está cuidando de Spencer-dijo Morgan

-no está y me parece extraño-dijo Rossi

-le hablare al teléfono-le colgó y le marco a Maes pero el teléfono estaba ocupado.

 

-Que extraño... Tampoco me contesta -dijo García después de tratar de comunicarse con Maes.

-Bien, preciosa, investigaré... Aunque no se, quizá...-no completó la frase.

-Quizá que? -pregunto Penelope, interesada en saber si Morgan sabia algo que ellos no.

-Estaba muy decaído... Quizá Spencer despertó y se asustó... O quizá entre sueños dijo algo...Hughes mencionó que debería mejor regresar a su país...

-No... No puede... Es decir... Y Spencer?- se quedó bastante preocupada.

-Averiguaré que paso y te llamo...-se despidió de García y fue donde Emily -. García no se puede comunicar con él -le notificó.

-Esto es extraño...-murmuró la pelinegra.

-Extraño? El tipo quizá volvió a su país para no seguir dañando a Spencer...-soltó Morgan, molesto de que se hubiese ido sin avisar.

-No puede ser que lo estés culpando de...

-No lo estoy culpando... Solo... Me molesta que se vaya así, sin mas...Sé que tenemos poco de conocerlo, pero... Es lo ultimo que me podría esperar de él.

-Y es por eso que debemos buscarlo... Él no parece de los que huyen así... Algo debió pasarle... Y si lo asaltaron y está herido?!

-No lo digas ni en broma... Pero igual, le diré a García que busque en todos los hospitales del área -sacó su celular y marcó -. Preciosa, puedes...?

-Ya lo he hecho amor, pero en ningún hospital ingresó... Incluso he llamado a las morgues, pero nada... Eso es bueno, no?-respondió ella.

-Creo que sí, gracias hermosa, te llamo después.

-Revisemos los edificios de esa calle, tiene que haber cámaras...-sugirió Emily.

-Vamos... Hotch, Prentiss y yo saldremos a buscar pistas -le dijo por medio del comunicador.

-Bien, yo seguiré con el comisario, Rossi se quedará con Spencer un par de horas más y JJ lo reemplazará. García irá con Spencer por la tarde -contestó Hotch.

Maes despertó en una jaula enorme, con las manos atadas por separado a postes metálicos. Sus piernas tenían una clase de grilletes que le permitían separarlas solo lo suficiente como para poder moverse un poco.

Miró a todos lados, confundido y dolorido. No veía bien, quizá le habían quitado las lentillas y además de eso, estaba un poco oscuro.

-Un sótano...-murmuró. Sintió la boca seca, así que supuso que llevaba ahí ya varias horas.  
Había una bandeja con un cuenco de comida que parecía mas bien papilla o avena, un vaso de agua y una cuchara de plástico desechables. Estiró su mano derecha hacia la bandeja y pudo alcanzarla. No estaba demasiado limitado en movimientos, pero si lo suficiente como para no poder escapar, por ahora.Spencer iba despertando y se extraño que estuviese Rossi ahí.

-¿y Maes?-pregunto Spencer

-no sabemos donde esta llego aquí?-pregunto Rossi

-no, no llego aquí, al menos que estuviese mientras estaba dormido- dijo Spencer extrañado

-Morgan lo esta investigando ellos dos se han vuelto muy unidos-dijo Rossi, la puerta se abrió y entra García con una bolsa de regalo para Spencer.

-Spence ¿como te sientes?-pregunto García

-mejor ¿traes algo para mi?-pregunto puesto que siempre que está en el hospital le lleva algo

-si ábrela-le da la bolsa el chico la abrió y era un oso de peluche

-un oso? En serio?-pregunto el italiano

-un oso? Quería un pingüino-dijo Spence

-nunca se te da gustó-dijo García dejándole a su lado el oso

-¿que han sabido de Maes?-pregunto Spencer preocupado, Maes no conocía nada de este mundo y estaba preocupado de que estuviese perdido o lastimado.

-aún nada-dijo García

-debo volver a la oficina, García estará contigo-dijo Rossi

-gracias papa-dijo Spencer y el italiano sonrió.

Maes se esforzaba por no gritar. Estaba entrenado para resistir, pero también era humano.

-O-Oye... -habló Jeremy. Cada golpe que Jake había dado a Maes le había dolido.

-Qué quieres? -masculló sin voltear a verlo. Golpeó de nueva cuenta a Maes en el abdomen con el puño.

-Yo... Creo que deberíamos... Irnos ya -habló, temeroso.

-Aún falta una hora y me estoy divirtiendo bastante -respondió Jake.

-Si lo matas antes de tiempo...-Jake no lo dejó terminar y se giró para mirarlo con furia, pero no hizo mas y se fue escaleras arriba.

Jeremy Tembló un instante y luego corrió a ayudar a un maltrecho Maes.

-Dios... Dios...-lo levantó -, hablame! -le palmeó la cara.

-de nada hijo- salió de la habitación y se fue a la comisaría

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Penélope

-no,cene cuando Hotch estaba aquí-dijo Spencer tratando de levantarse pero García lo detuvo

-¿a donde crees que vas?-pregunto García

-no me quedare aquí mientras Maes este perdido-dijo Spencer y sus piernas le fallaron un poco la rubia lo sostuvo y lo regreso a la cama

-aún estas débil, hasta que el doctor te de alta-dijo Garcia

-está bien- se volvió a acostar esperar noticias de Maes le desesperaba.Morgan exhaló, con cansancio. Llevaban todo el día buscando en vídeos de cada cámara a lo largo de esas cuatro cuadras y, a pesar de que ponían a correr las grabaciones a a mayor velocidad, ya llevaban horas viendo de todo menos a quien buscaban.

-Espera...-dijo Emily y Morgan pausó el vídeo -. Qué es eso?- señaló la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla.

-Qué cosa?- miró donde la pelinegra apuntaba.

-Esa camioneta... Está algo oscura la imagen, pero veo una camioneta y ese sujeto lleva algo pesado al hombro...-miró la etiqueta de la grabación -. Es dos cuadras antes del hospital... -buscó entre todos los archivos las grabaciones de esa cuadra. Las pusieron en pantalla, pero ninguna tenía un buen ángulo -. Quizá el ignoto sabe en qué puntos no será grabado por las cámaras... Debe estudiar los lugares y...

-Espera... estas sugiriendo que Maes fue secuestrado?- preguntó Morgan, alarmado.

-No hay otra explicación...

-Hay que pedirle a García que revise el vídeo...

-Despierta...-Jeremy estaba al borde del llanto. De repente, Maes abrió ligeramente los ojos y suspiró aliviado.

-Spence...-susurró y volvió a la inconsciencia.

-García me siento un inútil aquí-dijo Spencer

-no cariño, no insistas, ¿si te vuelve a dar infarto ?-pregunto García

-no me dará, estaba alterado lo del bar me hizo recordar cuando llegaba a casa de Warner   
después de largos casos,Maes no es culpable de nada y lo quiero mucho-dijo Spencer

-el también te quiere cariño estoy segura que Hotch te marcara cuando sepa algo-dijo García  
-tienes razón-suspiro agotado, los medicamentos lo dejaban sin fuerzas.

-García me siento un inútil aquí-dijo Spencer

-no cariño, no insistas, y si te vuelve a dar otro paro cardíaco?-pregunto García

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Jake entrando a la habitación que compartía con Jeremy en ese lugar. Jake abrazó a Jeremy por la espalda y le besó el cuello -. Con ese disfraz de enfermero te ves tan...

-Espera... Estamos atrasados...-se apartó un poco -. El cambio de guardias y del hospital es en veinticinco minutos... Y aún hay que sacarlo de la habitación, probablemente alguien lo cuida -repuso.

-Bien...-salió de ahí, molesto.

Jeremy suspiró. Terminó de arreglarse y fue hasta la camioneta. Jake había conseguido una camioneta blanca, sin ventanas. Jeremy se bajaría a unas cuadras e iría caminando. Todo tenia que ser puntual o saldría mal.

Jeremy entró por la sala de urgencias. Había tantos enfermeros y enfermeras que pasaba desapercibido. Pasó de inmediato a la farmacia y se cercioró que no hubiera nadie. Tomó un par de jeringas y una bandeja, sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito con una potente droga no detectable y la puso en las dos jeringas. Sacó algunas pastillas, un vasito con agua y lo puso sobre la bandeja. Las jeringas las guardó en sus bolsillos.

Fue hacia la habitación de Spencer y abrió. Ahí estaba García. Sentada junto a la cama. Spencer parecía dormir.

-Buenas noches...-saludó.

-Buenas noches -respondió García.

-Voy a darle medicamento al paciente...-se acercó a la mesita y pudo ahí la bandeja. Llevaba guantes de látex puestos todo el tiempo.

-Creo que Spencer se ha quedado muy dormido...-dijo García y lo sacudió un poco sin obtener  
respuesta.

-Oh... ¿Sería tan amable de llamar a un doctor? -le preguntó. Ella asintió. No quería lastimarla.  
García salió de ahí y Jeremy procedió a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Sacó una jeringa y la clavó en el muslo del joven doctor, así, sin más. Jake llegó, disfrazado de personal de limpieza, con el carrito para llevar sabanas sucias.

En menos de dos minutos ya habían puesto a Spencer en el carrito, envuelto en una sábana y Jake ya había llevado ese carrito hacia afuera.

Jeremy salió del hospital, como si nada, caminando hasta donde se encontró con Jake y subió a la camioneta.

-Diez minutos exactos -dijo Jake, mirando su reloj, sonriente.

 

Spencer se había quedado dormido después de tomarse los medicamentos para el corazón, García estaba leyéndole un libro y después llego el enfermero no notó nada sospechoso y salió a hablarle a un doctor,cuando regresaron la cama estaba vacía sin ninguna señal de Spencer

-pediré que cierren las dos salidas del hospital-el doctor salió mientras Garcia desesperada le marco a Hotch.

continuara


	25. Capitulo 25: preparativos

-¿que?-pregunto Hotch una vez que García le explico todo

-lo siento señor fue mi culpa,debí haberme quedado con el mientras estaba aquí el enfermero-dijo García

\- no es tu culpa ,¿ya avisaste a algún doctor?-pregunto Hotch mientras el y Morgan iban hacia el hospital

-si y avisó que cerrarán las dos entradas del hospital-dijo García

-Morgan y yo vamos para allá-dijo Hotch y colgó

-¿Será el mismo que secuestró a Hughes?-pregunto Morgan

-posiblemente ya encontramos a nuestro ignoto-dijo Hotch mientras manejaban hacia el hospital.

Jeremy bajó de la camioneta y fue hacia la parte trasera. Seguramente el castaño seguiría dormido por la droga que le habían inyectado. No daría tanta batalla como el otro.  
Jake hizo lo mismo y cargó sobre su hombro al joven doctor para llevarlo dentro de aquella casa en medio de la nada.

Una vez que dejaron a Spencer en un sitio similar a donde habían puesto a Maes, pero suficientemente apartado como para que Maes no pudiera ni verlo ni hablarle ni saber que ya lo tenían ahí.

-Iré a darle de comer al otro -murmuró Jeremy y salió. Jake puso los grilletes a Spencer, parecía bastante emocionado con su mas reciente adquisición. Lo dejó recostado, tendría la misma movilidad que Maes, pero seguramente tardaría un par de horas en despertar.

Jake le quitó los cabellos del rostro, con delicadeza.

-Vaya... Yo creo que tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho... Quizá te conserve mas tiempo que a los demás...-sonrió sesgadamente y se puso en pie para salir de ahí. Cerró la jaula con un pesado candado y subió a la casa.

Jeremy se acercó a la jaula de Maes, quien dormía, pero al oír los pasos del muchacho se despertó, sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo... Solo te traigo de comer...

Spencer comenzó a despertar le dolía mucho la cabeza,lo último que recordaba era platicar con García empezó a entrar en shoock cuando no podía mover las manos

-¡sáquenme de aquí!!- empezó a gritar asustado sus latidos y respiración se aceleraban ,la habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía ver nada y la posición le era incómoda intento safarse de los grilletes sabía que estaba dentro de una jaula porque sus pies tocaban unas rejas de metal,dejo de gritar puesto que nadie lo escucharía,intentó calmarse alterarae no le ayudaría a su corazón.

Maes se había mantenido todo el tiempo callado, estudiando a los dos que lo habían secuestrado. Ya tenía muy claro algo: el más alto era el asesino y el mas bajo era su cómplice, solo debía averiguar de qué manera llegar al cómplice para ponerlo en contra del otro. Por lo visto el otro era muy dominante...

-Tengo sed...-dijo Maes con voz pastosa, Jeremy se había mantenido ahí, cerca, viéndolo comer pero sin estar a su alcance por precaución.

-Eh... Sí, te traeré mas agua -fue a recoger el vaso y salió. Maes no intentó nada, debía ganarse su confianza.

-Gracias -dijo Maes después de beber largamente.

-Oye... Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, tímido. Esperaba el silencio, pero Maes si le respondió.

-Maes-

-Maes...-repitió el otro, sonriente.

-Tu amigo...-quiso empezar a hablar Maes.

-Mi novio -lo corrigió.

-Eso... ayer escuché que dijo algo de ir por alguien mas-

-Si... -agachó la cabeza -. Ya tenemos a tu novio en la otra jaula...-respondió, apesadumbrado.

-Mi novio?- preguntó, fingiendo inocencia -. Yo no tengo novio...

En la otra habitación

-veo que has despertado-dijo Jake sonriendo trayendo avena y agua,no sabía hace cuanto tiempo el chico abría comido.

-¿donde estoy? ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto Spencer

-haces muchas preguntas cariño-abrió la jaula y le desato las manos permitiéndole moverlas para comer aún estaba débil por la droga.

-no otra vez-pensó Spencer esperando que Hotch encontrara pronto 

En el hospital

Hotch y García revisaban las cámaras de seguridad pAra ver quién se había llevado a Spencer

-maldición,son muy buenos-dijo Hotch

-si saben como esconderse-dijo García

-hay dos enfermeros desmayados les haremos preguntas en cuanto despierten-dijo Morgan

-¿No es tu novio entonces?- preguntó Jeremy, disimulando su interés.

-Es un muy buen amigo... Tuvimos algo, pero ya se acabó...-mintió. Jeremy sonrió.

-Pero...-su sonrisa se desvaneció -. Jake me dijo que le pegaste... ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?-preguntó, a modo de reproche.

-Estábamos actuando... Te diré la verdad... Pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a tu novio...-lo miró, fijamente. Jeremy asintió enérgicamente -. Soy agente del FBI y estábamos de encubierto para atrapar a un asesino... Por lo que veo, tu novio es el asesino... Por eso la actuación. Ya veo que llamamos su atención...-ya de nada servía mentir, al contrario, quizá le sería de provecho.

-te vi en ese bar con tu novio y no pude evitar sentir fascinación hacia ti-dijo Jake acariciandole la mejilla, Spencer la aparto y Jake lo abofetea, le había vuelto a amarrar las manos puesto que se había negado a comer.

-no se a que te refieres-dijo Spencer

-el chico que te pego por andar fijándote en otros-dijo Jake

-terminamos-mintió Spencer

-ohh eso está mucho mejor-le siguió acariciando -tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho- salio y volvió a cerrar la jaula

 

Jeremy asintió a lo dicho por Maes.

-Vaya... Si, pensé que eras militar o algo, pero... Wow, del FBI...-murmuró, con admiración.

-Pues recién entré... Solía ser militar -aseveró. Sabía que a Jeremy quizá le hacía falta alguien comprensivo con quien hablar y que Jake quizá le había alejado a todos sus amigos -. Eres un chico bastante amable, no entiendo cómo es que estás con tu novio siendo que él te obliga a hacer estas cosas...

 

-Yo... No me obliga... -agachó la mirada -. Bueno, al menos no las veces anteriores...-respondió, avergonzado.

-Debes tener un motivo... Uno no hace las cosas nada mas por que sí...

-Bueno... -se sentó, estaba dentro de la jaula, pero a un metro de Maes -. Cuando yo era niño... -abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho -. Mi papá era lo máximo para mí... Él era una gran  
persona... El hombre más amable que podías encontrar, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás... A cualquiera... Aunque no los conociera... Todos lo querían mucho en el pueblo... Él me crió, pues mi madre murió cuando yo nací... Era el mejor... Pero un día íbamos por la carretera, hacia la ciudad... Y un hombre nos pidió un aventón. Mi padre no dudó en ayudarlo... -su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas -. Ese hombre mató a mi padre, frente a mí... Y se fue, así, sin más...-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Oh, lo siento mucho...-murmuró Maes.

-Como sea...-se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso en pie -. Mi padre no tenía por qué haber muerto así... Pero así es la vida de injusta...-salió de la jaula y cerró, sin decir más.

 

Spencer siguió tratando de liberarse, pero solamente estaba lastimándose más conecto los puntos y supuso que el tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Maes tiro de los grilletes pero seguía sin liberarse

-Aaron-pensó Spencer la puerta volvió a abrirse y pensó que era el mismo que le había llevado el agua, era otro muchacho al parecer tiene un cómplice.

-no eres la gran cosa, ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Jake

-Spencer y ¿el tuyo?-pregunto Spencer

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-salió de la habitación dejando pensar a Spencer porque le habría dicho eso.

Maes se estaba quedando dormido. Había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo, pero la llegada de Jeremy con la bandeja de comida le indicó que era la hora de la cena...  
Jeremy no habló, se mantuvo callado, aunque se quedó sentado, observándolo todo el tiempo.

-Gracias -pronunció Maes al terminar -. Entre sueños oí que tu novio te llamaba Jeremy... -esperó la reacción del menor -. Es un lindo nombre...

-Gracias -murmuró. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco.  
Maes le sonrió, para contribuir a hacer sentir bien al muchacho y ganarse que le gustara estar ahí con él.  
-Jeremy! -oyeron la voz de Jake. Los pasos acercarse. Jeremy miró con temor a Maes.  
-A-Aquí estoy... -dijo el chico.

-Necesito que me ayudes a preparar el lugar... A media noche vamos a hacerlo...  
Spencer no sabía cuanto tiempo había tardado, había estado ahí ya tenía hambre y tenía que tomarse sus medicinas, sus muñecas estaban lastimadas de tanto jalar el grillete,la puerta se abrió era Jake

-espero que esta vez copetes, pero no te soltare las manos-dijo Hake abriendo la jaula y le acercó el vaso,Spencer se la bebió toda puesto que no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría sin agua.

-buen chico-le acaricio los cabellos.

-que piensas hacer?-pregunto Spencer

-una sorpresa-ahora con la cuchara le dio de lo que parecía avena, cuando terminó cerro la jaula y se fue,Spencer Serrano algunas lágrimas porque siempre le pasaban esta clase de cosas a el?.

Jake se acercó a Jeremy y le tendió una jeringa.

-Ya sabes qué hacer...-le dijo. Jeremy asintió lentamente y se giró hacia Maes. Se acercó y se hincó a su lado. Maes sintió miedo por primera vez y, aunque trató de no externarlo, Jeremy  
pudo verlo en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo... -le susurró. Maes no se movió. Jeremy le inyectó la misma droga que a Spencer, pero en cantidad reducida para que su efecto no fuese tan duradero.

-Ya...- Jeremy se apartó y Jake se acercó para levantar a Maes, quien ya estaba casi inconsciente.

Jake lo colocó en una silla. Le puso unos grilletes que estaban integrados a la silla, en manos y pies. Luego cerró el que tenía para el cuello, que no solo le restringía el movimiento del cuello, sino de la cabeza para que no pudiese voltear hacia otro lado.

Jeremy lo observó, con pena, pero no se atrevió a objetar nada.

-Listo... Solo falta Spencer... Espero que te guste lo que vas a ver...-acarició el rostro de Jeremy y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó. Jake no solía actuar así.

-No los mataré, no aún si es lo que te preocupa... Primero voy a jugar un poco con ese chico... Es lindo, sabes? Y probablemente él si pueda darme el hijo que tú no puedes -mientras hablaba, le había sujetado el mentón y lo apretaba gradualmente hasta que lo soltó, bruscamente.

 

-Tú sabes que el problema no soy yo! -reclamó el chico, herido.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, y te lo voy a demostrar!- lo abofeteó y fue a por Spencer.

-Ya verás... Maes me va a dar un hijo a mi... Y te vas a arrepentir...-masculló para sí, mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida.

Jake entro con una jeringa en mano la cual asusto a Spencer no podría estar pasando eso de nuevo.

-no por favor-dijo Spencer

-tu y yo nos vamos a divertir-le inyectó la jeringa y Spencer cayo inconsciente-eso bonito nuestro hijo será perfecto-coloco los grilletes y se lo llevo a otra habitación.

Continuara


	26. capitulo 26: ¡empieza el show!

Capitulo 26: ¡empieza el show!

Maes despertó, aturdido. Cuando logró distinguir algo, vio que ese algo era una clase de mesa con dos arneses y que ahí estaba Spencer, desnudo, con las piernas alzadas por dichos arneses, separadas. Parecía como si estuviera en una de esas camillas donde ponían a las mujeres que estaban en labor de parto, pensó. El joven doctor tenía una correa de cuero en el cuello, que lo ataba a la mesa. Igual las muñecas estaban atadas con esas correas de cuero. Parecía inconsciente

-Spencer!!!- su grito fue amortiguado por la mordaza y trató de zafarse. Se movió violentamente sobre la silla, pero sus ataduras no cedían ni un ápice.  
Vio entrar a Jake, que sólo vestía una bata de baño, la cual fue desatando de la cintura conforme se acercaba a Spencer hasta que la bata cayó al suelo. Estaba desnudo también y tenía su miembro endurecido. Spencer se empezó a remover, como si estuviera despertando.

-No... no...-Maes murmuró. Ojalá Spencer se hubiera quedado inconsciente...

-Lo siento...- murmuró Jeremy.

Spencer empezó a despartar le dolía la cabeza a horrores quizo tocarla pero sus manos estaban amarradas no podía moverse,estaba atado a una camilla y a lo lejos notó una cara familiar

Acompañado de otro chico posiblemente el cómplice del que le llevaba de comer, dicho chico entro con una especie de bata y se la quito, Spencer se asusto y trato de removerse para liberarse.

-vamos cariño, te necesito al 100%-

 

Le acaricio el plano vientre haciendo sentir al otro escalofríos.

 

-Aaron-pensó Spencer mientras el otro empezaba a acariciarlo.

Maes mordió aquel pañuelo que le impedía hablar, sintiéndose impotente. Veía a Spencer temblar, sabía que debía estar aterrado, pero el no podía hacer nada.

 

-Spencer!!- gritó de nuevo, quizá el castaño lo oiría, pero... De qué le serviría? Saber que Maes estaría ahí presenciándolo todo quizá le haría sentir peor.

 

-No lo matará...-murmuró Jeremy, tratando de darle algo de esperanza a Maes.

 

Maes cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

-Tienes que abrir los ojos o Jake me hará ponerte el aparato...-susurró, con pesar y le mostró una bolsa transparente donde había lo que parecía unas pinzas -. Esto duele...-le advirtió.  
Maes abrió los ojos. Veía a Spencer tratar de liberarse con desesperación, lo oía gemir de dolor... Y de repente Spencer volteó hacia donde Maes estaba y lo vio...  
Y Maes no pudo más. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de otra... Y otra...

Jake se había subido ya a la camilla y besaba y le mordía los labios a Spencer, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas.  
-si, tu podrás darme lo que tanto eh querido-dijo Jake con la voz ronca de la excitación,bajó hacia su cuello y lo mordió, sacándole un poco de sangre que hizo gemir de dolor al castaño y después la lamió, quería que Maes lo ayudara pero también estaba amarrado  
-no, por favor-rogó Spencer sintiendo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pecho y saboreo cada rincón de su piel disfrutando de los gemidos y gritos de su víctima.  
Sus manos acariciaron su entré pierna, lo peor aún estaba por venir.

 

Jake se había metido el miembro de Spencer en la boca mientras lo succionaba,Spencer gemía pero no sabía si era de dolor o de placer, recordó su experiencia con Hotch pero no era lo mismo,tratara de pensar en eso para evitar sentir dolor,sintió algo caliente saliendo de su miembro,Jake estaba haciendo un buen trabajo estaba teniendo un orgasmo y gimió el nombre de su captores editándolo más.  
Aún no se recuperaba cuando sintió los dedos de Jake en su interior moviéndose, gimió con dolor.

 

Maes se concentró en la voz de Jeremy, pero juraría que había oído gemidos placenteros, solo que no sabía si de verdad eran de Spencer. Quiso pensar que estaba alucinando.  
Jake siguió hablándole...

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría, Hotch tenía en la pizarra las fotos de todas las víctimas del asesino que buscaban y miraba insistentemente la de Spencer. Ya los habían relacionado con el ignoto, así que ahí estaban las fotos de Maes y Spencer, pegadas.

-Hotch... Deberías ir a dormir...-le dijo Emily, que llevaba ya el saco colgado en el brazo y tenía unas ojeras visibles.

-No puedo...-murmuró por respuesta -. No puedo dejar de buscarlo ni un minuto... De acuerdo al perfil, este ignoto se deshace de sus víctimas en tres días... Llevamos uno y esta investigación no avanza...-se cubrió la boca con la mano -. Jack me preguntó por Spencer... Quería hablar con él por teléfono porque dijo que quería pedirle un favor...Le dije que Spencer estaba ocupado... No sé si me creyó -soltó angustiado -. Que voy a hacer sin Spencer?

-Hotch... Vamos a encontrarlo, te lo prometo...-le apretó amistosamente el brazo y Hotch se giró hacia ella y la abrazó. Emily lo abrazó con la misma fuerza. Sabía que Spencer, después de Jack, lo era todo para Hotch.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría Morgan... Quizá Penelope también lo estaría consolando.

Y Emily estaba angustiada, no solo por Spencer, sino también por Maes...

 

Jake estaba dilatando un poco la entrada de Spencer con dos dedos el chico evitaba gemir, cuando el mayor saco sus dedos gimió de dolor.

 

-relajate cariño,dolerá un poco-dijo Jake metiendo su miembro de una estocada en el interior de Spencer haciéndolo gemir de dolor otra vez.

-por favor detente-pidió Spencer

-no puedo-empezó a embestirlo primero suave y después con fuerza sacándole bríos gemidos de placer y dolor .Emily acompañó a Hotch a su habitación. Lo veía muy mal, como que hiciera todo por inercia. Cuando lo dejó, fue a la habitación que compartía con JJ y García.

-He dejado a Hotch en su habitación... No lo veo muy bien...-dijo al llegar.

-Lo sé... Que podríamos hacer? Este caso es lo mas complicado que hemos pasado...-respondió JJ

-Seguiré buscando en los sistemas, así me tome toda la noche -resolvió Penelope -. La verdad es que son tan buenos que aún con todos mis recursos, no he podido sacar nada concluyente en los vídeos..

 

-Maldición... Pero no pueden ser tan infalibles... Tienen que cometer un error algún día...

Jake había liberado las piernas de Spencer para moverlas a su antojo , ahora estaban alrededor de su cadera mientras embestía con fuerza llegando hasta la próstata,Specer seguía gimiendo con los ojos cerrados

-abre los ojos cariño,quiero qe me veas-dijo Jake y Spencer abrió los ojos sin poder evitar miro hacia donde estaba Maes y se sintió peor que nunca,quería arreglar las cosas con el y quedaron encerrados con unos lunáticos Jake seguía embistiendo lo con fuerza.  
Jake gimió al momento de derramar su semilla dentro de Spencer, se salió y le alzó un poco las piernas para que su semilla entrará más profundo y diera resultado,Spencer cayo desmayado en la mesa. Jake acaricio sus cabellos

 

-bUen chico, te dejaré descansar para volver a intentarlo-sonrió sádicamente.  
Maes sintió alivio de oír a Jake decir que dejaría en paz a Spencer, pero sintió como si le vaciaran un balde de agua helada al oírle decir que lo intentaría de nuevo.  
Jeremy le descubrió la cabeza cuando Jake salió.

-No tengo las llaves... Nunca me deja tener las llaves -le dijo el menor, en voz baja, quitándole la mordaza -. No grites por favor, o volverá -le advirtió.

-Dime por favor, cómo esta Spencer- pidió, angustiado.

-Se desmayó... Iré con Jake, ya vuelvo -salió de ahí. Maes se removió en la silla, pero fue inútil. No podía zafarse.

-Spencer...-susurró.

Spencer se había desmayado en la mesa, Jake cubrió su desnudez con una sábana y salió de la habitación. Mientras que Spencer empezaba a soñar con Jack llorando en los brazos de su padre, y en un cementerio, estaban sus compañeros todos excepto el. De pronto abrió los ojos había sido un sueño, se sentía cansado, esperaba que el equipo los encontrara pronto no sabía cuánto iba a resistir.

 

Jake había ido a la cocina. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja.

 

-Jake...-lo llamó Jeremy -¿Jake, que va a pasar? ¿De verdad quieres mantener aquí a esos dos más tiempo del necesario? - preguntó, sin atisbo de miedo.

 

-A Spencer si...-respondió cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

 

-¿Y que hay del otro?- trató de mostrarse poco interesado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.  
Jake suspiró.

 

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana con él... Si quieres matarlo, hazlo...

 

-Si tú ya tienes un juguete nuevo, yo también tengo derecho a tenerlo -sentenció.

 

-¿Sabes? Me choca...me choca que seas un maldito bipolar -soltó, hastiado y pasó de largo junto a él

 

-Te gusta mas cuando me ves temblar de miedo, no?-soltó una carcajada -. Me quedaré con él!

 

-Haz lo que quieras!- dijo desde la sala.  
Jeremy sonrió, complacido de escucharlo.

Spencer abrió los ojos intentó moverse pero sólo podía mover las piernas,

 

-mi cabeza, a que se referirá con volveremos a intentarlo?-se pregunto Spencer en voz alta observo el lugar había poca luz y parecía sacado de una película de terror.

 

-Aaron-murmuró cerrando los ojos.

 

Jeremy volvió donde Maes y Spencer. Miró desdeñosamente al castaño y se acercó a Maes.

 

-Mientras estés conmigo estarás bien ¿Entiendes?- sentenció - Jake piensa mantener a Spencer consigo, siempre y cuando él cumpla con ese importante requisito: darle un hijo... Y yo también tengo un requisito para ti...-se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente -: dame un hijo... -dijo con seriedad.

 

Maes se preguntaba donde había quedado ese chico temeroso que hacía unos minutos había salido de ese sótano.

 

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Maes - Es que en este mundo los hombres pueden quedar encinta? -inquirió, sumamente turbado.  
-¿Este mundo? -se rió un poco - Hablas extraño... Pero sí, así es... Y yo voy a obtener un hijo de ti.

Jake entro no tomándole importancia a Jeremy y su juguete nuevo, se acercó a donde estaba Sspencer desmayado y le desato las manos para cargarlo y sacarlo de ahí envuelto en las sábanas.

 

-¿a donde lo llevas?-preguntó Jeremy

 

-a donde este más cómodo, la persona que llevará a mi hijo no va a quedarse en este tipo de condiciones-dijo Jake y lo llevo a su habitación vistiéndolos con una camisa y shorts desgastados, le amarro las manos y los pies y lo dejo acostado en la cama.

 

-es cuestión de tiempo- Le acaricio el vientre plano

-Bien, se ha ido -dijo Jeremy, sonriendo y le mostró a Maes un juego de llaves -. Al parecer está demasiado... Entretenido con su nuevo juguete como para darse cuenta de que las tomé -procedió a liberar a Maes, claro, procurando que no tuviera chance de escaparse.  
-Por favor... Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí -suplicó Maes, aunque dudaba que Jeremy hiciera caso.

 

-Lo siento... No puedo...-agachó la mirada, aunque solo estaba actuando esta vez, pues no le causaba ningún pesar mantenerlo cautivo -. Te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes...-le puso los grilletes en los pies y otros para las manos -. No intentes escapar...  
Una vez que Jake vistió a Spencer se quedo mirándolo.

 

-eres tan hermoso, tan mío-beso sus cabellos Spencer despertó y se asustó por la cercanía de Jake

 

-hey cálmate no te lastimare al menos no ahora-dijo Jake sujetando su hombro está vez Spencer no podía pensar en como salir de aquí era la 1era vez que se bloqueaba tanto  
-tengo hambre-dijo Spencer y Jake salió y Spencer no sabía si iba a cumplirle lo que pidió o simplemente lo dejo,dejo que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.  
-Hotch encuentra nos pronto-pensó Spencer a los 15 minutos Jake entro con un sándwich de jamón y un vaso de agua.

 

Jeremy afianzó las cadenas a la cabecera de la cama y luego enganchó los grilletes de Maes a ella. Maes no quería cometer algún error o podría salirle caro a Spencer. Era mejor que hiciera lo posible por ganarse a Jeremy.

 

A simple vista, Jeremy había parecido un chico bastante débil, pero no se esperaba eso... Parecía alguien totalmente opuesto.

 

-Bien, ya está esto...-Jeremy se sentó en el borde de la cama -. Estás muy incómodo?  
Maes negó con la cabeza.

 

-Bien... Procura no hacer mucho ruido... Igual, si gritaras a todo pulmón nadie te va a oír... Pero a Jake no le gustaría. Volveré en un momento -se levantó y salió de ahí.

 

Se encontró con Jake en el pasillo y vio que llevaba algo de comer a Spencer.

 

-Alimentando a tu mascota?- preguntó -. Tienes tan mal gusto...hmmm -Jake no respondió.

 

Odiaba cuando Jeremy se ponía así, pero ahora no quería gastar sus energías en discusiones absurdas o peleas. Entró a la habitación donde Spencer estaba cautivo.

 

 

 

Jeremy fue a la cocina. Estaba por preparar algo para él y Maes, cuando se sintió mareado. Se sujetó de la mesa y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió desubicado un instante y respingó.

 

-Maes...-murmuró y fue corriendo hacia el sótano. No había nadie, así que fue a buscar a Jake, pero antes de llegar a su habitación, se encontró con que Maes estaba en la habitación contigua, atado.

 

Suspiró, aliviado y entró.

 

-Maes...¿ Estás bien?- le preguntó, temeroso.

 

-¿Jeremy? -lo miró, extrañado.

 

-Sí?... Ay, no ¿Te hice algo malo?- preguntó, angustiado.

 

-No... Estoy bien-dijo Maes y Jeremy se acercó para explicarle lo que pasaba...

Jeremy volvió a la cocina y preparó algo para ambos. Cenaron en silencio y le permitió a Maes recostarse, pero siempre lo mantuvo atado. Luego Jeremy sacó del armario una bolsa de dormir y la tendió en una esquina de la habitación, la mas alejada de la cama. Se sentó ahí, a ver a Maes, pero con temor de acercarse.

 

-¿No vas a dormir aquí?- le preguntó Maes.

 

-No Mejor aquí -dijo, desde su esquina.

 

-Hay suficiente espacio-insistió 

 

-No te preocupes...Duerme, necesitas descansar, Jeremy se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, como casi siempre.

 

Casi al amanecer se quedó dormido, pero solo un par de horas. Se levantó y fue a ver a Maes. Aún dormía y parecía hacerlo tan plácidamente que no quiso despertarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Spencer se despertó por la ruido de la televisión como todo ignoto Jake permanecía atento de las noticias y al parecer había una conferencia del FBI 

 

continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: conferencias y un nuevo amigo  
A la mañana siguiente Spencer se despertó por el ruido de la televisión como todo ignoto Jake permanecía atento de las noticias y al parecer había una conferencia del FBI Spencer se preguntó si ya habían dado con ellos o era pedir información. Normalmente JJ era la quien hablaba frente a los medios esta vez fue Hotch.

-Aaron-pensó Spencer

-esto estará interesante-dijo Jake-el FBI no podrá dar con nosotros-comento con una sádica sonrisa, en la otra habitación Jeremy tenía la tele prendida en un bajó volumen para no despertar a Maes pero esté ya estaba despierto

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto adormilado

-al parecer tus compañeros te están buscando-dijo Jeremy

-Hotch-pensó Maes

En la conferencia de prensa.

-buenas tardes como se habrán enterado han habido varios secuestros y asesinatos de parejas homosexuales, pedimos su ayuda en localizar a dos de nuestros agentes- mostraron la foto de Spencer y Maes

-el doctor Spencer Reid y el el agente especial Maes Hughes, si alguien tiene alguna noticia de sus paraderos le agradeceremos que compartan esa información a los teléfonos en pantallas,el Dr Reid tiene un hijo de 9 años que lo necesita-dijo hotch,Morgan abrazaba a JJ quien no podía evitar sentirse mal por Jack, estaban agotando todos sus recursos para encontrarlos.Jake apago la televisión y se acercó a su víctima.

-así que eres agente del FBI no lo pareces-le robó un beso apasionado Spencer no le correspondió y recibió un buen golpe en la mejilla.

 

-Buen día, señor-

-Buen día -se giró aquel hombre que caminaba por una concurrida calle de Chicago y se sobresaltó al ver a ese hombre de rasgos asiáticos, vestido con un raro y llamativo uniforme militar azul -. Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó, algo desconfiado.  
-¿Me podría decir quién es el representante de este... País?- preguntó. Al hombre le pareció extraño y gracioso el modo en que hablaba, pero contestó.

-Eh... Sí, es... Bush...-alzó una ceja.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Führer Bush?-preguntó.

-Führer? Qué eres? Nazi? -lo miró con desdén y siguió andando, dejando solo ahí a Roy, quien suspiró, cansado. Llevaba dos horas en ese "mundo extraño" y no había conseguido nada.

-Buen día, señorita -probó suerte, quizá su encanto natural le haría llegar a algún lado.

-Buen día -saludó aquella joven mujer y le sonrió coqueta.

-¿Podría decirme dónde encontrar a Bush, su representante?

-Eh? Al presidente?-preguntó, extrañada. La forma en que Mustang vestía, le parecía como si hubiera ido a alguna exposición de anime.

-Así que aquí no tienen un Führer... ¿Donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Eh... En la casa blanca...en Washington DC -respondió ella - Führer? De qué manicomio te escapaste?

-¿Disculpe?- vio a la mujer tomar de su bolso un aparato y empezar a hablar por medio de él - ¿Un... Teléfono?

-Si... Creo que se escapó de algún hospital psiquiátrico... Estamos en la 5ta... Sí, la verdad no sé si es agresivo... Ok, me alejaré -miró a Mustang con cierto temor y empezó a alejarse.

-O-Oiga, no me ha dicho cómo llegar a Washi...Wash...-la mujer se metió a una tienda cercana -Suficiente...- exhaló, molesto y cruzó la calle, haciendo que todos los autos frenaran de repente  
-. No puede ser que nadie en este mundo sepa dónde...-vio un aparador, donde extrañas cajas contenían imágenes, y en ellas había un hombre hablando -. Qué es esto? -tocó el vidrio con cautela, pero nada pasó - ¿Maes?- vio de repente la fotografía que el FBI ponía - Maes!! -miró los números de contacto con el FBI y buscó rápido entre sus bolsillos algo con qué anotar. Pegó la cara al vidrio, tratando de distinguir los números -. Debe ser un teléfono... Dónde hay un teléfono público?- se despegó del cristal y fue a la esquina. Ahí había uno. ¡Repasó los números mentalmente, maldiciendo no tener ahí a Hawkeye para que anotara todo lo que él no tenía por qué anotar  
\- Maldición! 555...¿qué? - sacó una moneda y la metió en la ranura, pero la maquina la expulsó -. Funciona!- golpeó el aparato. La gente lo veía, asustada.

Mustang volvió a meter la moneda, pero volvía a salir. Y de repente contestó una voz femenina  
-.¿Hola? Hola!-

-Digame, señor?- preguntó la operadora.

-Eh... Vi en su... Caja...una foto de mi amigo, estoy buscándolo... ¡Quiero hablar con el FBI, ahora!

-Cálmese, señor, en seguida lo enlazo- 

El teléfono dio dos tonos y contestó un hombre.

-Vi en... Esa cosa... Aaron Hotchner, quiero hablar con ese hombre-dijo Roy

-Lo comunico, no cuelgue -dijo aquel hombre.

Mustang oyó los dos tonos, pero le contestó una mujer.

-JJ...-respondió la rubia.

-Quiero hablar con Aaron Hotchner, si fuera tan amable, señorita -pidió Mustang.

-Lo siento. Está en conferencia ¿ Quien es usted?-preguntó, extrañada.

-Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang, vi que exhibían una fotografía de mi amigo, Maes Hughes...-respondió Mustang.

-Ah? Usted es amigo de Hughes?- preguntó, sorprendida -. Estamos en la comisaría, si pudiera venir, se lo agradecería mucho, necesitamos... Hola?- oyó un barullo y como si el teléfono golpeara con algo.  
-Quítenme las manos de encima!- Mustang se zafó de dos hombres vestidos de blanco, que "pretendían atarlo con una camisa extraña". Volvió a tomar el teléfono -. Digame cómo llegar -la urgió.

-Eh... Si... ¿Está usted en problemas?-preguntó al oír aún como si peleara con alguien. JJ se acercó a Emily y puso el altavoz.  
-Quién es?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Espera, oye...

-No conozco este lugar... Estoy frente a un lugar que dice " Starbucks" en una esquina...y un banco... -dijo al tener oportunidad de tomar el teléfono de nuevo.

-Eso es impreciso... Hay muchos Starbucks en la ciudad... Y bancos... -murmuró JJ.

-No creo que haya muchos que estén en una esquina... Vamos...-dijo Emily y se comunicó con García para pedirle que ubicara el lugar.

Mientras, Mustang se sacudía la ropa. Los dos hombres de blanco estaban en el suelo, doloridos.

-Agradezcan que no usé la alquimia en ustedes...-sonrió sesgadamente.

-Usted! Las manos arriba, donde las pueda ver -le gritó un policía con un megáfono. Había patrullas alrededor.

Mustang sonrió, con autosuficiencia y chasqueó su dedo medio y el pulgar... Y nada pasó.

-¿como se llama tu hijo?-pregunto Jake Spencer estaba boca abajo en la cama con Jake encima de el y mordiendo su cuello.spencer no respondió- contéstame!!!-le jalo de sus cabellos

-Benedict tiene 9 años y me nececita-dijo Spencer y gimió de dolor no quería arriesgar a Jack no entendía porque Hotch dijo eso.

-eso confirma todo, te dejaré ir hasta que me des lo que quiero-dijo Jake bajándole los shorts y la ropa interior al chico

-no por favor!!-grito Spencer Jake no le hizo caso le dio la vuelta y sin ninguna preparación volvió a penetrarlo,su interior aún estaba lastimado de la noche anterior y gimió de dolor.

-Oigan, ustedes! ¡No pueden pasar! Estamos intentando capturar a un loco!- dijo un oficial a JJ y Emily.

-FBI -mostró Emily su placa -. Conocemos a este hombre -mintió.

-Esta bien -asintió el oficial y tomó su radio para notificarle a los demás.

-¿Me prestaría su altavoz? -preguntó JJ a uno de ellos, que de inmediato lo llevó hasta ella -. Gracias... -lo encendió -. Coronel Mustang, soy JJ del FBI...- la atención del pelinegro se centró en ella y dejó de pelear. Había varios policías en el suelo y un par de ellos trataban de someterlo, pero solo pudieron hasta que él se distrajo.

En el suelo, lo esposaron y lo levantaron para llevarlo hasta JJ.

-¿Usted es con quien hablé?-preguntó Mustang.

-Así es. Libérenlo por favor -pidió.

-Ha agredido a nuestros hombres -repuso el oficial al mando.

-Lo siento... Es que ha habido un malentendido... Él viene de otro país, y estaba tratando de dar con nosotros -respondió JJ.

-Está bien, pero ahora es su problema. Libérenlo -ordenó a sus subordinados.  
Mustang se sobó las muñecas.

-Gracias... Este mundo es tan extraño... -murmuró.

-Mundo? -inquirió Emily, mirandolo raro.

-Eh...mejor vayamos a la comisaría, ahí podremos hablar a gusto...-sugirió JJ. Ambas llevaron a Mustang hacia la camioneta. No pudieron evitar notar cómo veía todo, extrañado y sorprendido.

-Actúa igual que Hughes...-susurro Emily. JJ asintió.

Ya en la comisaría, lo llevaron a una sala de interrogaciones.

-Muy bien... Por el momento Hotchner no puede hablar contigo, pero ya vendrá... Solo voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas...-Emily se sentó frente a él, puso una carpeta en la mesa.

-Es lo justo...-encogió los hombros y sonrió sesgadamente.

-Bien... Así que eres amigo de Hughes...-lo vio asentir -. Hughes al llegar aquí parecía haberlo hecho sin querer-Por supuesto que fue sin querer... El atravesó la puerta debido a que le dispararon -respondió Mustang. No fue consciente de que debía mentir para encajar en ese mundo porque no seria comprensible para nadie lo que en su mundo podían hacer.

-¿Puerta?- preguntó JJ, acercándose a la mesa.

-La puerta... No sé cómo la llamen aquí... Pero sí. Yo la crucé en mi afán de encontrarme con mi gran amigo y llevarlo de vuelta a Amestris-dijo Roy 

-Hughes si mencionó ese país, pero... Donde queda?-pregunto Emily.

-Del otro lado de la puerta... Este es un mundo diferente. En nuestro mundo, al parecer, la tecnología no es tan avanzada. Los autos son extraños y hay demasiados... Esas cajas donde ven imágenes... Ahí vi a Hotchner y la fotografía de Hughes...

-Pero... Qué quieres decir con..."nuestro mundo"?- preguntó JJ.

-Un mundo diferente-

-Otra dimensión?-preguntó Emily, entendiendo cada vez menos.

-Así lo llaman aquí?-preguntó Mustang -. En mi mundo yo puedo usar la alquimia. Aquí al parecer no... Con solo chasquear mis dedos podría quemar esta habitación...-dijo.

-¿Poderes?- inquirió la pelinegra.

-Alquimia... Sí... Hay quienes tienen la habilidad de transformar cualquier elemento que tocan, otros pueden hacer explotar las cosas solo con el toque de sus manos... Yo puedo hacer fuego gracias a mis guantes y al circulo de transmutación en ellos -se sacó los guantes y los puso sobre la mesa. Ambas los observaron, curiosas.

-Hughes también-

-No. Hughes no es alquimista. Es un gran hombre, excelente militar, excelente amigo...-respondió Mustang -. Hace un año lo enterramos... Pero no podíamos afrontar su ausencia, así que busqué por todos los medios y supe que su alma había cruzado la puerta... No sé cómo es que llegó hasta aquí, pero lo llevaré de vuelta conmigo...

Jake había terminado ya esta sesión fue más rápido ,Spencer podría sentir su semilla en su interior,estaba mal interpretando las cosas,si tenía el gen que le permitiría concebir pero Jack no era suyo.

-al mes y medio iremos con un doctor,si no estas embarazado lo intentaremos las veces que sea necesarias-salió de la habitación encerrándolo con llave Spencer se soltó a llorar y prendió la tele, aún seguía Hotch en conferencia acompañado de Rossi.

 

Maes se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido otro de esos raros sueños de nuevo, pero ya no entendía nada. Volvió a sobresaltarse al encontrarse el rostro de Jeremy tan cerca del suyo.

-Tranquilo...-le sonrió -. No te haré daño...

-¿Qué hora es?- quería aferrarse a la noción del tiempo para no perder la razón.

-Son solo las 9... Te traeré tu desayuno... -se levantó y salio de ahí. Maes miró alrededor suyo. Tenía que haber un modo de salir...

 

Spencer había vuelto a dormirse,tuvo otra vez un sueño extraño tenía meses que no soñaba seguido y así tan raro,eran de una mujer y una niña diciéndole que le devolvieran lo que les pertenece despertó sobresaltado,no entendía de que era ese sueño. Jake estaba ahí y sintió un miedo terrible que no había sentido desde Hankel.

Jeremy volvió con la bandeja con comida. Se sentó junto a Maes y empezó a darle de comer.  
-Dime una cosa... Como es que alguien tan dulce como tú está junto a... Jake?-preguntó Maes.  
Jeremy suspiró.  
-Nos conocimos en un grupo de auto ayuda... Él fue por su problema con el alcohol, yo fui por... Bueno, por el problema que tengo... Pero él resultó ser más que un alcohólico... Es un sádico... Jamás ha podido sentir nada bueno hacia nadie... Y fue mi otro... Mi "otro yo", por así llamarlo, el que se metió con él. Pero él disfruta mas de hacerme sufrir a mí... Y si no hago lo que él dice pues... -suspiró -. He querido escapar, pero " el otro" siempre me lo impide... -confesó.

-Debe ser espantoso... Pero yo estoy aquí, y creo en que puedo ayudarte, si me dejaras...

-Estoy seguro de que intervendría... No soportaría "despertar" y ver que te he hecho daño.

-No si le doy todo lo que él quiere... Un hijo, eso dijo... Tu otro "yo" quiere un hijo...

-Y yo también, pero... Así no- 

continuara


	28. capitulo 28: no vales mas que yo

Capitulo 28: no vales mas que yo 

-no te asustes cariño, tienes que darte un baño no lo hice antes porque quería estar seguro que se quedara todo dentro de ti-dijo Jake

-Ok-Spencer intento levantarse, pero las piernas le flaquearon Jake lo sostuvo

-yo te llevo-y lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevo al baño por su bajo peso no pesaba .

En la otra habitación 

-Después de que asesinaron a mi padre, me llevaron a una casa hogar... Una monja nos cuidaba. Decía que yo estaba maldito, poseído Lo creí hasta que conocí a Jake No es que me haya dicho lo contrario, pero a él le gustaba eso, así que me llegué a sentir aceptado. Supongo que también eso me ata a él...

Maes le acarició la espalda. Sus manos estaban atadas, pero aun tenía algo de movimiento.

-Debe haber algo para solucionarlo-dijo Maes 

-No lo sé... Esto pareció empezar después de que mataron a mi padre-dijo Jeremy 

-Si salimos de aquí... Estoy seguro de que mis compañeros sabrán que hacer-  
Jeremy sonrió y le besó la mejilla a Maes.

-Gracias por animarme... -se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el muslo del mayor. En pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Maes podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad, pero sintió que no debía, que también ese chico necesitaba ayuda para salir de ahí...

 

Jake había optado por usar la tina del baño puesto que Spencer no tenía muchas fuerzas,dejo el agua caliente en la tina mientras se acercaba y lo desvestía el menor temblor ante su contacto.

 

-no te lastimare-volvió a cargarlo y lo metía en la tina Spencer se dejaba hacer, esta vez no hubo acto sexual, sólo de vez en cuando Jake besaba esos hinchados labios, término de bañarlo y lo envolvió en una bata y lo llevo a la habitación, Jake no entendía porque se estaba comportando tan dulce con Spencer posiblemente algo en el es diferente y eso hace que actúe de esa manera mientras que Spencer sabia que era mejor coperar con el. 

-Así que amigo de Hughes...-murmuró Morgan al oírlo de JJ.

-Si... Y tiene una interesante historia que contar...-dijo la rubia.

-Escuchémoslo...-soltó Morgan, con interés y entró en la sala de interrogatorios -. Mi nombre es Derek Morgan, he oído que eres amigo de Maes...-se sentó frente a Mustang.

-Coronel Roy Mustang, sí, en efecto... Maes es mi mejor amigo -aseveró.

-Bien... Dime, de dónde vienen?  
Y Mustang le empezó a contar todo, justo como lo había contado a JJ y Emily.

-Este tipo tiene que estar loco -dijo Morgan al ir hacia JJ y Emily -. Como sea, nada de lo que nos diga nos llevará a encontrar a Spencer y Hughes.

-No seas pesimista... -Emily le dio un golpecito en el brazo -. Ah, debo empezar a hacer pesas -se sobó la mano, pues quizá le había dolido mas a ella que a él.

-Hotch no va a creer esto...-murmuró JJ, riéndose.

Mientras tanto, Maes despertaba. No supo a qué hora se había quedado dormido, pero cuando logró espabilar, notó el peso de Jeremy sobre sus piernas.

El chico estaba a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

-Jeremy-murmuro adormilado

-Quiero un hijo tuyo...-dijo, serio. Ya no era el mismo.

-¿Yo qué obtengo a cambio?- preguntó.

 

-Así que impondrás condiciones, Me parece justo, Dime qué quieres-

-Quiero que liberes a Jeremy -sentenció.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo-dijo Jeremy con la misma voz 

-Por qué no?- se miraron, retadores.

-Soy quien mantiene a Jeremy cuerdo... Entiendes? Soy quien le da el valor para seguir todos los días, para enfrentarse a Jake... Porque fue Jake el que lo arrastró a su mundo sin que lo notara, yo soy la causa de que Jake no lo ha matado-

 

Jake lo estaba ayudando a vestir nuevamente con los shorts y la camisa, era la época del año donde hacia calor.

-¿y Maes?-pregunto Spencer

-tu ex novio? Debe estar con Jeremy q¿ue es lo que quieres ver?-pregunto Jake le paso el control remoto, las manos estaban libres 

-lo que tu quieras-respondio Spencer , Jake prendió la televisión y lo dejo en un canal de películas y estaban pasando “ y Spencer se acordó que esa solía verlo cuando estaba con Jack y sonrió

-¿porque sonríes?-pregunto Jake

-solía verla con mi hijo-mintió y sonrió con tristeza esperaba que Jack no hubiera visto la conferencia de prensa, sabia que Jesica no lo dejaba. 

-cuando me des lo que necesito -dijo Jake

-¿Qué nececitas?-pregunto sin entender

-te lo dije, quiero un hijo, eres perfecto- -dijo Jake pasando su brazo al rededor del cuello de Spencer.

 

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Maes.

-¿Jeremy no te lo ha explicado? No me sorprende...-acarició a Maes, desde el pecho bajando hacia el vientre.

-¿Por que?- murmuró Maes, sintiendo escalofríos.

-Porque Jeremy es demasiado... Desconfiado... Paranoico... Pero de algo estoy seguro: tu le gustas tanto como a mí -sonrió seductoramente.

-Eh... Yo...

-Anda, dame lo que quiero...

-Ya te dije lo que yo quiero -repuso Maes.

-Aunque pudiera... No lo haría-

-Entonces hay algo que sí puedes hacer...-sonrió Maes -. Ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

-Eso lo decidiré según tu desempeño... -soltó Jeremy y se abalanzó sobre Maes, atrapando sus labios y besándolo apasionadamente. Maes puso todo de si para corresponderle. Quizá pensar en Spencer le ayudaría.

Jeremy se separó de él al poco y se levantó ligeramente para poder desabrochar el pantalón de Maes y poder quitárselo. Una vez liberado de esas estorbosas prendas, Jeremy tomó firmemente el miembro de Maes y se inclinó hacia él, engulléndolo por completo de una sola vez, causándole arcadas placenteras.

Spencer estaba despierto, observo en silencio y la habitación no escuchaba algún ruido de los vecinos se preguntaba en que parte de Chicago estarían Jake volvió a entrar.  
-donde estamos?-pregunto Spencer

-en un bosque cariño,así que por más que grites nadie va a encontrarnos-le robó un beso está vez dulce cosa que extraño a Spencer.

-¿podríamos salir a caminar? Nececito estirar mis piernas-pidio Spencer esperando que lo cumpliera.

-si cooperas, salimos-volvió a besarlo mientras le quitaba la camisa y mordía el cuello , no era tan atlético pero se defendía, lo acostó en la cama y siguió acariciando su cuerpo. Spencer gemía suavemente excitando al mayor, diferente a la 1era vez en aquel sotano 

Jeremy se dedicó un buen rato a estimular a Maes. Maes no podía evitar gemir por la excitación, aunque se esforzara, pues no quería que Spencer se diera cuenta de qué sucedía.

Jeremy se apartó. Bajó de la cama y se quedó ahí, observándolo.

-Maes... Vas a hacerme el mas feliz del mundo si lo consigues... -se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó. Luego se sacó los boxers y subió a la cama. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Maes, sobre su erección, y empezó a moverse cadenciosamente. Maes estaba luchando por no correrse, pero sentía que no podría mas si Jeremy seguía así.

Spencer y Jake estaban sin ropa en la cama, tocandose.

-tócame Spence-gimió Jake exitado en su oido, tomo la mano del menor y la fue guiando por su pecho Spencer se dejaba llevar, Jake tenía muchas ganas de intentar algo lo colóco a espaldas de el y fue metiendo su miembro poco a poco sin preparación, Spencer seguía gimiendo, Jake era un amante del sexo y sabia las posisiciones correctas para causarle gemidos.

-ah Jake-

El mayor besaba su nuca causándole más excitación escucharon un gemido en la habitación de a lado

-parece que también se están divirtiendo-dijo Jake sin dejar de embestirlo, y Spncer juraría haber escuchado a Maes.   
Continuara…


	29. capitulo 28: convenceme de que esta historia aun puede ser

capitulo 29: Convenceme de que esta historia aun puede ser…

-Basta...-murmuró Maes. Jeremy se rió un poco.

-Quieres que pare?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, pero aún moviéndose, solo que mas lento.

-Basta ya-

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?- se detuvo. Lo miró, complacido.

Maes respiraba agitadamente. Negó con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente, para luego hacerlo enérgicamente.

-Veamos... -se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó un poco. Quizá quieras que... -tomó el miembro de Maes con la diestra y lo guió hacia su entrada, pero no lo metió, solo lo frotó entre sus nalgas, presionando un poco la cabeza rosada en su ano, pero sin llegar a hacerla penetrar.

-Ya basta...-masculló Maes, conteniéndose todo lo que podía.

-Dímelo-

-Hazlo ya-

-Mas fuerte...-susurró.

-Hazlo ya!!!- exclamó Maes. Jeremy sonrió y colocó el glande de Maes en su entrada.  
Lentamente se impulsó hacia abajo. En cuanto Maes estuvo por completo dentro del chico, éste comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, gimiendo sonoramente.

Jake y Spencer seguían en la misma posición, Jake masturbaba el miembro del castaño para hacer que se corriera

-¿te gusta Spence?-murmuro en su oído

-ah, ah, su me gusta-gemía de placer la primera vez con Jake sintió mucho miedo pero ahorita está sintiendo mucho placer que no siquiera ah sentido con el mismo Hotch.  
Spencer sintió correrse en la mano del mayor mientras el otro seguía embistiéndolo.

Jeremy empezó a aumentar el ritmo, deseaba que Maes estuviera libre de ataduras para que hiciera lo que quisiera, que lo acariciara, que cooperara de otro modo. Pero sabia el riesgo que corría

-Él también tiene derecho a disfrutarlo... -dijo y de repente se detuvo. Maes notó el súbito cambio, ahora Jeremy tenía una mirada llena de confusión. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero vio a Maes negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento...-musitó.

-No te preocupes... -respondió Maes -. No eras el único que disfrutaba -soltó, apenado.

-Yo...-agachó la mirada -. Te molesta si seguimos?- preguntó, tímido.

-Creo que me molestaría mas si no...-se rió nerviosamente Maes.

-Yo quisiera... -murmuró, pero se calló. Maes lo miró interrogante y volvió a hablar -. Si yo te liberara de las cadenas... -sugirió, temeroso.

-No podría escapar... No sin Spencer... Y tampoco pienso traicionarte...

Jeremy asintió. No sabía por qué, pero confiaba en Maes.

Maes se sobó las muñecas cuando estuvo desatado y Jeremy lo miró, quizá esperando alguna reacción agresiva o algo.

Maes se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándole las muñecas por los costados de la cabeza.  
Jeremy lo miró con miedo, pero éste se desvaneció cuando Maes comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello. El agarre sobre sus muñecas era mas suave y pronto Maes las soltó para poder recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo más pequeño que el propio. Quizá era menos delgado que Spencer, pensó. Nunca había tocado de esa manera a Spencer, pero podía imaginarlo.

Los labios de Maes se fundieron con los de Jeremy en un profundo y largo beso que los dejó sin aliento.  
Maes comenzó a bajar hacia el pecho del chico, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel ligeramente tostada.

Jake siguió embistiendolo mientras que el castaño gemía y con los ojos cerrados Jake se vino en el interior de Spencer mientras este trataba de regular su respiración, los dos calleron agotados en la cama Jake beso sus cabellos.

-has sido el mejor de todos, vistete y te enseñare los alrededores-dijo Jake

-Ok-El mismo Spencer no sabía porque estaba actuando así si es muy pronto para que desarrolle el síndrome de Estocolmo oh simplemente le gustaban las atenciones de Jake hacia el. 

Maes tomó el miembro de Jeremy y comenzó a estimularlo. Los quedos gemidos del menor excitaban más a Maes, quien decidió alzarle las caderas y penetrarlo una vez mas. Jeremy lanzó un par de gemidos dolorosos, pero al poco fueron sustituídos por gemidos de placer.  
Maes lo siguió embistiendo, alzando las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros.  
Jeremy se cubrió la boca, apenado, pues sus gemidos eran cada vez mas sonoros.

Spencer se había vestido y acompaño a Jake primero le mostró la casa y después cambiaron por el bosque Jake iba agarrándole la mano sin esposas

-es un lugar muy tranquilo-dijo Spencer

-podría ser nuestro hogar sabes? Siempre quiE una familia-acaricio su mejilla y siguieron caminando Spencer se preguntaba si Maes estaba bien o estaba pasando por lo mismo que el se memorizo el lugar fijándose rápidamente en todo pequeño detalle y siguió a Jake.

Maes dio unas últimas estocadas y se vino dentro de Jeremy, que al poco tiempo se vino entre ambos cuerpos.

Quedaron rendidos, con la respiración agitada, Maes sobre Jeremy. El menor se abrazó con fuerza al mayor, como si no quisiera que se apartara.

Así se mantuvieron un rato hasta que decidieron levantarse y darse una ducha juntos.  
Jake y Spencer seguían caminando llegaron a un pequeño río y se sentaron junto al río

-como encontraste este lugar?-pregunto Spencer

-era de mi madre, aquí vivíamos-dijo Jake

-¿que le paso a tu madre?-pregunto Spencer

-estaba enferma ,murió de cáncer-dijo Jake tomando la mano de Spencer

-la mía también esta enferma, tiene esquizofrenia-dijo Spencer

-lo siento-acaricio su mejilla y se quedaron un rato admirando el paisaje

-¿Espera un minuto... Qué?- Hotch no lograba procesar lo que Morgan le acababa de contar. Rossi se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Está ahora mismo con JJ y Prentiss, lo llevaron a tomar un café. Velo por ti mismo...-recomendó Morgan. Los tres hombres echaron a andar hacia la pequeña cafetería de la comisaría.  
En una de las mesas, sentado junto a JJ, con Emily en frente, estaba Roy Mustang, respondiendo a las preguntas de las dos mujeres. García estaba algo ocupada investigando algunas cosas.

-Buenos días...Aaron Hotchner -Se presentó Hotch.

-Coronel Roy Mustang -se puso en pie y saludó. Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenia los mismos modos que Maes.

-Bienvenido... -le hizo un ademán para que volviera a tomar asiento. Rossi acercó tres sillas mas y comenzaron a conversar con Mustang.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya fuera de la ducha, Maes le secó el cabello a Jeremy con la toalla, con suavidad. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que eran una pareja común, pero la realidad era totalmente otra.

-Bien... Creo que es hora de que me ates de nuevo. No quisiera que te metieras en problemas con Jake -soltó Maes.

-Yo... No podría... -Jeremy se abrazó a él. Maes sonrió, enternecido.

-Solo sera por un tiempo-

-Dijiste que... Dijiste que Spencer y tu ya no tenían nada que ver. No?- vio a Maes asentir - Yo... Quisiera saber... Yo tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?- desvió la mirada.

-Si salimos de aquí con vida...-le alzó el rostro con suavidad y besó sus labios.  
No era un "sí" menos un "no"... Quizá solo quería darle esperanza... Para Jeremy eso bastaba.

 

Spencer y Jake regresaban a la cabaña y Spencer sabía que podría golpearlo y escapar pero no se podía ir sin Hughes regresaron a la cabaña

-me pregunto si Jeremy ya término de jugar-dijo Jake

-¿puedo ver a Maes?-pregunto Spencer desconfiando de que lo hubieran matado y 

-¿ya no sientes nada x el?-reguero Jake

-no, soy tuyo Jake-

-lo pensare- regreso a Spencer a la habitación y lo encerró.

-Bien, suponiendo que lo que este hombre dice sea... Cierto... Solo tendríamos la certeza de que Hughes mintió todo el tiempo, así que eso lo convertiría en un sospechoso -aseveró Hotch, preocupado.

-No lo creo... -intervino Rossi - Spencer lo cubría siempre. Quizá debió saber la verdad desde el principio

-¿Crees que lo hicieron para fugarse juntos y...?-pregunt Hotch 

-Para nada... Esto es obra del ignoto...-respondió Rossi.

-Chicos... Hay un hombre, de los heridos, que puede testificar ahora -les comunicó Morgan y fueron de inmediato hacia el hospital.

 

-Chicas... Tengo novedades -le habló García a JJ y Prentiss -. ¿Quien es su nuevo amigo? Ah, trae un uniforme idéntico al de Hughes -observó Penelope.

-Es amigo de Hughes... Larga historia, dinnos lo que tienes -pidió Emily.

-Bien... El vídeo que conseguimos de la camioneta blanca de la lavandería, donde suponemos que escapó el ignoto, hay un pequeño espacio donde se puede observar a dos personas conversando... Pues gracias a mi increíble habilidad, he ampliado ese pequeño espacio y he mejorado un poco la calidad... Los que están ahí son dos hombres, uno de ellos es el guardia de seguridad del hospital. El otro es el ignoto. El guardia atestiguó que cuestionó al hombre que llevaba el carrito con la ropa sucia, porque reconoció que no era el mismo que siempre la recoje y se le hizo extraño. Dijo que al preguntarle, aquel hombre solo respondió negando con la cabeza y que hizo señas. Observé el movimiento de sus manos en el vídeo y resulta que es lenguaje de señas, del que usan los sordomudos...-finalizó Penelope.

-Eso quiere decir que, o el ignoto es sordomudo o...-habló Emily, y JJ completó.

-O tiene un familiar que lo es.-

-Así es, cariño... Y basándome en eso, encontré 12850 coincidencias. Todos personas con familiares con esa discapacidad o que ellos mismos lo padecen. Si eliminamos a las mujeres, quedan 8315. Si eliminamos a los niños, ancianos y personas con discapacidad motriz, quedan 5914, y de ellos, he eliminado a los que presentan una estatura menor a 1,75, pues he analizado el vídeo y el hombre mide alrededor de 1,75 a 1,80m. Quedarían... 233... De los cuales, 167 son castaños, lo cual encaja con el perfil del vídeo... Les avisaré en cuanto reduzca más la lista. Les envié los datos de esos 167 a sus teléfonos- 

-Gracias García...-dijo Emily y la pantalla se apagó.

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: yo jamas deje de quererte a ti

-Quién es la voluptuosa mujer de la caja?- preguntó Mustang.

-Eh... Penelope García, nuestra analista...Es una pantalla -le corrigió JJ.

-Interesante, cómo es que entró ahí?- Emily y JJ se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

-Es como tener un niño pequeño...-murmuró Emily.-Bien, suponiendo que lo que este hombre dice sea... Cierto... Solo tendríamos la certeza de que Hughes mintió todo el tiempo, así que eso lo convertiría en un sospechoso -aseveró Hotch, preocupado.

-No lo creo, Spencer lo cubría siempre. Quizá debió saber la verdad desde el principio... -intervino Rossi -

-Crees que lo hicieron para fugarse juntos y...?-empezo Hotch con sus teorías 

-Para nada... Esto es obra del ignoto...-respondió Rossi.

-Chicos... Hay un hombre, de los heridos, que puede testificar ahora -les comunicó Morgan y fueron de inmediato hacia el hospital.

-Chicas... Tengo novedades -le habló García a JJ y Prentiss -. Ehmmm.. ¿Quien es su nuevo amigo? Ah, trae un uniforme idéntico al de Hughes -observó Penelope.

-Es amigo de Hughes... Larga historia, dinnos lo que tienes -pidió Emily.

-Bien... El vídeo que conseguimos de la camioneta blanca de la lavandería, donde suponemos que escapó el ignoto, hay un pequeño espacio donde se puede observar a dos personas conversando... Pues gracias a mi increíble habilidad, he ampliado ese pequeño espacio y he mejorado un poco la calidad... Los que están ahí son dos hombres, uno de ellos es el guardia de seguridad del hospital. El otro es el ignoto. El guardia atestiguó que cuestionó al hombre que llevaba el carrito con la ropa sucia, porque reconoció que no era el mismo que siempre la recoje y se le hizo extraño. Dijo que al preguntarle, aquel hombre solo respondió negando con la cabeza y que hizo señas. Observé el movimiento de sus manos en el vídeo y resulta que es lenguaje de señas, del que usan los sordomudos...-finalizó Penelope.

-Eso quiere decir que, o el ignoto es sordomudo o...-habló Emily, y JJ completó.

-O tiene un familiar que lo es...

-Así es, cariño... Y basándome en eso, encontré 12850 coincidencias. Todos personas con familiares con esa discapacidad o que ellos mismos lo padecen. Si eliminamos a las mujeres, quedan 8315. Si eliminamos a los niños, ancianos y personas con discapacidad motriz, quedan 5914, y de ellos, he eliminado a los que presentan una estatura menor a 1,75, pues he analizado el vídeo y el hombre mide alrededor de 1,75 a 1,80m. Quedarían... 233... De los cuales, 167 son castaños, lo cual encaja con el perfil del vídeo... Les avisaré en cuanto reduzca más la lista. Les envié los datos de esos 167 a sus teléfonos.

-Gracias García...-dijo Emily y la pantalla se apagó.

-¿Quién es la voluptuosa mujer de la caja?- preguntó Mustang.

-Eh... Penelope García, nuestra analista...Es una pantalla -le corrigió JJ.

-Interesante, cómo es que entró ahí?-Emily y JJ se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

-Es como tener un niño pequeño...-murmuró Emily.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida y Spencer tenis hambre solo había comido el sándwich y su estómago gruñía.la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y pensó que sería Jake que le traía de comer pero si era Jake y estaba acompañado de Maes

-Spencer me pidió que si te pudiese ver no me creía que estabas vivo-dijo Jake

-Maes-dijo Spencer alegre   
-pensé que te había dicho que no quería volver a hablar contigo-dijo Maes

-¿que?-pregunto Spencer

-si tu y yo terminamos y estamos aquí metidos por tu culpa-dijo Maes se sentía mal de decirle esas cosas feas a alguien dulce como Spencer pero era necesario Jake y Jeremy comprobaron sus sospechas ambos eran libres y Maes se fue sintiéndose culpable de que Spencer empezara a llorar, Jeremy lo saco de la habitación y Jake se quedo con el castaño "consolandolo"

 

Jeremy regresó a la habitación con Maes, quien hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para que la mentira dicha fuera creíble.

-Vaya... No pensé que dirías algo tan feo al pobre chico...-soltó Jeremy, en tono burlón.

-Oye, hay algún nombre para ti... Porque llamarte Jeremy me resulta un tanto... No me gusta...-Maes sonó fastidiado, pero era debido al sentimiento que tenia por haber lastimado a Spencer.

-Tu me puedes llamar como se te antoje... Jake suele llamarme Remy -encogió los hombros.

-Bien, supongo que así te llamaré -respondió Maes, reprendiéndose por haber reaccionado así.

-Me parece bien... Podrías gritar mi nombre entre gemidos -sonrió, cínico.

-Eso no puede ser... Maes tiene familia...-soltó Roy ante el cuestionamiento de Hotch, sobre si creía que Maes era capaz de huir con Spencer.

-¿De qué habla?-

-¿No se los dijo? - lo vio negar y suspiró - Gracia, su esposa, y Elysia, su hija... Pero tiene sentido... Dejó de existir en nuestro mundo y al parecer se está volviendo parte de este... Por eso no las ha de recordar... E igual, podría ser que no me recuerde a mí -contestó.

-Creo que entiendo... -dijo Hotch. Rossi llegó, con una carpeta en la mano.

-Tenemos que investigar a algunas personas...-le tendió la lista que García había enviado. Ya habían repartido aquella cantidad entre todos, para avanzar mas rápido -. Igual, creo que nos llevara demasiado tiempo...-soltó Hotch, con frustración.

-Si puedo ser de utilidad...-habló Mustang.

Mientras tanto

-¿Spencer?-pregunto Jake notando el estado de shock del chico, se acercó

-me duele el pecho-dijo Spencer y se desvaneció

-Spence, no me hagas esto-dijo Jake preocupado colocándolo en la cama, no sabía que hacer no podía llevarlo a un hospital, lo separarían de su lado, fue por un paño y agua fría para ver si con eso lograba relajarlo

-voy a matarlo-dijo Jake refiriéndose a Hughes le acaricio la mejilla.  
-estaré bien-el castaño cerró sus ojos relajando sé y el resto de la tarde Jake no lo molesto intentando tener relaciones.

En las oficinas 

Las investigaciones seguían. Hotch y Rossi acudieron a un domicilio, pero al parecer la casa llevaba varios años deshabitada. Indagaron entre los vecinos quienes les informaron que hacía 5 años había sido desocupada. Había vivido ahí una familia, pero que la madre y el padre habían muerto en un accidente 8 años atrás (hace 13 años ya) y solo habían quedado dos hijos, el menor de ellos era sordomudo y el mayor se había hecho cargo hasta que el menor murió.

-El menor se llamaba Dylan. Tenía 10 años al morir. Al parecer también tenía problemas en el corazón. El mayor tenía solo 13 años más que su hermano. Jake Dunn. Debe tener ahora 28 años. Se hizo cargo desde los 15 de su hermano pequeño...-murmuró García, conmovida.

-¿Donde podríamos ubicarlo ahora?- preguntó Rossi.

-Ese es el problema. Después de la muerte de su hermano abandonó la casa. No intentó venderla, alquilarla... Nada... Y tampoco hay registros de él, de actividad financiera, ni ninguna otra. Prácticamente dejo de existir -dijo García, tecleando aun para ver si encontraba algo.  
-Registros médicos? Dentales? Trabajo?

-Quizá trabaja por cuenta propia o... Hace cosas ilegales y por eso ha desaparecido. Seguiré investigando -cortó la comunicación.

-¿Crees que él sea...?-iba a preguntar Hotch, pero Rossi encogió los hombros.

-Sigamos buscando... Quizá no existe mas porque ha muerto... Pudo haberse aislado por el dolor y quizá nunca nadie se dio cuenta... Espero que no-

Maes estuvo casi toda la mañana acompañado por Jeremy, hasta que éste salió un momento y parecía estar hablando con Jake en el pasillo. No parecía una charla común, parecía que Jeremy le daba nombres raros, pero Maes no sabía de qué se trataba.  
No preguntó. No le pareció que fuera algo extraño, quizá eran cosas comunes en ese mundo.

Morgan y Emily no iban precisamente por el mejor camino tampoco. No habían conseguido gran cosa, pero ya habían eliminado a varios de la lista.

-García, dinnos que tienes algo...-pidió Emily, frustrada.

-Recuerdan que les conté del enfermero que llegó por la noche a darle medicación a Spencer? Resulta que no es el mismo que entrevistó JJ. Son muy parecidos, sí, pero recuerdo claramente que el enfermero tenía una cicatriz pequeña en la ceja... Él debe ser un cómplice del ignoto... Revisé un vídeo de un cajero automático que se encuentra fuera del hospital. El chico sale, pero sin el disfraz de enfermero. Usé su fotografía para ubicarlo y di con seis nombres... Los envío ahora a sus teléfonos junto a la información.

-Seis... Seis chicos que se parecen... -suspiró Morgan, frustrado.

Spencer y Jake estaban mirando una película el mayor había echo palomitas, al parecer Jake no tenia intenciones de hacerle daño, parecían una pareja normal, Spencer no sabía que hacer para que el tiempo se hiciera rápido y se muriera de aburrimiento

-no las había visto-dijo Jake

-¿no? Son increíbles!-dijo Spencer refiriéndose a Star Trek

-se nota que te gustan mucho dime que paso con el otro padre de Ben?-pregunto Jake y Spencer creyó que el no iba a recordar lo de su hijo

-huyo, cuando le dije nos abandono-mintió Spencer

-nadie debe abandonar a sus hijos yo no lo haré-le beso la mejilla y continuaron viendo la película, ese gesto enternecio a Spencer en verdad, Jake queria un hijo. 

 

-El último en la lista de García es Jeremy Scott. Su padre fue asesinado frente a él cuando él era solo un niño -,leyó Morgan.

-Eso le da para un gran trauma... -dijo Emily.

 

-Esto es raro... Aquí dice que estuvo en casas hogar. Al cumplir los 16 abandonó la casa hogar y comenzó a trabajar... Incluso comenzó una carrera de...

-Enfermería...-completó Emily. Ambos se miraron.

-Y la dejó... Hace cinco años de esto -leyó Morgan.

-Hotch -llamó Emily -. Habías mencionado a un Jake... Que hace cinco años dejó su casa y todo y simplemente desapareció... Tenemos un posible cómplice, y también hace cinco años dejó todo... Si, los vemos en la comisaría... -colgó -. Vamos, creo que tenemos algo...

A la mitad de la película Jake se había quedado dormido, sobre el regazo de Spencer el chico podría haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para escapar pero algo en su interior no lo hizo y se quedo acariciando sus cabellos, seguía sin entender las crueles palabras de Maes si todo lo que hizo desde que llego fue ayudarlo, dejo a Jake en la cama y fue a ver si la puerta tenía llave pero no lo tenía.

-vamos Spencer tu no eres así-se dijo a sí mismo pero Jake murmuro su nombre y eso hizo que se quedara junto a el.

 

En la comisaría, el equipo discutía con el comisario y un par de hombres de confianza los hallazgos. Tenían las fotografías de Jake y Jeremy, pero no eran recientes.

-Chicos, he encontrado poco que los relacione, solo el hecho de que ambos "casualmente" abandonaron todo y desaparecieron hace exactamente cinco años... Fuera de eso, no tienen en común nada. Vivieron en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, se dedicaban a cosas que no podrían haberse relacionado, a no ser que Jake estuviese hospitalizado, pero su historial médico no arroja nada -informó García.

-Debe haber alguien que los conozca, quizá tuvieron amigos en común -sugirió Morgan.

-Como podríamos encontrar a alguien que los conozca? Jeremy no tenía familiares y al parecer Jake tampoco. Podríamos publicar las fotos, pero los dos se darían cuenta de que los buscamos... -Hotch estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Vamos a encontrar la forma, tranquilo -JJ le palmeó la espalda. A simple vista, todo parecía no tener salida...

Jake se despertó sobresaltado estaba sólo en la habitación.  
-maldito Spencer-gruño y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy pero escucho ruidos en la cocina.  
-me asústate,pensé que te habías escapado-dijo Jake  
-no ,no podría irme, estoy haciendo la cena solo hemos comido comida chatarra y no es muy sano-dijo Spencer

-eres maravilloso, nunca dejas de sorprenderme ¿como puedes ser bueno conmigo si la 1era vez te trate mal?-pregunto Jake abrazándolo por detrás con cuidado  
Continuara…


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31: la historia de este amor ya es árbol quemado

-es extraño, a comparación de mi anterior secuestro no te tengo miedo-dijo Spencer 

-Spence-se alejó un poco y espero a que la cena estuviese lista, si se quedaba cerca de el sería capaz de tomarlo en la cocina.

Maes seguía en la habitación de Jeremy. Ya no estaba atado, al menos no a la cama. Sólo tenia los grilletes de los pies, pues según "Remy", era por precaución.

-¿Podría abrir la ventana? Hace calor aquí -se quejó Maes.

-Yo la abro -Jeremy se levantó y fue. De inmediato entró un poco de aire fresco.

-Huele a bosque -murmuró Maes. Jeremy no lo oyó.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó, sonriente.

-Algo... Oye, será que puedo acompañarte a la cocina, siento que mis piernas se entumecen por estar aquí sentado todo el día. Jeremy accedió. La escena de Jake y Spencer en la cocina no pasó desapercibida para Maes, que decidió esperar en la pequeña sala. No entendía por que Spencer estaba tan cariñoso con ese tipo y le dolía

 

Spencer había terminado de cocinar,con lo que encontró en la cocina,Jake había puesto la mesa y se sentaron a cenar.

-¿será que podemos unirnos también?-pregunto a Jeremy burlón, mientras que Maes y Spencer cruzaban miradas y al parecer no había arrepentimiento en la mirada de Maes y eso le dolió, tomo la mano de Jake a propósito 

-¿tu que dices cariño? Puedo preparar más-dijo Spencer refiriéndose a la sopa que había preparado sacando de onda a Maes.

Maes estaba determinado a apegarse al plan y convencer a Jeremy de que no había nada entre él y Spencer, pero le estaba costando bastante seguir con eso, sobre todo por la manera cariñosa de Spencer para con Jake.

Jeremy fue a ayudar a Spencer a hacer mas comida y Maes se quedó con Jake.

-Veo que Remy y tú parecen tener bastante química... Jeremy es muy dulce, pero en la cama no es muy innovador, pero Remy... -sonrió, con sorna.

-Digamos que ambos tienen lo suyo...-respondió Maes. La forma en que Jake veía a Jeremy le causaba molestia, pues lo trataba como un simple objeto sexual o algo así. Quizá era la misma manera en que veía a Spencer.

Pero Jake era cariñoso con Spencer, No, quizá entonces Jake estaba enaorado de él y Spencer parecía corresponderle,Era lo que no entendía Spencer y Jeremy llegaron con la comida, sirvieron y se sentaron a la mesa.

 

Maes escuchó en silencio. Jeremy parecía estar siendo amable con Spencer, eso quería decir que Remy no estaba presente y le aliviaba.

-¿Deberiamos salir tú y yo, que dices?- le preguntó Jeremy a Maes.

-¿De verdad?- Maes sonrió.

-Si... Apuesto a que te encantará el cielo... La luz de la ciudad impide verlo, pero aquí...se ve genial...-dijo, emocionado.

-Me encantaría verlo contigo -Maes miró de reojo a Spencer y se inclinó hacia Jeremy para besarle la mejilla, pero Jeremy recibió aquel beso en los labios.

-podríamos ir a nadar al lago que dices?-pregunto Jake en el oído del castaño

-esta oscuro-dijo Spencer

-mucho mejor-Jake mordió su oreja y Spencer gimió bajito

-me gusta la idea no tengo traje de baño-dijo Spencer

-no lo necesitas estamos solos-dijo Jake con picardía

Maes no podía evitar mirar de reojo las reacciones de Spencer. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo aquello?

-Ya que van a salir, creo que podríamos hacer algunas cosas...-la voz de Jeremy fue sugerente. Maes supo que Jeremy ya no estaba ahí cuando sintió la mano del menor subir por su muslo hacia su entrepierna.

-Me parece bien...-Maes esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo e imitó la caricia de Remy.

-Uy, parece que alguien está entrando en calor aquí -dijo Jake -. Será mejor que nos vayamos, cariño -instó al menor. -está bien voy al cuarto por toallas-dijo Spencer y subió sin dejar de mirar a Maes dejando a los tres solos nadie dijo nada 10 minutos Spencer bajó con 2 toallas tomo la mano de Jake y salieron rumbo al pequeño lago

-tengo la linterna-dijo Jake sin soltar la mano de Spencer y bajaron hasta el lago Jake fue el primero en quitarse la ropa y meterse,Spencer se quitó la ropa y se metió junto a el.  
-Bien, ya se han ido -soltó Remy, levantándose de su asiento. Maes pensó que quizá solo se iría a la habitación, pero Remy tenía mejores ideas para esa noche.  
Maes estaba por levantarse, pero Remy se lo impidió, sujetándolo por los hombros desde atrás. Remy rodeó a Maes y se sentó frente a él, sobre la mesa.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?-

-Yo nunca bromeo... Al menos no con esto...-se inclinó hacia Maes y lo jaló del cuello de camisa para atraerlo hacia sí y unir sus labios en un beso algo brusco. Remy se sacó las sandalias y subió sus pies a los muslos de Maes, cerca de su entrepierna. Lentamente sus pies avanzaron hasta tocar el miembro del mayor por sobre la ropa.

Remy era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, pensó Maes, pues su miembro se estaba endureciendo por ese suave masaje que recibía.

-Vamos... Podemos hacerlo aquí, sobre la mesa... Quizá si vuelven antes, se nos quieran unir -dijo Remy luego de separarse de Maes por la falta de aire. Su voz era susurrante, su tono perverso, y eso lo excitaba demasiado.

Jake y Spencer ya estaban en el lago besandose

-Spence-gimió Jake de excitación

-Jake-gimió Spencer el mayor mordía el cuello de Spencer,este estaba sonrojado aún por el miedo de que los pudiesen ver pero según Jake que nadie iba ahí saco a Spencer del lago y lo acostó en las toallas siguió mordiendo su cuello mientras abría sus piernas y empezaba. Estimular sus miembros

-ah ah creí que no íbamos a tener sexo hoy-dijo Spencer sonrojado

-no puedo evitarlo te deseo tanto-dijo Jake

-Sabes? Me encantaría que Jake y tú me penetraran, al mismo tiempo -le susurró Remy a Maes y mordió el labio inferior del mayor. Maes no dijo nada, solo se perdió en las sensaciones.  
Los jadeos se empezaron a convertir en gemidos en poco tiempo. Maes abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y sacó su miembro. Se puso en pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás, y separó las piernas de Remy.  
El menor estaba complacido de que Maes cooperara tanto, así que se dejó hacer. Se recostó en la mesa y alzó las caderas para sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Maes le ayudó con esta tarea y lo jaló de las piernas para acercarlo mas a él y poder juntar su miembro endurecido con el del menor.  
Jake seguía saboreando el miembro del menor hasta que sintió que se iba a correr en la boca del otro.

-ah ah para sí no-gimió el menor corriéndose

-eres delicioso-con el mismo líquido preparo a Spencer para no lastimarlo más aún estaban sensibles de la 1era vez

-metemelo-dijo Spencer y Jake lo obedeció y empezó a penetrarlo.

Maes se inclinó hacia la entre pierna de Remy y, tomando el miembro con una mano, lo llevó hacia sus labios. Su lengua rozó la punta, haciendo sentir al menor una arcada de placer. Remy puso su mano en la cabeza de Maes y enredó sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos negros.  
Maes paseó lentamente su lengua desde la punta del glande hacia abajo, hasta terminar en la base del pene de Remy. Luego lo hizo en modo ascendente, para culminar engulléndolo por completo y succionando suavemente. Remy se removía, presa del placer, y gemía el nombre de Maes cada vez mas fuerte. Las embestidas empezaron las piernas de Spencer estaban en la cadera de Jake enredadas mientras sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Jake eso existan a al mayor puesto que los gemidos del chico estaban en su oído y eso lo exitaba mucho siguió penetrándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-ah ah Jake-

-mío, solamente mío-dijo Jake con la voz ronca de la excitación.

-Si publicamos las fotos, corremos el riesgo de que se enteren y maten a Spencer y Hughes... Pero si no lo hacemos, tarde o temprano vamos a encontrar sus cadáveres -Morgan sopesaba la situación, ya era de noche... Llevaban un día perdido. Por lo que sabían, Maes tendría quizá solo un día mas de margen, contrario a Spencer, que tenia dos.

Hotch necesitó tomarse dos pastillas para dormir, porque no podía tranquilizarse y sabia que eso no le iba a ayudar en nada a nadie.

-Si publicamos las fotos, corremos el riesgo de que se enteren y maten a Spencer y Hughes... Pero si no lo hacemos, tarde o temprano vamos a encontrar sus cadáveres -Morgan sopesaba la situación, ya era de noche... Llevaban un día perdido. Por lo que sabían, Maes tendría quizá solo un día mas de margen, contrario a Spencer, que tenia dos.  
Hotch necesitó tomarse dos pastillas para dormir, porque no podía tranquilizarse y sabia que eso no le iba a ayudar en nada a nadie.  
Jake había terminado en el interior de Spencer una vez más y los dos se quedaron acostados en las toallas.

-hace frío-dijo Spencer

-¿quieres regresar?-pregunto Jake Spencer había recargado su cabeza en su pecho el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos

-quedémonos un rato-dijo Spencer y Jake tomo la otra toalla y cubrió sus cuerpos mientras platicaban de cualquier tontería.


	32. Capitulo 32: sígueme, te dare mi corazon no lo mates por favor y deja que sueñe

Capitulo 32: sígueme, te dare mi corazon no lo mates por favor y deja que sueñe 

Maes despertó con Jeremy a su lado. Ambos estaban desnudos. Los recuerdos llegaron de inmediato a su memoria. Después de hacerlo sobre la mesa, habían subido y lo habían hecho de nuevo.

Se sintió algo culpable, pues no sabía ni siquiera cómo había pasado la noche Spencer y él había estado teniendo sexo con Remy mientras quizá Spencer estaba aterrado.  
Aunque la conducta del joven doctor le hacia pensar otra cosa, quizá estaba fingiendo para protegerse.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Al salir, Jeremy estaba sentado, observándolo.

-Creí que te habrías marchado -murmuró el menor.  
-Solo fui al baño... -se sentó junto a él y le pasó el brazo por la espalda -. Tranquilo... -le besó la frente -. Aquí estoy...

Jeremy se aferró a él y lo besó. Maes le correspondió lo mejor que pudo, para ser convincente. No podía dejar de pensar en Spencer.

-Bajemos a desayunar -dijo Jeremy, sonriente.

Jake había regresado había tomado unos libros de enfermería que eran de Jeremy que ya no los ocupo

-es todo lo que pude conseguir-dijo Jake

-gracias ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Spencer

-si vamos- salieron de la habitación Spencer no se cambió se quedo en shorts y Jeremy y Maes ya estaban ahí.

-Buen día, ¿que tal su noche? -preguntó Jeremy, muy contento.

-Excelente -respondió Jake, pegando a Spencer mas a él, por un costado. Su mano se ciñó fuerte a la cintura del menor y descendiendo lentamente hacia el trasero del joven genio.

-Me alegra mucho -dijo Jeremy, contento - Hice spaghetti... Espero que les guste -le sirvió una porción a Maes, quien ya había puesto la mesa para los cuatro.

-gracias-dijo Spencer y se sentaron para desayunar como si fuesen 4 amigos viviendo juntos.

-esta rico-dijo Maes

-gracias ¿tienen planes para hoy?-pregunto Jeremy casual 

-aún no-respondió Jake Spencer comía evitando la mirada de Maes  
-¿ustedes?-pregunto Jake

\- le mostrare los alrededores, no te preocupes que no vamos a escapar-dijo Jeremy y siguieron comiendo la televisión estaba puesta y en las noticias decía que el FBI seguía buscando a sus agentes perdidos, Hughes suspiro y Jake le cambio al canal.

-Quizá debamos mantenernos dentro de la casa por un tiempo -dijo Jake.

-Entiendo -respondió Maes al ver que Jeremy quería replicar a lo dicho por Jake -. Podremos ir otro día -le sonrió.

-¿Y cómo haremos las compras?- preguntó Jeremy.

-De eso me encargo yo -respondió Jake, serio -. Spencer debe quedarse aquí, al igual que tu... Novio...-apuntó Jake.

Spencer solo asintió y fue a servirse más esa noticia le daba esperanzas de que no los dejaron de buscar y que iban a dar con ellos regreso y le sirvió más a Jake

-tenías hambre-dijo Jake mirándolo comer el tercer plati 

-por el medicamento-mintio Spencer

-¿cuál medicamento?-pregunto Maes sin entender ¿Spencer estaba enfermo? ¿Había sido otra vez su culpa? Jake dudo en responderle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Parece que en el último domicilio de Jeremy no vivía solo. Vivía con compañeros de la universidad. Los buscamos y dijeron que simplemente desapareció. Dejó sus cosas ahí. Solo llevaba unos cuantos libros de la escuela -relató JJ al equipo. Había ido a investigar junto a Mustang.

-Yo interrogué a uno de los compañeros. Dijo que Jeremy estaba yendo a un grupo de auto ayuda debido a un problema extraño que tenía. Dijo algo de que Jeremy era uno y de repente cambiaba por completo. Eso le afectaba en sus estudios -relató Mustang.

-Un trastorno de la personalidad...-dijo Hotch, pensativo.

-Así parece ser... Podría ser que su "otro yo" sea el cómplice de Jake Dunn, y en realidad Jeremy sea también un rehén -supuso Rossi.

-Si es así, quizá Spencer pueda convencer al chico de ayudarlos a salir -dijo Hotch, esperanzado.

-Espera... No podemos suponer que ambas partes de Jeremy sean buenas -repuso Morgan.

-Según sus compañeros de habitación, Jeremy solía ser muy tímido, estudioso y simpático -informó Mustang.

-Quizá su alter ego sea todo lo contrario... Es una forma de dejar salir todas aquellas cosas que Jeremy no se permite hacer...-completó Emily.  
Después de desayunar Jake le dijo a Spencer que iba a salir y que no se moviera de la habitación, iba rumbo al cuarto cuando se encuentra con Maes y cruzan miradas

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Spencer yo..-

-ahórratelo-se metió a la habitación y sollozo estaba muy asustado por dentro como por admitirlo y la pelea con Maes término por destrozar su corazón empezó a leer los libros que Jake le dio para distraerse.

Maes sintió como si le vaciaran un balde de agua helada encima al oír a Spencer hablarle de esa manera. Seguramente así se sintió él cuando Maes tuvo que hacer lo mismo... Era doloroso...  
Tenía que aprovechar la ocasión, decirle que todo era una farsa para protegerlo, pero, y si Jeremy se daba cuenta?

-Creí que estarías en la habitación -Jeremy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es que... Nada -dio un par de pasos, pero Jeremy lo retuvo.

-Estás preocupado por Spencer...-no fue una pregunta, Jeremy lo afirmaba.

-Si -no quiso negarlo.

-Jake salió... Es el momento oportuno para que...-Jeremy desvió la mirada.

-Si te molesta, no lo...-Jeremy lo interrumpio 

-No, hazlo...-

-Spencer debe odiarme -repuso Maes

-Entra y explícale -pidió. Maes asintió y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Jake.

-Conociendo a Jake, tienes veinte minutos -Jeremy vio su reloj -. Anda, yo vigilaré. Jeremy bajó. Maes lo siguió con la mirada y solo hasta que no lo vio mas, fue capaz de tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Spencer desde dentro.

-Maes, Tengo que hablar contigo, no hay tiempo-la voz del mayor era seria pero Spencer tenia sus dudas. 

continura


	33. Capítulo 33: suena un triste tango con sabor a despedida y cansado de fracasos

Capítulo 33: suena un triste tango con sabor a despedida y cansado de fracasos

Spencer dudo un momento no quería que el mayor le siguiera diciendo palabras hirientes pero le abrió la puerta

-¿que quieres?-pregunto Spencer molesto Maes lo abrazo con fuerza

-perdóname perdóname nunca quise lastimarte así-dijo Maes

-¿y entonces?¿porque me hablaste asi, si lo único que eh echo es ayudarte?-pregunto Spencer

-era para protegerte para hacerles creer que no tenemos nada-dijo Maes y Spencer sintió cierto alivio en su corazón

-¿no me odias?-pregunto el menor

-nunca podría odiarte-dijo Maes oliendo el cuello de Spencer olía a la fragancia que usa Hake y eso lo molestaba.

Maes se separó de él y le sonrió.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, Jake quiere embarazarte... Spencer asintió -.

-Lo sé-

-El problema es que no puede. Es estéril y jamás va a poder hacerlo... Jeremy me lo dijo. Jake se va a deshacer de ti en cuanto sepa que no te embarazaste-Spencer sintió como si una cubetada de agua fría le cayera encima entonces todas esas veces que se acostaron y fingía que lo quería habían sido para nada? Se preguntaba el genio mientras Maes lo miraba preocupado de que volviera a darle un infarto y en medio de la nada no sería posible como ayudarlo. 

-estoy asustado, quiero que Aaron nos encuentre ya-dijo Spencer desesperado. Todos los sentimientos que habia guardo los expreso con el hombre que ama 

-tengo una idea, pero es arriesgarnos mucho-dijo Maes quien gruño al escuchar el nombre de su jefe.

-¿cuál?-pregunto Spencer cualquier opción sería válido ahora  
-que tu y yo hagamos el amor y Jake crea que sí logró embarazarte para que no te pase nada-dijo Maes sin soltar al castaño esperando respuesta. La mirada sorprendida de Spencer, sumado a su rostro enrojecido por la propuesta que, aunque sonara descabellada era lo más sensato, le daban ese aire de ingenuidad que tanto le gustaba a Maes.

 

-Vamos... Di algo... Si no quieres, no lo haremos... Podemos intentar escapar, a riesgo de perdernos en este bosque... Parece que Jake conoce muy bien este lugar, Jeremy no... Y pude ver un mapa en la camioneta en la que me trajeron. Es inmenso No creo que logremos sobrevivir si salimos de aquí Sé que nada es simplemente negativo, pero yo veo muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que salgamos de aquí solos-

-lo haremos, tenemos que mantenernos vivos para que Hotch nos encuentren, confió en ti se que no vas a lastimarme-dijo Spencer con el rostro sonrojado

-¿estás seguro? No quisiera que te sintieras obligado-dijo Maes

-confió en ti y si vamos a hacerlo creo que Jake salió pero y ¿Jeremy? ¿No tendrás problemas? -pregunto Spencer celoso 

-Jeremy fue quien sugirió esto... Él sabe que si Jake te mata, para mí ya no habría ningún impedimento para luchar, a riesgo de que me maten también. -respondió y tomó suavemente el rostro de Spencer con ambas manos -. Quiero que estés bien... Jake desea tanto un hijo que será incapaz de lastimarte cuando ya estés encinta... Quiero confiar en eso -le besó suavemente los labios.

Spencer escucho con atención las palabras de Maes y recibió con gusto esos labios sobre los suyos y correspondió su beso mientras se acostaban en la cama y Maes besaba su mejilla,el mayor empezaba a quitarle la ropa mientras besaba cada rincón de la piel que desde hace días deseaba.  
Una vez que tuvo a Spencer desnudo debajo suyo, empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero Spencer parecía querer cooperar, pues empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Maes siguió besando cada palmo de la piel desnuda y nívea del castaño, amando cada centímetro. Los besos de lujuria que alguna vez había dado a Morgan o a Jeremy, con Spencer eran besos del más puro amor. Supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Spencer cooperaba y le quitaba la camisa a Maes mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, no supo en que momento terminó enamorado de aquel atractivo hombre,sólo supo que sin el no podría vivir y saber que podría tener un hijo fruto del amor de ambos le llenaba de felicidad y a la vez de incertidumbre. Empezó a gemir cuando las manos de Maes bajaban hacia su entrepierna y comenzaba a acariciar y besar su miembro.

Maes estimuló el miembro de Spencer un rato, esperando que con eso el chico tomara mas confianza y viera que no lo iba a lastimar, pues temía que huyera de él o lo mirara con terror como en el restaurante.  
Cuando sintió que fue suficiente, pues no quería que se corriera aún, le alzó un poco las caderas y, dudoso, llevó uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada del chico. Temía que ese fuera el punto en el que Spencer se levantara y se fuera a un rincón de la habitación. La entrada estaba algo enrojecida, quizá Jake lo había violado quién sabe cuántas veces... Sintió ira en ese momento, por eso se decidió a seguir. Quería que Spencer sintiera todo el amor que él le podía dar.

Spencer estaba concentrado en las caricias que estaba recibiendo en su miembro que cuando sintió unos dedos en el interior de su entrada que intentó cerrar sus piernas.

-relájate, no voy a lastimarte-dijo Maes en el oído

-confió en ti pero me duele y tengo miedo-dijo Spencer

-no temas-dijo Maes-si te duele me dices -comento

-si-dijo Spencer y Maes empezó a mover sus dedos para dilatarlo Spencer gemía quedito dándole a entender que no le lastimaba. Cuando consideró que era suficiente empezó a meter su miembro lentamente.

Maes no quería lastimarlo, por eso estuvo pendiente de las reacciones del menor. Una vez que estuvo dentro totalmente, esperó a que Spencer se acostumbrara para empezar.  
Un par de minutos después, Spencer comenzó a moverse un poco. Maes supo que podía empezar a embestirlo, con suavidad primero. El menor tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos cerrados y las manos cubriendo la boca para contener los cada vez mas sonoros gemidos. Era una visión simplemente idílica para Maes. Se sujetó de la cintura del menor para poder tomar impulso y dar embestidas cada vez mas fuertes, pero que no eran agresivas.

Spencer había cerrado sus ojos disfrutando del momento, Maes había comenzado a moverse en su interior que se sentía tan bien y había perdido la noción del tiempo gemía quedito con temor a que fueran descubiertos

-ah ah te amo-gemía el castaño y esos eran música para los oídos de Maes

-también te amo- Spencer se había aferrado al cuello de Maes y gemía cerca de su oído.

La emoción que había sentido Maes en el instante en que Spencer pronuncio esas palabras fue simplemente abrumadora. Spencer lo amaba Spencer correspondía a sus sentimientos...  
No dudó en decirle lo que sentía sintió que se correría en cualquier momento, así que se lo dijo al chico al oído. Al poco tiempo, se corrió dentro de Spencer y el joven doctor se corrió entre ambos. Se dejaron caer en la mullida cama, exhaustos.

-Me encantaría que esto fuese diferente... -le susurró -. Tener un hijo contigo... Eso me haría tan feliz...

Spencer sintió una corriente eléctrica alrededor del cuerpo sabía que era malo comparar pero con Jake y Hotch no se había sentido así se corrió entre los dos mientras Maes se corrió en su interino cayendo agotados en la cama

-a mi también me encantaría tener un hijo de ti, fruto de nuestro amor-dijo Spencer sonriendo como Maes besaba su vientre plano esperando que el plan diera resultado

Hubiera querido seguir ahí, recostado junto a él, hacerlo suyo una vez más, pero oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse fuertemente y supo que quizá Jake ya había vuelto.  
Oyó pasos presurosos en la escalinata y se puso en pie, se empezó a vestir rápidamente, al igual que Spencer, y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. Dio un respingo en cuanto oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. Era el aviso de que debía salir.

-Spencer -volvió hacia él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -. Todo va a estar bien... Aguanta, por favor... Te amo - le besó rápidamente los labios y salió de ahí.

-Maes también te amo y por nosotros aguantare-le respondió el beso con ganas y Maes se fue de la habitación Spencer se metió a bañar para que no oliera a sexo esperando que el plan funcionara o que Hotch los encuentre antes de eso, ahora deberá pensar en cómo decirle a Hotch que está enamorado de Maes sin lastimarlo.


	34. Capitulo 34: saco mi bandera blanca ya cansada de derrotas, rendirme no es que yo quiera pero a veces se me antoja

Capitulo 34: saco mi bandera blanca ya cansada de derrotas, rendirme no es que yo quiera pero a veces se me antoja  
Maes entró a la habitación de Jeremy rápido, seguido por éste.

-Y bien? ¿Lo consiguieron? -preguntó, apurado.

-Si-

-Espero que esto dé resultado... -suspiró -Yo iré a distraer a Jake, mientras entra a la ducha.-Jeremy bajó a recibir a Jake

-Fuera de la extraña coincidencia que tenemos sobre sus desapariciones y la presunción de que por sus pasados trágicos podrían tener problemas del tipo psicológico, creo que no tenemos nada...-dijo Hotch, evidentemente molesto, frustrado, compungido...

-Tiene que haber algo...-Emily y los demás estaban igual. No habían avanzado nada desde hacia horas.

Spencer salió de bañarse y rápidamente cambió las sábanas intentó parecer lo más tranquilo que pudo sentándose en la cama y fingiendo leer.  
Jeremy bajó a recibir a Jake lo cual no le extraño.

-algo interesante en mi ausencia?-pregunto Jake dejando las cajas en la mesa había comprado para no tener que salir en un mes

-nada,en las noticias ya no han sacado nada de nosotros-dijo Jwremy

-bien, nunca van a encontrarnos-dijo Jake- y Spence?-pregunto el mayor

-supongo que en su habitación note que le disté mis libros-dijo Jeremy

-¿te molesta? No los ocupas y a el le gusta leer- dijo Jake  
-  
no para nada- y le ayudo a acomodar las cosas entre ellas el helado favorito de Spencer.

-Tu odias el helado...-observó Jeremy. Jake encogió los hombros. Siguieron desempacando y acomodando en silencio.

-Tendremos que ofrecer una recompensa por información -dijo Hotch, no habiendo mas remedio. Cuando recurrían a ese tipo de cosas, era porque definitivamente ya no quedaba de otra.

-Eso nos podría llevar días... Semanas...-JJ parecía reticente a perder la esperanza.

-JJ, no hay otro modo -Emily le toco el hombro.

-Pero es que... Spence no tiene tanto tiempo... Hughes menos...

-Tenemos que esperar... Spencer es experto en conducta... Seguro que saldrá adelante. Podrá convencer al ignoto de que lo deje vivir... Y Hughes es muy buen actor...  
Terminaron de Desempacar y Jake tomo el refresco de cola y fue a la habitación donde Spencer estaba leyendo

-ten esta fría-dijo Jake y de la da

-gracias ¿como te fue? -pregunto Spencer besando su mejilla

-bien ¿que hiciste durante mi ausencia?-pregunto Jake

-leer esta interesante el libro ¿trajiste mi helado?-pregunto Spencer

-en el congelador-lo abrazo y le apretó las nalgas.

-¿que se te antoja de comer?-pregunto Spenxer

-a ti-beso sus labios mientras lo acostaba en la cama y empezaba a desnudarlo.  
Maes bajó a ver a Jeremy, principalmente para saber si Jake había sospechado algo.

-Todo bien -Jeremy le sonrió -. ¿Que quieres cenar?-preguntó.  
-Eh... Lo que sea que cocines será delicioso -Maes lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla y luego el cuello.

-Esta bien -Jeremy se dejó consentir, pues Maes siguió con esas muestras de cariño  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Vamos a dar recompensa solo por información sobre Spencer y Hughes... No debemos permitir que los ignotos sepan que ya sabemos quienes son -advirtió Hotch -. Es la primera vez en años que esto sucede... -suspiró.

-Tranquilo...-Morgan estaba a su lado y lo abrazó.

-También podríamos empezar una búsqueda por cada rincón de este lugar... Podemos dividirnos, unos en la ciudad, otros en el campo, bosque... -sugirió JJ.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez la sesión fue rápido, después se vistieron y bajaron para preparar la comida dándose cuenta que Maes y Jeremy estaban besandose a Spencer le dolió un poco pero confiaba en el y reviso el refrigerador para ver que preparaban.  
La cena transcurrió en paz. Jake le hacia caricias a Spencer por debajo de la mesa, pero sin siquiera preocuparse por disimular. Remy hacía lo mismo con Maes, tratando de encenderlo. Quizá quería hacer realidad eso de que Jake y Spencer se les unieran. Maes aguantó bastante.

-Yo puedo investigar en la zona sur, en el bosque... -se ofreció Mustang.

Hotch asintió. Morgan tomó entonces los barrios bajos e iría con Rossi. Hotch tomó el resto de la ciudad junto a JJ, Emily se ofreció a ir con Mustang y se repartieron oficiales por todos lados para investigar.  
Varias personas llamaron, pero ninguna pista llevaba a algún lugar. Lo único que pudieron atestiguar era que, efectivamente habían sido Jake y Jeremy quienes habían secuestrado a Maes a un par de calles del hospital y que Jeremy era el anzuelo.  
-Es un chico lindo... Parece inocente y quizá preguntó por alguna dirección -habló Emily mientras conducía, llevando a Roy de copiloto.

-Maes suele ser amable con todo el mundo, no me sorprende -reveló.

-Se nota...¿ Sabes? Por ese lado me alegra saber que Maes fue sincero casi todo el tiempo... Y que solo quería protegerse... Y confío en que él protegerá a Spencer -dijo, positiva.

-Con su vida, si así fuera necesario, que de eso no te quede la menor duda -sonrió como tan característico era en él, pero orgulloso de saber que su mejor amigo era así.

-¡No puedo creer que sea casado, es decir, sí, pero... Rayos! Es demasiado buen partido -soltó Emily, con decepción.

-Estoy seguro de que, si fuera soltero, se fijaría en una mujer tan increíble como usted -respondió, honesto.

-Ojalá así fuera -suspiró.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cenaron tranquilamente y subieron a la habitación, Maes estaba preocupado por Spencer, de que Jake siguiera violándolo y no había ninguna forma de darle a Hotch y a los demás alguna pista de su paradero o de su situación.

Spencer se quedo dormido sobre el regazo de Jake soñando con aquel momento de intimidad entre el y Hughes y Jake tenía sus manos en su vientre ambos estaban dormidos ya y así pasaron 2 meses donde Spencer perdió la esperanza de ser encontrado. Maes sintió alivio al ver que el vientre de Spencer se iba ensanchando con el paso del tiempo. Era poco, pero dada su delgadez, era notorio. Jake parecía feliz por ello, pues le compraba a Spencer ropa mas holgada, ropa de bebé. Todo era amarillo, desde los pañaleritos hasta los pequeños calcetines.  
Maes estaba muy feliz por ese lado, porque Spencer llevaba una pequeña vida dentro suyo, y era producto del amor, aunque fuera un secreto, de menos para Jake.

Jake pensaba que la felicidad de Maes se debía a que "milagrosamente" Jeremy también estaba encinta.  
Por un tiempo todo parecía ser normal y feliz para todos en esa casa. Nadie salía de ahí, ni al jardín.  
Maes no perdía la esperanza de que fuesen encontrados. Huir ya no era una opción debido al estado de Spencer y sentía que no podía dejar a Jeremy ahí...  
Spencer estaba mitad triste mitad feliz , feliz porque llevaba en su vientre un hijo del amor de su vida y triste porque al parecer el equipo se había olvidado de ellos y sus sueños con Jack eran cada vez más constantes, además le hubiera gustado que todos esos cuidados fuesen de Maes, esa mañana amaneció con muchas náuseas y estaba en el baño vomitando,  
Jake se levantó y fue a ver a su pareja

-¿Spence?-pregunto Jake

-estoy bien-cuando término de vomitar Jake lo saco en brazos cargando acostándolo en la cama,el único alivio era que Jake ya no insistía tanto en tener relaciones.

Jeremy se sentía débil. Desde hacía unos días venía sintiéndose así, tanto que no podía levantarse de la cama. Maes hacia todo lo que podía por que estuviera cómodo y que se esforzara lo menos posible.  
Cuidaba de él como si estuviera cuidando de Spencer, con tanta devoción que incluso parecía como si estuviese enamorado de Jeremy.

Jeremy en el fondo sabia que no era así, pero se sentía amado por primera vez desde hacía años.

-No puedo creer que aún no tengamos nada -dijo Hotch después de colgar el teléfono. Se masajeó las sienes, intentando relajarse.

Aunque su vida en los últimos dos meses había sido tensa. El equipo estaba también tenso, pero Hotch era quien mas lo resentía. Todas sus energías las había enfocado en dar con Spencer, existiendo la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto ya, pero él no se rendiría. Hasta que viera con sus propios ojos, para él Spencer estaba con vida.  
Pese a que sus superiores seguían instándolo a dejar el asunto, porque tenía mas trabajo por hacer, y aunque le prometían que la investigación seguiría abierta, Hotch decidió quedarse en Chicago. Iba los fines de semana a visitar a su hijo, pero se la pasaba pendiente del celular.  
Incluso Jack resintió un poco. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de su padre, pero los fines de semana era suyo. Y sin embargo, ahora ni eso...

-Roy... Tenemos que ir a esta dirección, quizá alguien nos puede dar algo de información -Emily le tendió un folio a Mustang, quien leyó el contenido y asintió.  
De inmediato salieron de la oficina temporal que habían instalado para el caso Spencer-Hughes.  
Morgan había egresado a Quantico con JJ y García. No era que se hubiesen rendido, era que no podían dejar los demás casos. Por eso se dividieron. Por eso cada quince días se turnaban para estar en Chicago. Hotch no admitió cambiar con nadie, él tenía que estar ahí sí o sí. Pidió licencia indefinidamente. No funcionaba eficientemente como siempre y por eso se la concedieron, en pos de que algún día se arreglara todo y él volviera a ser el de antes.

-Es aquí -señaló Emily. Mustang bajó de la camioneta y entró al edificio.

-Buen día... Soy el agente Mustang, del FBI... -mostró su identificación a un hombre de cuarenta y pocos, desaliñado, como si llevara dos semanas sin salir de casa ni afeitarse.

-Viene solo?- preguntó, viendo a todos lados.

-Mi compañera está afuera. Descuide...

-Entre...-vio hacía afuera antes de cerrar -. Conozco a Jake Dunn... -dijo -. Primero quiero que me garanticen mi seguridad...

-¿Oíste, Prentiss?-dijo Mustang.

-No hay problema -contestó la pelinegra.

-Hable...-instó Mustang.

-Bien...-se sentaron en la pequeña y deslucida sala -. Soy "el farmaceuta". Yo trabajo en el mercado negro... Vendo medicamentos y drogas. Tengo un amigo que es Médico, pero su licencia fue cancelada, así que él opera de forma clandestina... En el consultorio vi al chico que buscan... El delgado de cabello largo... Jake lo ha llevado al consultorio en el último mes cada diez días... Lo llevará en aproximadamente tres días... Yo sé de lo que es capaz Jake. A él lo conocen como " Shadow", es asesino a sueldo y sé de lo que es capaz

Spencer se había quedado dormido, con sus manos protegiendo su vientre, recordaba el embarazo de JJ tenía los mismos síntomas y recordaba que decía que era normal, se preguntaba como Henry y Jack habían tomado lo de su desaparición o si les dijeron alguna pequeña mentira en tres días tenía consulta y esperaba quedarse a solas con el doctor para pedirle que lo ayudara, Jake había bajado a prepararle algo de comer por lo regular antojos que tenía su pareja.

Maes de vez en cuando, cuando sabia que Jake había bajado, iba a ver a Spencer. Lo veía de lejos, porque no quería meterlo en problemas. Abría un poco la puerta y lo veía largamente hasta que oía que el otro iba subiendo la escalinata. Entonces iba hacia la escalinata y cruzaba algunas palabras con Jake, haciéndole creer que iba a preparar algo para Jeremy y por eso había salido.  
Jeremy se la pasaba dormido casi todo el día. Ni Remy podía hacer algo al respecto.  
-Algunas personas tienden a tener embarazos complicados -había dicho el médico la única vez que pudo acompañar a Jeremy. Jake no se lo permitió después debido a que quizá alguien lo había reconocido en la calle.

Jake se encargaba de llevarlos, siempre a los dos juntos para que se lo pensara antes de huir, pues seguramente Jeremy y Spencer pagarían las consecuencias.  
Spencer estaba leyendo un libro sobre maternidad que compró Jake la vez que había ido por ropa y comida, sintió un gruñido en su estómago y tenía hambre cerró el libro y bajo las escaleras,Jake estaba preparando la comida

-¿que preparas?-pregunto Spencer

-spagheti te hubieras quedado en cama-dijo Jake mientras Spencer se sentaba en la silla del comedor  
-estoy bien me siento bien-dijo Spencer sonriéndole y Jake término de hacer la comida a veces comían solos porque Jeremy no salía de la cama y Maes se quedaba cuidandolo.

Maes se sentó junto a Jeremy, en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó, cariñoso, mientras le daba una taza con té.

-Mejor, gracias -tomó la taza y bebió despacio.

-Sabes, creo que te hace falta salir... Podríamos ir al jardín, el aire fresco te caerá bien -sugirió.

-Me encantaría -apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Maes.

-Crees que Jake se enfade por eso?

-Ni lo va a notar -sonrió, juguetón.

-Vamos entonces -y sin esperar respuesta, cargó al menor entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la planta baja.  
Fue hacia la puerta trasera y salieron.  
Había un pequeño tejado de madera bajo el cual estaba una banca suspendida, como si fuese un columpio.

-Jake y yo solíamos venir aquí por las tardes... -murmuró. Había un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
Maes lo acomodó en la banca y se sentó junto a él. Empezaron a mecerse suavemente.

-¿Jake era diferente antes?-preguntó Maes.

-Algo... Al principio era cariñoso... Pero supongo que esas cosas cambian cuando llevas años con la misma persona... -se acarició el vientre. Era un poco menos notorio que el de Spencer, pero ya era un hecho que estaba embarazado.

-Si esa persona es la destinada para ti, no tiene por qué cambiar...

-Si tú lo fueras para mí... Seguirías igual siempre? -se acurrucó junto a Maes, quien lo abrazó con cuidado.

-Tenlo por seguro...-le alegraba saber que aún con todo, Jeremy era consciente de que Maes jamás iba a poder amarlo en la misma medida.  
-Este es un sueño... Y no quiero despertar... -sintió un beso sobre su frente y alzó el rostro para recibir los labios de Maes sobre los suyos.

Jake había terminado de preparar la comida y sirvió la comida el chico le puso mostaza al spagheti

-¿mostaza?-pregunto Jake

-si tengo antojo de mostaza-dijo Spencer mientras empezaba a comer

-¿ya has pensado en un nombre?-pregunto Jake acariciandole el vientre

-aún es muy pronto si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Diana como mi mama si a ti no te molesta-dijo Spencer el no dejaba de preguntarse por su madre no una carta le había podido mandar diciendole que estaba bien y que pronto sería abuela Jake notó la mirada de tristeza en Spencer al mencionar a su mama pero no podía arriesgarse a que supieran donde estaban y perderlo.  
-Nuestro informante dijo que sabía que Jake Dunn se escondía en el bosque... Va a ser difícil encontrarlo, pero ya tenemos un punto de partida... No estaremos a ciegas como antes -le dijo Mustang a Prentiss en cuanto ella echó a andar la camioneta.

-Concentraremos todos nuestros esfuerzos ahí... -condujo varios minutos mas hasta llegar a la oficina.

Continuara


	35. Capitulo 35:  quisiera a veces escaparme y volar lejos para encontrarme como aquella  vez contigo

Capitulo 35: quisiera a veces escaparme y volar lejos para encontrarme como aquella vez contigo 

Maes llevó a Jeremy dentro. Empezaba a refrescar y el menor se había quedado dormido.  
Se veía tan indefenso... Pensó.

Dentro, vio a Spencer y Jake, que conversaban sobre el nombre del bebé. Ojalá el pudiera tener esa charla con Spencer...

¿Como le pondrían también al bebé que Jeremy llevaba?

-Si es niña... Elysia es un nombre muy bonito -murmuró como si hablara con el durmiente Jeremy -.   
Y si es niño... Mmmm... No lo sé, quizá tu tengas una buena idea -sonrió.  
-entonces si es niña Diana Paige Dunn Reid y si es niño Dylan Dunn Reid-dijo Jake quien cada vez más se enamoraba de Spencer se levantó y le llevó el helado

-¿Dylan ? Quién es Dylan?-pregunto Spencer notando una mirada triste

-mi hermano-dijo Jake

-lo siento-dijo Spencer

-no te preocupes-tomo su mano y la beso.  
-no te preocupes-tomo su mano y la beso.

Después de cenar Spencer y Jake salieron al pequeño columpio y se quedaron un rato ahí el doctor había dicho que al no tener ningún riesgo podría salir a caminar pero sin esforzarse mucho siempre que salían Jake llevaba una pistola.

-¿tienes que cargar eso? No voy a escaparme-dijo Spencer

\- lo se cariño pero es por seguridad-dijo Jake-lo eh estado pensado que opinas del matrimonio?-pregunto Jake y Spencer notó la seriedad de su pregunta.

Jeremy se removía en la cama. Maes se acercó y lo observó un instante. Quizá tenía pesadillas, pensó y decidió despertarlo, pero al tocarlo, sintió que su piel estaba demasiado caliente.  
Le tocó la frente con el antebrazo y se dio cuenta de que no había sido su imaginación solamente.  
Fue al baño y sacó una de las toallas pequeñas para las manos. La humedeció con agua fría y regresó para ponérsela en la frente. Jeremy temblaba mucho. Tenía que decírselo a Jake, para que le diera medicamentos. Estaba por salir, cuando notó una mancha roja en la sábana. Movió a Jeremy un poco y vio que la sangre era reciente...

-Oh Dios...-se apresuró y bajó a buscar a Jake, pero no lo encontró, ni a él ni a Spencer. Quizá habían salido...

Revolvió todos los cajones en busca de algo, medicamento o algo que pudiera ser le útil, pero no había nada.  
Subió y buscó en la habitación de Jake y nada... Buscó en la de Jeremy y nada... Hasta que encontró una pequeña caja metálica con candado debajo del buró.  
Rompió el candado y vio que solo había papeles al parecer... Sacó todo y se encontró una pequeña bolsa de tela que parecía contener algo importante. Sacó aquello...

-Un... Teléfono? -lo examinó. Parecía ser una versión vieja de los actuales celulares. Vio la marca "Nokia", había visto alguno... Quizá serviría aún...  
Lo encendió y parecía tener poca batería.

-911, cuál es su emergencia?-contestó la operadora.

-Yo... -estaba sorprendido de que funcionara -. Me llamo Maes Hughes, soy del FBI... Me secuestraron hace dos meses... Hay una persona herida. Mi captor no sabe que estoy contactando con ustedes -se apresuró a decir.

-Bien, correcto, lo rastrearé, no cuelgue...-pidió la operadora -. Ya envié patrullas... Tardará un poco por lo alejado del sitio, pero llegaran a usted. Por favor, no cuelgue. Si puede esconder el teléfono será mejor, pero no cuelgue...

-Si...-Maes oyó la puerta de entrada -. Ya viene... Necesito una ambulancia... El herido está embarazado...

-dame tiempo es muy pronto todo que aún no lo asimilo-dijo Spencer

-si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra circunstancia te hubiera llevado al cine, al teatro, hacer lo que hacen las parejas normales-dijo Jake

-aún podemos hacerlo, podemos escapar y ...-se quedo callado sorprendiendose de lo que estaba diciendo "síndrome de Estocolmo" pensó Spencer inmediatamente.

-tienes un buen punto podemos iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar-dijo Jake besando su mejilla Spencer empezó a sentir frío y regresaron sin saber que era lo que iba a pasar.

En la comisaría...

-hubo una llamada del 911-le dijo el comisario a Hotch

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto Hotch

-Maes Hughes llamo al 911 al parecer hay un herido-dijo el comisario

-Spence-dijo Hotch

-¿de donde llamaron?- pregunto mustang lleno de esperanza.

-Al parecer Hughes encontró un teléfono... -respondió el comisario. - ya van las patrullas para allá, vámonos -les instó.

Hotch no se hizo del rogar. Todos salieron a sus camionetas y emprendieron el largo camino. Hotch empezaba a sentir ansiedad, pensar mil cosas, todas ellas sobre si Spencer estaría herido, o si se lo llevarían en la huida... El corazón le latía tan rápido que tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Spencer y Jake llegaron a su habitación y vieron que todo estaba revuelto

-¿que diablos? Jeremy!!-empezó a gritar distraído no notó que Spencer le había quitado el arma y vio al futuro padre cargando a Jeremy y sangrando del vientre

-está muy grave tengo que llevarlo a un hospital-dijo Maes bajando las escaleras, Spencer se quedo quieto, esa noche Maes le dijo puras mentiras 

-tu no irás a ningún lado!!-grito Jake cerrándole la puerta

-puede perder a mi hijo!!-grito Maes

-yo iré con el Spence vamos!!-dijo Jake

-nadie hará nada!!-grito Spencer apuntando a todos con el arma de Jake

-bebe cálmate-dijo Jake y empezaron a oír las patrullas

-¡no me digas bebe!-Spencer se habia hartado y encontró una oportunidad para escapar aunque sea solo   
-maldición- dijo Jake si alguien se movía Spence sería capaz de disparar.

Maes estaba anonadado. ¿De que lado se suponía que estaba Spencer?

-Spencer... Jeremy está mal... Necesita atención o podría morir.. El y mi hijo... Dejannos ir... - pidió -Afuera debe estar la policía... Hotchner...- mencionó al jefe, esperando que Spencer recuperara el sentido común

-noo!! Yo soy el que da las órdenes!!-grito Spencer y soltó un disparo al aire

Afuera

 

Hotch estaba dando las órdenes y escucharon un disparo Y apresuraron el paso entraron y encontraron que era Spencer quien había disparado pero en el aire

-las órdenes las doy yo-dijo Spencer y Jake trataba de calmarlo

-Spencer suelta el arma-dijo Hotch calmado entro junto al comisario,Morgan Rossi y Mustang

-no!! ¡Se suponía que me amabas dejaste de buscarme!!-grito Spencer apuntando esta vez a Hotch

-nunca dejamos de buscarte por favor suelta el arma-dijo Hotch notando el abultado vientre del chico.  
Maes se sentía impotente. No podía ayudar y tampoco podía sacar a Jeremy de ahí.

-Spencer... Por favor... Si no hubiera estado Buscándote como un loco, no estaría aquí, en Chicago... Hubiera vuelto a Quantico... Se racional...-le dijo, quizá con eso podría ver que era cierto lo dicho por Hotch. Spencer miro a Maes se sentía traicionado por el.

-vamos bebe tu no quieres hacer esto-dijo Jake no sabían que hacer para que Spencer entrara en razón Hotch bajo su arma y se acercó hacia Spencer

-te prometo que nunca más voy a dejarte ir-le envolvió en sus brazos aventando el arma hacia Rossi Spencer empezó a llorar habían sido unos meses terribles y casi comete una locura. 

-Aaron-dijo Spencer y el mayor beso sus labios tenía tiempo fin probar aquellos labios mientras Jake miraba todo molesto iba a acercarse cuando Morgan lo detiene y lo esposa

-son míos! Los dos míos!-grito Jake mientras era sacado de la casa.

La mirada de Spencer dejó a Maes sin aire... Lo miraba con resentimiento, con desconfianza... Le dolía, pero todo lo hecho ahí había sido con el afán de seguir con vida, no? Es decir, ese sentimiento que había desarrollado hacia Jeremy, con el tiempo desaparecería, no?  
En cuanto todo estuvo controlado por Hotch y compañía, Maes se apresuró a llevar a Jeremy a la ambulancia. Cuando dejó al chico en la camilla, mientras los para médicos lo auscultaban rapidamente, Maes reparó en la presencia de Roy, que le sonrió.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó, aunque el otro le era familiar.

-De hace mucho tiempo... Pero sé que estás perdiendo tus recuerdos...  
Maes miró de reojo a Spencer, mientras Hotch lo abrazaba y lo subía a la camioneta.

-Explicame...

 

Spencer se fue a la camioneta con Hotch Rossi y Morgan quienes estaban alegres de tenerlo de regreso,las lágrimas de habían calmado y seguía abrazado a Hotch

-fueron unos meses terribles-dijo Spencer

-lo sé pero estás a salvo ya-dijo Hotch y Morgan conducía

-hijo ¿te llevamos al hospital?-pregunto Rossi al ver que su rostro estaba palido 

-si papa, por favor creo que no me siento bien-dijo Spencer puesto que empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en su vientre-mi bebe- coloco sus manos sobre su vientre y Morgan condujo más rápido a la cuidad.

Cuando los paramedicos preguntaron quien iría con Jeremy, Maes no dudó en ofrecerse a pesar de la insistencia de Emily y JJ por ser quienes lo "escoltaran".  
Maes subió a la ambulancia luego de que tuviera que aceptar que Emily fuera también. Quizá desconfiaban de Jeremy...

-Emily... El hijo que espera Jeremy es mío...-confesó.

-Oh, Dios mío... ¿Te forzaron?- preguntó, horrorizada.

-No quisiera hablar de ello...-respondió. Emily lo tomó como un sí. Pero aun así comprendía que Maes quisiera el bienestar de una criatura inocente.

-Y ahora Spencer tendrá que cargar con el hijo de alguien que...

-También es mio -interrumpió Maes -. Te explicaré después...-toda aquella conversación había sido en murmullos. Los paramedicos no se habían detenido a oír, estaban demasiado ocupados como para eso.

Spencer se había desmayado en el camino alterando a todos y Morgan condujo con más rapidez,Rossi le mandaba un mensaje a Emily diciéndole que irían al hospital en lugar del hotel porque Spencer se había puesto mal mientras Hotch trataba de reanimarlo llegaron antes que la ambulancia y metieron a Spencer a urgencias


	36. Capítulo 36:  y besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Capítulo 36: y besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

-¿cual es su estado?-pregunto una enfermera

-no veníamos en ambulancia,se puso mal y lo trajimos para acá-dijo Rossi

-¿usted es?-pregunto la enfermera

-su padre su pareja está en recepción arreglando todo-dijo Rossi refiriéndose a Hotch

-bien espere afuera le avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo-y Rossi se quedo con Morgan esperando que llegarán las chicas y Hughes.  
Emily avisó a JJ, García y Mustang que estarían en el hospital. Llegaron después que la ambulancia y se sorprendieron de ver que Hotch y los demás ya estaban ahí.

-Morgan conduce como alma que lleva el diablo...-murmuró García.

-Menos mal -respondió JJ -. ¿Cómo está Spencer?-preguntó la rubia al llegar hasta ellos.

-Aún no sabemos -respondió Morgan, sumamente angustiado.  
Hotch estaba en un rincón, demasiado angustiado como para prestar atención a alguien.

Maes se mantuvo cerca de la puerta por donde habían llevado la camilla de Jeremy, esperando que alguien le dijera algo. Dio vueltas y vueltas por la sala, ansioso, preocupado, al borde del ataque de ansiedad.

-Doctor!-Maes fue a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio salir - ¿Cómo está Jeremy?

-Está estable, Ha de quedarse en observación por doce horas para decir algo concluyente...  
Solo entonces Maes sintió un poco de alivio. Emily avisó a JJ, García y Mustang que estarían en el hospital. Llegaron después que la ambulancia y se sorprendieron de ver que Hotch y los demás ya estaban ahí.

-Morgan conduce como alma que lleva el diablo...-murmuró García.

-Menos mal ¿Cómo está Spencer?-preguntó la rubia al llegar hasta ellos.

-Aún no sabemos -respondió Morgan, sumamente angustiado.  
Hotch estaba en un rincón, demasiado angustiado como para prestar atención a alguien.

 

Maes se mantuvo cerca de la puerta por donde habían llevado la camilla de Jeremy, esperando que alguien le dijera algo. Dio vueltas y vueltas por la sala, ansioso, preocupado, al borde del ataque de ansiedad.

-Doctor!-Maes fue a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio salir - Cómo está Jeremy?

-Está estable... Ha de quedarse en observación por doce horas para decir algo concluyente...  
Solo entonces Maes sintió un poco de alivio.

La mujer que atendió a Spencer salió con expedientes en mano 

-¿Spencer Reid?-pregunto la doctora

-aquí estamos soy su pareja como esta?-pregunto Hotch

-ambos están estables , sus partes íntimas presentan algo de irritación, en cuanto al embarazo tuvo una bajá en los niveles de sangre y eso es peligroso le recetaré unas vitaminas ,una dieta balanceada y una pomada para la irritación-dijo la doctora y Hotch sintió rabia de no haber encontrado a Spencer antes.

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Hotch haciendo su rabia a un lado, Spencer lo iba a necesitar

-adelante sólo que esta dormido-dijo la doctora guiando al mayor a la habitación privada.

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó Maes.

-Está sedado, pero creo que no habrá problema... Aunque dos policías se quedaron custodiando la puerta -respondió el galeno.

-Lo intentaré, gracias -Maes fue hacia el área donde tenían a Jeremy. En efecto, dos policías estaban ahí -. Soy Maes Hughes...-dijo. Los policías se miraron y uno de ellos tomó su radio para hablar con el comisario.

-Puede entrar -dijo, luego de que el comisario diera el permiso.

-Gracias-

Maes entró. En aquella fría habitación privada estaba Jeremy, tendido sobre la cama, con aquellos aparatos monitoreando sus signos vitales. Maes se acercó y se quedó largo rato viéndolo. Le tomó la mano con suavidad y no la soltó.

-Resiste... -murmuró.

Después de un rato llegó una enfermera y Maes tuvo que salir. Besó suavemente los labios de Jeremy antes de irse.

-Maes...-Emily lo encontró al salir a la sala de espera.

-Emily ¿ Que tal está Spencer?-preguntó, preocupado.

-Estable... Creo que ya le asignarán habitación -dijo.

-Estará despierto? -la vio negar - Quisiera verlo...

Hotch había tomado junto a un durmiente Spencer y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-no tienes porque hacer esto solo, estoy contigo y Jack se alegrara en verte-dijo Hotch, volteo hacia el monitor mirando que los latidos de su corazón eran estables.

Afuera

-pobre Spencer cargar con el hijo de un asesino-dijo García

-pero nos tiene a nosotros su familia-dijo JJ

-creo que ahora llamarán abuelo a Rossi-dijo Morgan burlón

-eso no me molestaría-dijo Rossi y Emily había ido a ver a Maes que seguramente estaba con Jeremy. Mustang estaba con ellos pero ajeno a la conversación.

-Ya regresamos -anunció Emily.

-Oh, Hughes -JJ se acercó a abrazarlo, García la secundó -. Me alegra tanto que estén a salvo ya -dijo la rubia.

-Y a mi también -respondió Maes.

-Hughes, tienes que pasar al consultorio 6, te revisarán-dijo Rossi.

-Está bien... Roy... Pasarías conmigo -le pidió.

-Claro-Spencer no quería abrir los ojos pensando que todo había sido un sueño y seguía con Jake aunque al final no fue tan malo porque en estos dos meses Jake cuido de el con devoción y se sentía mal de haberle mentido.  
Empezó a abrir los ojos cuando escucho una voz familiar y Hotch estaba leyéndole algo, las palabras no eran muy claras pero sabía que era Hotch

-¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Hotch

-si me duele un poco la cabeza creí que había sido un sueño-dijo Spencer

-no es un sueño nunca más te voy a dejar ir-dijo Hotch

-gracias ¿Jack?-pregunto Spencer

-en casa cuando se enteró de tu desaparición me hizo prometerle que te iba a encontrar-dijo Hotch

-y lo cumpliste yo no se qué hacer-se llevó las manos a su cara y sollozo, ahora tenia dudas y lo mas seguro es que Hotch pensaba que su bebe era de Jake pero no es asi, tendrá que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano.


	37. Capitulo 37: Quiero amanecer contigo amor, te nececito para ser feliz

Capitulo 37: Quiero amanecer contigo amor, te nececito para ser feliz

Spencer no quería abrir los ojos pensando que todo había sido un sueño y seguía con Jake aunque al final no fue tan malo porque en estos dos meses Jake cuido de el con devoción y se sentía mal de haberle mentido.  
Empezó a abrir los ojos cuando escucho una voz familiar y Hotch estaba leyéndole algo, las palabras no eran muy claras pero sabía que era Hotch

-¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer

-estás bien?-pregunto Hotch

-si me duele un poco la cabeza creí que había sido un sueño-dijo Spencer

-no es un sueño nunca más te voy a dejar ir-dijo Hotch

-gracias y ¿Jack?-pregunto Spencer

-en casa cuando se enteró de tu desaparición me hizo prometerle que te iba a encontrar-dijo Hotch

-y lo cumpliste yo no se qué hacer-se llevó las manos a su cara y sollozo,estaba emocionalmente inestable y Hotch se acerco a el y lo abrazo con fuerza 

 

Está usted muy bien, agente Hughes -le dijo el doctor luego de auscultarlo -. Pero igual le mandaré hacer unos análisis para descartar cualquier cosa que a simple vista no se pueda diagnosticar.

El doctor empezó a escribir y le tendió una hoja con los análisis que debía hacerse.

-Gracias-Salieron de la consulta y Maes pidió a Mustang ir a la cafetería.

-Por favor, dime todo... -pidió Maes. Roy asintió 

Hotch abrazo a Spencer con fuerza mientras este lloraba,

-yo no quería pero no tenía opción si no me iba a matar-dijo Spencer y Hotch no supo que decir

-Spencer relajate le hará daño al bebe y a tu corazón-dijo Hotch sabía que era algo delicado

-lo siento es la 1era vez que nos vemos en meses y así te resivo-dijo Spencer secándose las lágrimas

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que estás a salvo ya quieres ver a Hughes?- pregunto Hotch

-no, no quiero no por ahora-el mayor aeguia envolviéndolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Gracia? ¿Elysia?- Maes estaba anonadado. Ahora entendía por qué sentía que ese nombre era especial.

-Así es... Te extrañan, pero creen que estás muerto... Tu alma pasó a través de la puerta y terminaste aquí, Hace mucho tiempo de eso, aunque tú solo has pasado menos de tres meses aquí. Maes, Tu muerte nos causó a todos un gran dolor. Dejaste un vacío inmenso en nuestras vidas... -sonrió con tristeza -. Y verte ahora...-le palmeó el brazo.

-Esto es... Increíble... Demasiado-

-Por eso quería saber qué tanto extrañabas tu vida en Amestris o si ya te adaptaste a este lugar...

-Roy... Estoy enamorado de alguien... Pero no lo sé... No sé que pasará... Y tendré un hijo... Dos en realidad...-Corrigió, pues también sería padre del bebé de Jeremy -. No sé si Spencer querrá que estemos juntos o si... Tendré que hacerme cargo de Jeremy...

-Maes... me quedaré aquí, contigo, hasta que todo esto se resuelva y puedas tomar una decisión. Sea la que sea, te apoyaré, el resto del equipo entro a la habitación.

-Spence ¿como te sientes?-pregunto JJ abrazándolo con fuerza

-me siento bien y ¿Henry?-pregunto Spencer

-le dije que te habías ido de encubierto y creo que me creyó-dijo JJ

-fue lo mejor, soñaba con el y Jack quiero verlo -dijo Spencer JJ saco su teléfono y le marco a su esposo.

-hey Will lo encontramos pásame a Henry-dijo JJ

Spencer hablo con Henry y después con Jack, una enfermera le trajo de comer y el equipo salió menos Hotch, el comería despues 

Roy y Maes fueron a ver al equipo. Quizá sería buena oportunidad para ver a Spencer, pensó Maes. Los encontraron en la sala de espera, decidiendo las rondas para cuidar del castaño.

-Me alegra verlos -dijo García -. Tenemos una ronda de 6 am a 10 am, y otra de 2 pm a 6 pm pendientes.

-Yo creo que tomaré la de las 6 am -dijo Mustang. A esa hora Spencer estaría dormido, quizá a las 2 de la tarde estaría despierto para hablar con Maes.

-Supongo que eso deja a Maes por la tarde -lo vio asentir -Perfecto. Morgan y JJ volverán a Quantico a arreglar algunas cosas.

Spencer había terminado de comer según la revisión no presentaba desnutrición o deshidratación lo que quiere decir que Jake lo cuidaba muy bien. Le mandaron unos análisis para asegurarse que el y su bebe estén perfectamente bien de salud

-¿necesitas ayuda para la pomada?-pregunto Aaron

-un poco no quiero doblarme mucho aunque tenga dos meses es delicado-dijo Spencer sonrojado

-sabes que no voy a lastimarte-dijo Aaron el chico se quitó los pantalones y abrió las piernas Aaron tomo el tubito de la pomada y se la unto con mucho cuidado cuando terminaron Spencer se vistió.

-quiero regresar a casa-se quejó

-cuando te diga la doctora-sonrió por fin estaba a su lado y tenía la oportunidad que estuvieran juntos por más tiempo.

-Bien, es tarde... Deberíamos ir a la oficina -dijo García y bostezó.

En la oficina habían acondicionado un espacio con dos camas debido a que no podían usar los recursos del FBI para cubrir sus estadías en esos dos meses en los que estuvieron buscando a Spencer y Maes.  
Rossi se quedó a hacerle compañía a Spencer y Hotch. Como ya habían previsto, el segundo no quiso apartarse del castaño.  
Emily, Penelope, Roy y Maes irían a la oficina. JJ y Morgan ya habían tomado el vuelo a Quantico.

-Y entonces, Maes... Te harás cargo del bebé de Jeremy... Y de Jeremy también?-preguntó Penelope, sorprendida.

-Si es absuelto, imagino que si...-respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Wow... Bueno, Jeremy tiene suerte de que el padre de su hijo esté disponible y sea un gran hombre... ¿Pero Spence? -volvió a hablar Penelope.

-Yo... -las miradas se centraron en él - también es mío... Jake es estéril y esta obsesionado con tener un hijo... Imagino que, al no funcionar con ninguna de sus víctimas pasadas, optó por matarlas... No quería que le hiciera eso a Spencer... -confesó -. Por favor, no le digan a Hotch... Spencer debe decírselo por si mismo...

-futuro abuelo tenías que quedarte?-pregunto Hotch burlón sabía que Rossi consideraba a Spencer como el hijo que nunca pudo tener y para Spencer el padre que nunca tuvo.

-se de tus intenciones además Jeremy está aquí y puede ser que busque lastimar a Spencer-dijo el italiano Spencer se había vuelto a dormir y los hombres platicaban en voz baja

-tienes razón,no me imagino los horrores por los que pasó-dijo Hotch

-yo tampoco al menos no esta lastimado gravemente- Rossi tomo asiento junto a Hotch

-seré un buen padre para el a Jack le encantara la idea-dijo Hotch

-lo se- le sonrió a su amigo y volteo su mirada al chico.

Por la mañana, Roy salió antes de las seis para cuidar de Spencer. Quizá Hotch no se apartaría de ahí, pero también podría estar muy cansado y querer tomar una siesta.

-Buenos días -saludó Roy al entrar, después de tocar.

-Buenos días -saludaron Hotch y Spencer al unísono y se miraron para luego reírse. Parecían una bonita pareja, pensó Roy.

-Este chico es muy afortunado por tener la atención de Maes...-pensó. Avanzó hacia ellos.

-No me digan que pasaron la noche en vela Roy le palmeó el brazo a Hotch, quien sonrió y negó.

-Spencer se despertó hace un rato -respondió.

-Oh, ahora recuerdo, no me he presentado contigo -miró al chico.

-Mucho gusto... Spencer Reid, supongo que todo el mundo habló de mi estos dos meses...

-El gusto es mío, por fin conoceré al famoso Spencer... Roy Mustang, Coronel y ahora agente del FBI -se río un poco.

-Si... He oído que vienes por Maes -dijo esto último con pesar.

-el tiene muchos asuntos que arreglar aquí y sea la decicion que tome lo apoyare-dijo Roy

Por una parte Hotch esperaba que Maes se fuera con Roy para que Spencer se quedará junto a el pero por otra parte Spencer estaría triste se llevaban bien y habían pasado estos dos meses juntos.

-nosotros nos retiramos el se quedara iremos a cambiarnos y bañarnos-dijo Rossi besando paternalmente la frente de Reid y Aaron beso sus labios sonrojando al menor, Spencer no sabía como decirle que el hijo era de Maes y no de Jake se quedaron los dos solos

-que es lo que te ah dicho Maes hasta ahora?-pregunto Roy

-cuando llego me platico de tu y de su familia después ya no me dijo nada y creí que se había resignado-dijo Spencer apretando un poco la sábana.

-entre pase más tiempo aquí sus recuerdos se irán perdiendo-le dijo Roy notando que su mirada triste

-eso no sabía, digo soy un genio pero de lo que me platicaba antes de la alquimia y no lo conocía-dijo el castaño

-si su tecnología es diferente a la nuestra podemos aprender algo útil-se quedaron en silencio.

Roy se decidió a preguntarle, sin mas rodeos.

-¿Amas a Maes?- miró al chico. Tenía una mirada transparente, si le mentía, lo sabría.

-Yo-la escena en la casa de Jake lo dejo confundido 

-Hotch es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti... Maes también... Y sería capaz de renunciar a su propia felicidad por la tuya... Yo quiero mucho a Maes, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo... Y quisiera llevarlo a casa... Pero si su felicidad es aquí... Lo voy a extrañar mucho, pero sabré que estará bien...

Spencer sabía que debía ser sincero con Roy.

-si, lo amo y yo no se qué decisión va a tomar, no se sí el querrá regresar con su familia y su hija o va a cuidar de Jeremy y no de mi, el esta más delicado que yo y Aaron es todo un caballero conmigo-dijo Spencer,estaba confundido y tal vez necesitaría tiempo para pensar las cosas, se llevó una mano a la cabeza empezó a dolerle

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Roy

-si me duele un poco la cabeza nada grave-La conversación fue detenida entro una enfermera para revisar a Spencer.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Roy siguió hablando.

-Maes tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad bastante alto. Estoy seguro de que se hará cargo del bebé del otro chico... Pero también estoy seguro de que te ama a ti... Y sí, quizá tendrá que cuidar a Jeremy mientras dure su embarazo, pero no es como que se vaya a... Comprometer o algo -

-si tienes razón ¿sabes a que hora va a venir? Necesitamos hablar-dijo Spencer

-a las dos de la tarde y si necesitan hablar para arreglar las cosas también se que sea la decicion que sea Hotch no va a dejarte sólo se muere por ti-dijo Roy y le bastaba para confirmar eso que se había enfocado en buscarlo olvidándose de los otros casos.

-¿tu tienes familia?-pregunto Spencer

-no pero estoy esperando que cierto enano me diga que si-dijo Roy

-Enano?-preguntó Spencer, imaginandose que en el mundo de ellos había quizá criaturas como las que Tolkien describía en sus libros.

-Espera... -sacó de su bolsillo la cartera y de ella una fotografía en la que estaba Edward. En una visita a la casa de Pinako, la había robado de un porta retratos.  
Spencer tomó aquella foto y observó al rubio.

-Este es-

-Se llama Edward Elric...

-¿ estas enamorado de el?-pregunto Spencer

-si le hize la pregunta antes de venirme y dijo que respondería cuando regresara también es un genio y estoy seguro que se llevarían bien-dijo Roy

-oh yo también lo creo-dijo Spencer y le regreso su foto y se acordó de algo importante.-¿sabes quien esta cuidando de mi gato?-pregunto Spencer y despues se arrepintió tal vez el no conocía que tuviese una mascota 

-creo que el hijo de Hotch-dijo Roy y Spencer sabía que estaba en buenas manos la extrañaba mucho  
A las diez de la mañana llegó Emily a reemplazar a Roy. Mustang se despidió de Spencer y fue a la oficina para ver a Maes.

Continuara


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38: me haces descubrir que sigo atado a ti, me elevas con tus besos y vuelvo a caer

-Vamos, tienes que desayunar -le dijo Maes, a sabiendas de que probablemente aun no lo hacia -. Andando -no le dejó decir nada.

-Me cuidas como si fueras mi madre -se quejó, pero no se opuso.

-Actúas como si fueras un niño -se rieron ambos.

-Y... Como está Ed?-preguntó Maes mientras veía a Roy comer. Roy empezó a toser y tuvo que tomar un vaso completo de agua para reponerse.

-B-Bien...-carraspeó.  
Ya le dijiste algo?- preguntó. Le encantaba hacer que Roy se pusiera así.

-Decirle qué?

-R-oy... Eres tan obvio para todo el mundo, pero al parecer para Ed no...

-Bien, bien... Sí, le dije... Creí que no lo... Sabías... -se sonrojó.

-Lo sé desde aquella vez, cuando se vieron por primera vez, en la estación del tren...-bebió un poco del café que había pedido.

-Ya, ya... Le dije antes de venir aquí... Me dijo que respondería cuando volviera... -suspiró.

-Te aseguro que él también te ama...

Antes de las dos, Maes iba ya en camino al hospital. Primero pasaría a ver a Jeremy, solo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Luego iría a ver a Spencer.  
Maes pensó que Jeremy estaría dormido, pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo despierto y comiendo.

-¡Maes! -su rostro se iluminó de solo ver al mayor.

-Jeremy... Cómo estás?-se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Mejor ahora que te veo... Es una lástima que no te dejen pasar la noche aquí...

-La policía es estricta. Creen que te podría ayudar a escapar -respondió.

-Sé que no merezco pedirte nada... Pero... Si voy a la cárcel, te quedarías con nuestro hijo? No quiero que vaya a una casa hogar, por favor... No quiero -comenzó a sollozar.

-Tranquilo... Jamás abandonaría a nuestro hijo -lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Gracias... -Jeremy se aferró a él. Estuvieron así por unos minutos mas, hasta que el menor se recompuso -. Maes... Y si me declararan inocente...?

-Te cuidaré... Lo prometo -respondió.

Por dentro sintió que era su deber, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por Spencer. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pedirle a Spencer que se quedara con él si iba a estar con el otro hombre que tendría también un hijo suyo?

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Spencer, Maes se detuvo a tomar valor para entrar. Giró el pomo y esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.  
-Buenas tardes -saludó.

-Maes hola-dijo Spencer dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que cautivo al mayor y Maes se dio cuenta que Spencer apenas iba a comer

-¿como estas?-pregunto Maes

-bien y lamentó lo de ayer yo no se que me paso pensarás que me volví loco y que..-su monólogo fue interrumpido por un dulce beso de Maes quien pudo distinguir la fragancia de Hotch en Spencer y lo ponía celoso 

-no estas loco, pasamos por mucho en estos dos meses y es entendible tu reacción déjame ayudarte-dijo Maes tomando la cuchara del caldo

-no nececito ayuda-dijo Spencer pero Maes ya se lo había dado.

-creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo Maes

-yo también lo creo estoy buscando la forma de decirle a Aaron de nuestro hijo sin las mirarlo vas a quedarte con Jeremy?-pregunto Spencer sin buscar la mirada del mayor.

-Yo... Si él va a prisión, me quedaré con el bebé en cuanto nazca... Y si no va a prisión, tendré que cuidarlo... El bebé es mio y quiero que estén bien... Yo... -suspiró. Quería decirle que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo que Spencer se quedara con él, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Es decir, quizá tendría que compartir el cariño y cuidados de Maes con Jeremy... Quizá no su amor, pero... Maes no sabía qué diría Spencer...

Spencer se quedo callado, pensando en que es lo mejor para el y el bebe

 

-¿sabes ? Aaron se ofreció a ser el otro padre de mi bebe como le dije a Roy el es muy caballeroso conmigo pero tampoco quiero ser otra carga para ti yo podría quedarme con el, y ya el tiempo dirá que pasara con nosotros no se que dices tu?-pregunto Spencer sus manos estaban en su vientre

Para Maes la sola idea de que Spencer estuviera con Hotch lo volvía loco de celos pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara con el.

Spencer se quedo callado,pensando en que es lo mejor para el y el bebe

Para Maes la sola idea de que Spencer estuviera con Hotch lo volvía loco de celos pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara con el.

-Con Hotch...-murmuró -. Yo... Yo creo que...-no se atrevía a decirle que no quería que estuviera con Hotch, que la sola idea le hacía doler el pecho -. Que es lo que quieres hacer tu?- no se atrevió a imponerle algo.  
-Con Hotch...-murmuró -. Yo... Yo creo que...-no se atrevía a decirle que no quería que estuviera con Hotch, que la sola idea le hacía doler el pecho -. ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer tu?- no se atrevió a imponerle algo.

-Hablare con el primero y no creo que sus sentimientos sobre mi cambien por eso y tal vez lo mejor es que esté con el y tu con Jeremy te necesita más que yo-dijo Spencer

-tu también me necesitas Spencer-dijo Maes acariciándole la mejilla

-el té necesita más a ti está sólo y yo tengo al equipo-siguió comiendo si no se le iba a enfriar la comida.

-Está bien...-soltó Maes, resignado. Si, Jeremy estaba solo, completamente solo. No tenía a nadie mas que a Maes, el padre de su hijo.  
Maes tomó la mano de Spencer con suavidad y la besó.

-Va a ser como tú quieras... No voy a dejar de amarte por eso... -se inclinó hacia él para besarlo

-yo tampoco voy a dejar de amarte-dijo Spencer y le correspondió el beso-hablé con Roy es una buena persona platicamos mucho-dijo Spencer

-si es una buena persona, me alegró que se lleven bien-dijo Maes sonriendo

-ya quiero irme a casa, no se porque me tengo que quedar aquí-dijo Spencer cruzandose de brazos

-es para asegurarnos que el bebe este bien-dijo Maes besando su mejilla-además a Hotch le tocará ir por tus antojos en la noche-dijo mitad serio mitad broma

-me hubiera gustado que fueras tu pero ni modo-sonrió con tristeza.

-yo tampoco voy a dejar de amarte-dijo Spencer y le correspondió el beso-hablé con Roy es una buena persona platicamos mucho-dijo Spencer

-si es una buena persona,me alegró que se lleven bien-dijo Maes sonriendo

-ya quiero irme a casa, no se porque me tengo que quedar aquí-dijo Spencer cruzandose de brazos

-es para asegurarnos que el bebe este bien-dijo Maes besando su mejilla-además a Hotch le tocará ir por tus antojos en la noche-dijo mitad serio mitad broma

-me hubiera gustado que fueras tu pero ni modo-sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto -le acarició la pancita -. Hola criaturita -se ubicó a la altura del vientre del menor y empezó a hablarle -. Yo soy tu papá, Maes... ¡Y te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! Y amo a tu papi Spencer -le beso la pancita y se incorporó para mirar al castaño. Los ojos de Maes brillaban con emoción, no podía esperar a ver a su pequeño bebé  
Spencer se sentía bien teniendo a Maes a su lado le acaricio los cabellos.

-te prometo que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros y que al final seremos una familia-dijo Spencer

-¿has pensado en un nombre? La otra vez no pude evitar porté hablar de eso con Jake-dijo Maes

-si es niña me gustaría que fuese Diana como mi mama si es niño escoge tu el nombre-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-Spencer... Igual que tú... No hay nombre más maravilloso que ese -le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió -. Tienes los ojos mas hermosos... Desearía poder estar para siempre a tu lado -le besó la frente y luego los labios.

-a mi también me gustaría que te quedarás todo el tiempo conmigo-dijo Spencer soltando una lágrima

-hey no te pongas triste seguiremos viéndonos-dijo Maes tomando su rostro con ambas manos para después volverlo a besar

-lo se te extrañare son las hormonas-dijo Spencer y Maes sonrió

-Y yo a ti... Como no tienes idea... pero iré por ti para salir a pasear, comer, al lugar de películas... Cine, cierto? Y a hacer muchas cosas mas -le besó la nariz.

-Tomaremos muchas fotos -dijo Spencer, sonriente.

-Todas las que quieras -sonrió.

Las cuatro horas que se quedó a cuidarlo se pasaron tan rápido que no podía creerlo. Le pesaba tener que irse.

-En quince minutos viene García a cuidarte...-dijo, con desánimo.

-puedes hablar con García y pedirle que te deje quedarte en su lugar si le explicas todo entenderá-dijo Spencer

-ya lo sabe creo que sólo faltan Rossi y Hotch de enterarse-dijo Maes

-oh ya supongo que las chicas saben-dijo Spencer

-si-la puerta se abre y era García

-mi bebe-García abrazo a Spencer con fuerza-como está la futura madre?-bromeo García

-no me digas así-dijo Spencer

-quería pedirte un favor puedo quedarme a cuidar de Spencer por favor?-pregunto Maes

-Oh, cariño... Claro que puedes -respondió Penelope, enternecida -. Yo... Estaré en la cafetería, por si necesitan algo -dijo sonriente y salió de ahí.

-Eso significa cuatro horas mas -Maes se giró hacia Spencer y se sentó junto a la cama de nuevo   
-. Sabes? Cuando estábamos en la casa del bosque, las primeras noches tenía sueños extraños... Una mujer y una niña en la entrada de una casa muy bonita... Y después eras tú, con un bebé en brazos... Y era lo que cada día me daba fuerzas para seguir... Quisiera un día tener esa vida. Volver a casa y verte ahí, con nuestro bebé...-le acarició la barriguita.

-yo también tuve sueños extraños al principio pero después eras tu el que estabas en mis sueños-dijo Spencer-podemos ir a ver a mi mama-comento

-¿tu mama? ¿Me aceptara?-pregunto Maes sin quitar sus manos de su vientre

-si te aceptara porque me haces feliz. Y será abuela-dijo spencer

-esta bien tu di la fecha y nosotros vamos-beso sus labios.

Conocer al único familiar de Spencer... Iba a ser un honor conocer a su futura suegra, pensó y sonrió, divertido.

-Pues tu ya conoces a Roy, que es como mi hermano... Pero estoy seguro de que te llevas bien con él. Él suele ser muy sincero y no me ha dicho que no le agrades -le revolvió los cabellos.

-pensé que no le agradaba por alejarte de la familia que tenías ahí-dijo Spencer

-no me alejaste de nadie-dijo Maes robándole un beso

-tu te casaste con tu esposa?-pregunto Spencer

-si pero como estoy muerto para ella se invalida nuestro matrimonio no quieres más tiempo? Deja que nazca nuestro hijo y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo-dijo Maes

-¿que te gustaría que fuera?-

-lo que sea estoy seguro que se parecerá a ti-  
Una enfermera entro para revisar a Spencer y sintió un poco de miedo así se lo habían llevado.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada... estoy aquí -le tomó la mano -. Y aquí seguiré. Debí amar mucho a mi esposa e hija, pero... Si ya ha pasado tanto tiempo como dijo Roy... Ya debieron acostumbrarse a mi ausencia... Además, no las recuerdo... No sería el mismo Maes al que tanto amaron... Solo les causaría dolor por volver a verme y no ser el mismo. Y además... No quiero irme... Nunca... No si tu estas aquí... Quiero estar donde sea que tú estés...-distrajo a Spencer con esto, pero estaba siendo realmente sincero.  
La enfermera les sonrió, enternecida.

-Todo va bien... Con suerte, te dan de alta en un día o dos -aseveró y salió.

-lo siento es que papa me contó cómo me secuestró Jake y cuando la vi entrar pensé que...-estaba temblando y Maes lo abrazo con fuerza

-tranquilo ya la escuchaste muy pronto regresarás a casa-dijo Maes y estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Spencer se calmó y el mayor lo ayudo a llegar al baño, tocaron la puerta y Maes va abrir era JJ acompañada de su hijo y esposo

-creí que estaría García-JJ sonrio 

-no, le pedí que me dejara quedarme, Spencer está en el baño-dijo Maes

-¡¡padrino!!-Henry corrió y abrazo sus piernas

-¿cuando llegaron?-pregunto sorprendido y feliz

-en la mañana le había dicho que regresaste de encubierto y tenía ganas. De verte-dijo Will

-nunca vuelvas a irte-dijo el pequeño

-nunca mi amor-beso su frente y con ayuda de Maes se subieron a la cama.

Ver a Spencer con ese niño en brazos, siendo tan cariñoso, hizo a Maes desear con mas ansiedad la llegada de su bebé. Sonrió, enternecido, y besó la frente de Spencer.

-Serás una hermosa 'madre' -soltó, divertido.

-¡Oye! -se quejó Spencer y luego se rió -. Y estoy seguro de que tú serás un increíble padre... Roy me lo dijo...

-Eso espero-JJ y Will los miraron. Se notaba que eran el uno para el otro y eran felices por ellos, en especial por Spencer 

-¿quien es el?-pregunto Henry notando la presencia de Maes

-mi pareja,el papa de mi bebe-tomo sus manitas y la llevo a su vientre

-¿tendré un primito?- pregunto Henry emocionado

-o prima-añadió JJ Maes le ofreció su silla

-si es niño le enseñaré a jugar fútbol-dijo Henry

-¿y si es niña? Además estará muy pequeñito-comento Will

-también le enseñare-todos rieron ante el comentario de Henry

-¿como vas con los vómitos? Te sugiero las galletas saladas en ayuno -pregunto JJ y noto la cara de asco del castaño 

-me dan a toda hora y es molesto-dijo Spencer

-¿estas preparado para levantarte a las 3 de la mañana y salir por helado?-pregunto Will a Maes 

-estoy preparado-dijo Maes Una enfermera volvió a entrar su rostro no traía buenas noticia

-agente Hughes Jeremy se puso mal- Informo la enfermera

Maes se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a Spencer un instante. Lo vio asentir y salió de ahí, rápido.  
Anduvo de prisa por los pasillos, siguiendo a la enfermera hasta aquella habitación custodiada aún. Entraron. Un médico le practicaba RCP a Jeremy. Dos enfermeras lo asistían.


	39. capitulo 39: y veo que es verdad tu  no eres para mi quererte fue un error quede partido en dos

pitulo 39: y veo que es verdad tu no eres para mi quererte fue un error quede partido en dos

-Jeremy... -se acercó, procurando no estorbar.

-Necesita adrenalina...-urgio el médico. De inmediato una de las enfermeras inyectó aquella sustancia.

-Ya tiene pulso, doctor -dijo la otra enfermera, mirando el monitor. El médico suspiró, aliviado.

-Jeremy... Qué fue lo que pasó, doctor?-

-Le seré sincero, agente... Este embarazo es muy riesgoso... El cuerpo de Jeremy no va a resistir mucho. Tenemos que practicarle un legrado o no va a vivir. Aun no llega al tercer mes, así que es posible hacerlo, pero igual corre riesgo. Por ética, esperaremos a que Jeremy recobre el sentido y le preguntaremos qué es lo que prefiere... Pero si vuelve a ponerse mal, tendremos que hacerlo, con o sin autorización.

Maes quedó anonadado, el no era capaz de decidir. No podía decir simplemente "maten a mi hijo para que viva Jeremy" porque sabia que Jeremy lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era un hijo... Pero tampoco podía decir "dejen que esto siga" y que Jeremy sufriera hasta morir...

Maes volvió con Spencer, solo para decirle que se quedaría con Jeremy hasta que despertara.

-No te preocupes... Entiendo -dijo el castaño, sin poder ocultar su pesar.  
-Lo siento de verdad... Espero que despierte pronto... Vendré a verte en una hora...lo prometo - se inclinó para besarlo.

-Ve... Estaré bien-

-Aquí nos quedaremos hasta que llegue Hotch -dijo JJ, con Henry en su regazo.

-Gracias-

Una vez que Maes se fue Spencer se soltó a llorar Will cargo a Henry y JJ se acercó a Spencer para abrazarlo

-se que duele que no este contigo todo el tiempo pero se que sobré a todas las cosas te escogerá a ti porque te ama-dijo JJ

-me gustaría que se quedara conmigo todo el tiempo como una pareja normal no se que va a pasar cuando sus dos hijos nazcan,tengo miedo-dijo Spencer

-no temas, estamos contigo-dijo JJ y a Henry no le gustaba ver a su padrino tan triste,una vez que término de llorar se quedo dormido en el regazo de JJ

-es necesario que busque a un doctor?-pregunto Will

-no,sólo esta agotado-le acaricio sus cabellos que ya estaban largos en dos meses no se los había cortado.

-ya necesita un corte así si pareceré mujer-dijo Will en broma.  
Maes entró a la habitación de Jeremy. El chico estaba despierto y se alegró mucho al verlo.

-Viniste-su cara se volvió feliz 

-Me dejaron quedar hoy,Y además...-no sabía cómo decirle lo que el doctor había dicho -. Hay un problema-se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano -. Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo...

-Lo sé-suspiró.

-Pero Hace menos de media hora estuviste a punto de morir por eso -Maes apretó un poco su mano. Jeremy parecía asustado -. El doctor dijo que tienes que elegir: tu vida, o la del bebé. Sin sigues adelante con esto... morirás... Pero si interrumpes el embarazo puedes salvarte -lo miró a los ojos.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Jeremy se cubrió la boca con su mano libre.

-No puedo...-dijo, después de sollozar durante un rato y haber sido incapaz de hablar -. No voy a matar a nuestro hijo.

García entro a la habitación sorprendiendose de ver a Spencer dormido en el regazo de JJ y a will Henry leyendo un libro

-¿ que paso?- pregunto García

-Jeremy se puso mal y vinieron por Maes y Spencer no sabe como manejar esta situación-le explico JJ , Spencer se removió pero no se despertó y siguió dormido.

-pobre de mi bebe, temo la reacción de Hotch está muy enamorado de Spencer-dijo García

-tienes razón no lo tomará muy bien pero lo aceptara y seguirá apoyandolo-dijo JJ y García fue a ver a su ahijado.

-Jeremy...

-No! Escúchame! Este bebé es la única luz de esperanza en mi vida desde que perdí a mi padre! Es la única muestra de algo de amor que alguien me dio desde entonces! No voy a dejar que muera, no me importa si me cuesta la vida! -se tocó el vientre con ambas manos, como protegiéndolo.

-Jeremy, yo no quiero que mueras! -lo abrazó por la cintura - No quiero...por favor... Si yo pudiera, daría mi vida por ustedes dos...

-Tú tienes que darle todo el amor que mi padre me dio a mi... No lo dejes solo -Jeremy le acarició la cabeza.

-Jeremy... Vas a vivir, prometelo... Promete que te esforzarás... Yo te estaré cuidando...

-Haz mis últimos meses los mas felices, solo eso te pido... Solo eso... Finge que me amas mas que a nadie en este mundo... No me importa si cuando no estás conmigo estás con Spencer, pero cuando estés conmigo, hazme sentir que este bebé y yo somos tu único amor... Por favor...-sollozó.

-Te lo prometo-

Hotch caminaba hacia el hospital con un ramo de rosas,después de comer le hablo a Jack diciéndole que si todo estaba bien, el Spencer y el resto del equipo regresarían mañana a casa.  
Llego a la habitación sorprendiendose de ver a Will y a Henry

 

-¿hola cuando llegaron?- pregunto Hotch  
-en la mañana Henry no se aguantaba las ganas de verlo-dijo Will y Hotch notó que Spencer estaba dormido pero muy pegado a JJ y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-¿paso algo?- pregunto Hotch dejando las flores en una mesita

-un hombre hizo llorar a mi padrino-dijo Henry con cara molesto

-¿un hombre?-pregunto Hotch sin entender

-es una larga historia y Spence es el que debería contártela no te enojes con el-dijo JJ dejando a Spencer en la cama esté por el movimiento despertó.

-¿Maes?-pregunto Spencer

-no cariño ya llego Hotch y nosotros ya nos vamos, los 4 salieron salieron dejándolos solos.

-creo que tejos que hablar-dijo Spence

-ya lo creo-se sentó cerca de el para escucharlo.  
-Nos vamos a esforzar mucho -dijo Maes al medico. Éste asintió.

-Está bien. Entonces, en el peor de los casos...

-Salve a nuestro hijo -dijo de inmediato Jeremy, determinado.

-Entendido... -asintió, pero no parecía convencido -. Jeremy, eres joven... Quizá ya no puedas volver a tener un bebé, pero siempre podrás adop...

-Doctor... Este bebé es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, además de conocer a Maes pese a las circunstancias... Este bebé es de él y mío... Y me voy a esforzar mucho para al menos poder conocerlo interrumpió Jeremy, determinado. El doctor suspiró.

-Admiro tu determinación. Sé que se requiere de mucha fuerza... Y les deseo lo mejor... Jeremy podrá ir a casa mañana. Hoy se hará el papeleo, suele tardar. En casa tendrás que guardar reposo. Puedes caminar, pero solo lo necesario. Cualquier cosa -buscó dentro del bolsillo de su bata -, aquí está mi tarjeta. Llamen, no importa la hora -se la tendió a Maes.

-Muchas gracias -asintió Maes y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando el doctor se fue, Maes tomó la mano de Jeremy.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Maes... Las dos veces en mi vida que he estado mas seguro de algo han sido cuando te dije que quería un hijo tuyo y ahora, que quiero que ese hijo viva -respondió. Maes asintió y sonrió con tristeza.  
-Bien... -Suspiró.

Pasada una hora, volvió donde Spencer. Hotch estaba ahí, lo supo porque esa era la hora en que debía estar. Se mantuvo en la puerta, sin abrirla, no sabiendo qué decirle a Spencer y tratando de calmar sus celos.  
Oyó las voces de ambos... Hablaban de él...

-Jake siempre quizo un hijo le echaba la culpa a los demás puesto que es estéril y pensaba que conmigo sería diferente pero el resultado sería el mismo y al final me mataría-hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando- Maes lo supo y tuvimos un plan, hicimos el amor y le hize creer que el hijo si era de el siendo de otra persona-dijo Spencer una parte muy dentro de Hotch empezó a romperse

-pero y si el regresa a su mundo o si se queda con Jeremy tu y yo podríamos, lo amas? ¿Alguna vez me quisite?- pregunto Hotch pegando su frente con la del menor y haciendo un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no salieran

-si lo amo al principio si sentía algo por ti pero creo que lo que siento por el es más fuerte-dijo Spencer sintiéndose mal por Hotch es un gran hombre y encontrara una persona que lo ame como se merece.  
-te amo Spencer estos dos meses me enfoque solo en encontrarte olvidándome de todo ,podríamos intentarlo, te amo desde hace muchos años -dijo Aaron esta vez las lágrimas salieron y Spencer estaba sorprendido era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar.  
-lo siento Aaron no puedo corresponderte pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- dijo Spencer

Las palabras que Spencer le dijo a Hotch hicieron sentir bien a Maes... No amaba al otro... Sonrió, pero pensar en Jeremy, en que no podría estar con Spencer por entero... No podía hacerle eso. Jeremy lo iba a necesitar las 24 horas... Fuera como fuera, Spencer se iba a sentir desplazado.  
Decidió entrar, decirle el acuerdo con Jeremy y que Spencer decidiera qué quería.  
Tocó a la puerta y abrió.

-Volví -esbozó una sonrisa -. Que hay, Hotch?- saludó al pelinegro.  
Hotch, disimuladamente se quitó las lágrimas antes de voltear y esbozar una sonrisa para Maes. Quería matarlo... Quería que volviera al mundo del que nunca debió salir, que nunca lo hubieran encontrado en el medio de aquella carretera, que jamas Spencer hubiera ofrecido su ayuda...  
Pero no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Spencer...

-¿Que tal? -pronunció al fin.

-Esto... Yo quisiera... Hablar con Spencer... -miró al castaño -. Quieres que él esté aquí?- le preguntó.  
Hotch no entendía. ¿acaso le concernía?

-Sí.

-Hotch...-habló Maes y se acercó a ambos -. No quiero que pienses mal... Yo amo a Spencer, con toda mi alma... Pero Jeremy me necesita...  
-Quieres que yo me haga cargo de tú hijo... y de la persona a la que amo, que no me ama... De la cual siempre voy a ser su segunda opción... Su consolación mientras tú no estás. Eso quieres?- Hotch estaba sumamente herido y no pensó en lo que decía. Sentía la sangre hervir, quería golpearlo, hacerle pagar por hacer sufrir a Spencer... -Spencer... Sabes que te amo, que cuentas conmigo...con permiso -no pudo más y salió de ahí sin escuchar a ninguno de los dos.

Hotch se encontró con Morgan en uno de los pasillos.  
Morgan iba a visitar a Spencer. Acababa de llegar de Quantico y estaba sumamente preocupado. Durante esos dos meses a todo el mundo le hubiera parecido que no le afectaba el asunto, pero alguien tenía que ser el fuerte, pues Hotch se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, con el pasar de los días. Las chicas estaban tristes, ausentes, pero seguían intentando rendir.   
Rossi debía consolar a Hotch, ser su apoyo, su ancla con el mundo y la cordura... Y quedaba Morgan... Que moría de amor por Spencer, pero que tenía que hacer a un lado las emociones para sacar adelante todo.   
Él se apoyó en Mustang, laboralmente hablando. Él salía todo el tiempo a hacer las búsquedas más exhaustivas. Él recibía las noticias malas, los "no hay rastros, no hay mas pistas" y los transformaba en "sigamos buscando, tiene que estar por algún lado". Él intentaba levantar los ánimos al equipo...

Pero lloraba por dentro... Era pedazos de un Derek sin Spencer, un Derek que jamás lo tuvo para sí, pero que lo tenía cerca, que se conformaba con ser la opción... La última si así lo quería Spencer.  
Lo amaba demasiado...  
Ver a Hotch llorar le hizo pensar lo peor y se acercó pronto. Corrió los últimos dos metros hacia él.

-¿Que sucede? Cómo está Spencer?-

-Bien -respondió, reprendiéndose por mostrarse débil.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le ofreció su abrazo. Hotch no se hizo del rogar y se aferró al moreno, con fuerza.

Spencer oculto su rostro en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar Maes se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza pero Spencer se negó.

-¡no me toques!! ¡largate!!-grito el castaño

-Spencer lo siento mucho yo te amo-dijo Maes

-vete por favor-dijo Spencer y el rechazo le dolía mucho a Maes lo dejo solo y salió de la habitación recargando se en la puerta y el también lloro cuando las cosas parecían arreglar de con Spencer pasaba algo que hacia que se separaban, se encontró con Rossi en los pasillos.

-¿Spencer está bien?-pregunto el italiano

\- el esta bien Jeremy es el que esta mal y nececito estar las 24 horas con el no puedo quedarme con Spencer-dijo Maes de pronto vieron a dos enfermeras dirigirse con velocidad al cuarto del castaño y ambos se apresuraron en seguirlas.

Maes y Rossi permanecieron apartados, pero dentro de la habitación. No querían estorbar, pero estaban angustiados.

Las enfermeras intentaban bajar la presión arterial del castaño, que había ascendido peligrosamente.  
Un doctor entró y las enfermeras empezaron a informarle el estado de Spencer.  
Después de un buen rato, cuando Spencer estaba estable al fin, el médico se acercó a Rossi y Maes.

-Spencer estará bien... Solo hay que evitarle sobresaltos. Su corazón aún está delicado, y el embarazo puede tornarse peligroso. Necesita reposo, muchos cuidados... Estará en observación las siguientes doce horas. Pensábamos darle el alta hoy mismo, pero dadas las circunstancias... -negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, doctor... Mantendremos al chico tranquilo -respondió Rossi.

-Bien... Volveré a media noche para revisarlo. Con permiso - dijo el médico y salió.

Continuara


	40. Capituo 40: no te llorare no te esperare se lo que haces no es querer

Capituo 40: no te llorare no te esperare se lo que haces no es querer

Maes miró a Rossi, culpable.

-Soy la causa de que Spencer esté tan mal...-murmuró.

-Tranquilo... No tienes la culpa de que todo se haya complicado...

-Le dije a Spencer que debo quedarme con Jeremy... Jeremy está mal... Su embarazo es muy riesgoso y el doctor aconsejó interrumpirlo o morirá. Pero Jeremy quiere que este bebé nazca... Por todo lo que significa para él... Y para mí...-le contó al mayor. Rossi le palmeó el hombro.

-A veces, para un padre, es mas importante la vida de los hijos que la propia. Él sabe que si él muere, el bebé te tendrá a ti... Y si decide vivir en lugar del pequeño, sabe que estará solo, porque no tendría nada que lo una a ti y tú irías con Spencer a vivir una vida feliz. Se que es cruel, pero así es...

Spencer estaba dormido Maes decidió irse con Roy para que no se volviera a alterar sabía que Rossi lo cuidaría bien y le avisaron a las chicas que Spencer se había puesto mal.

-nunca tienes las cosas fáciles -pensó Rossi acariciamos cabellos

-Maes-murmuro Spencer mientras una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla entro García.

-¿como esta?-pregunto García

-necesitara quedarse 12 horas más, Maes escogió quedarse con Jeremy y eso le afectó a Spencer-dijo El italiano

-mi pobre bebe, pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse,estamos con el-dijo García poniéndole un pingüino a su lado

-¿pingüino?-pregunto sin entender

-me lo pidió la vez pasa-se sentó junto a Rossi.

-¿Que tal te fue?- preguntó Roy. Había ido al hospital porque Maes le había enviado un mensaje.

-Pésimo es poco -respondió -. Creo que Spencer me va a terminar odiando -suspiró.

-Tranquilo... Todo se arreglará, ya verás -le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo veo difícil. Tengo que estar con Jeremy todo el día, se ha puesto mal. Le ofrecieron la opción de interrumpir el embarazo o arriesgarse a morir y eligió lo segundo... Y me pidió que los últimos meses de su vida yo pretenda que es él al que amo, no le importa si amo a Spencer y lo veo... Solo quiere sentir por última vez en la vida que está bien -explicó. Roy suspiró. Siguieron charlando del tema por un rato mas, hasta que Maes se tuvo que despedir.

-Espera, Maes, tengo que decirte algo... Cuando dejé a Edward en Amestris, le pedí que esperara cierto tiempo para abrir la puerta... Haciendo cálculos, quizá abra la puerta en seis meses... -dijo Roy. No quería complicar mas la vida de Maes, pero debía decírselo.

-Si tienes que irte, hazlo... Si te necesito, pero Edward te necesitará más -respondió y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Sabes?, Creo que quizá él pueda venir aquí...Al ya debe haber aprendido bien a abrir la puerta... No podría dejarte aquí solo. Menos ahora... -resolvió y abrazó a su mejor amigo.  
-Gracias... Muchas gracias-Spencer despertó lentamente y García se acercó.

-¿que me paso?-pregunto el chico, sintiéndose mareado y con algo de nauseas

-te pusiste mal y vinieron a revisarte debes quedarte 12 horas más-dijo García

-todo esta mal, si lo hubiera….-se calló ante tal pensamiento y empezó a llorar, García lo abrazo y le acaricio los cabellos

-tienes que calmarte no puedes alterarte-dijo García

-gracias-dijo Spencer

-de nada cariño, vuelve a dormir lo necesitas-dijo la rubia volviéndolo a acostar ,Spencer cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir aferrandose a su mano no tenia fuerzas para nada .  
Maes volvió a la habitación de Jeremy. Éste dormía plácidamente y tenía una ligera sonrisilla en el rostro.  
Maes se sentó a su lado y se preguntó como sería todo en adelante, estando con una persona a la que no amaba... Es decir, Jeremy era especial... Pero era mas como un pequeño hermano para él. Si bien la diferencia de edad era de un año o dos, Jeremy parecía haberse quedado en cierta parte de la adolescencia a veces, y otras parecía una persona centrada, mayor... Remy no había dado señales desde el rescate. Quizá el trauma por el cual había aparecido, había sido superado... O aguardaba para hacer daño...

García no soltó su mano, entendía como se sentía Spencer, abandonado por la persona que ama.  
-por cierto y Hotch? Pensé que el iba a cuidar de Spence-dijo García notando un enorme ramo de rosas.  
-no lo eh visto tampoco eh hablado con el, seguramente no tomo bien el echo de que Spencer amara a otra persona-dijo Rossi

Con Hotch y Morgan

Una vez que el jefe se hubiera calmado le contó a Morgan que Spencer lo había rechazado y encima de eso Maes le había pedido que cuidara de ellos mientras el estaba con Jeremy.

-Maes no tiene vergüenza, teniendo el amor y el cariño de un chico dulce como Spence pudo haberlo traicionado con otro hombre-se quejó Morgan con rabia

-aún no se que responderles Jack tenía muchas ilusiones que se quedara con nosotros para siempre-dijo Hotch

Maes cabeceó un poco. Se estaba quedando dormido. Eran las11 de la noche y Jeremy seguía dormido. Quizá la medicación... Se levantó de la silla para estirar las piernas y poder desperezarse. Debía quedarse despierto al menos la mayor parte de la noche por si pasaba algo.  
Miró a Jeremy. Se lo veía bastante apacible...

Decidió salir a traer un café de la maquina expendedora de afuera de la cafetería. No tardaría mucho.

Hotch y Morgan estaban aun en el hospital, en la cafetería, aunque ya no había servicio, habían estado bebiendo café de la máquina.

-Iré por otros -Morgan se levantó y fue hasta la maquina, que estaba por fuera de la cafetería.  
Vio a Maes... Y no pudo evitar ir hacia él y darle un empujón -. Creí que eras otro tipo de persona!- reclamó.

Maes dio dos pasos atrás por el empujón, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-¿De qué hablas?-le interrogó Maes, confundido.

-Tu sabes... Mejor que nadie cuanto amo a Spencer -apretó los puños -. Y tú, que a penas si lo conoces... Debería de...-se contuvo todo lo que pudo, pero terminó lanzando un puñetazo al rostro del pelinegro.

-¡Morgan! -Hotch lo sujetó, mientras Maes se sobaba la mejilla - Nos expulsarán del hospital si se enteran -advirtió Hotch.

-¡No me importa! Suéltame Hotch! -forcejeó con él.

-Hughes... -Hotch lo miró y Maes asintió. Luego de que Maes se fuera, Hotch siguió forcejeando con Morgan.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?!- reclamó el moreno.

-Morgan... Si nos sacan no podremos estar cerca de Spencer. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad para reclamarle lo que quieras... Pero no aquí -dijo Hotch, serio.

-Está bien-

-Es... ¿Es cierto que amas a Spencer también? Es decir... Lo llegué a sospechar, pero...

-Sí... -Morgan miró hacia otro lado.

-Creo que estamos condenados a que Spencer solo nos vea como amigos... -le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo único malo es que no puedo decir que es una pérdida de tiempo, Spencer jamas lo será-

García se había quedado dormida en el pequeño sillón mientras Rossi estaba cerca de Spencer cuidandolo,le acaricio la mejilla y lo tapo un poco más el doctor que lo reviso en la tarde entro despertando a Penélope

-veo que Spencer tiene buenos amigos-dijo el médico

-si es,¿es necesario que lo despierte?-pregunto Rossi

-no lo revisare así-se acercó al chico y empezó a revisarlo, la presión sanguínea estaba estable al igual que los latidos de su corazón por los movimientos sin poder evitarlo despertó

-¿papa?-pregunto Spencer

-están revisandote para ver sí mañana ya nos vamos a casa-dijo Rossi

-todo parece estar en orden,me pondré en contacto con una doctora en Virginia para que sea la que cheque a Spencer-dijo el doctor

-me parece bien-dijo el italiano

-va a nececitar reposo, no podrás regresar al trabajo momentáneamente, evitar sobresaltos y emociones fuertes, una dieta balanceada e ir con el cardiólogo cada mes-dijo el doctor

-puedo con eso quiero que mi bebe esté bien-dijo Spencer

-antes del cambio de turno haré el papeleo para darte de alta-dijo el doctor

-está bien doctor-dijo García

Maes seguía dolorido de la mejilla, pero sintió que quizá Morgan se contuvo. Sabía que Morgan era capaz de golpear con fuerza. Quizá Hotch le había contado la versión que sabía, pues Hotch no estaba enterado de todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa del bosque.  
Tampoco es que a Maes lo hubieran obligado a punta de pistola, pero básicamente tenia que ganarse a Jeremy. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pues ahora Morgan pensaba lo peor de él y quizá con su ayuda, Hotch conquistaría a Spencer en su ausencia.  
Entró a la habitación. Jeremy seguía ahí. Dormía aún.

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta a Jeremy.

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Spencer y todo el equipo también.  
Hotch estaba ahí con el le llevo ropa limpia y estaba ayudándolo a vestirse

-no quiero que te sientas obligado podría quedarme con Rossi-dijo Spencer

-no Spencer quiero apoyarte en esto-dijo Hotch ayudándole con la camisa-sabes que tengo experiencia-comento

-gracias- García entro con una silla de ruedas ante la mueca del menor

-políticas del hospital-dijo García

-ven acá-Hotch lo cargo en cargo en brazos y lo llevo a la silla iban a salir cuando se encuentra con Maes Jeremy y Roy.

Maes había ayudado a Jeremy a vestirse. También lo habían puesto en silla de ruedas, solo que Jeremy si la necesitaba, pues estaba aun débil para caminar.

-Hotch...-Maes lo llamó. El pelinegro dejó de lado todo su rencor y contestó.

-Dime...

-Yo... Tendré que renunciar al FBI. No me dará tiempo para atender a Jeremy -dijo, apenado.

-Entiendo... Pero quizá podrías pedir un permiso...

-No podría estar al pendiente si viajara... Gracias por la oportunidad.

-Está bien... Mustang


	41. Capitulo 41: Duele comprender que en tu vida fue el primero y yo despues

Capitulo 41: Duele comprender que en tu vida fue el primero y yo despues

Una vez en el jet todos se acomodaron iban un poco incómodos pero no importaba Spencer estaba con Hotch en el sofá del jet,pasó la mayor parte del viaje dormido en el regazo del mayor  
El vuelo duro como tres horas y llegaron al aeropuerto de Quantico y cada quién se fue a su casa,García se fue con Hotch y Spencer para ayudarlo,tomaron un taxi y se fueron para la casa de Hotch

-parece que tenemos compañía-dijo García notando las luces encendidas,cuando abrieron la puerta Jack fue a abrazar a Spencer.

-estas aquí-dijo el menor abrazándolo.  
-Yo bajo las maletas -ofreció Roy luego de bajar la silla de ruedas y ponerla para que Maes bajara a Jeremy.

-Gracias -dijo Maes. Jeremy se había quedado dormido hacia unos minutos, pero despertó, estaba algo débil, quizá por el viaje.

-Este es el departamento -dijo Roy al abrir. Se había tomado el tiempo de elegir uno cerca de la oficina, con dos habitaciones, cada una con baño completo, cocina, sala/comedor... Lo básico -. Faltaran muebles, pero creo que iremos amueblando con el tiempo... Tenemos las camas, que es lo mas necesario. La pequeña sala

-Roy Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que lo sé -entornó los ojos y se rió.

-Y modesto además... Cual es nuestra habitación?-preguntó Maes, empujando la silla de Jeremy.

-La que tu quieras -respondió Roy, sonriente.  
Una vez que eligieron habitación, Maes depositó suavemente a Jeremy sobre la cama, le acomodó una almohada para que estuviese recostado.

-Roy... Muchas gracias -murmuró al de ojos rasgados, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-No es nada -le sonrió -. Descansa -se retiró. Maes siguió acomodándole la cama.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó.

-La verdad no tengo hambre, pero gracias-Su rostro estaba pálido, con ojeras visibles. Sus ojos habían perdido mucho brillo, sus sonrisas eran débiles.

-Jeremy -se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él -. Si te sientes mal, dímelo...

-Estoy bien, en serio... Me pondré bien... Estoy cansado, es todo -respondió.

-Bien te traeré agua ¿Las almohadas están bien? ¿Quieres una manta mas gruesa?-

-Tranquilo, estoy perfecto... Gracias Maes... Gracias por quedarte conmigo...

Maes se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Jeremy lo supo, así que no se movió, pero Maes le besó los labios, siendo fiel a su promesa.

-Vuelvo en seguida, cariño -le besó la frente y salió -. Spencer...-murmuró al recargarse en la puerta de la habitación. Respiró hondo y se preparó para afrontar su nueva vida...

 

-aquí estoy Jack tu papa me encontró-abrazo al niño pero sin cargarlo, tiene que cargar lo menos posible, Jack notó el vientre abultado

-¿tendré un hermanito?-pregunto algo ilusionado de que estuvieran por fin juntos.

-hablaremos después de eso, Spence nececita descansar-dijo Hotch no qeria hacerle iluciones a Jack antes de tiempo 

-es bueno tenerte aquí-dijo Jesica

-gracias Jesica-  
A habían acordado de compartir la cama,puesto que si Spencer se sentía mal Hotch estaba cerca, era amplia y cómoda, Aaron había acomodado unas almohadas y Spencer se sentó acomodandose.

-gracias-

-¿tienes hambre? Veré si Jesica preparo algo o si no pediremos-dijo Hotch

-si tengo hambre y gracias otra vez-dijo Spencer

-es un placer-salió de la habitación y Jack entro cargando a Lily

-oh Lily te extrañe tanto-la gatita ronroneaba de felicidad mientras se acomodaba cerca de su dueño también lo había extrañado.

Maes volvió con una bandeja donde puso el vaso con agua, un pequeño plato con manzana en rebanadas delgadas, un poco de miel y un tenedor.

-Volví, cariño -dijo al entrar, alegremente,Jeremy sonrió por respuesta y Maes se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

 

-Te traje manzana y miel...-le tendió el vaso con agua -. Si quieres té o agua de sabor...

-Así está bien, Maes... Gracias -sonrió, enternecido de lo bien que actuaba su papel y con tanto esmero.

-A ver, abre...-tomó el tenedor y con él acercó un pedacito de manzana a la boca de Jeremy.

El menor abrió la boca y comió aquella deliciosa fruta. Todo parecía un sueño para él. Maes lo estaba mimando demasiado y le hacia sentir mucho mejor. Hasta sentía ganas de salir al parque, aunque no podía, pero se sentía revitalizado, y solo habían pasado unos minutos con él.  
Sabía que Maes cumpliría su promesa.

Jesica había preparado algo para comer. Aaron le habia hablado cuando despegaron cuando estuvo Hotch le aviso a Spencer quien estaba dormido junto a su gato empezó a estordunar se acercó al durmiente y beso su vientre con suavidad

-haré que te enamores de mi Spence, beso su frente,sintió pena despertarlo pero debía de comer.

-¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer somnoliento

-ya está la cena-se levantó con ayuda del mayor y fueron Al comedor para cenar los 4 juntos.

-¿Que tal está Jeremy? -preguntó Roy en la cena. Habían pedido algo de comer.

-Dice que está bien, pero no sé si creerle. Suele decirlo para no causar molestias -Maes no estaba acostumbrado a usar palillos chinos.

-Pues te diré... Luce mucho mejor que cuando salió del hospital. Eso hace el amor -Roy parecía no tener dificultad con los palitos.

-¿Tu crees?

-Lo sé. Ver a Edward me hace olvidar todo lo que me molesta... Me cura el dolor de cabeza, la falta de ánimo...

-El amor...-suspiró, pensando en Spencer. ¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría con Hotch? El solo pensar que Hotch lo abrazara, besara Le hiciera el amor Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos tan negativos.

-No creo que Spencer te odie -adivinó en quien pensaba su mejor amigo, aunque no había mucho que adivinar.

-¿No?

-Solo está dolido porque el destino te está obligando a dejarlo de lado por alguien que te necesita más, pero sé que entiende, que serías inhumano si dejaras a Jeremy a su suerte. Spencer tiene al equipo, son como una familia de verdad, los vi estos dos meses... Y Jeremy solo te tiene a ti... Y al bebé... Pero todo se arreglará, ya veras.

-Eso espero-

Después de que cenaron Jesica y Spencer platicaron mientras Hotch hacia unas llamadas.

-gracias Jesica la cena estuvo deliciosa-dijo Spencer, tenia que comer mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado

-que bueno que te gustó la cena,nececitaras alimentarte bien estás muy delgado-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-ya esta,le dije a Erin que estarás de bajá temporalmente-dijo Hotch

-¿gracias y que dijo?-pregunto Spencer

-apoyo mucho en tu búsqueda estaba muy preocupada por ti y no ocultó su emoción cuando le dije que estabas esperando un hijo-dijo Hotch sonriendo cálidamente

-yo me voy, necesitas descansar-dijo Jesica despidiéndose de todos y se fue.

-¿quieres dormir?-pregunto Hotch

-si estoy un poco cansado debe ser normal-dijo Spencer

-yo te ayudo con las cobijas-dijo Jack animado y fue con ellos para ayudar a que Spencer estuviera cómodo

-Maes-pensó el muchacho con tristeza.

Por la mañana, Roy salió temprano a trabajar. La oficina le quedaba a unas diez cuadras. Estaba acostumbrado a andar en auto, pero no le haría daño caminar.  
Iba de traje, pero sabía que él se veía bien con todo lo que se pusiera. llegó a la oficina en veinte minutos y saludó a todos.

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Roy -le saludó Emily -. ¿Que tal está Maes? ¿Jeremy?

-Están bien, gracias por preguntar -respondió, amable-Platicaron un poco mientras iban hacia sus escritorios.

-Buenos días todos...Tenemos un caso...-dijo JJ nada mas llegar.

Maes le ofreció a Jeremy un paseo por el parque. Era un precioso día de verano. Jeremy tenía calor, pues él había vivido toda su vida en una zona fría.

-Espero que te acostumbres pronto -dijo Maes, entregándole una botella con agua fría que recién había comprado de una maquina expendedora.

-Gracias -bebió largamente -. Debe ser también el embarazo... Las hormonas... No sé, jamás supe bien lo que era estar embarazado -se rió nerviosamente.

-Pues... Subirás de peso, espero, porque estás demasiado delgado... Te darán mareos, nauseas...vómito... Dicen que depende de si es niña o niño... Cuando tu pancita haya crecido más, tus pies se hincharán, te dolerá la espalda... -le describió Maes, no con el fin de asustarlo, sino de advertirle.

-Sabes mucho ¿Ya tenias hijos?-preguntó y sintió una punzada de celos.

-Es difícil de explicar... Sí, al parecer sí. Pero no la recuerdo... Roy me entregó una fotografía -la sacó de la cartera -. Dice que ellas son mi esposa e hija... Pero yo perdí la memoria y ellas creen que estoy muerto... Cada que veo la foto... Siento que mas las desconozco... -sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo lo siento -agachó la mirada-

-Oye, yo decidí quedarme aquí, contigo y nuestro hijo -se acuclilló frente a él y le tomó ambas manos -. Y es cruel, pero no las recuerdo... No sería el mismo Maes que ellas tanto amaron...

-Está bien -suspiró -. No vayas a olvidarme a mi también -pidió. Maes lo besó por respuesta y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes... Jamas podría- Siguieron recorriendo el parque, Jeremy dejó de lado aquella historia que Maes le había contado, de momento. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero era incómodo en cierto modo.


	42. Capitulo 42:  De algún modo siempre buscaste la cura para este roto corazon

Capitulo 42: De algún modo siempre buscaste la cura para este roto corazon 

Se sentaron en una banca para ver a la gente pasar. Jeremy estaba bastante animado, al menos hasta que vieron a lo lejos a alguien más.

Aaron le había insistido a Spencer para salir al parque al caminar puesto que era un hermoso día Spencer acepto y fue con Aaron y Jack caminaba con Spencer tomado de la mano mientras los 3 comian helado y parecía que Spencer estaba contento hasta que vio a alguien familiar en una banca del parque.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Aaron 

-estoy bien-dijo Spencer y Aaron notó porque tuvo ese cambio de estado de ánimo pudo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Spence y al ser el único camino para a saludar por cortesía.

-buenos días-dijo Hotch y siguieron su camino. Jeremy le tomó la mano a Maes. Quizá no lo hizo con la intención de fastidiar a Spencer, sino como buscando su protección.

-Buenos días -saludó Maes y esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Ver a Spencer con Hotch le resultaba bastante doloroso, mas por la cara que había puesto el chico al verlos ahí.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Jeremy.

-Si, no te preocupes cariño...-le besó la mejilla -. ¿Quieres un helado?- le preguntó, actuando lo mas entusiasta que podía. Le salía bien, lo sabía.

-Eh... Sí, claro...-asintió, apenado.

-Te pondré en la silla -le avisó y Jeremy pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de Maes. Se aferró a él hasta que Maes lo dejó en la silla -. Andando -dijo, sonriente, y empujó la silla hasta la tienda de helados de la esquina.

Spencer no había rechazado el contacto de Aaron más bien lo necesitaba para ser fuerte y saber que podia seguir adelante .

-¿quienes eran?-pregunto Jack sin entender el cambio en Spencer

-trabajaba con nosotros ¿quieres una agua fresca, hace algo de calor ?-pregunto Hotch

-si ¿podemos regresar?-pregunto Spencer

-está bien regresemos-y caminaron de regreso al auto si vivían en la misma cuidad es obio que iban a estar encontrándose a cada rato,el castaño se encerró en la habitación y dejo que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, Aaron se arrepintió hubiera dejado que Morgan le diera su merecido pero Spencer nececitaba de ellos.j

JJ decidió visitar a Spencer antes de irse a Boston, donde era el siguiente caso. Le llevó una canasta con flores, frutas y algunas cosas que sabía que le gustaban al joven doctor, entre ellos un buen libro. Quizá ya lo habría leído, pero quizá también tendría tiempo de sobra para releerlo, pensó la rubia. Acompañada de Emily y García, llegaron a la casa Hotchner.  
Entre las cosas de la cesta, habían escondido algunos objetos pequeños, como un pañalerito de bebé en color amarillo, un chupón, unos zapatitos, un biberón y una sonaja. Las tres se reían bajito, en complicidad.

-Hotch, ¿que tal? -saludó JJ, encabezando la comitiva.

-Hola, ¿que hacen aquí? Creí que estarían camino a Boston... Pasen... -dijo, sorprendido por la grata visita.

-Queríamos dejarle a Spence unas cosas -respondió Penelope.

-Vaya... Spencer está... En la habitación. Veré si está despierto -mintió. Se asomó y le preguntó si quería recibir visitas.

-si Aaron que pasen-dijo Spencer tratando de sonreír para no preocupar a las chicas,había tratado de ver una película, pero no podía,las chicas entraron con una canasta con varios objetos.

-¿como te sientes?-pregunto JJ dejando la canasta en la cama cerca de el.

-bien, en la mañana fuimos a caminar-comento Spencer evitando mencionar aquel encuentro.

-te trajimos esto, necesitas alimentarte bien-dijo García

-Aaron me esta cuidando bien casi no me deja hacer mucho-dijo Spencer

-es lo ideal-comento emily agarrando el libro sobre maternidad. Spencer había estado leyendo uno cuando estaba con Jake, y siguió mirando los demás objetos y Jack había ido por un florero para las flores, Spencer siguió mirando los demás objetos y tomo los zapatitos amarillos mirándolos con ternura, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no necesitaba a Maes para ser feliz tenia a su familia y con eso le bastaba 

Roy había ido a visitar a Maes y Jeremy antes de irse.  
Le dejó dinero a Maes, le llevó a Jeremy chocolates, pues pensó que quizá podrían antojársele.

-Cualquier cosa, me llamas -pidió Roy.

-Tranquilo, estamos bien, gracias a ti -le dio un abrazo. Jeremy dormía. Se había cansado mucho con el paseo.

-Sabes que cuentas... Cuentan conmigo -se sonrieron y Roy salió.

Maes inhaló y exhaló. Tenía que hacer la comida para cuando Jeremy despertara. Le haría falta Roy, pero sabia que volvería pronto. Sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar, atravesando de la cocina a la sala.

-¿Diga? -y a penas contestó, colgaron - Extraño... -se quedó unos segundos intentando pensar en quién podría ser, pero oyó la tetera silbar y fue corriendo a la cocina. Además de la tetera, había dejado la comida a fuego lento.

Empezó a pensar en cómo sería su vida teniendo a un bebé que cuidar. Invariablemente, cada uno de esos pensamientos tenían a Spencer, cuidando de los niños, Maes volviendo a casa del trabajo...  
No podía imaginarse una vida con Jeremy... Quizá porque ya sabía que moriría por el pequeño que estaba en su vientre... A pesar del cariño que le tenía, no era Spencer...

-Como no sabemos qué será aun, los compramos amarillos -dijo Penelope, entusiasmada.

-Están preciosos, muchas gracias chicas -la sonrisa de Spencer era tan auténtica que las animó.

-Este bebé será muy amado -dijo Emily, sonriéndole a Spencer.

-Yo ya lo amo -dijo García, tocando el vientre de Spencer con mucha delicadeza.

-Y yo -secundó JJ.

Aaron vio todo desde el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo. Spencer se veía feliz... Suspiró. Iba a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para tener una hermosa familia junto a él.

Continuaron platicando con Spencer una llamada de Morgan les hizo regresarse a la oficina para irse ya a Boston

-cuídense chicas y gracias-dijo Spencer cuando empezaron a despedirse

-te veremos cuando regresemos nos harás falta-dijo Emily besando su frente

-pueden contactarlo por teléfono o video llamada-dijo Hotch

-si le dejaré una laptod ya programada para video llamadas-dijo García

-¿no será mucho?-pregunto Spencer

-nunca es mucho para ti mañana Kevin te la dejara pasar temprano-dijo García

-tengan cuidado-dijo Hotch

-si y cuidalo bien-dijo JJ y se fueron contentas de que Spencer poco a poco se levantará el ánimo.

Hotch se acerca y vio de cerca las pequeñas cosas para el bebe.

-¿que te gustaría que fuera?-pregunto tocando su vientre

-¿niña y a ti?-pregunto Spencer

-niño-ambos se sonrieron Hotch tenía unas ganas de besar esos labios pero no quería que Spencer sintiera que lo estaba precionando.

-Cariño... Hora de comer -le llamó Maes, dejando en la mesita de noche la bandeja.  
Jeremy se incorporó lentamente.

-Estoy mareado -dijo, cerrando los ojos.

-Espera, te ayudo -Maes lo ayudó a recostarse -. Cómo te sientes? -se sentó a su lado.

-Mal -se recargo en Maes, éste le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

-¿Quieres tu medicina?- preguntó

-No... No, gracias... La medicina me da mucho sueño y yo quiero estar despierto, contigo...

-Pero te sentirás mal todo el tiempo...-quiso convencerlo, pero Jeremy se negó.

-Me pondré bien, ya se me pasará -esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo antes de que le dieran nauseas. Maes alcanzó el papelero que estaba junto a la mesita de noche y lo puso justo a tiempo frente a Jeremy.

Más tarde, cuando logró darle el medicamento, Jeremy se quedó dormido una hora después.  
Conversaron un rato sobre lo que Jeremy quería para su hija o hijo.

-Una vida sencilla... Como la que yo tuve... Con un padre amoroso... Me gustaría que aprendiera a tocar algún instrumento, pero... No quisiera que hiciera algo que no le guste... Me gustaría estar ahí para apoyarle en todo...Maes no podía evitar sentirse mal por el bebé y Jeremy.


	43. capitulo 43: No dejare que nadie intente arrebatarme esta vida contigo

capitulo 43: No dejare que nadie intente arrebatarme esta vida contigo

El tiempo pasó... Ya llevaban dos meses viviendo ahí. Jeremy se había puesto mejor con los cuidados de Maes.

-Todo parece estar yendo bien, dentro de lo que cabe, claro... Has subido casi 8 kilos, pero te falta aún -le dijo el doctor a Jeremy.  
El menor asintió, contento.

-Vaya, eso es genial -respondió Maes, animado. Frotó cariñosamente el brazo de Jeremy.

-Tiene aún que cuidarse mucho, pero ya puede salir y caminar un poco. Que no haga muchos esfuerzos...

Salieron del consultorio y subieron al taxi que Maes había llamado.

-Sin sigues así, podrás conocer al bebé -Maes le tomó la mano. Quizá se estaba haciendo a la idea de estar con Jeremy. Hacia mucho que no veía a Spencer y lo extrañaba, pero le confortaba cuidar de Jeremy. Quizá era la forma en la que afrontaba que no podía estar cerca del castaño.  
Lo había visto a lo lejos varias veces, pero siempre procuraba no cruzarse con ellos. No por sí mismo, sino para ya no lastimar al joven doctor.

Habían pasado dos meses y Spencer estaba mejor, Hotch lo cuidaba mucho lo acompañaba a sus visitas con el cardiólogo y el ginecólogo,el corazón no le había vuelto a dar problemas puesto que le evitaban sobresaltos, era amoroso y comprensivo, por las noches se levantaba e iba por los raros antojos de Spencer, Ese día estaban saliendo de ver al cardiólogo.

-estas visitas ya me estaban hartando-dijo Spencer

-es por tu bien,tu corazón no había estado bien,no quería otro susto-beso su rente y tomaron un taxi para ir a la casa.

Roy volvió a casa después de haber pasado cuatro días en una misión con el equipo.  
Dejó su maleta en la sala y se fue directo a la cama, exhausto.

-Roy... -Maes se asomó a la habitación.

-¿Si?- respondió a penas, adormilado.

-Bienvenido a casa -Maes entró y le puso encima una manta. Sonrió y lo dejó dormir.

Al día siguiente, Maes salió con Jeremy a hacer las compras al supermercado.

Ahí se encontraron con Emily, que los saludó muy entusiasta.

-Chicos, haré una fiesta en mi departamento, tienen que ir, y no acepto un no.  
Spencer y Hotch estaban platicando sobre la fiesta de Emily  
-¿quieres asistir? Dice que estará divertido García la esta ayudando-dijo Hotch mientras lo ayudaba a bañarse estaban en la tina, Hotch sabía que podía bañarse solo pero quería consentirlo y aparte temia por cualquier resbalon ya tenía 4 meses y su vientre iba creciendo.

-creo que sí vamos Aaron tiene tiempo que no iba a una fiesta-dijo el menor sonriendo

-está bien entonces confirmare con Emily -dijo Aaron,Spencer término de bañarse y el mayor lo cubrió con una toalla y fueron a cambiarse para ir a hacer las compras.

-Emily... No creo que sea apropiado... es decir... Hotch y...-

-No te preocupes, no irán -mintió.

-¿Estás segura? No quisiera incomodar a Spencer...

-Tranquilo... A las 7, en mi departamento -le tendió una tarjetita con la dirección.

-Gracias, ahí estaremos -asintió Maes.   
Hotch jalaba el carrito mientras Jack iba tomado de la mano de Spencer ya no le gustaba estar en el asiento del carrito

-llevemos esto-dijo Jack enseñándole a Spencer un bote de helado de chocolate

-pregúntale a papa-dijo el castaño

-Ok pero no lo negara si le dices que es para ti-Spencer lo pensó por un momento tomo el helado y lo puso en el coche

-me toca mas -dijo Spencer  
\- no se vale-se quejo Jack y continuaron caminando para buscar a Aaron, el estaba buscando que llevar para la fiesta de Emily y choco contra alguien.

Maes había estado buscando en el estante de licores alguna botella para llevar a la fiesta de Emily. Sabía que, bebieran o no, llevar vino era un gesto de agradecimiento, por lo menos de donde él venía.

-Vodka... Tequila... Dónde está el vino? -se preguntó en voz alta. Jeremy estaba en el pasillo de los enlatados, eligiendo.

Maes siguió buscando y encontró el vino tinto. Se giró para ir donde Jeremy y chocó con quien menos esperaba encontrarse.

 

-Hotch...

-Hughes...-El saludo fue frío. Maes no lo pensó más, tenia que irse o quizá se toparía con...

-Aaron! Llevaremos helado!-lo llamó desde lejos Spencer.

Hotch dio un respingo, como si hubiera estado deseando internamente que Spencer no viniera hacia él hasta que Maes se hubiera ido. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario.  
Maes vio al final del pasillo a Spencer. No supo si sonreírle o irse así, nada mas.

-hola Hughes-saludo Spencer se había acostumbrado ya a estar sin el y se dirigió a Hotch

-tengo ganas de helado-dijo Spencer poniéndolo en el carrito

-¿estas seguro que fue tu idea?-pregunto Aaron mirando a Jack quién se escondió detrás de Spencer

-no fue mi idea-se defendió Jack cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensarían que eran una familia normal, esperando a su segundo hijo

-fue mi idea Aaron-dijo Spencer sonriendo y continuaron pbuscando.

Maes sintió como si una daga le fuera clavada en el pecho. Esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo jamás y solo murmuró un "Hasta luego" para ir a buscar a Jeremy. No podía creer que Spencer ya lo hubiera olvidado...

Bien, tampoco era que quisiera que el chico pasara los días y sus noches llorando en cada rincón de la casa de Hotch 

No, todo era culpa suya... ¿Pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, para empezar, no hubieran sido secuestrados? No habría embarazado a Jeremy/Remy con el afán de ganárselo para que les ayudara a sobrevivir ahí...

-No es nuestro destino estar juntos -se dijo -. Es todo... Yo vengo de un lugar donde es "normal" que un hombre pueda quemar algo con solo chasquear sus dedos... Yo no pertenezco a este sitio, y Spencer desde el principio debió estar junto a Hotch... -suspiró. Vio a Jeremy en el pasillo, poniendo cosas en el carrito. Jeremy alzó la mano y lo saludó desde lejos.

-Si Jeremy sobrevive... No lo dejaré solo con nuestro hijo... Y si no lo logra, me llevaré a mi hijo a Amestris... -dijo, resuelto, y fue hacia Jeremy.

Hotch se sorprendió de la reacción de Spencer al ver a Hughes, tal vez estos meses alejados de el hizo que cambiara sus sentimientos se acercó al joven y lo abrazo

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Hotch

-me siento bien mejor que nunca, mi hijo no merece que pase un embarazo lleno de tristeza y angustia, leí que el o ella siente lo que yo siento-dijo Spencer

-me parece perfecto llevare vino a la fiesta de Emily sólo que tu no podrás beber esta vez-dijo Hotch recordando su cita de hace meses

-cállate no me lo recuerdes,sigamos comprando-tomo la mano de Jack y siguieron caminando.

La hora de la fiesta de Emily casi llegó. Maes ayudó a Jeremy a vestirse y después se vistió él. Llegarían puntuales, pues a Maes no le gustaba llegar tarde.

Emily, por su lado, estaba nerviosa, ultimando los preparativos. Penelope le ayudaba con todo. JJ llegó acompañado de Will, con las bebidas y algunas cosas que Emily les encargó del súper.

-Bien... Está todo listo ya -dijo la pelinegra y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

-Esperemos que esto funcione...-dijo JJ. Penelope estaba en la cocina con Will, sirviendo los bocadillos.

-Eso espero... -suspiró.

Maes tocó el timbre del departamento de Emily y miró a Jeremy.

-Si te sientes mal, no dudes en decirme -pidió.

-Descuida, me siento bien -se aferró a su brazo.

Emily abrió y les saludó, luego les hizo un ademán invitándolos a pasar.  
Hotch ayudaba a Spencer a vestirse,su ropa era holgada para que nada le apretara, Jack ya estaba listo,Hotch manejo para la casa de Emily 

-si te sientes mal me avisas y nos regresamos-dijo Aaron

-estoy bien no seas paranoico-dijo Spencer sonriendo llegaron al departamento de Emily y ella abrió la puerta

-bienvenidos pasen-dijo Emily sonriendo y Morgan se acercó a saludarlos

-chico bonito,Hotch, Hola-saludo a todos

-¡tío Morgan¡ -grito Jack abrazándolo de las piernas y lo cargo.

-hey campeón vamos por aquí que te compre algo-un sonriente Jack se fue el y Spencer y Maes cruzaron miradas

-vamos por acá-tomo la mano de Hotch y fueron hacia otro lado  
Maes dejó a Jeremy sentado junto a García, que de inmediato empezó a conversar con él. Maes aprovechó para ir donde Emily.

-Emily... -ella se apartó un poco con él -. Ya entiendo... Pero no creo que esto sea apropiado.

-Es la única manera de saber si Spencer todavía siente algo por ti... Ve a hablar con él, yo distraigo a Hotch -dijo.Quizá su idea sonaba por demás descabellada, pero ¿Que podía perder?

-Esta bien, pero necesito tu ayuda -dijo Maes -. Dile a Spencer que vaya a la cocina... No le digas que ahí estaré -pidió. Emily asintió y le pidió unos minutos para que no fuera tan obvio.

-Spence... Puedo decirte algo?- pidió la pelinegra.

-Claro Emily -respondió, amable.

-Aquí no... En la cocina -unió sus manos a modo de súplica.

-Ok... -ella tomó su mano y lo guió hasta allá.

Hotch y Morgan habían sido enviados a comprar mas cosas.  
Rossi veía todo, sabía qué pasaba, pero no quería intervenir. Quizá era algo que Maes y Spencer necesitaban. A pesar de estar muy participativo en la conversación con JJ y Will, no perdía detalle.  
Spencer entró a la cocina después de Emily y vio a Maes, apoyado en el fregadero. Pensó que quizá no se había percatado de la presencia de los recién llegados, pero Maes se giró y Emily le susurró un "lo necesitan" y salió de ahí.


	44. Capitulo 44: Este amor no se muere aunque tenga prohibido que te ame tan fuerte

Capitulo 44: Este amor no se muere aunque tenga prohibido que te ame tan fuerte

-Spencer...-lo llamó Maes al ver que el chico estaba a punto de girarse e irse.

-Lo siento Maes, Aaron me...-

-Sé dónde está Hotch... Solo quiero hablar contigo, un minuto, por favor...-se acercó y estuvo tentado a tomarle las manos, pero se contuvo.

-Bien, está bien -se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú mejor que nadie debes entender mi situación con Jeremy. Tú estuviste ahí... Tú sabes por qué lo hice... Y también sabes que ahora Jeremy está solo y esta mal-

-Si, lo sé. Encuentro innecesario que me lo recuerdes-dijo Spencer con algo de rencor 

-Sí es necesario, porque parece que lo has olvidado, que piensas que yo hice esto porque siento algo más fuerte por él que por ti, y no es así. Lo estoy haciendo porque...

-Porque eres demasiado buena persona, lo sé.

-Porque él también lleva un hijo mío... Y porque él eligió la vida de ese hijo por sobre la suya...-Spencer se quedó en silencio -. Jeremy tuvo la opción de terminar su embarazo, pero prefirió seguir, aún a sabiendas de que iba a morir -Maes esperó una reacción de Spencer -. No me importa si Hotch y Morgan piensan lo peor de mi... Ellos no conocen la verdad, pero tampoco quiero que se lo digas... Solo quiero saber una cosa: Si todavía me amas...  
Spencer lo escuchaba con atención, cada palabra si todavía lo amaba pero estaba confundido Hotch era todo un caballero con el y sentía que no podía volver a rómperle ele el corazón a Hotch pero muy en el fondo de el sentía todavía algo por Maes el mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos y se aventuró a besarlo.

Hotch y Morgan platicaban mientras iban a la tienda

-¿como esta spence?-pregunto Morgan

-está muy bien el cardiólogo ya le dio de alta-dijo Hotch

-eso es bueno ya no tenemos porque preocuparnos por su corazón ya saben que es?-pregunto Morgan

-no aún no es el próximo mes-Hotch estaba emocionado como si se tratara de su propio hijo compraron las cosas y regresaron.  
Maes se separó de Spencer, temeroso de su reacción, de que fuera la ultima vez que pudiera probar sus labios.  
.

 

Afuera, Rossi y Will habían prestado atención a lo que sucedía. Jeremy conversaba con García, pero había notado que Maes se había ido, que había hablado con Emily, había entrado a la cocina, y minutos después había salido Hotch con Morgan y "casualmente" Spencer había entrado a la cocina con Emily.

Algo se rompió dentro de Jeremy. Algo, además de su corazón. Sí, él había prometido que no le iba a importar si Maes volvía a ver a Spencer... Pero no podía evitar que le importara. Y de repente, se sintió mareado.

-Ehm Penelope Podrías buscar a Maes, por favor? Creo que me siento mal... -palideció de repente. Penelope asintió y fue donde Emily. De ahí fue a la cocina.

-¡Maes! ¡Ven, pronto!- lo llamó Penelope nada mas entrar.

Spencer y Maes se habían separado el chico genio no sabía como responder estaba sin moverse iba a a hablar cuando Penélope agitada entro para ver a Maes y Maes fue a ver a Jeremy y Penélope se acerco a Spencer.  
-¿interrumpi algo?-pregunto Penélope

-no nada-dijo Spencer quien sintió un ligero mareo y se apoyó en la rubia para caminar y se recostó en un sillón alejado de Jeremy, Rossi lo notó y se acercó a Spencer

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el italiano, se sento a su lado y Spencer lo abrazo 

-si sentí un poco de náuseas y ¿Aaron?-pregunto al no verlo en la sala

-salió con Morgan no ah de tardar- evitando mirar hacia Maes y Jeremy.

-Jeremy ¿Estas bien?-se hincó frente a él y le alzó el rostro.

-Perdoname, no me siento bien, podemos ir a casa?- preguntó.

-Claro, me despediré de Emily y veré si Roy nos acompaña. En seguida vuelvo...  
Jeremy alzó la mirada hacia donde Maes se había ido. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por un instante. No era una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ni de tranquilidad... Mas bien era una sonrisa triunfal.

-Lo siento, Jeremy... Pero tú ya no me sirves...-murmuró, mirando su vientre y acariciándolo - Este bebé necesita un padre... Y tú no has sabido retenerlo...  
Rossi se había quedado con Spencer hasta que regresara Hotch,Henry y Jack están jugando en un rincón y cuando Hotch y Morgan entraron y fue a ver a Spencer que estaba recostado en un sillón con Rossi le dio las bolsas a Morgan 

-¿estás bien?-se inco a su lado

-estoy bien me sentí mareado un poco-dijo Spencer  
-¿quieres ir a casa?-pregunto y Spencer negó con su cabeza

-vamos a quedarnos aqui estaré bien-el mayor acaricio su mejilla y Will le acerco algo caliente .

Roy acompañó a Maes y Jeremy al departamento. Los dejó y vivió a la fiesta por petición de Jeremy, quien le había dicho que no quería arruinarle la noche y que todo estaría bien.

-Maes, tu también... Yo estaré bien, voy a dormir...  
-No... No, yo te voy a cuidar. Nunca debí apartarme de ti...-se sentó junto a él y lo vigiló hasta que se quedó dormido.

En casa de Emily la fiesta continuo habían puesto música para bailar 

-siento que se hayan ido-dijo Emily mientras bailaba con JJ y García

-lo sé pero creo que a Jeremy noble agrada la presencia de Spence-dijo JJ

-¿crees que intente algo en su contra?-pregunto García  
\- creo has visto muchas novelas-dijo JJ Morgan se acercó para bailar con García mientras Rossi y Will los observaban desde un sillón.

Maes besó la frente de Jeremy después de cubrirlo bien con la manta. Apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y fue al otro lado de la cama para dormir junto a él.  
Suspiró. Que Spencer se hubiera quedado callado podría ser seña de dos cosas:

1- Spencer no tenía ya idea de lo que sentía.  
2- Spencer no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin lastimarlo.

Lo que fuera, era claro que Aaron Hotchner tenía mucho que ver en ello.  
Era una batalla perdida, así que no le quedaba más que afrontarlo y tratar de hacer su vida junto a Jeremy, aunque no lo quisiera del mismo modo... Se acostumbraría... Spencer lo había hecho, ¿no?

Por la mañana se levantó antes de las 7 para hacer el desayuno. Jeremy dormía plácidamente y no quiso despertarlo.

-Roy... Que tal?-preguntó Maes al verle llegar a penas.

-Bastante bien, diría yo...

 

La fiesta acabo ya tarde Spencer y Hotch se retiraron como a las 4 porque Jack se había dormido en la cama de Emily con Henry.  
Los tres se habían levantado tarde al día siguiente y Aaron había pedido un permiso especial para poder cuidar de Spencer  
El castaño se levantó como a las 9 y al ver a Hotch dormido le beso la frente y se levantó y fue a hacer hot cakes para el desayuno, no quería que Hotch hiciese todo por el.

Maes y Roy platicaron en la cocina hasta que oyeron ruidos en la habitación. Jeremy estaba en el suelo, como si hubiera tratado de ir hacia el baño pero las piernas le hubieran fallado.

-¡Jeremy!- Maes se acercó, de prisa - ¿Estas bien? -lo levantó.

-Perdón... Quería llegar al baño... No quise molestarte...

-Tranquilo, ya sabes que no me molestas -lo cargo en brazos y lo llevó -Estaré aquí afuera -Maes cerró la puerta y esperó.

Dentro, Jeremy se lavó la cara. Se sujetó del lavabo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Se miró al espejo...

-¿Cuando me vas a dejar en paz?- masculló. No obtuvo respuesta - Spencer no se merece a Maes... Deja que yo haga esto.

Maes entró cuando Jeremy se lo pidió. Lo llevó a la cama y lo recostó.

-Gracias -sonrió Jeremy. Maes le besó la frente por respuesta.  
-Dime si necesitas algo mas...  
-Estoy bien, gracias...

Con el paso de los días, parecía que la salud de Jeremy se deterioraba. Maes se mantenía a su lado todo el tiempo. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras debido a que dormía poco. Jeremy estaba pálido, sin fuerzas, comía poco, vomitaba lo poco que ingería, dormía mucho

2 meses después...

-No quiero darte falsas esperanzas... No al menos en cuanto a Jeremy... Ya está en el sexto mes de embarazo. Si Jeremy falleciera, podríamos hacer una cesárea. El bebé podría sobrevivir, pero es un 25% de probabilidad... Si llegase al 7mo mes, las probabilidades aumentan -le dijo el doctor a Maes cuando lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Entiendo...

-Has hecho un trabajo excelente cuidándolo, pero... Deberías cuidarte también. Ese niño necesitará que su padre esté al cien...  
-Si... Tiene razón... Gracias...

-Oí que Spence está esperando una niña -dijo Roy a Maes, mientras cenaban.

-Una... Niña? -la mirada se le iluminó - Dijo que la llamaría Diana...

-Sí, es un nombre hermoso. ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para tu hijo?

-Tenía pensado preguntarle a Jeremy si le parecería bien llamarlo Matt, como su padre... Quizá le pregunte cuando despierte...

Remy había escuchado todo tras la puerta. Quizá parecía moribundo, pero no lo estaba...

-Diana... Creo que a Jake le hará mucha ilusión saberlo...-sonrió ampliamente, con malicia. Fue a la mesita de noche y tomó el celular. Marcó un número y esperó.

-Penitenciaría de Chicago, si conoce la extensión, márquela ahora...-se oyó la grabación.  
Marcó algunos números y luego esperó.

-Jake... ¿Que tal todo por allá? -habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió, irritado.

-Solo quería darte una noticia... Vas a ser "padre" de una hermosa niña-

-...Qué?-

-Así es... Espero que se parezca a la "madre", Spencer es lindo... Aunque también sería lindo que tuviera los ojos del padre... Serían unos ojos muy hermosos... Color m-i-e-l...-dijo la ultima palabra lentamente.  
Sonrió al oír que el teléfono era azotado repetidas veces y luego la comunicación se cortó.

-Vaya... Que sensible está...-se rió bajito y volvió a su postura de enfermo.


	45. capitulo 45:yo me entregare en el alma para curar tu dolor

capitulo 45:yo me entregare en el alma para curar tu dolor

Spencer hizo hot cakes para todos Jack ya de había levantado y fue a levantar a su papa

-papa,Spence hizo hot cakes-dijo el pequeño moviéndolo

-hum ya voy-se puso una bata y fue a la cocina para ver a Spencer verlo ahí parado cocinando no pudo evitar pensar en su ex esposa movió la cabeza y se acercó

-¿que haces Spence?-pregunto Hotch

-hot cakes dije a Jack que se lave las manos-comento Spencer mientras ponía la mesa y desayunaro

Conforme pasaron los días el vientre de Spencer iba creciendo y al contrario de Jeremy estaba lleno de energía por video llamadas el y Hotch ayudaban al equipo en los casos cuando estaban atorados. 

 

Dos meses después

Spencer y Hotch estaban con el doctor.

-no hay ningún problema con tu embarazo Spencer su te mantienes tranquilo y sin esfuerzos podría llegar perfectamente en término-dijo el doctor esa noticia ánimo a Spencer y a Hotch

-¿no habrá ninguna conplicacion?-pregunto Hotch

-ninguna, todo esta en orden y será una niña muy sana-dijo el doctor los dos se despidieron y fueron al auto para regresar a la casa y empezar a dar la noticia

Jake volvió a su celda luego de la llamada.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -le preguntó su compañero de celda, Ian.

-Pasa que creo que ya es hora de dejar la jaula -golpeó los barrotes -. Hughes me las va a pagar -masculló.

-Todo está listo, como lo planeamos...-avisó Ian a Jake en voz baja. Estaban en el patio, aquel sitio completamente de concreto y enormes muros que a penas dejaban pasar la luz del sol de la tarde. El único momento en que había sol, era a medio día, y era abrasador.

-Bien... Es hora -sentenció Jake e Ian le pasó una pistola, la cual Jake se puso en la cintura del pantalón de mezclilla, tomó otra y al pasar un guardia cerca, lo sujetó y le disparó en la nuca, sin más.

-Ya saben qué hacer!-grito Ian.

Hotch y Spencer habían empezado a arreglar una pequeña habitación a lado de la suya para la bebe ya tenía una cuna y pequeños juguetes eso le daba la esperanza a Hotch para que Spencer se quedara con el,esta semana iban a pintar el cuarto de risa

-si te sientes mal me dices-dijo Hotch traía puestos unos pants al igual que Spencer

-cuando eh mostrado debilidad?-pregunto el castaño

-nunca-beso la punta de la nariz y empezaron a pintar Jack estaba en el jardín con la gatita.  
Dos horas después, Ian conducía a toda velocidad por una autopista. Con el motín habían distraído a todos los guardias y habían escapado gracias a los dos cómplices que les esperaban afuera, en un auto.

-A dónde quieres que nos dirijamos?-preguntó Ian, que conducía.

-Quantico, Virginia... Ahí están mi querido Spencer y mi preciosa hija -sonrió, maliciosamente.  
Hotch y Spencer seguían pintando el cuarto cuando suena el teléfono de Hotch y salió para contestar.

-Hotchner-contesto como siempre lo hacia

-agente Hotchner soy Ruiz de Chicago del caso de su agente¿ se acuerda?-pregunto el comisario

-si ¿nececita nuestro apoyo?-pregunto Hotch

-no se trata del criminal Jake Dunn-dijo el comisario

-está en la cárcel ¿no?-pregunto Hotch temiendo la respuesta

-me temo decirle que se escapó-dijo el comisario esperando la respuesta del jefe de unidad

-maldita sea!! Spencer estaba llevando una vida normal y ese psicópata escapo-dijo en voz baja temiendo como vaya a reaccionar el castaño.

-Ellos son Nick y Ben... Los conocí en Tennessee, son asalta bancos profesionales -dijo Ian. Ambos hombres iban en el asiento trasero, muy silenciosos.

-Que bien, porque necesitaremos pasar a hacer un par de "retiros" -dijo Jake -. Ya después podremos instalarnos cómodamente en Quantico. Primero pasaremos a visitar a Hughes.

-Mi informante me dijo que vive en esta dirección -Ian le tendió un papel -. Junto a Jeremy y un tal Roy Mustang, que también es agente del FBI.

 

-Ya... Y luego pasaremos a visitar a mi amorcito -masculló -. Ansío conocer a mi pequeña Diana...  
Hotch había colgado,ahora estaba debatiendo se sí decirle o no cerró los ojos y suspiro,entro al cuarto y Spencer seguía pintando

-¿estás bien? ¿Aaron ?-pregunto Spencer acercándose

-estoy bien pero ven nececito decirte algo importante-tomo sus manos y fueron a la habitación para sentarse en la cama

-nececito que estés tranquilo-dijo Aaron

-me estas asustando-dijo Spencer sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza

-esta mañana Jake escapo de la cárcel-dijo Aaron y Spencer comenzó a respirar agitadamente

-vendrá por mi-dijo Spencer

-tranquilo amor-lo abrazo para calmarlo

-¡no Aaron!! Ya había olvidado todo tengo miedo-dijo Spencer

-no dejaremos que se acerque a ti-dijo Aaron

Remy estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Estaba viendo las noticias. Jake ya había escapado de la cárcel. Seguramente tardaría en llegar debido a que era buscado. Debería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran...

-Pero te voy a dejar a Spencer en bandeja...-murmuró y se acarició el vientre -. Primero me desharé de esa mocosa... Así Maes solo tendrá que darte amor a ti, mi niño...-dijo, sonriente.  
Maes había bajado a comprar algo al mini súper de la esquina. Un "antojo" de Jeremy.  
Vio las noticias en el televisor del lugar y volvió con prisa a la casa.

-Jeremy... Jeremy!- lo llamó, alarmado. Entró a la habitación. Estaba en penumbras, la televisión apagada y Jeremy parecía dormir profundamente.  
Maes decidió marcarle a Roy.

-Si, nos avisó Hotch... Deberías resguardar a Jeremy, ten por seguro que Jake le querrá hacer daño también...-aconsejó.

-Tienes razón... Quisiera hablar con Spencer. ¿Tendrás a la mano el número de la casa de Hotch?

-Espera-En la casa Hotchner, el teléfono sonó

Después de llorar Spencer se había quedado dormido Hotch lo acomodo en la cama y lo tapo un poco con las cobijas sino el teléfono y fue a contestar dejando la puerta abierta

-Hotcher- respondio Hotch por incercia 

-Hotch soy Maes ¿como esta Spencer?-pregunto el mayor

-¿te enteraste?-pregunto Hotch

-si me entere me dijo Roy-dijo Maes

-está muy asustado, pero no te preocupes que voy a protegerlo-dijo Hotch

-no lo dudo ¿puedo hablar con el?-pregunto Maes

-no lo creo esta dormido la noticia le afectó-dijo Hotch Spencer seguía dormido, no era una mentira 

-Ok cuidalo-y colgó Remy había escuchado todo.

-Maldito Spencer... Maldito Spencer -mascullaba Remy en la oscuridad. Oyó los pasos de Maes acercándose y volvio a acostarse. Maes abrió la puerta lentamente, no queriendo despertarlo, pero vio algo de movimiento.

-¿Jeremy?  
-Si? -respondió, como si acabase de despertar.

-Tengo algo qué decirte -se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él -. Al parecer Jake escapó de la penitenciaría... Por precaución, tendré que llevarte a otro lado... Quizá quiera hacerte daño, no lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme -le tocó el hombro.

-Entiendo... -asintió -. ¿Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?- preguntó y se recargó en él.  
-Claro que sí, cariño... Yo cuidaré de ti y nuestro bebé... Oye, ¿has decidido ya un nombre?

Continuaron conversando. Maes quería hacerlo sentir tranquilo, pues se suponía no debía sobresaltarse demasiado.

-Maes... Te amo-Maes no supo qué contestar en seguida. Remy supo que aún amaba a Spencer.

-Y yo a ti... -mintió, como había prometido.

-¿Podemos casarnos? Es decir, antes de que yo...-ocultó la cara en el pecho de Maes.

-¿Casarnos? ¿Aquí los hombres pueden casarse?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-No lo sabías? Quizá en las Vegas... Solo sería simbólico, pero... Es un deseo que quisiera cumplir: casarme con la persona que amo...

-Sí... Claro que sí...-agachó el rostro y besó suavemente los labios de Jeremy

Morgan y Rossi fueron a ver a Spencer tocaron la puerta y Hotch fue a abrir

-hola no los esperaba, pasen-dijo Hotch y los dos entraron, era raro ver a Hotch en pants y camisa

-Spencer esta dormido le afecto mucho la noticia-dijo Hotch

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Rossi

-quiero seguridad no dejaré que ese maldito se acerque a Spencer o a mi hija-dijo Hotch con rabia y Spencer se había levantado

-¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer

-aquí estoy cariño ven-lo tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el sillón

-vamos a protegerlos Spencer-dijo Rossi en tomo paternal

-gracias papa-lo abrazo

-¿quien le avisa a Hughes?- Pregunto Morgan

-Roy ya lo hizo-dijo el italiano. Tenían miedo de que su corazón volviera a fallarle.

Maes sabía que no era el momento para estar haciendo planes de boda. Pero la salud de Jeremy probablemente no le permitiría esperar un "momento adecuado".  
Decidió consultarlo con Roy. Después de todo él era el que proveía todo en esa casa.

-Si tú crees que es correcto, hazlo... Es decir... Ya sabes... Lo haces porque es su "última voluntad" o algo así, no?  
-Si... Es decir, lo quiero mucho... Y quiero que sus últimos meses o días sean felices. Si él es feliz con eso...  
-Hazlo entonces...  
-Dijo algo de "Las Vegas" -señaló Maes.  
-Le preguntaremos a las chicas, ellas han de saber de estas cosas...  
-Gracias Roy...

Por la tarde, la noticia del escape de Jake dejó de ser el tema principal. JJ, García y Emily secreteaban en la oficina, haciendo que Morgan, Rossi y los demás que trabajaban ahí, se preguntaran de qué hablaban tanto.

-Si va a ser en las Vegas, solo hay que comprar pastel, pagar la capilla, el ministro, y el salón de eventos -señaló JJ.

-Y la Suite Nupcial, no lo olvides -apuntó Penelope.

-Crees que Jeremy en el estado que está...?- intervino Emily, indignada.

-¿Que tal si es su voluntad?-agregó Penelope.

-¿De qué hablan, chicas?- se acercaron Rossi y Morgan.

-Eh... Nada -las tres tomaron caminos separados. Aun no debían decir nada. La boda estaba contemplada para el fin de semana.

Pero entonces Morgan escuchó el rumor por parte de personal de otra sección.

-¿Casarse?

-Si... Con ese muchacho, Jeremy... Oí que era la última voluntad del chico -le platicó una agente.

-¿Última voluntad?-

-¿No lo sabías? El chico morirá... Prefirió seguir su embarazo que sacrificar a su bebé. Hughes está haciendo algo muy noble...-comentó ella, conmovida.

-Hughes...-Morgan sintió que había sido terriblemente injusto con él en ese momento...  
Hotch habia hablado con la policía y 2 patrullas estaría estacionadas las 24 horas fuera de la casa como protección está tarden irían a comprar Más cosas para Diana pero Spencer se volvió paranoico y se quizo quedar en casa.

-habrá una patrulla estacionada afuera de la casa las 24 horas estarás protegido-dijo Aaron

-si sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo Spencer y Aaron lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos

-todo va a estar bien-dijo Aaron y sonó el teléfono y el mayor fue a contestar

-¿que pasa Morgan?-pregunto Hotch  
-  
tengo noticas-dijo Morgan

Jake, Ian y los amigos de éste llegaron a un motel junto a la carretera. Al parecer la policía no los seguía ya.

-Eso, o tienen mejores planes para nosotros -dijo Jake, tirándose a la cama.

-Ya tengo nuestro primer objetivo -dijo Nick, luego de haber encendido su laptop y empezar a teclear -. Hay un pueblo a 60km de aquí, al oeste. Nos desviaríamos un poco de la ruta, pero tienen un gran banco, poca seguridad... Entraré a las cámaras de vigilancia...  
-Nick es buenísimo con esto...-mencionó Ian.  
-¿Y Ben? -preguntó Jake.  
-Ya lo verás...


	46. Capitulo 46: No te dejare rendirte yo te sanare las alas con la fuerza de amor

Capitulo 46: No te dejare rendirte yo te sanare las alas con la fuerza de amor 

Mientras, Jeremy estaba en la sala con Maes, abrazados.

-¿Que te parece?- preguntó al enseñarle las sugerencias de las chicas respecto a los preparativos de la boda.

-Todo será perfecto con el simple hecho de que estés conmigo -le besó la mejilla a Maes.

-Me alegra que te guste...-le besó los labios fugazmente.

-Oye...¿ Y a quienes invitarás?-preguntó, aunque obviamente sabía, y quería que Spencer estuviera ahí, para ver cómo Maes se unía a él.

-Solo al equipo... -respondió.

-Veamos -empezó a anotar nombres, ansiando que mencionara por lo menos a Hotch -. Emily, JJ y su familia, García... Como se llama?... Morgan? -vio a Maes asentir - Roy por supuesto, Rossi... Falta alguien?

-Si, Hotch y Spencer, pero...No lo sé...

-¿que noticias Morgan?-pregunto Hotch

-Hughes se casa con Jeremy y creo que lo juzgamos mal-dijo Morgan

-no me interesa, lastimo a Spencer y no creo que vayamos a ir-colgó irritado tenía muchas cosas encima como para sumarle a una boda exprés

-¿a donde no vamos a ir?-pregunto Spencer

Hotch maldijo por dentro habían sido muchas noticias malas por un día como para sumarle una más

-mira Spencer de todas formas alguien te va a decir-dijo Hotch

-¿que pasa Aaron? ¿Hay más?-pregunto Spencer

-si Hughes y Jeremy van a casarse este fin de semana-dijo Hotch esperando que su corazón aguantara esta noticia y para su extrañeza Spencer estaba más tranquilo que cuando le dijo lo de Jake

-spence?-pregunto Hotch  
-es raro estoy bien no me siento triste-dijo el menor  
-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Hotch

-estoy seguro podríamos ir y verca mi mama le eh escrito cartas pero esto se lo quiero decir personalmente-dijo Spencer

-arreglare todo entonces-lo abrazo con fuerza pero por dentro el corazón de Spencer término por romperse en pedacitos.

-Oye, por cortesía deberíamos... Pero si no quieres, no hay problema. Yo no tengo nadie a quien invitar, pero no importa, siempre que tú estés conmigo es suficiente -pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maes.

-Y siempre que tú estés feliz... -lo volvió a besar. Oyeron que tocaban a la puerta y Maes se levantó a abrir.

-Qué raro, Roy nunca olvida sus llaves...-se asomó por la mirilla y vio a tres personas conocidas... -. Hola! -saludó al abrir.

-Hughes!- Emily lo abrazó en seguida, luego JJ y Penelope, que prácticamente se le colgó al cuello hasta la sala.

-Hola!-Saludó Jeremy desde el sofá, sonriente.

-Hola Jeremy -saludó JJ y le besó la mejilla -. Como te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, gracias -respondió.

-Te trajimos algo -dijo Emily mostrándole una canasta repleta de cosas, como la que le habían llevado a Spencer.

-Gracias, no debieron molestarse -tomó la canasta.

-Abrela, cariño -instó Penelope, emocionada.

Jeremy deshizo el moño que cerraba aquella bolsa de celofán y empezó a ver sus regalos.  
Una enorme barra de chocolate, una caja de malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate, galletas, una bata de maternidad...debajo había un kit de baño para bebé, un pañalerito azul, un paquete pequeño de pañales, talco, unos zapatitos, calcetincitos...  
Jeremy sonrió y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Gracias -murmuró. Remy se sentía abrumado por aquellos sentimientos que venían de Jeremy. Maes se acercó y lo consoló. Las chicas se miraron, algo culpables.

-Es precioso -dijo Jeremy, sujetando el pañalerito que tenía una jirafita estampada -. Muchas gracias -sonrió.

 

Hotch había arreglado todo ya y el médico le dio permiso para viajar compro los boletos se ir irían el sábado temprano y regresarían el domingo en la noche, Jack se quedaría con Jesica el fin de semana todo parecía perfecto aunque Hotch no sabía como lo iba a presentar ante su mama si como pareja o como jefe,término de preparar la cena y le aviso a Jack y Spencer para que se sentarán.

-Esta mañana, las autoridades acudieron al Banco Central por una denuncia...-se oía en las noticias. Maes estaba sirviendo el desayuno y no le había prestado mucha atención a la televisión -. Al parecer el atraco se dio en la madrugada. Las cámaras de vigilancia fueron desactivadas por completo y los guardias fueron amordazados. Al parecer no hubo heridos y los ladrones se llevaron una cuantiosa suma...

-Buenos días, cariño -Maes llamó a Jeremy, quien a penas estaba despertando -. ¿Que tal dormiste?- preguntó sentándose junto a él y poniendo la bandeja con comida en su regazo.

-Muy bien, gracias -sonrió.

-Dime, ¿soñaste algo lindo?- preguntó, meloso y llevó el primer bocado a la boca de Jeremy.

-Siempre sueño contigo -se rió.

-Oh, qué horrible -se echaron a reír.

En la oficina, Rossi les informaba del seguimiento del caso de Jake.

-Hoy reportaron un robo en un banco... Dos millones de dólares el botín. La policía del condado apunta a que fue Jake con sus cómplices, pues fue visto en un motel a unos 60 km del lugar.

-Al parecer cambió de giro laboral...-ironizó Morgan.

-Ese es solo un medio para llegar hasta aquí, a Spencer... Cuanto tiempo podría tomarle eso?- preguntó Emily.

-Podría tomarle menos tiempo si sigue robando bancos. A ese paso comprará un jet y llegará aquí en nada, armado -respondió Rossi.

-Quizá deberíamos armar una estrategia. Hay que adelantarnos a sus planes...-sugirió Mustang.

-Escuchamos ideas, Roy -dijo Morgan.  
-Pues... Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Spencer, la prensa... Si van por carretera, solamente tendrán a mano la radio...

Esa noche Spencer durmió muy pegado a Hotch y esté lo abrazaba como si temiese que se lo llevarán,se despertó en la madrugada por los de Spencer a su lado

-noo!! Quítate! Aaron!!-grito Spencer en sueños

-Spence despierta es un sueño-dijo el mayor acercándose a Spencer quien parecía seguir en su pesadilla.

-Aaron!!-grito Spencer y esta vez ya había lágrimas en sus ojos el mayor beso sus labios y Spencer empezó a despertar

-¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer mirando a su alrededor estaba en su casa con el hombre que quería y lo abrazo-lo siento tuve una pesadilla-dijo el chico bajando la mirada

-hey tranquilo no pasa nada-le alzó la barbilla y volvió a besarlo

-gracias-volvieron a dormirse y Spencer estaba más tranquilo

A la mañana siguiente

Aaron preparaba el desayuno mientras Spencer y Jack seguían dormidos lo coloco todo en una bandeja y lo llevo a la habitación,lo despertó con un beso.

-hey bello durmiente-dijo Aaron

-hola guapo-sonrió y desayunaron con calma.

Ian encendió la radio desde temprano, pero nadie le prestaba atención realmente.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido -se quejó Ben, bostezando - Con el dinero que tenemos podríamos alquilar un helicóptero...

-No podemos llegar ahora, nos estarán esperando -respondió Ian, entornando los ojos.

-Sé más sensato, Benjamin...-le dijo Nick, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su laptop.

-Tú te entretienes con tus juegos nerds... Yo solo debo ver por la ventana el estúpido paisaje, oír la estúpida musica... Y ninguna maldita voz porque nadie dice nada!- exclamó, hastiado.

-Cálmate ya, Reynolds...-volvió a hablar Nick, con esa voz carente de sentimientos.

-Ya, déjalo, Nicky -pidió Ian, fastidiado -. Llegaremos pronto al siguiente motel...

-En veinticinco minutos -completó Nick.

-Ahhh!! Los odio!!-se cruzó de brazos, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
Jake iba mirando por la ventana, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, en cómo se vengaría de Maes, de Jeremy por haber permitido que embarazara a Spencer...  
Pero en su mente, Maes había forzado a su dulce Spencer, lo sabía... Y Spencer quizá no le dijo nada por miedo, pensó.  
Si, Spencer era la víctima de ellos dos... Tenía que recuperar al amor de su vida... Aceptaría ese bebé, lo querría como propio... Le daría una buena vida a ambos... Para eso tendría que tener mas dinero... Aunque le tomara días, semanas llegar...Estaba determinado a hacerlo...

Después de desayunar Spencer Hotch y Jack fueron al centro comercial para comprarle cosas a la bebe y Jack aprovecho para pedir juguetes nuevos,los guardaespaldas los seguían todo el tiempo tomaron asiento en una banca

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Hotch

-me siento bien déjame descansar un poco-dijo Spencer

-claro-dijo Aaron

-¡vamos a los videojuegos!!-dijo El Niño

-ahorita vamos que mama nececita descansar-dijo Hotch en broma

-cállate-le dio un codazo animoso yvieron a lo lejos a alguien conocido. Maes había salido con Jeremy para comprar algunas cosas. Un traje para cada uno, para lucirlo el día de su boda. En el centro comercial había una tienda que Emily les recomendó.

-No lo sé... Debería pedirle a Roy que venga conmigo a elegir mi traje -dijo Jeremy, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Por qué? Roy no tiene buen gusto -se quejó Maes.

-Es que podría ser de mala suerte que me veas con él puesto antes de la boda -bromeó Jeremy. Ambos se rieron. Maes abrazó a Jeremy, fuerte, pero no como para lastimarlo.

-No creo en eso... Pero si tú lo quieres así...

-Creo que lo preferiría, quisiera sorprenderte -se dieron un fugaz beso.  
Tardaron poco en la tienda. Maes eligió algo sencillo, pero elegante. Tampoco pensaba ponerse un frac...

-Bien, ahora visitemos esa tienda que las tres recomendaron... ¿Cómo era el nombre? -preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

-"Tight Rope" -respondió Jeremy -Dijeron que estaba en el tercer nivel,Al llegar a dicha tienda, ambos se quedaron perplejos.

-Una... Sex shop?- murmuró Jeremy.  
-Qué es una sex shop?- preguntó Maes, no sabiendo para qué eran todas esas cosas que había en el aparador.

-Es...-se puso en puntitas para susurrarle al oído. Maes enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza.

-Que?!!!-Mas tarde, cuando iban de salida, vieron en una banca a Hotch, Spencer y un niño.  
Parecían la familia perfecta...  
Maes sintió tristeza, pero se esforzó por aparentar que no le había importado.  
Pero Jeremy sabía que le importaba.

Spencer y Jack comían de las crepas que habían comprado Hotch opto por un café y observo de lejos a Maes y Jeremy y beso los labios de Spencer le sabían a cajeta.

-¿eso porque fue?-pregunto el chico ante la sonrisa traviesa del mayor

-sabes a cajeta-le limpió los labios y Jack fingía no estar viendo pero por dentro saltaba de alegría

-¿quieres saludar? No me importaría-dijo Jeremy

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Maes

-Si, seguro...-dijo. Quería que Maes mantuviera esa expresión de "ya te superé, he encontrado al amor de mi vida y me casaré con él pronto" -. Podrías invitarlos...

-Yo... -Maes no sabía si podría mantener esa expresión feliz por mucho, pero si ya había decidido que seria feliz a lado de Jeremy por lo que le quedara de vida... -Vamos...  
Se aproximaron a Hotch y compañía y saludaron.

-¿Que tal, chicos? -saludó Maes lo más casual que pudo.

-¿Que tal, Hughes? -respondió Hotch, con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba, pero con una sonrisa.

-Maes, Jeremy, que sorpresa...-dijo Spencer.

-Hola -saludó Jeremy, sonriente -. Quién es este pequeño hombrecito?- preguntó, al ver a Jack.   
El niño se ocultó en el regazo de Spencer.  
Bien dicen que los niños pueden ver a través del alma de las personas. Quizá Jack sabia lo malo que era Jeremy... O mejor dicho Remy...

-Es mi hijo, Jack -respondió Hotch.

-Mucho gusto, Jack -dijo Jeremy, sonriente. De repente Jeremy se quedó quieto un par de segundos -. Eres muy tierno...-le dijo. Jack se despegó de Spencer, como si sintiera que Jeremy ya no le haría daño, y le sonrió.  
-¿De compras?-preguntó Hotch y señaló la bolsa que llevaba Maes.

-Eh... si... Un traje...-carraspeó -. Sucede que...-no sabía como decirlo.

-Vamos a casarnos, no es genial?- dijo Jeremy. Jack volvió con Spencer.  
Spencer notó la actitud de Jack y por lo regular no era así con la gente discretamente tomo su manita entre la suya y respondió

-ah felicidades, estamos comprando cosas para nuestra hija-dijo Spencer y con la libre tomo la de Hotch

-espero que puedan asistir las chicas mandarán las invitaciones-dijo remy

-ya tenemos panes para ese día, iremos a ver a la mama de Spencer-dijo Hotch y Maes sintió una punzada en el pecho el hubiera deseado que fuese el quien habría acompañado a Spencer a ese viaje, notando el abultado vientre en el castaño llevaban los dos los mismos meses.

-Entiendo... Supongo que entonces nos veremos después -dijo Maes, queriendo salir ya de ahí.

-Si, eso supongo -respondió Spencer esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego entonces -se despidió Maes y tomó la mano de Jeremy para ir hacia la salida.

-Estás bien? -preguntó Jeremy a Maes.

-Claro ¿Sabes una cosa que olvidé?- preguntó, sonriente.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven... Vamos al parque...-lo llevó de la mano hacia allá. Minutos después llegaron al centro del parque. Había poca gente, pero los árboles daban bastante sombra y la brisa era fresca.

-Espera... El cordón de mi zapato...-se agachó un instante para luego incorporar su torso y mostrarle a Jeremy una cajita de terciopelo negro. Maes la abrió, dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro blanco.  
Jeremy, el verdadero Jeremy, sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Se llevó una mano al rostro y sollozó.

-Jeremy... Te casas conmigo?- preguntó Maes.

Jeremy asintió repetidas veces, enérgicamente. Era su sueño hecho realidad y por lo menos Remy le había permitido disfrutarlo...  
Maes y Jeremy volvieron a casa. No estaba lejos, así que fueron andando.  
Jeremy sonreía, como niño pequeño que acaba de obtener el juguete que pidió para Navidad.  
Maes se sentía feliz de verlo así.


	47. capitulo 47:  este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste, el fuego no se apago

capitulo 47: este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste, el fuego no se apago 

Habían llegado antes del anochecer al motel. Solo tenían habitaciones sencillas, así que se tuvieron que separar.

-Yo iré con Nicky -dijo de inmediato Ian, agarrándolo por el brazo y llevándolo casi a rastras.

-Como sea, vamos -bufó Jake, cansado. Ben lo siguió de cerca.

Ian abrió la puerta y prácticamente tiró sobre la cama a Nick para empezar a besarlo y desvestirlo con desesperación.

-¿Y si te dijera que tengo sueño?- habló Nick, soñoliento.

-Duérmete. No importa...-siguió con lo suyo y separó las piernas del mas bajo. Se sacó el pantalón y llevó su miembro endurecido hasta la entrada del otro, para penetrarlo de una sola vez.

-Parece que a lado se divierten mas que nosotros -murmuró Ben.

Spencer y Jack seguían platicando sobre Jeremy

-no lo conoces no puedes decir que es malo-dijo Spencer

-es que no me agrada y te pusiste triste cuando los vimos-dijo Jack

-ven aquí,no pasa nada todo esta bien y si no te agrada no volvemos a verlos y listo-dijo Spencer

-gracias!!-Jack beso su mejilla y Hotch decidió que investigaría a Jeremy más al fondo y cuando su hijo decía algo así le creía.

Entro a la habitación sin tocar

-¿quieren cenar?- pregunto Aaron

-comemos todo el tiempo si de por sí me siento gordo-dijo Spencer, enseñándole su vientre hinchado 

-no estas gordo estás embarazado y aunque fueses gordo igual te amaría-dijo Hotch besando la punta de su nariz

-sorprendenos con la cena-dijo spencer y Hotch fue a la cocina mientras ponía la televisión en las noticias.

 

Roy explicó al equipo su idea. Básicamente consistía en que Spencer fuese el señuelo, claro que sin ponerlo en demasiado riesgo.  
Spencer debía enviar un mensaje en clave a Jake y el medio podría ser la radio o incluso la televisión.

-Me parece demasiado riesgoso -se quejó Morgan -. Quizá Jake ya tiene los medios para localizarlo sin necesidad de que interfiramos -completó.

-Probablemente... Pero hay que hacerle creer que Spencer lo espera...-dijo Roy -, así, es mas probable que venga directo hacia una emboscada. Sabrá que Spencer es vigilado, estará preparado para enfrentarse a lo que sea, pero irá directo hacia una trampa, le haremos creer que Spencer está ahí, pero lo tendremos resguardado.

-Pues... Espero que Spencer tenga la fortaleza para asumir esto... Sino no podremos llevar a cabo esto -dijo Emily, pensativa.

-El deseo de tener a Spencer y a su bebé probablemente nuble su juicio -agregó JJ.

Mas tarde, saliendo de la oficina, Roy acompañó a Jeremy por su traje y aprovechó para comprarse uno.

-Te ves muy bien con ese -opinó Roy al ver a Jeremy -. A Maes le va a encantar -agregó.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó, ilusionado.  
-Lo sé... Totalmente...

Cenaron mientras miraban una película en eso el timbre suena y era Morgan,fue a decirles el plan para atrapar a Jake por una vez de todas,Jack fue a su cuarto a extremar el videojuego mientras los adultos platicaban.

-tenemos un plan pero te necesitamos Spencer-dijo Morgan

-¿que plan?-pregunto Spencer con algo de temor tomo la mano de Aaron

-planeamos crearle una emboscada haciéndole creer que sigues esperándole pero nunca estarás en peligro te estaremos resguardando-dijo Morgan

-no lo acepto,Jake a fuerzas quiere a Spencer y hará lo que sea incluso matar a algunos de nosotros-dijo Hotch

-¿que sugieren? Si esperamos nos tomara desaprevenidos y de todas formas se llevará a Spencer-dijo Morgan

-lo haré quiero acabe con esto de una vez por todas-dijo Spencer decidido

-¿ estas seguro?-pregunto Hotch tomando su mano para besarlo 

-se que estarás conmigo todo el tiempo-dijo Spencer 

Por la mañana, García preparó su oficina para convertirla en un estudio de radio. El primer mensaje sería transmitido al medio día en el medio de la programación de la estación de radio mas escuchada del país.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- le preguntó Roy a Spencer.

-Claro, estoy listo -tomo aire y acaricio su vientre, Hotch temia que esto estresara a Spencer y le hiciera daño a su hija 

-No será en vivo, no te preocupes si te equivocas. Tiene que ser perfecto, así que lo haremos las veces que sean necesarias. García lo filtrará después...-le dijo, para darle mas confianza.

-Está bien...

-Chicos... Está listo todo...-anunció García.

Spencer tomo asiento y Hotch como lo había prometido fue para estar con el ,estaba nervioso, la bebe pateaba mucho,se colocó una mano en el vientre y Hotch lo notó.

-si te sientes mal podemos hacerlo otro día-dijo Hotch

-no, esto tiene que terminar-dijo el menor y García empezó a grabar.

-Estoy cansado de la maldita radio...-soltó Ben, llevando su mano hacia el botón para apagarla.  
Jake iba conduciendo, no prestaba mucha atención, pero de repente una voz llamó su atención.

-No la apagues!-exclamó.

-"Hola Jake... Soy Spencer... Supe que escapaste de la cárcel y me alegra mucho... Yo también escapé de esta prisión donde me obligaron a estar sin ti... Diana te necesita... Yo te necesito... Ojalá pudiéramos vernos en un sitio tan hermoso como el de aquella noche... Recuerdo el sonido del agua mientras me hacías el amor... "  
Jake estaba atónito. La voz de Spencer siguió...

-" y recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste de que nunca nos ibas a dejar solos,extraño tus besos y caricias, tus cuidados,los aromas del bosque,nuestros paseos matutinos, ese te de hierbas que me hacías, y recuerdo la alegría que tío cuando te enteraste que íbamos a ser padres Jake te queremos ver, por favor"-la voz se le quebró a Spencer y  
Conforme el hablaba más y más Jake se convencía de que estaban destinados a estar juntos y formar una familia

-¿ese es Spencer?-pregunto Ian

-si es mi amor tampoco puede vivir sin mi-dijo Jake emocionado

-¿y si es una trampa?-pregunto nick

-Spencer no puede hacerme eso nos amamos y nececito más dinero-dijo Jake ya que todo lo que tenía se había quedado en la cabaña y lo más seguro es que estaría resguardada por policías.

Maes escuchó el mensaje de Spencer. Saber que estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida le causaba temor. Jeremy estaba a su lado cuando Maes escuchó aquel mensaje, pero también estaba enterado de que solo era un plan para atrapar a Jake.  
Igual no pensaba ayudar a Jake. Dejaría que lo atraparan si así tenía que ser... El maldito Jake lo había traicionado al enamorarse de Spencer, al no poder darle un hijo, que era lo que Jeremy también ansiaba, al hacerle pasar por cinco infernales años...

-¿fue perfecto!!- dijo Erin quien estaba apoyando al equipo en esto pero cuando Spencer término de dar el mensaje, estaba llorando,Hotch se acercó a el y lo abrazo, Spencer se recargo en su hombro continuo llorando 

-hay que dejarles espacio-dijo García y todos salieron dejándolos solos.

-no puedo imaginarme todo lo que viviste con el-dijo Hotch limpiando su rostro 

-no fue tan malo como aquella vez en Georgia, comía tres veces al día, dormía, cuidaba de mi, si no hubieran llegado a rescatarme tal vez hubiera terminado con un síndrome de Estocolmo, la voz se le quebró, sintio nauseas , corrió albaño de García a vomitar, la bebe no había dejado de moverse estaba inquieta, Hotch fue con el temiendo que se desmayara 

 

-¿Que te pareció? Se oía convincente...-soltó Jeremy. Maes asintió, ido.

-Si Jake te ve, también querrá hacerte daño, no?- preguntó Maes.

-No lo sé, ¿tu crees?-

-Sí... Fue con tu celular que llamé a emergencias -lo sujetó por los hombros.

-De verdad?

-Si... Te pusiste mal y tuve que buscar la manera... Iba a buscar a Jake, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado... Y encontré tu teléfono...

Hotch fue por unos papeles a su oficina y platico con Rossi y Spencer se quedo recostado en el sillón de la oficina de JJ

-lo siento no dejaba de patear-dijo Spencer

-no te preocupes por eso Spence descansa aquí mientras Hotch termina lo que sea que estaba haciendo-dijo JJ Spence asiente con su cabeza y se sienta a trabajar mientras checaba a Spencer

En la oficina

-¿matrimonio? ¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Rossi

-si se lo pediré en Las Vegas cuando vayamos a ver a su mama-dijo Hotch mostrándole el pequeño anillo de oro a su amigo.

-Quizá deberíamos considerar mudarnos a otro lugar. Es obvio que vendrá por Spencer y que tratará de vengarse de quienes los separaron, eso nos incluye -dijo Jeremy, fingiendo preocupación. Sería el modo perfecto de alejar a Maes, porque por lo visto, viviendo en la misma ciudad se toparían con Spencer a cada rato.

-No lo sé...-murmuró Maes -. Quisiera estar cerca de mi hija también... Es decir...

-Maes, mirame -le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos -. Tu crees que Hotch te dejará siquiera acercarte a ellos?

-Tienes razón... Voy a pensarlo, ok?

Emily había ido a la oficina de Hotch para hablar con el y lo que escucho la dejo perpleja y fue a hablar con García.  
Después de que hablarán y recogieran algunas cosas busco a Spence y lo encontró dormido en el sillón de JJ

-hola no pensé que me hubiera tardado tanto-dijo Hotch

-no te tardaste pero esta cansado y necesita dormir mucho,Diana consumé su energía-dijo JJ y   
Hotch no sabía sí despertarlo o no. Se acercó y beso su frente para despartarlo y pasarían con Jesica a recoger a Jack y después a cenar esperando que Jake contactara a Spence.

Jake y compañía se detuvieron en una estación de servicios. Iban a comer y después seguirían los 30 km que les faltaban para la siguiente ciudad. Ahí podrían atracar un banco mas grande.

-Compraré una casa junto a un lago... Ahí viviremos Spencer, Diana y yo...-aseveró Jake. Estaban los cuatro sentados a una mesa, esperando llegara la mesera con sus ordenes.

-Me parece una buena inversión...-opinó Ian -. Yo compraré un departamento en Manhattan, que te parece, Nicky?-preguntó.

-Como quieras -respondió, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su laptop.

-Y tú que harás, ¿Ben?- preguntó Ian, alegremente.

-Volveré a abrir mi bar -soltó, emocionado.

-Ya llegué -anunció Roy cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Que tal te ha ido?-preguntó Maes desde la cocina.

-Bien... Se ha transmitido el primer mensaje. Spencer lo hizo bastante bien -aseveró.

-Lo escuché. Si no hubiese sabido que es una trampa para Jake...-exhaló sonoramente.

-Ahora solo queda esperar... Quizá debamos mandar un par de mensajes más. Por tu seguridad y la de Jeremy, deberían quedarse un tiempo en Las Vegas, hasta que tengamos a Jake.

-Tienes razón... Y... Jeremy sugirió mudarnos .. A otra ciudad... -confesó.

-Y tú que dijiste?- preguntó, curioso.

-Que lo pensaría... Diana también es mi hija y... Todavía siento algo por Spencer, así que...

-Tranquilo... Seguro que lo superarás- le palmeó el hombro.

-No lo sé...-hablaba en voz baja. se suponía que Jeremy dormía, pero prefirió no arriesgarse -. Aun lo amo... Demasiado

Después de cenar miraban una película en la mitad Spencer se quedo dormido en las piernas de Hotch, habia sido un dia difícil.

-voy a llevarlo a la cama-dijo con voz suave

-te ayudo!!-dijo Jack apagando la tele y acompaño a su papa a acostar a Spencer Jack desatendió la cama mientras acostaba a Spencer y volvía a taparlos  
-serás un muy buen hermano mayor-dijo Hotch  
-si, ya la quiero conocer-dijo Jack y fueron a la habitación de Jack para leerle un cuento y a dormir.

Hotch estaba en su despacho en la casa, observaba la pequeña cajita con el anillo que le iba a dar a Spencer como estarían en Las Vegas podrían aprovechar y pedirle a Diana y al Dr Nornan que fuesen los testigos pero si el equipo se entere rara no los iban a perdonar,observo ja fotografía de su boda con Haley

-¿te enojarías conmigo?-pregunto Hotch melancólico de pronto escucho un ruido que viene de la habitación de Spencer temiendo que fuese Jake saco su pistola y entro para ver la cama vacía pero la luz del baño estaba prendida

¿Spencer?-pregunto Hotch

-si un segundo!!- el mayor suspiro guardó el arma y entro para ayudarlo

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Aaron

-estoy bien solo que tuve ganas de vomitar-dijo Spencer y regresaron a la cama

-me asustaste,pensé que..-

-shh estamos bien-beso sus labios-¿que estabas haciendo?-

-en el despacho algo de papeleo-dijo Hotch

-ven vamos a dormir- se acomodó sobre Hotch y se quedaron los dos dormidos.


	48. Capitulo 48: ¿Cómo sanar este profundo dolor? Siento correr por mis venas tu respiracion

-Jeremy... En tu estado, no creo conveniente viajar hoy... -le aconsejó el doctor, preocupado.

-Pero me siento estupendamente bien -esbozó la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz.

-Amor... Hazle caso al doctor -le pidió Maes.

-Pero ¿Y nuestra boda?-

-Podremos ir el fin de semana que entra. Lo importante ahora es que mejores...

-Pero ¿y si nunca lo hago? ¿y si muero? - Remy no se explicaba cómo era que se sentía tan mal. Es decir, el cuerpo de Jeremy estaba algo mal, pero no tanto... Quizá Jeremy quería impedir que hiciera infeliz a Maes.

-Yo... -Maes no pudo rebatir ese argumento.

-Ya me siento mejor, de verdad.. -aseveró Jeremy.

En la mañana Spencer y Hotch estaban arreglando todo para ir a las Vegas Jack se quedaría con Jesica, ella los llevo al aeropuerto y Spencer no dejaba de pensar en Maes y su boda le hubiera gustado que fuese con el quién se casara pero no lo demostraba para no lastimar a Hotch.  
Esperaron a que saliera su vuelo irían en 1era clase ya que estaban acostumbrados a viajar en el jet de la BAU pero los demás lo estarían ocupando.

Ante el irrefutable argumento de Jeremy, Maes no tuvo opción.

A medio día partieron rumbo a Las Vegas. Los demás llegarían en el transcurso de la tarde y la boda se celebraría a eso de las 7 pm.  
Jeremy parecía contento, muy pálido y ojeroso, pero contento y energetizado.  
Maes estaba nervioso, más que nada por la salud de Jeremy.

La habitación del hotel era espaciosa, lujosa y estaba en la 3a planta. Maes así lo había preferido, por si algo pasaba a Jeremy no tener que perder tanto tiempo en bajar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Maes, corriendo las cortinas y revelando una preciosa vista del lugar.

-Es hermoso -Jeremy se acercó a él y se besaron -. Puedes creerlo? Nos casaremos en pocas horas!

Al llegar al aeropuerto Spencer y Hotch tomaron un taxi para el sanatorio,Diana no estaba enterada de que iban a ir llegarían de sorpresa

-¿como te sientes?-pregunto Hotch quien no sabía si había sido buena idea viajar sabiendo que Hughes y Jeremy estarían en la misma cuidad.

-me siento bien pensé que me iba a dar náuseas pero no-  
Llegaron al sanatorio yo los recibió la secretaria que ya conoce a Spencer

-Dr Reid que sorpresa! A su madre le dará gusto verlo cuantos meses tiene?-pregunto

-7 donde esta mi mama?-pregunto Spencer y la secretaria los llevo donde estaba Diana.

Emily, JJ, Penelope, Morgan, Rossi y Roy tomaron un avión a Las Vegas en cuanto sus actividades terminaron. Llegarían antes de las 6 al lugar donde Maes les había dicho que sería la ceremonia.

-¿Quien es Elvis?- preguntó Roy, luego de que Penelope mencionara que ella quería ver que Elvis casara a los futuros esposos, pero no sabía si ellos aceptarían así.

-El rey del rock -le respondió Morgan. Roy era como un niño pequeño al que había que explicarle todo, igual que a Maes.

-Y... Su majestad Elvis va a oficiar la ceremonia de Maes?- preguntó Roy, sorprendido.

-Owwww eres adorable -Penelope lo abrazó, enternecida y le picó las mejillas con los dedos.

-Bienvenidos... Soy la organizadora de eventos. Les mostraré el sitio -le dijo una hermosa mujer a Jeremy y Maes -. Aquí tienen la capilla -les dijo al llegar a ésta. Había sillas doradas a cada lado de la alfombra larga que llevaba hasta donde estaría el ministro que los casaría.

-Vaya, es hermoso -murmuró Jeremy. Había muchas flores blancas, cortinas semi transparentes y adornos dorados.

-Por aquí será la recepción -les hizo un ademán para que pasaran

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Una de las enfermeras guió a Spencer y Hotch al jardín donde estaba Diana

-¿mama?-pregunto Spencer

-¡¡Spencer!!- los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y Hotch sonreía ante la escena madre/hijo

-¿que hace tu jefe contigo?-pregunto Diana

-me acompaño mama, estoy viviendo con el-dijo Spencer

-Spence al principio no creí lo de tu embarazo pero conforme avanzaron tus cartas y estoy viendo tu vientre nunca imagine que iba a ver esto-dijo Diana acariciando suavemente su vientre

-mama va a ser niña-dijo Spencer mostrándole las fitografias del último ultrasonido

-será hermosa tendrá los ojos de su padre-dijo Diana mirando a Hotch quién se mantenía al margen de todo

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Maes y Jeremy terminaron de ver todo y después fueron a comer algo a un restaurante de ahí cerca.  
Todo lo que había ahí a Maes le parecía fascinante. Los casinos con sus maquinas tragamonedas y juegos de mesa, los restaurantes, todo el lujo y despilfarro que ahí había, con gente enajenada, gastando a diestra y siniestra... Fascinante y perturbador a la vez...  
Alrededor de las 6 fueron al hotel. Ahí se encontraron con los recién llegados, Emily y compañía.

-Jeremy, nosotras nos ocupamos de ti, ok?- le dijo JJ, tomándole la mano y llevándolo hacia la habitación que Maes y él compartían.

-Eso nos deja a cargo de ti, campeón -le dijo Morgan a Maes y le palmeó la espalda fuerte, haciéndolo perder el aire. Lo llevaron a la habitación que Morgan, Rossi y Roy compartirían.

Maes y Jeremy terminaron de ver todo y después fueron a comer algo a un restaurante de ahí cerca.

Todo lo que había ahí a Maes le parecía fascinante. Los casinos con sus maquinas tragamonedas y juegos de mesa, los restaurantes, todo el lujo y despilfarro que ahí había, con gente enajenada, gastando a diestra y siniestra... Fascinante y perturbador a la vez...  
Alrededor de las 6 fueron al hotel. Ahí se encontraron con los recién llegados, Emily y compañía.

-Jeremy, nosotras nos ocupamos de ti, ok?- le dijo JJ, tomándole la mano y llevándolo hacia la habitación que Maes y él compartían.

-Eso nos deja a cargo de ti, campeón -le dijo Morgan a Maes y le palmeó la espalda fuerte, haciéndolo perder el aire. Lo llevaron a la habitación que Morgan, Rossi y Roy compartirían.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Diana notó algo en los ojos de su hijo cuando menciono que se parecería a Hotch y pidió hablar con Spencer a solas,Hotch fue a hablar con el Dr Norman y se quedaron solos.

-¿mama?-pregunto Spencer sin entender

-¿Hotch no es el padre verdad?-afirmo Diana

-¿como lo supiste?-pregunto Spencer

-¿es del tipo que te secuestro?-pregunto Diana acariciando la mejilla de Spencer.

-no mama es de..-y le contó todo sobré Maes Hughes,el secuestro, el plan para sobrevivir y de Jeremy, al terminar de contarle estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su mama.

-¿ lo amas?-pregunto Diana

Spencer se mordió el labio antes de responder.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Roy terminó de anudarle la corbata a Maes y se alejó unos pasos para verlo bien y dar su asentimiento. El novio estaba listo.

-Bien, ahora solo queda esperar a Jeremy... No te preocupes, dudo que huya -bromeó Roy y todos se rieron.

-Espero que no- dijo Maes, divertido.

-Oigan... Se me olvidó, podrían pedirle a Emily la cámara?- preguntó Roy y Rossi y Morgan salieron. Sabían que ambos amigos iban a hablar -. Maes... Estás seguro?

-Sí... Es decir, es su última voluntad y...

-Qué hay si Jeremy sobrevive? Vas a ser infeliz a su lado... O imagina que eres feliz con él, pero siempre pensando en Spencer... -Roy tenía razón...

-Se lo prometí... Y Spencer está con Hotch. Me case o no, eso no va a cambiar -respondió, cabizbajo -. Mejor dejarlo así...

-Hotch ah sido un caballero conmigo me ah apoyado en todo,pensé que estaría sólo pero..-

-no lo amas-afirmo Diana

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-si mama no lo amo amo a Maes pero el se casara con Jeremy aquí en las Vegas-dijo Spencer triste

\- ¿y porque no vas y hablas con Maes y le explicas todo, si sabe todo dudó que se casé-dijo Diana  
\- ¿y Aaron? No puedo traicionarlo así-comento spencer frustrado

-yo lo distraigo que dices?-pregunto Diana con sonrisa cómplice y como madre siempre debe apoyar a su hijo 

-Estás listo -le palmeó Roy la espalda luego de acomodarle un pequeño ramillete de florecillas blancas en la solapa del traje.

-Gracias Roy, Por apoyarme, Por estar aquí, Por todo-lo abrazó con fuerza.

Jeremy pidió a las chicas ir a ver si ya todo estaba listo. Ellas entendieron que él solo quería un momento a solas para quizá meditar.

Se paseó por la habitación, como ansioso, pero no por la boda...

-No voy a permitir que hagas a Maes infeliz -la voz del verdadero Jeremy era más suave, pero sonaba decidida.

-¿No era ese tu deseo? ¿Casarte con él? ¿tener una familia? ¡Gracias a mí lo estás logrando!-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Maes solo lo hace porque sabe que voy a morir!

-¿A caso quieres morir? ¡Gracias a mí estás mejor!-reclamó Remy.

-Es solo una ilusión y lo sabes... En cuanto este bebé esté por nacer, mi cuerpo sucumbirá-  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Spencer lo dudó un momento y vio cuando Hotch regresaba de hablar con el doctor, sabía donde iba a ser la boda así que empezó su plan era su última oportunidad de hablar con el hombre que amaba o si no lo perdería para siempre

-¿Aaron puedo hablar contigo a solas?-pregunto Diana y el mayor sabe por donde iba la cosa

-iré al baño-dijo Soencer mientras cargaba su bolso café y salía del sanatorio para tomar un taxi e ir a la capilla.

Remy estaba determinado. Se casaría con Maes Hughes aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Salió de la habitación y caminó con paso firme por los pasillos, hacia el elevador. La ceremonia sería en quince minutos, Maes quizá ya estaba en la capilla.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, vio a Spencer ¿Que hacía ahí?

-Spencer... Creí que no vendrías -le saludó, fingiendo amabilidad.

-Yo Necesito hablar con Maes, Me dijeron que seguía aquí -respondió. Recordó las palabras de Jack, No debía confiarse.

-Oh. Si... Está en la habitación -agachó la mirada -. ¿Puedo hablar contigo primero?- preguntó. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, así que Spencer accedió.  
Remy lo condujo a la habitación de las chicas. Entraron y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras hablaba.

-Spencer ¿Sabes que voy a morir?-preguntó y no esperó respuesta - Maes se casará conmigo, pero en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo... -suspiró -. Quisiera que sepas... Cuánto...-tomó de la mesa junto a la puerta un cenicero, sin que Spencer lo advirtiera -... Cuánto te ama Maes... Y cuánto...-se acercó, a pasos lentos, con la vista gacha pero sin descuidar los movimientos del castañoo mucho que él...-suspiró -... Te va a extrañar -finalizó y sonrió, para luego asestar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Spencer con el cenicero de cristal.

Spencer había llegado a la capilla y fue directamente para hablar con Maes pero se topó con la persona que menos quería ver,se saludaron y siguió a Remy sin confiarze al 100% de el lo vio ah acercarse a pasos lentos y no vio el objeto con el que lo aturdió Spencer se quejó y calló al suelo sujetándosela de un mueble y con la otra protegiendo su vientre, remy aprovecho para golpear su vientre y dejarlo sin aire

-¡tu no nos vas a estorbar!-Remy sonreía satisfecho 

Spencer se mantuvo en el suelo, adolorido, se quejaba de dolor, pero no tan alto como para que alguien lo escuchara afuera. Cabía decir que no habría gente en ese momento porque, quién podría quedarse en la habitación del hotel estando en Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado?

-¿Entiendes?- le preguntó Remy, tirándole por los cabellos de la nuca -. Solo nosotros... Ni tú ni tu maldita hija... -lo jaló hacia el balcón de la habitación. Spencer pataleaba y trataba con sus manos de zafarse.

-Aux...!-quiso gritar, pero Remy le pateó el vientre.

-Vas a tener un "terrible accidente"... Una verdadera pena... Imagina los encabezados de los diarios: " Joven embarazado, deprimido por la boda del amor de su vida, se tira por el balcón de un hotel"

Spencer estaba un poco consciente aún no entendía porque este tipo de cosas le pasaban a el, y maldecía por no haber cargado con su arma, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya el no quiere a Maes es un capricho para el. Forcejeo con sus brazos tratando de liberarse, se suponía que estaba moribundo y no tenía fuerzas aquí no se reflejaba

-tu no lo amas! Además asesinar a un agente federal es un grave delito-!!grito Spencer

-nadie puede privar nada cuando te encuentren estarás muerto y yo estaré con Maes en nuestra boda-lo empujo hacia el barandas mientras lo ahircaba y trataba de tirarlo.

Remy apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Spencer. El chico era delgado, pero tenía suficiente fuerza como para resistir.

 

-Sabes lo que ha sufrido Maes con tus desprecios?- le recriminó Remy - Lo menos que puedes hacer es morir! -hizo uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía y lo empujó. Spencer sintió cómo iba a caer por la baranda y se aferró a la ropa de Jeremy.  
Ambos cayeron por la baranda a pesar de que Jeremy quiso sujetarse.  
Todo fue cuestión de segundos... Spencer cayó sobre el capó de un auto y Jeremy sobre el asfalto.


	49. Capitulo 49: me propongo tanto continuar pero amor es la palabra que me gusta a veces olvidar

Capitulo 49: me propongo tanto continuar pero amor es la palabra que me gusta a veces olvidar 

 

Spencer sentía que se caía por el balcón y estaba asustado jalo a Jeremy de la ropa y lo jalo consigo cayendo encima de un auto, también estaba consciente cuando se golpeó contra el coche

La poca gente que estaba en el establecimiento asustada marcaron al 911 mientras el gerente del hotel le avisaba a Hughes que Jeremy y otro muchacho tuvieron un accidente.

Maes estaba en el altar, todos ya estaban en sus sitios, esperando a Jeremy.

-¿Por qué tarda?- murmuró Maes a Roy, quien miró su reloj. Eran las 7:03 pm. Solo llevaba 3 minutos de retraso pero a Maes se le habían antojado eternos.  
De pronto, vieron la puerta abrirse. Todos pensaron que era Jeremy, pero en lugar de él entró el gerente del hotel. Por su cara, no parecía traer buenas noticias.  
Todos pensaron automáticamente que Jeremy se había arrepentido y habría huido o algo parecido.

-Disculpe, tengo que hablar con usted -dijo al llegar a Maes. Le susurró algo y Maes dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?!- la expresión de Maes dio pie a la preocupación de todos - Lléveme por favor!- pidió y siguió al hombre. Los demás siguieron a ambos de inmediato.  
Sabían que algo malo había pasado, y se confirmó cuando oyeron las sirenas y vieron el gentío en el estacionamiento.  
Maes se abrió paso entre la gente y vio a Jeremy en el suelo, boca arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una expresión de dolor y en cuanto oyó la voz de Maes, señaló hacia el auto. Maes alzó la mirada y vio ahí un cuerpo. Se incorporó y vio a Spencer...

-No... -murmuró - No... No! NO!

Spencer tenía sangre cayendo de su frente sus ojos estaban cerrados y no se movía, el equipo estaba en shock pensaban que Spencer estaba con Hotch y su mama,Rossi tomo su teléfono y le marco a Hotch mientras que Maes se acercaba a Spencer y le tomaba su pulso.

-esta vivo!! Spencer amor me escuchas?-pregunto Maes angustiado y el menor soltó un gemido de dolor y miro a Maes y le sonrió.

Maes le quitó a Spencer los cabellos de la cara, con cuidado.

-Resiste, por favor, resiste -le suplicó, casi al borde del llanto.  
Oyó la débil voz de Jeremy y se apartó de Spencer para hincarse a lado del chico.

-Lo...Lo siento...-dijo Jeremy y tosió. De la comisura de sus labios salió un hilo de sangre que rápido llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Tranquilo-

-No... No... Yo... -respiraba agitadamente, pero Maes supo que trataba de decir algo importante -. Spen...cer... Yo... Lo siento...-de repente dejó de respirar, su mirada esmeralda quedó en un punto fijo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Jeremy...-Maes quedó en shock. Incluso oía su propia voz como si estuviera lejana -. Jeremy...-un paramédico lo sujetó suavemente por el brazo para apartarlo y que sus compañeros hicieran su trabajo. Vio cómo trataban de reanimar al chico en vano.

-M-Maes...-la voz de Spencer lo sacó de su aturdimiento y volteó a ver al castaño.

-Spencer -no podía acercarse porque otros paramédicos trataban de evaluar su estado y ponerlo en la camilla.

-Hotchner -contestó al ver que quien le llamaba era Rossi -. Cómo va la ceremonia?- preguntó, pensando que quizá le llamaba por eso. Quizá Maes se había arrepentido e iba en camino a buscar a Spencer...

-Pasó algo ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó el italiano.

-Con la madre de Spencer, ¿por qué?-

-Es Spencer-Rossi le explicó lo poco que sabía. Hotch no daba crédito, pero intentó no mostrarse alarmado, angustiado ni preocupado para no alterar a Diana.

-Tengo que irme... Ehm... Buscaré a Spencer. Es algo urgente...

-Vayan...-asintió ella.

-Permiso...-se apresuró. Sentía un denso nudo en la garganta y podía oír los latidos de su corazón... -Spencer.-Los paramédicos revisaban a Spencer había sangre en el vientre

-¿alguien sabe cuantos meses tiene?-pregunto un paramédicos mientras subían con cuidado a Spencer a la camilla

-siete-dijo Maes

-¿es usted el padre?-pregunto otra vez

-si soy yo ¿como esta?-pregunto Maes

-nececitamos llevarlo al hospital de inmediato,producto de la caída entro en parto-dijo el paramédico dicho mientras lo subían a la ambulancia y Maes no sabía que hacer hasta que sintió que Spencer lo jalo de la ropa  
-ven-dijo Spencer con esfuerzo y Maes subió con el a la ambulancia, sólo esperaba que los dos estuvieran bien y que Diana viviera.

En el camino trataban de estabilizarlo pero era complicado ya que su corazón volvió a estar inestable

-Maes-dijo Spencer con esfuerzos

-no hables, aquí estoy-le acaricio los cabellos

-te amo-  
Mientras, en otra ambulancia llevaban el cuerpo de Jeremy. Roy subió a la ambulancia, para estar presente cuando hicieran la cesárea y esperaba que sacaran con vida al pequeño hijo de Maes.  
Hotch llegó al lugar casi al tiempo que las ambulancias partieron y se encontró con el equipo.  
Nick se sentó en la cama, con desgano. Ian estaba viendo la televisión, recostado en la misma cama.

-¿y Spencer?-pregunto Hotch

-en la ambulancia con Maes-dijo JJ preocupada

-lo sabía, sabía que Jeremy Tramaba algo-dijo García

-Jeremy empujo a Spencer? Porqué lo haría?-pregunto Morgan

-aún siente algo por Maes-dijo Emily mirando con pena a Hotch quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-¿estaba consciente?-pregunto Hotch

-si el paramédicos dijo que el parto se adelantó debemos seguirlos-dijo Rossi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hotch y fueron al hospital.

-¿Qué pasa, Nicky?- preguntó, meloso.

-Se terminó la batería y no me había dado cuenta -tomó una revista de la mesita de noche y la hojeó, distraídamente.

-Pues... Podemos hacer algo divertido... Si sabes a qué me refiero -le acarició la pierna.

-No tengo ganas -respondió, frío.

-Anda, si? -quiso seguir insistiendo, pero Nick señaló la televisión.

-Esta tarde, en el Hotel "Honey Moon" ocurrió un infortunado incidente. Dos hombres de aproximadamente veinticinco años cayeron del balcón de un tercer piso. Uno de ellos es Spencer Reid, agente federal, con siete meses de embarazo. El otro es Jeremy Scott, también con siete meses de gestación, quien aparentemente había ido a las Vegas a contraer nupcias con su novio, Maes Hughes, ex agente federal. Se rumora que una pelea entre ambos jóvenes fue la causa del accidente, donde Jeremy Scott perdiera la vida. El estado de salud de Spencer Reid se reporta como delicado...

-¿Jake habrá visto esto?-preguntó Ian.

-Empaquen todo! Rápido!- exclamó Jake, entrando a la habitación...

 

El camino al hospital fue trágico, Spencer se les fue una vez y le dieron rcp para revivirlo, Maes estaba angustiado no podía perder también a Spencer le decía palabras amorosas en el oído y Spencer estaba consciente pero débil

-¿que pasa si esta débil?-le pregunto Maes al paramédicos

-el doctor le tendrá que hacer cesárea para sacar al bebe-dijo el paramédicos y llegaron al hospital y fueron inmediatamente a urgencias.

En el camino trataban de estabilizarlo puesto que su corazón volvió a estar inestable

-Maes-dijo Spencer con esfuerzos

-no hables,aquí estoy-le acaricio los cabellos

-te amo- 

Maes estaba sumamente angustiado. No lo dejaron pasar mas allá de aquella puerta que ponía un letrero con la leyenda "Quirófano". Tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera. Los chicos llegaron y Roy se mantuvo a su lado, dándole su apoyo, pero Maes se sentía morir...

-El bebé de Jeremy está delicado, lo pondrán en una incubadora -le había dicho Roy -. Aun no permiten que nadie lo vea -le dijo, calmando la ansiedad de Maes por no saber si ir a verlo y quizá regresar y recibir malas noticias sobre Diana o Spencer.

En el quirófano estaban operando a Spencer lo cual se complicó por la pérdida de sangre, abrieron el vientre y empezaron a sacar a la bebe mientras una enfermera monitoreaba su presión alterial debido a que estaba sobre los límites, tuvieron que sedarlo. 

-vamos Spencer tienes que conocer a tu bebe-dijo el doctor mientras empezaba a sacar a la bebe cubierta de sangre se la paso a una enfermera para limpiarla y se escucho un llanto fuerte en todo el quirófano.

Afuera

-no soportaría perderlo a el si no hubiera aceptado casarme con el, tal vez Spencer y Diana estuvieran bien-dijo Maes

Llego el resto del equipo y Maes no supo como decifrar la mirada de Hotch.

Dos horas más tarde un doctor salió a buscar a Maes

-Doctor... -no pudo ni formular la pregunta. El doctor sonrió y asintió, pero no era una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta.

-La pequeña necesitará estar en la incubadora por un tiempo, pero está bien, dentro de lo que cabe... Es muy fuerte... Spencer estará en Cuidados Intensivos. Solo podrá estar con él su pareja... El resto deberá aguardar a que lo llevemos a una habitación y podrán pasar en horario de visitas -fue su instrucción.

Maes se quedó sin palabras. Estaba feliz de que hubieran sobrevivido.

Las miradas de Hotch y Maes se cruzaron por un instante,Hotch había sido más pareja de Spencer que el.

-Hotch si tu quieres quedarte con el no me opondré-dijo Maes y el doctor no entendió porque había dicho eso.

-no ve tu Spencer te sigue queriendo por mucho que intente no logre cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ti-dijo Hotch sorprendiendo al equipo, pensaron que el jefe le iba a tomar la palabra a Maes pero no.

-¿estas seguro? Tu estuviste más con el que yo-dijo Maes

-aunque odie admitirlo, tu eres el padre de Diana y el te ama se alegrara verte con el cuando despiertes-se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la sala de espera seguido de Rossi y Maes acompaño al doctor para ver a Spencer.

Maes estaba realmente sorprendido de la reacción de Hotch. Por un instante llegó a pensar que quizá Hotch querría entrar, sin importarle nada, pero se sorprendió mucho de que no fuera así.  
Siguió al médico por los largos pasillos, hasta el lugar donde tenían las incubadoras. El médico le señaló cuál era su hija y Maes prácticamente se pegó al cristal, ansiando poder tomarla entre sus brazos y mimarla, pero sabía que no podría, de menos no ahora.  
Siguieron hacia donde estaba Spencer.

¿Qué diría Spencer al verlo llegar? Hasta donde Maes recordaba, Spencer parecía muy feliz con Hotch.....Maes siguió al doctor y entro a la habitación de Spencer este estaba sedado y sólo se escuchaba los latidos de la máquina que indicaba que Spencer estaba con vida se acercó a pasos lentos y con mucho cuidado tomo su mano y la beso.

-nuestra hija está bien, te nececitamos lo siento muchísimo-Maes no pudo contener su llanto el no sabía que iba a pasar cuando Spencer y Diana salieran del hospital con quién se iría pero todo indicaba que lo estaba escogiendo a el porque sólo hay una explicación por la que estaba en el hotel, volvió a besar su mano.

-resiste, te juro que volveré a conquistarte pero no nos dejes-dijo Maes entre llanto. Spencer permaneció por horas dormido. Un par de veces la maquina avisó que algo andaba mal y una enfermera iba rápido y todo volvía a la normalidad.  
Maes se mantuvo cada minuto de esa hora al pendiente, siempre con la lánguida mano de Spencer entre las suyas, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo, que él lo esperaba, junto a su hija.  
Se reclinó en el borde de la cama, cansado. Solo fueron unos segundos los que cerró los ojos... Llevaba ahí 9 horas, sin despegarse y eran ya las 4am.  
Un ligero movimiento de la mano de Spencer lo despertó. Había sentido como si el muchacho apretara sus dedos, débilmente.

-Spencer... Mi amor... -le susurró -. Soy Maes... Estoy contigo...

Maes se fijó en el rostro de spencer pero este seguía dormido sólo había sido un reflejo, tenía ganas decir y ver al hijo de Jeremy pero no quería dejarlo sólo, no después de tantos meses sin el y que todo esto había sido su culpa,al caer de espalda al coche, fue la parte más lastimada y fue una suerte que la columna vertebral saliera sin ningún daño.


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50: me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr que te vuelva a enamorar 

Mientras tanto

Hotch y los demás habían regresado al hotel no tenía caso que todos estuvieran ahí, todos estaban en shock y aún no asimilaban lo que había pasado

-Jack tenía razón-dijo Hotch

-¿Jack?-pregunto Morgan sin entender

-si la otra vez los encontramos en la plaza y los saludamos después Jack le fijo a Spencer que Jeremy vera malo-dijo Hotch pasándose la mano por la cara.

-entonces ¿Jeremy empujo a Spencer y el lo jalo para que se cayeran los dos?-pregunto García

-es posible, abra que esperar a que Spencer despierte y nos explique-dijo Rossi

-habíamos arreglado un cuarto para Diana no se que voy a hacer si spencer escoge a Hughes-sollozo Hotch

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

-Ya me han dejado verlo. Tuve que mentir y decirles que yo era el padre, espero que no te moleste -le dijo Roy a Maes, quien había dejado a Spencer por unos minutos, mientras las enfermeras le tomaban muestras de sangre, le daban un baño de esponja y cambiaban las sábanas.

-Al contrario, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes...-suspiró Maes. Roy sonrió y asintió.

-El equipo está en el hotel. Hotch no lo ha tomado demasiado bien... Está deprimido, pero es solo porque él sabe que Spencer te eligió a ti... Sino, ¿por qué más estaba en el hotel? Quizá trató de hablar con Jeremy para evitar que se casara contigo, no sé. El equipo supone que Jeremy empujó a Spencer por el balcón, pero que Spencer se aferró a él y por eso ambos cayeron. Spencer tuvo suerte...-concluyó.

Llevaban horas en la carretera y la última estación de servicio que habían visto había sido hacía casi seis horas. Ian había conducido por cuatro horas, luego Ben lo había reemplazado y después Jake. Ahora Nick se ocupaba de ello.

-Ya llegamos?- preguntó Ben, despertando.

-Llegaremos a las 2:17 de la tarde si seguimos a esta velocidad -contestó Nick, serio.

-Qué fastidio, a penas son las 7 am -se acomodó nuevamente para dormir un poco más.  
Jake no había dormido nada. La ansiedad no lo dejaba, quería ver a Spencer y Diana, quería tenerlos ya...

Las enfermeras salieron y buscaron a Maes

-las muestras de sangre es para asegurarnos que todo este bien y el próximo baño se lo puede dar usted su gusta-dijo la enfermera

-claro, cuando despertara?-pregunto Maes

-no podemos decirle el accidente fue serio fue una suerte que haya sobrevivido cuando despierte se le harán varios exámenes en la cabeza para ver que no haya complicaciones -comento una de las enfermeras a Maes

-¿puedo entrar?-pregunto impaciente quería que el fuese la primera persona que Spencer viera al despertar

-nos vemos le diré al equipo que está bien-dijo Roy

-gracias amigo- y volvió a la habitación para ver a Spencer,tenía un poco mejor el color de su piel ya no estaba tan pálido

-Me parece que con este retraso, llegaremos hasta el anochecer, quizá antes de las 11 -dijo Nick, viendo a Ian cambiar el neumático.

-Aún así querrás que demos el golpe esta noche? -preguntó Ian a Jake.

-Estoy pensando... Quizá deba dejar que Spencer se reponga... No conozco su estado de salud y si lo sacamos podríamos matarlo...

-Podemos pasar primero a hacer otro retiro -sugirió Ben -. Así puedes comprar todo lo necesario para tenerlo bien cuidado. Incluso contratar una enfermera -dijo.

-Tienes razón... Mientras, necesito a uno de ustedes allá, cerca de él.

-Yo lo hago -se ofreció Nick.

Maes volvió a tomar asiento cerca de Spencer,le retiró el cabello de la frente, y le dio un suave beso, no parecía haber ningún cambio.

-compraremos una casa grande con jardín para que nuestra hija tenga espació para jugar seré el mejor padre para ella y el mejor esposo para ti,por favor abre los ojos-dijo Maes no sabía que más decirle a Spencer para que abriera los ojos, con toda esta situación el equipo se olvidó de Jake.

En el hotel

-¿como esta Hotch?-pregunto JJ

-mal, se acaba de dormir esta muy deprimido-comento Morgan

-parece que este tipo de cosas solo le pasan a Spencer creí que su hija nacería hasta el noveno mes-dijo Emily

-y Jeremy parecía tan buen chico-dijo García

-¿que pasara con su hijo? ¿Maes va a cuidarlo también?-pregunto JJ  
-es lo más probable no se que vaya a opinar Spencer respecto a eso-dijo Morgan.

Una enfermera le había dicho a Maes que se fuera a descansar y que ella lo cuidaría pero Maes se negó no es que confiara en ella pero ya tenía malas experiencias dejándolo sólo en un hospital como para sumarle más sintió otro movimiento de la mano del castaño y notó que Spencer estaba como despertando.

-¿Spencer mi amor?-pregunto Maes

-¿Ma,Maes?-pregunto Spencer con voz rasposa

-si amor aquí estoy-dijo Maes feliz de que spencer estuviera despierto y al parecer se acordaba de el.

-¿Diana?-pregunto sintiendo su vientre plano otra vez

-ella está bien están a salvo-dijo Maes y salió al pasillo para buscar a un doctor o una enfermera.

Nick subió al autobús en el pueblo. Un autobús que lo llevaría directo a Las Vegas.  
Parecía un chico de veinticinco años común, vestido con jeans, playera polo negra y chaqueta de mezclilla. Usaba unos converse negros y unos lentes de aumento. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba algo despeinado.  
En el autobús se dedicó a recabar datos sobre Spencer y el equipo, a meterse al sistema del hospital y conocer todas sus entradas, salidas, horarios... Entraría como técnico. Se encargaría de echar abajo el sistema y llegar a "arreglarlo". Para él era sumamente fácil.  
En su estadía, facilitaría el acceso de Jake y los demás, le informaría el estado de Spencer y Diana y podría manejar las cámaras de vigilancia a su antojo.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a la mente de Spencer el cual de inmediato la máquina empezó a descontrolarse, un doctor y una enfermera entraron para revisar a Spencer.

-¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el doctor

-Dr Spencer Reid-

-¿cual es el nombre de tus padres?-

-William y Diana Reid-Spencer sabía para que sirven estas preguntas

-¿en que mes estamos?-

-septiembre del 2007-

-bien al parecer tu memoria no fue afectada, ¿como sientes la espalda?-pregunto el doctor revisando la zona, al caer en esa posision fue la mas lastimada 

-adolorida, cada vez que me nuevo me duele-dijo fl castaño impaciente de tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

-es normal, cuando recobres fuerzas te mándate a hacer más análisis-dijo el doctor, estaba joven no parecía más de 35 años.

-¿mi bebe?-pregunto Spencer

-en una incubadora,nació prematura pero es fuerte-dijo el doctor

-¿cuando podré verla?-pregunto ilusionado  
-  
le diré a una enfermera que se la traigan Sr Hughes-sonrió y fue al área de bebés.

Nick bajó del autobús hasta que ya todos habían bajado. Se perdió entre la gente, procurando no llamar la atención, aunque no es que fuese muy llamativo. Era mas bien el chico al que nadie volteaba a ver porque siempre estaba con la nariz metida en un libro o en su laptop.  
Tomó un taxi directo al hospital. En el autobús había puesto en marcha el plan, había hackeado el sistema del hospital y lo había programado para caer en una hora. Ya había logrado infiltrar su nombre falso en la lista de los técnicos a los que recurría el hospital, procurando que la lista fuese accesible.

En el hospital, una enfermera había llevado la incubadora a la habitación de Spencer. No podrían sacar a la bebé, pero estaría junto a la cama, lo mas cerca posible de Spencer.

-Spencer Hughes? Se oye bien-dijo Maes mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y se acercaba a la bebe a Spencer le dolía la cicatriz pues estaba recién operado, metió uno de sus dedos para tocar la manita de Diana

-lo siento mi amor,pero tenía que recuperar a tu papa-dijo Spencer sonriéndole a Maes

\- nunca volveré a dejarlos-dijo Maes mirando a Spencer con ternura

La bebe estaba dormida no sabían si los podía escuchar, no era que Spencer se había olvidado de Aaron sólo era que ahorita sólo le importaba estar cerca de su hija

-es tan pequeña-dijo Maes sintiendo una gen felicidad el nunca pensó que las cosas fuesen a dar un giro así.   
-¿Diga?-Nick respondió al teléfono descartable que había comprado en el pueblo antes de subir al bus.

-Es usted Oswald Carter? -preguntó una voz masculina.  
-Si, claro...

El director del hospital comenzó a explicarle la situación.  
Quince minutos mas tarde, Nick se presentó, vestido con un overol gris azulado, con una plaquita al pecho que ponía su nombre falso. Se había puesto una barba corta y bigote, usaba lentes ahumados y se había puesto una peluca con cabello negro, algo largo.

-Hola, buenas tardes -saludó a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, supongo que es el técnico -dijo la señorita y le hizo un ademán -. Por aquí, por favor...

Después de una "evaluación", Nick le dijo que le tomaría varios días arreglar todo, aunque en realidad él podía hacerlo en diez minutos.

-Si, no hay problema -dijo ella y se retiró para dejarlo trabajar.

Roy entró a la habitación de Spencer y se acercó a Maes, le informó algo y él asintió.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Spencer, algo alarmado.

-Eh... Mi amor -le tomó las manos -. Tengo que ir a ver a...

-Ah... A Jeremy...-asintió, cabizbajo.

-No... Al bebé... No tardaré, lo prometo -le besó las manos y luego la frente.

-Claro-

-Roy se quedará contigo -le dijo Maes, intentando animarlo.

-Esta bien-la sonrisa que habia tenido Spencer desaparecio

-Mirame, Spencer... Remy ya no puede hacerte daño -la mirada de Maes le dijo todo a Spencer.

Continuara


	51. Capitulo 51: ¿Qué hare con este amor a quien se lo dare si tu no estas conmigo

Capitulo 51: ¿Qué hare con este amor a quien se lo dare si tu no estas conmigo? 

Minutos mas tarde, Hotch fue a la habitación y pidió a Roy hablar con Spencer a solas. Roy se quedó en la puerta, solo en caso de que alguien extraño quisiera entrar. -Aaron yo lo siento muchísimo eres un gran hombre y estaré eternamente agradecido contigo pero...-no supo como continuar

-me quieres pero no me amas, tenía las esperanza de que estos meses cambiara tus sentimientos pero no pude-le acaricio la mejilla mientras derramaba unas lágrimas

-Aaron yo, podríamos ser amigos, no creo regresar a trabajar ya que mi hija me nececita a su lado-dijo Spencer

-lo sé y se que será hermosa ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto Hotch

-el que quieras-dijo Spencer

-¿puedo besarte?-pregunto Hotch el corazon de Spencer dio un vuelvo y sólo asintió con su cabeza,el mayor beso sus labios,el beso fue dulce y triste a la vez,se separaron cuando la puerta se abrió pensando que era Maes

-Sr Hughes es hora de su comida, ¿usted quién es?-pregunto la enfermera algo desconfiada y a Hotch le dolió lo de "Sr Hughes"

-su jefe,yo me retiro nos vemos Spencer-y salió de la habitación.

Maes se acercó a la incubadora donde un pequeño cuerpecito estaba acostado, solo con un pañal puesto y que le iba demasiado grande. Pensó que si cargara en ese momento al bebé, quizá podría sujetarlo con solo una mano, como si fuese un muñequito.

La enfermera se mantuvo con él todo el tiempo y le indicó que podía tocar la manita del pequeño. En cuanto el bebé sintió el dedo de Maes en su pequeña palma, se aferró a él.

-Sabe quién es usted...-murmuró la enfermera -. Una compañera y yo hicimos eso y no reaccionó, Maes sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Han decidido cómo llamarlo?- preguntó la chica.

-No... Aún no... Yo pensaba llamarlo Matt... -sintió que la manita del pequeño le aflojó el agarre e inmediatamente volvió a apretarlo, como si estuviera dando una señal de que quería llamarse así. Quizá había sido coincidencia, pero Maes decidió que ese sería el nombre del pequeño...

Nick entró a una habitación contigua a la de Spencer. Estaba vacía y había dicho que tendría que cambiar algunas partes del cableado.

Estando solo, sacó sus herramientas y empezó a instalar una cámara cuyo cable pasaría a través de la ventilación. Tendría una visión de 180° de la habitación de Spencer.  
Luego salió y siguió instalando cosas. Entre todo aquello, instaló algo que desactivaría la alarma del hospital que alertaba a la policía.  
Pasó fuera de la habitación de Spencer y la puerta estaba abierta, así que tuvo que girar el rostro hacia otro lado para que no lo fuera a identificar.

En el hospital

Roy consolaba a Spencer cuando Hotch se fue habia empezado a llorar 

-tranquilo Spence-dijo Roy dándole suaves caricias en la espalda

-¿habre echo lo correcto? No soportaría que Maes tuviese dos familias-dijo Spencer y Roy supuso que todavía no le habian dicho que Jeremy estaba muerto y que no volviera a lastimarlos.

Mientras Nick estaba ya instalado en Las Vegas, Jake y compañía habían atracado el banco. Sin Nick siendo sus ojos, habían tenido que hacerlo al modo antiguo, pero había resultado.

-No es suficiente -masculló Jake, con un cigarro entre los labios. Había terminado de contar su parte del botín, pero sabía que no sería suficiente con eso para cumplir el sueño de Spencer.

-Mañana iremos a la siguiente. Tenemos tiempo, descuida -le dijo Ben, intentando animarlo.

Maes llegó a la habitación de Spencer de nuevo. Escuchó aquello que el castaño dijo y sintió una opresión en el pecho... Spencer sufría, había sufrido todo ese tiempo, y por causa suya.  
Entró. Tenía qué decírselo, dejarle claro de una vez por todas que, jamás, pasara lo que pasara, jamas dejaría de amarlo, y que ya no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera.

-Spencer...-lo vio quitarse las lágrimas -. Spencer, yo te amo... Te amo y no volveré a separarme de ti

-¿nunca? ¿No vas a regresar a tu mundo? Si te vas nos vamos contigo pero no quiero alejarme de ti-dijo Spencer volviendo a llorar Maes miro a Roy, al principio pensaba regresar porque pensó que Spencer se quedaría con Hotch, pero las cosas cambiaron y decidió otra cosa

-no Spencer, mi vida ahora es contigo y nuestra hija, yo a ellas no las conozco, no sería lo mismo, te amo Spencer, tu vida, tu madre esta aqui -se sentó en la orilla de la cama cerca del castaño y acaricio su mejilla

-¿como voy a creerte? ¿Jeremy?-pregunto Spencer

-el esta muerto, la caída lo mato los doctores dicen que tuviste suerte pero no te preocupes por eso ya no volverá a lastimarlos-dijo Maes besando sus labios y Spencer feliz correspondía a su beso, lo habia deseado tanto , Roy salió dejándo solos a la pareja con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Nick salió del hospital rumbo al hotel donde se había registrado. Ahí permanecería, vigilaría a Spencer, vería quien entraba y salia y a que hora...  
Bostezó, cansado, y dejó la laptop sobre la mesa de noche para poder dormir un par de horas. Igual estaba grabando todo y enviando mensajes a Jake.  
Por la mañana salió hacia el hospital y en la entrada se topó con Hotch por accidente y éste le tiró su caja de herramientas.  
Por un segundo, Nick pensó que todo sería descubierto debido a que la caja se abrió y algunas cosas salieron de ella, pero Hotch las recogió rápido, apenado.  
Hotch estaba demasiado aturdido por todo lo que sucedía, sobre todo por la noche que había pasado. Porque no recordaba casi nada, pero sabía que había pasado algo con cierto moreno. Maes y Spencer durmieron juntos y felices ,el mayor iba a optar por el sillón para no incomodar a Spencer, pero el castaño se negó y durmieron por primera vez juntos como pareja.

En la mañana

Maes despertó primero y vio el rostro dormido y tranquilo de Spencer le acaricio la mejilla y beso suavemente su frente y trato de dormir un poco más sin despertarlo.   
-Disculpa -pidió Hotch. Nick solamente asintió y tomó sus cosas para entrar.

Hotch había ido esa mañana a visitar a Spencer. A pesar de todo no quería dejar de verlo, pero solo había entrado y había desistido de ir a la habitación porque sabía que ahí estaría Maes, junto a Spencer. No quería incomodar mas al chico, así que salió del hospital rumbo al hotel, caminando, pero recordó que en el hotel estaría Morgan y no se sentía con valor para verlo a la cara, así que fue a vagar al parque.

Los dos habían despertado y la enfermera le trajo el desayuno a Spencer,

-quisiera ver a mi hija-dijo Spencer

-si Sr cuando termine su desayuno le traeremos la incubadora.

-gracias-Spencer sonrió,Maes tomo la cuchara y le dio de comer en la boca de lo que sea que haya preparado sonrojando al chico

-¡Maes! Puedo sólo-se quejó

-déjame consentirte, por todos los meses que no estuve con ustedes-comento el de cabellos negros volviendo a tomar la cuchara.

-entonces necesitas muchos méritos con los dos, donde vamos a vivir? Cuando me mude con Hotch deje mi departamento y todas mis cosas están en su casa-dijo Spencer

-podríamos quedarnos donde estaba viviendo con Roy pero Sucre incomoda podemos buscar otro lugar o te quieres quedar aquí cerca de tu madre?-pregunto Maes

-no lo se ahí viviste con Jeremy y...-se quedo callado Maes entendió no le gustaría vivir en el mismo lugar donde estuvo con su rival, después arreglarían eso. Antes de volver Roy paso con Spencer y Maes a despedirse, Diana estaba con ellos en su incubadora y Roy había metido uno de sus dedos para saludar a su sobrina.

-¿te vas?-pregunto Spencer

-hay un caso y debo regresar con el equipo-dijo Roy y Spencer supuso que esta vez Hotch regresa con ellos, pensó en Jack,el no sabía como iba a tomar todo esto

-gracias amigo ten cuidado-dijo Maes palmeandole la espalda

-ustedes también-dijo Roy y se fue dejándolos solos

-¿piensas en regresar?-pregunto Maes

-no lo dudo tal vez renunciare, mi hija me nececita, ¿tu si quieres volver?-pregunto Spencer

-no lo se es posible al menos que Hotch me quiera fuera del equipo-dijo Maes

-lo dudó les hará falta un integrante y sabe separar las cosas del trabajo de las personales-dijo Spencer

En el hotel

Ya habían empacado todo y estaban listos para regresar,Roy le había llevado su equipaje a Maes y algo de ropa para Spencer.

-¿quien se quedara con Spence y Diana? Yo podría quedarme con ellos-se ofreció García

-lo más seguro es que se vaya a quedar Hughes te necesitamos en Quantico-dijo Hotch evitando la mirar a Morgan.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Jake algo molesto.

-Ha estado todo el tiempo en la habitación con el tal Hughes... Parecen muy felices y...

-Es solo actuación -interrumpió Jake -. Spencer me ama a mí, tiene que aguantar hasta que vayamos por él, es todo -zanjó Jake.

-Está bien. Te envié una fotografía, creo que te alegrará - Nick no quiso discutir con Jake por algo que quizá él no iba a reconocer. Se despidieron para que Jake pudiese ver la fotografía.  
Jake recibió en su celular la fotografía de la pequeña Diana en la incubadora.  
Ian observó la reacción de Jake. Parecía bastante conmovido...

 

Morgan se sentó frente a Hotch. Hablarían en voz baja, para evitar que los demás se enteraran.

-Hotch... Lo que pasó anoche...-agachó la mirada.

-No fue tu culpa... Yo no... No debí...-Hotch se sentía bastante culpable.

-No es eso... Es que yo...-Morgan fue interrumpido por Rossi, que se acercó, pensando en que Morgan quería animar a Hotch y que quizá podría contribuir.

-Deberíamos ir a un bar después de que nos den la información... Aun hay tiempo -sugirió Rossi, pero Hotch negó.

-Pasaré a ver a Jack, gracias-Morgan ya no volvió a tratar de decirle nada el resto del camino. Necesitaba decírselo en privado

 

Spencer había terminado de hablar con la mama de Spencer y si el de mNorman decía que estaba bien para salir irían los dos en la noche para ver a su primera nieta

-te ves nervioso-dijo Spencer

-es que no se sí le agradé a tu mama pues te hize sufrir-dijo Maes

-pero también sabe que te amo, ella me ánimo para ir e impedir tu boda-dijo Spencer

-cuándo Diana y Matt salgan de aquí Spencer tegustaria casarte conmigo?-pregunto Maes

-si pero falta el anillo-sugirió

-comprare uno y te lo pediré adecuadamente-beso sus labios y le prestaron atención a la bebe otra vez. Maes no podía dejar de ver a esa preciosa niña cuyo cabello era escaso, pero se notaba que era castaño.

-Es hermosa... Se parecerá mucho a ti -le murmuró a Spencer, tomándole la mano.Spencer sonrió, avergonzado.

-Cuando salga de aquí, compraremos mucha ropa, será la niña más hermosa del mundo!- soltó Maes, entusiasmado, como solo con Elysia solía entusiasmarse -. Y la llevaremos a pasear al parque!

Spencer supo que Maes sería un gran padre...  
Jake había estado pensando. Lo dicho por Nick le había fastidiado, pero... Y si tenía razón? Él tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo...  
continuara


	52. Capitulo 52: me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake regresa y vuelve a secuestrar a Spencer.

Capitulo 52: me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar 

Esa tarde partieron hacia Las Vegas. Les tomaría toda la noche y toda la mañana, pero él ya quería estar con Spencer y Diana.

-Supongo que si matas a Hughes, dejarás indefenso al bebé de Jeremy -mencionó Ben.

-Sería una pena... Él no tiene la culpa de lo que sus padres hayan hecho -dijo Ian.

-Quizá Spencer quiera adoptarlo -respondió Jake, con algo de indiferencia -. Sería una excelente venganza tener a ese chiquillo y convertirlo en todo lo que Jeremy siempre odió

 

Spencer y Maes continuaron platicando y haciendo planes hasta que Llego el doctor para revisar a Spencer  
La espalda seguía con moretones y ya no tenían que preocuparse por la contucion en la cabeza y la apertura en el vientre estaba cerrando bien,sin ninguna infección,

-dos días más y será dado de alta Sr Hughes,Diana esta evolucionando favorablemente pero es necesario que se quede al menos hasta el octavo mes-dijo el doctor, la noticia alegro a Spencer y Maes

-¿y Matt?-pregunto Maes y Spencer sabía que no debía ponerse celoso

-el también esta avanzando muy bien también tendrá que quedarse hasta el octavo mes-comento el doctor

-gracias-Spencer y Maes sonrieron y el doctor se fue

El equipo tardo unas dos horas en llegar a casa, Hotch estaba pensando en que decirle a Jack cuando lo vea llegar sin Spencer,se mantuvo enfrente de la puerta y toco.

-Creen que Spence esté bien? -preguntó JJ al equipo, preocupada.

-Yo creo que sí, seguramente Hughes lo cuida muy bien -respondió Rossi.

Estaban en la oficina, Emily acomodaba unos papeles viejos, debía archivarlos, pues eran casos viejos. De repente se agachó a recoger una fotografía que se había caído.

-Jake...-murmuró al verla, con una expresión de estupefacción.

Los demás pararon en seco cuando la oyeron. Se habían olvidado de Jake...  
Y ese psicópata quizá estaba buscando a Spencer y la noticia del "accidente" había sido transmitida a nivel nacional...

-Tenemos que volver!- exclamó Hotch, pero Strauss se paró en el umbral de la puerta y los miró, sin entender qué pasaba...

-Todo está listo...-musitó Nick, hablando con el manos libres por teléfono con Jake.

-Preparen sus cronómetros -ordenó él.  
Nick se posicionó cerca de la habitación de Spencer, fingiendo que revisaba un aparato. Solo esperaría a que Jake diera la orden.

-...5...4...3...2...1...-contó Nick en voz baja y de inmediato se oyó un estallido lejano. Las alarmas sonaron, pero la que sonaba en el cuartel de policía alertándoles, no. La gente gritó y empezó a abandonar el edificio. Los que estuvieron cerca de la explosión, a penas trataban de entender qué pasaba y se levantaban del suelo, aturdidos, doloridos, levemente heridos.  
Nick actuó como si estuviese asustado, como los demás que estaban cerca. Vio a Maes abrir la puerta y asomarse para saber qué sucedía.

-¡¡Evacuen el edificio!- oyeron a un médico ordenar. Una enfermera iba asomandose a las habitaciones, pidiendo lo mismo.  
Nick entonces hizo lo que debía hacer. Se acercó hacia la habitación de Spencer...  
-Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó Nick. Maes y Spencer se miraron... Necesitaban que alguien les ayudara, pues debían sacar a Diana y Spencer no podría caminar bien...

-si,Maes saca a Diana que el técnico me ayude a bajar-dijo Spencer ya que no iba arriesgarse que se llevarán a Diana,Maes preocupado desconectaba la incubadora y saco a ja bebe mientras nick cargaba a Spencer y lo sacaba del hospital a la calle.

Todos habían salido y empezaban a escuchar rumores de un atentado,Jake y los otros estaban cerca de ahí,nadie los había reconocido,tomo su pistola y le disparó a maes sin herir a "su hija"

-Maes!-grito Spencer asustado se iba a cercar pero sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la espalda, y le cubría la nariz y boca y caía inconsciente ante la impotencia de Maes.Maes recibió el impacto en una pierna, pero luchó por no caer al suelo, pues sostenía a su pequeña niña. Solo apoyó la rodilla herida en el suelo, procurando no ser brusco.  
Vio al técnico cubrirle la boca con un pañuelo a Spencer. El chico, débil aun por su reciente caída, no pudo defenderse.  
Maes quiso ponerse en pie, a pesar del dolor. No podía permitir que volvieran a quitarle a Spencer... No podía...

-Si yo fuera tú... -Maes sintió en la nuca el helado metal del arma de Jake.

-Jake...-musitó Maes. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidarlo?

-Así es... Agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi hija... Te aseguro que los cuidaré muy bien... Y también a ¿Matt? ¿Así lo llamarás? Preferiría llamarlo Remy... -la voz de Jake era burlona. Dejó de apuntar con su arma a Maes y por fin el pelinegro pudo voltear. Ahí estaba Jake, con Matt en brazos. Ian llegó y tomó al pequeño para que Jake pudiera tomar a Diana.  
Jake apuntó con su arma a la pequeña.

 

-Si no me la das, le dispararé -advirtió. Maes tuvo que ceder -. Adiós, Hughes...-dijo Jake, con la niña ya cargada con un solo brazo. Con su mano libre apuntó a Maes y disparó

El equipo estaba en el jet de vuelta a las Vegas esta vez Strauss fue con ellos,le interesaban Spencer y su hija  
García aparece en la pantalla del jet

-¿que pasa preciosa?-pregunto Morgan

-deben ver esto-dijo García y puso las noticias  
Era una reportera que estaba en vivo desde el hospital privado de las Vegas donde estaban Spencer y Diana

"Esta noche hubo una explosión en el hospital privado de las Vegas,las autoridades locales creen que se trata de un atentado, hasta ahora no se confirman ningún herido o desaparecido le seguiremos informando"

-oh Dios mío Spencer-dijo JJ preocupada

-tardaremos dos horas en llegar-dijo Hotch,aunque Spencer no estaba con el merecía ser feliz.

En las Vegas

La enfermera que atendía a Spencer y Diana encontró a Maes herido pero sin Diana y sin Spencer

-Sr Hughes! ¿Que paso?-pregunto preocupada estaban trasladando a los enfermos a otros hospitales.

-el técnico,llame a David Rossi-dijo Maes antes de caer inconsciente

El equipo estaba en el jet de vuelta a las Vegas esta vez Strauss fue con ellos,le interesaban Spencer y su hija García aparece en la pantalla del jet

-¿que pasa preciosa?-pregunto Morgan

-deben ver esto-dijo García y puso las noticias  
Era una reportera que estaba en vivo desde el hospital privado de las Vegas donde estaban Spencer y Diana

"Esta noche hubo una explosión en el hospital privado de las Vegas,las autoridades locales creen que se trata de un atentado, hasta ahora no se confirman ningún herido o desaparecido le seguiremos informando"  
-oh Dios mío Spencer-dijo JJ preocupada  
-tardaremos dos horas en llegar-dijo Hotch,aunque Spencer no estaba con el merecía ser feliz.

En las Vegas

La enfermera que atendía a Spencer y Diana encontró a Maes herido pero sin Diana y sin Spencer

-Sr Hughes! Que paso?-pregunto preocupada estaban trasladando a los enfermos a otros hospitales.  
-el técnico,llame a David Rossi-dijo Maes antes de caer inconsciente

-Oh, Dios mio... -la chica le buscó el pulso, lo sentía muy débil. Llamó la atención de los paramedicos para que atendieran a Maes.

-El departamento de policía de Las Vegas ha confirmado que se trató de un atentado. Un explosivo de fabricación casera fue colocado en la una de las oficinas. Hasta el momento se reportan veintitrés personas heridas por la explosión, pero no de gravedad. Se reporta también la desaparición de un adulto y dos pequeños recién nacidos. Varios testigos afirman que cuatro personas están involucradas en esto y que podrían ser los autores del estallido y posterior secuestro. Para llevar a cabo el plagio, dispararon a un hombre de entre 27 y 30 años, del cual aun no tenemos el reporte de su estado de salud... Seguiremos...  
Morgan apagó la pantalla. Todos estaban en silencio, no daban crédito...

-Hughes...-murmuró Emily. Penelope contuvo el llanto, ahora como encontrarían a Spencer? Jake no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil.

Ben e Ian cargaban a los bebés mientras Jake se encargaba de Spencer

-no lo lastime,lo dormí un poco no sabría si iba a oponer resistencia o no-dijo Nick

-estuvo bien, vamos conseguí una casa en las afueras de la cuidad -dijo Jake

-tenemos que conseguir dos incubadoras,necesitan estar ahí hasta alimentos el octavo mes-dijo Jake, Subieron a la camioneta y arrancaron esta vez nadie los iba a separar.

Cuando el equipo llegó a Las Vegas de nueva cuenta, fueron al hospital donde estaban atendiendo a Maes. Las chicas fueron a preguntar por él de inmediato.

-Está en cirugía... Recibió dos impactos de bala. Uno fue en la pierna izquierda y el otro en el pecho. Tuvo mucha suerte, pues pasó rozando el pulmón, sin embargo por la corta distancia, la bala salió y perdió demasiada sangre -les informó una enfermera.

El equipo tenía que empezar a rastrear a Jake y sus cómplices, sin perder mas tiempo. Roy se quedó a esperar que Maes saliera de cirugía y le estaría informando a los demás si había alguna complicación.

-Las cámaras de seguridad del hospital fueron desactivadas remotamente... No hay nada...-respondió Penelope con frustración -. Al parecer tienen a alguien en el equipo que sabe lo que hace -agregó.

-¿Un hacker?-preguntó Hotch.

-Si... Pero no es mejor que yo, eso te lo voy a probar...-soltó, determinada.

Jake y compañía tardo en llegar a su destino pues estaba en los límites de Nevada, Spencer seguía dormido mientras Jake cargaba entre sus brazos a Diana,ya había imaginado su vida junto a ellos dos.

Llegaron a la casa y bajaron a Spencer y los bebés buscarían la forma de contratar una enfermera sin ser descubiertos  
Jake examino el cuerpo de Spencer encontrándose con moretones en la espalda producto de la caída y la herida del vientre recién cerrada,le hubiera gustado estar en el parto,conectaron las incubadoras y esperaría a que Spencer despertara.

-La presión se ha estabilizado, pero necesitamos dos unidades de sangre por lo menos -dijo el cirujano a una de las enfermeras y ella salió a pedirlas.  
Habían conseguido sacar la bala de la pierna luego de haberse ocupado del orificio de la otra.

-Han pasado ya cuatro horas... Ya deben de estar demasiado lejos... Los retenes no han reportado nada sospechoso -le informó el comisario a Hotch, quien exhaló sonoramente y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... Otra vez...-golpeó con el puño el escritorio y el comisario dio un respingo.

-Tranquilícese, los vamos a encontrar -aseveró. Hotch asintió.

-Prentiss, JJ y Morgan, vuelvan a Quantico. Rossi, García y yo nos quedaremos aquí -ordenó. Strauss observaba todo, impotente.

-La presión se ha estabilizado, pero necesitamos dos unidades de sangre por lo menos -dijo el cirujano a una de las enfermeras y ella salió a pedirlas.  
Habían conseguido sacar la bala de la pierna luego de haberse ocupado del orificio de la otra.

-Han pasado ya cuatro horas... Ya deben de estar demasiado lejos... Los retenes no han reportado nada sospechoso -le informó el comisario a Hotch, quien exhaló sonoramente y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... Otra vez...-golpeó con el puño el escritorio y el comisario dio un respingo.

-Tranquilícese, los vamos a encontrar -aseveró.  
Hotch asintió.

-Prentiss, JJ y Morgan, vuelvan a Quantico. Rossi, García y yo nos quedaremos aquí -ordenó. Strauss observaba todo, impotente.

Jake había dejado a Spencer en una cama cómoda con una almohada en su espalda para no causarles molestias,conecto la incubadora de Diana cerca de ellos e Ian se encargaba de Matt un gesto en el rostro de Spencer le indico a Jake que estaba por despertar.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Spencer desorientado

-todo esta bien mi amor, estamos juntos de nuevo-escucho la voz de Jake y luego el mayor beso sus labios tiernamente y todo llego de golpe a la mente de Spencer, la explosión, el disparo a Maes y su secuestro.

-¿Jake?-pregunto Spencer  
-los extrañe tanto-dijo Jake abrazándolo con cuidado y notó que Diana estaba con ellos.  
-también yo-dijo Spencer y cuando al fin era feliz con Maes siempre ocurría algo,debía volver a fingir por su bien y el de su hija.


	53. Capitulo 52: dame tu mano devuélveme el aire di que me amas que no eres culpable.

Habían pasado ya seis horas del secuestro de Spencer. Maes seguía en el quirófano, pues la herida del pecho era la más grave y, aunque no había tocado órganos, era un procedimiento peligroso y tardado.

-La presión desciende, doctor -le avisó una enfermera.

-Necesitamos otro hemostático, una unidad más de sangre y más gasas...-dijo él. Una enfermera le secó el sudor de la frente. El cirujano que se había encargado de la lesión en la pierna seguía ahí, por si necesitaban su ayuda.

-Roy... Ya nos vamos -le avisó JJ y le dio un abrazo -. Estaremos en contacto...

-Cualquier cosa, avísanos por favor -pidió Emily y abrazó a Roy.

-Gracias-

Spencer se había cambiado por ropa limpia que le dio jake y le ayudo a ponérsela

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Jake dejando un beso tierno en los labios

-si tengo hambre Diana nececita quedarse en la incubadora hasta el octavo mes nació muy pequeña-dijo Spencer

-está bien amor, ¿porque no me dijiste que Hughes abuso de ti? Lo hubiera matado-dijo Jake  
-¿que? ¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Spencer fingiendo sorpresa lo más seguro es que Jeremy en algún momento le avisara de que el hijo no era de el si no de Maes

-dime la verdad-dijo Jake en tono dulce

-tenía miedo de que no me quisieras más-dijo Spencer abrazándolo para quitarle sus dudas.

Llevaba horas en la sala de espera. No se había movido de ahí desde que había llegado.  
Era de noche, ya casi las once... Quizá fue el viaje, pero el sueño le estaba ganando. Cabeceó un poco y se palmeó las mejillas, tratando de despabilar.  
Decidió ir a la máquina por un café o una lata de refresco, lo que fuera para despertarse.  
Quizá Maes saldría de cirugía en un par de horas...

Ian no había soltado a Nick ni un instante desde que subieron a la camioneta donde habían huido del hospital.

-Sabes que me molesta que estés todo el día sobre mí -masculló Nick, pero su cara decía totalmente otra cosa. Estaba sonrojado y una ligera sonrisilla se asomaba en sus labios.

-Nicky... Alguna vez te dije que te amo mucho?- preguntó Ian, ignorando las quejas del menor.  
Nick solo pudo exhalar, como si estuviese fastidiado, pero estaba feliz de estar ahí.  
Jake no sabía si debía decirle que se encargó de Hughes pues no sabe como esté su corazón.

-cariño,te amo y nunca te dejaría,lo hubiera matado-dijo Jake

-lo se-seguía abrazándolo por una parte no estaba asustado puesto que no corría peligro solo serían una familia feliz hasta que Maes y el equipo los encontrarán

-tengo hambre, que hay de comer?-pregunto Spencer

-iré a preparar algo-dijo Jake y beso su frente y dejo a Spencer con Diana.

-hay cariño tu papa y tus tíos nos sacaran de aquí-dijo Spencer aún no sabía que había pasado con Matt si también está con ellos o se quedo en el hospital.

Roy vio la camilla salir del quirófano y sintió algo de alivio. Se acercó y de inmediato el cirujano le informó todo lo que había sucedido.

-Fue una operación difícil... Perdió demasiada sangre y casi lo perdemos dos veces. Afortunadamente resistió, solo falta ver cómo progresa en las próximas doce a veinticuatro horas. Tuvo mucha suerte, pues el tiro fue a quemarropa y no tiene daños en algún órgano o en la columna. Ahora depende de él...

-Muchas gracias -soltó Roy, aliviado, agradecido. Sabía que Maes iba a luchar, sobre todo porque Maes sabía que Jake tenía a Spencer y los dos bebés, sino ¿por qué más habría querido Jake matarlo?

Ben vigilaba las incubadoras. Aún no habían conseguido una enfermera de confianza, así que debían turnarse. Pero era imperante que la consiguieran, pues si algo andaba mal, ellos no sabrían qué hacer y no podrían llamar al 911.  
Jake conocía muy bien el mercado negro, así que no tardó en encontrar candidatas.

-Melanie Bishop... Estudié tres años y después ya no pude seguir por cuestiones personales -explicó.

-Dime, Melanie... Que tan buena eres para guardar secretos?-preguntó Jake.

-Eso depende de cuánto me pague -sonrió, tenia cierta malicia que a Jake le agradaba.

-Descuida... Pon tu precio, lo puedo cubrir, te lo aseguro.

 

Spencer se quedo con Diana no quería dejarla sola ni un momento, ahora será más difícil escapar, tiene cómplices más fieles y el tiene una hija sólo podía esperar a que Maes y el equipo los encontrarán y que la enfermera sea buena y los ayude pero lo dudó mucho escucho unos pasos y entro Jake con una muchacha de ropa de enfermera  
-Melanie te presento a mi esposo,Spencer Dunn cariño ella es Melanie y nos ayudara a cuidar de diana y Matt-dijo Jake y ambos estrecharon su mano Spencer sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando la toco eso quiere decir que Jake secuestro también. Matt como vrnganza,será unas largas semanas

Pasó la noche entera en la silla junto a la cama. Quizá tenia miedo de que Jake volviera para terminar con Maes.  
Lo observó largo rato, no pudiendo entender cómo era que su mejor amigo, su hermano en realidad, hubiera pasado por todo eso.  
Ahí estaba aquella unidad de sangre, siendo transfundida a su cuerpo lentamente. Estaba pálido, tenía la mascarilla puesta para respirar, un catéter en el pecho...  
Quizá en Amestris habría estado mejor... Pero no podía simplemente apartarlo de la persona que amaba, por mas que quisiera que estuviese bien.  
No había despertado, ni lo haría en un tiempo por la medicación, y quizá porque su cuerpo estaba tratando de resistir...

-Diana es tan hermosa -dijo Melanie al verla en la incubadora.  
Ben llevaba por el pasillo la incubadora con Matt y la llevó dentro de la habitación de Spencer.

-Sorpresa, cariño -dijo Jake al castaño -. Sé que es el hijo de Jeremy y del bastardo de Hughes, pero piénsalo así: el pobre niño no tiene la culpa. Lo hemos rescatado de un infortunado destino...  
Spencer asintió y trató de poner la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Nick miraba a Spencer. No le convencía mucho su actuación, pero si Jake quería tenerlo ahí era cosa suya.  
Todos comían en silencio. Tendrían que vivir ahí todos juntos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Para Nick no representaba gran problema porque estaba acostumbrado a no salir durante largos periodos, pero Ian parecía algo ansioso.  
Ben y Melanie se sonreían y agachaban la mirada, como dos adolescentes enamorados.  
Mas tarde todos fueron a dormir. Había tres habitaciones en la casa, solo la de Jake tenía el baño dentro, los demás tenían que compartir el baño y la ducha.  
Melanie de inmediato fue con Ben, a "dormir" con él.  
Obviamente Jake dormiría con Spencer y ambos bebés en la misma habitación. La otra era para Ian y Nick.

-Jake parece muy feliz -murmuró Nick e Ian asintió. Ambos estaban poniéndose las pijamas -. Pero Spencer no...

-Debe ser el trauma -dijo Ian y encogió los hombros.

-No lo sé... Lo vi muy feliz en el hospital... Con Hughes... Y si eso era actuación, lo hacía demasiado bien...

-¿Qué mas da? Ese no es asunto nuestro -resolvió Ian.

-¿Si alguien viniera por mi, para tenerme por la fuerza, que harías tu?- se metió a la cama, bajo la sabana, pero solo se quedó sentado.

-Te iría a buscar, por supuesto...-se metió también a la cama y se recostó junto a Nick, abrazándolo por la cintura -. Y no me detendría hasta encontrarte.  
-Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si me obligaran a...

-Ni lo menciones! -exclamó -. ¿Nadie mas que yo puede tocarte, entendido?

-Pero si estuviese pasando por eso... Me matarían si no lo hiciera... Me sentiría terrible... Así debe sentir Spencer-

-Sabes que Jake jamas permitiria que nadie le arrebatara de nuevo a Spencer. Así que deja eso ya...

Spencer durmió en el pecho de Jake y esté lo abrazaba por la cintura, el mayor sentía gran felicidad en tener a Spencer cerca de el, pero lo sentía diferente tal vez era producto del trauma por haber estado con alguien como Hughes,le toco el vientre ,le hubiera gustado estar con el en su embarazo y los chequeos, podrían intentarlo en un año o dos cuando Spencer este recuperado.

-te amo tanto-pensó

-Maes-murmuro spencer y Jake pensó que era una pesadilla y le acaricio los cabellos y se calmó.

Roy bostezó. Eran ya las seis de la mañana y no había dormido mas que quince minutos reclinado sobre el borde de la cama. Miró a Maes. Éste no se había movido ni un ápice. El ritmo cardíaco era normal, la tensión arterial estaba ligeramente baja, pero no peligrosamente.

-Buenos días -saludó una enfermera -. Vaya, debería dormir un poco, agente Mustang -le recomendó al ver sus ojeras.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien... Resistiré -respondió. La enfermera procedió a hacer la revisión de rutina a Maes y volvió a hablar.

-Un ser humano también puede morir de sueño...

Nick se había levantado temprano. Solo había dormido tres horas, pues padecía de insomnio y usualmente dormía menos tiempo y estaba acostumbrado a ello.  
Había ido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Ian, y se encontró con Spencer.

-No deberías estar en cama?-le preguntó.

-E-Estoy bien...-respondió el castaño, nervioso.

-Ok -fue la se a respuesta de Nick y ambos empezaron a cocinar para sus parejas. Melanie se les unió mas tarde, con el mismo propósito.  
Jake llegó después a la cocina a beber agua y abrazó a Spencer por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor.

-Amo cómo cocinas -le susurró.

Nick vio la expresión nerviosa de Spencer... Quizá estaba traumatizado por "aquello que le hizo Hughes" según había dicho Jake.  
Spencer notó que nick estaba sospechando tenía que fingir mejor.

-aún estás convaleciente te hubieras quedado acostado y yo me encargo-dijo Jake sin soltarlo

-no,me siento bien quiero recompensarte por estos media lejos de ti-dijo Spencer-incluso podríamos hacerlo-dijo Spencer y nick se hizo como el que no escucho eso último y siguió cuidando los hot cakes y café 

-me parece perfecto, pondré la mesa-dijo Jake alegre.

Nick tuvo que ir a despertar a Ian y minutos mas tarde bajaron a desayunar.  
Todos estaban ya reunidos. Jake colocó el monitor para bebés a su lado. Así podría oír si algo pasaba arriba con los pequeños.

-Mi amor... Estaba pensando en que podríamos salir... Me asfixio aquí encerrado -habló Ian.

-Como quieras -respondió Nick. Ian parecía muy animado con la idea.

-¿Que tal te sientes Spencer? Crees que podamos salir también un rato?- preguntó Jake  
-si, me siento bien muéstrame los alrededores-dijo Spencer 

-si te sientes cansado regresaremos, Melanie te encargo a los bebés-dijo Jake ayudando a Spencer y salieron Ben se quedo con Melanie y los bebes


	54. Capitulo 54: yo no quiero caricias de otras manos, yo no quiero tus manos en otras manos

Capitulo 54: yo no quiero caricias de otras manos, yo no quiero tus manos en otras manos 

En la comisaría

Strauss usaba sus influencias para mover el caso y encontrarlos mientras que García seguía buscando en las cámaras del hospital.

-parece como si la tierra los hubiera tragado-dijo el comisario

-Spencer y los bebés nececitan atención médica-dijo Rossi

-lo se lo mas seguro es que contraten a alguien Jake no los dejara ir tan fácilmente-dijo Hotch aunque Spencer no estuviera con el tenía que encontrarlo.

-Anda, ve a dormir, yo me quedaré -le insistió Rossi a Roy. Roy solo desistió de quedarse porque de verdad estaba durmiéndose. Llevaba casi 28 horas ahí y casi dos días sin dormir.

-Solo dormiré un poco -dijo y salió hacia el hotel donde el equipo estaba quedándose.

Hotch veía con frustración cómo pasaban los días... El primero fue el mas difícil... Luego dos... Tres... Una semana... Dos semanas y nada... Nick no había dejado rastros, salvo por los testigos, pero después de recorrer todas las zonas posibles, no había mas rastros.  
En Quantico, Morgan dirigía al equipo para seguir los casos que surgían, pero sentía la misma desazón que la vez anterior, con la variante de que también estaba preocupado por Maes, quien había estado en un coma inducido hacia diez días.

-La policía encontró la camioneta abandonada en una carretera, cerca de California...-le informó Penelope a Hotch -. La matricula pertenece a alguien que murió hace diez años...

-Seguimos igual... Maldición!!- Hotch golpeó la mesa con su puño y Penelope dio un respingo.  
Los moretones en la espalda de Spencer iban desapareciendo conforme pasaron los días, al igual que la herida de la operación no perdía la esperanza de ser encontrado y no tenía porque darse x vencido puesto que tenía dos razones para vivir mientras que trataba de ser el mejor esposo para Jake y que no sospechara que no sentía nada por el.

-¿ya podemos tener relaciones?-pregunto Jake

-aún no, la herida del vientre necesita cerrarse más podría abrirse-dijo Melanie después de checar a Spencer

-Ok me aguantare más tiempo-dijo Jake besando su frente 

-gracias Melanie-dijo Spencer y los bebés estaban mejor pero tenían que estar otras dos semanas en las incubadoras,S pencer ya quería tenerla entre sus brazos.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Estás en altavoz, cariño -le dijo Penelope a Morgan.

-¿Que tal va todo, chicos? -preguntó el moreno.

-Igual... No hay rastros. Jake fue muy precavido esta vez...-respondió Hotch lo mas serio que pudo. Tenia que mantener la cabeza fría o pasaría lo mismo que la ultima vez, que estuvieron buscándolo por demasiado tiempo.

-Ayer atrapamos a un ignoto... -Hotch se perdió los saludos de Emily y JJ cuando volvió a poner atención -. Estuvo operando en Las Vegas hace tres meses, ahí asesinó a siete mujeres en los dos años que estuvo ahí. Sólo por curiosidad, indagamos y resulta que él tenía una cabaña en el bosque y se la vendió a un tipo llamado Ian y a otro del cual no supo su nombre, pero su descripción concuerda, curiosamente, con la de Jake. Le mostré varias fotografías, entre ellas la de Jake, y reconoció de inmediato al tipo... Te estoy enviando la ubicación de la cabaña, preciosa...-finalizó Morgan. Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos.

-Vamos... -alcanzó a murmurar Hotch.

Spencer estaba sentado en las escaleras con la puerta abierta para que Jake viera que no se escapó, se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiro, no sabía nada de Maes y Jake no le diría nada porque pensó que tal vez seguía con los problemas de su corazón, le gustaba tomar el sol oyó la voz de Jake llamándolo y entro a la cabaña

-¿que pasa cariño?-pregunto Spencer y entro a la habitación

-aunque Melanie diga que no podemos relaciones no quiere decir que no podamos besarnos-dijo Jake y lo sento en la cama el mayor lo beso con pasión y Spencer lo correspondió cerrando sus ojos mientras Jake acariciaba su cuerpo.

-Están a cuatro horas de camino, jefe -informó Penelope. Ya tenía localizada la casa a través de imágenes satelitales.

-Gracias García, estamos en contacto -respondió Hotch y fue a abordar la camioneta, pero en la entrada de la comisaría se encontró con Roy y Maes -. Hughes, deberías de estar en el hospital...

-No, no puedo...-respondió el ojimiel. Roy se mantenía cerca por si llegase a desvanecerse, pero Maes hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

-Bien... Suban -Hotch cedió solo porque sabía que Maes no se iba a rendir, lo veía en sus ojos -. Quiero que te mantengas al margen, Hughes... No quiero que te vayan a lastimar y tampoco que interfieras, espero me entiendas.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, pero lo intentaré -respondió Maes, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Los dos estaban ya desnudos,Spencer tenía los ojos cerrados concentrandose en las caricias sin saber que pronto serán rescatados, Jake mordía su cuello haciéndolo con ternura,y cuidado, como si fuese de cristal,con la mano libre acariciaba su espalda muy diferente a la primera vez en aquel cuarto de tortura,

-ah Jake-gimió Spencer

-extrañaba tus gemidos tu cuerpo-dijo jake en el oído causándole escalofríos al menor, Spencer movía sus manos y acariciaba a Jake  
Mientras separaba sus piernas Jake las acariciaba.

 

El bosque era inmenso. ¿Cómo hacia Jake para encontrar esas locaciones? Aunque era de día, tenía un aspecto algo tenebroso.  
Pero ni Ian ni Nick tenían miedo. Caminaban tomados de la mano, hablando de cualquier cosa. A Ian le gustaba hacer que Nick se avergonzara, sobre todo por las cosas que hacían en la cama, por eso no paraba de mencionarlas. Y a pesar de todo, Nick no se enfadaba más de lo usual.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos aquí?-  
-Por vigésima sexta vez? Oh, si, es tan novedoso...-ironizó Nick.

-Anda... Sabes que quieres... Qué tal si te hincas, me la sacas y te la metes a la boca... Y miras hacia arriba mientras lo haces...-lo acorraló contra el tronco de un inmenso pino.

-Enfermo -se sonrojó.

-O jugamos a que te obligo...-se le acercó más, queriendo besarlo.

-Pervertido -giró el rostro, pero la idea no le había desagradado.

-En el bosque, en medio de la nada... Puedes gritar y gemir tan alto como quieras -le susurró al oído -. Y nadie... Nadie va a oírte -y metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Nick...

-Ian Dawson es su nombre. Tiene muchos alias, pero casi siempre usa su nombre de pila -habló Penelope por teléfono con Hotch, que lo puso en altavoz -. Ha estado en prisión seis veces desde los 18 años y estuvo desde los 14 en la correccional porque una mujer lo acusó de violación hacia su hijo Nicholas Weist, que era dos años menor. Después Nicholas declaró que no fue así e Ian fue puesto en libertad... Estuvo en la penitenciaría de Chicago por homicidio y seguramente ahí conoció a Jake -relató Penelope y antes de que Hotch dijera algo más, ella empezó a hablar -. Esperen... Nicholas Weist está relacionado con Ian Dawson por robos en Tennessee... Al parecer Nicholas es muy diestro con el uso de la tecnología y es considerado...

-Un hacker...-completó Hotch, todo cobraba sentido.

-Si, así es. Estuvo en prisión hace cuatro años, por hackear la base de datos de un banco. Todo habría salido bien de no ser porque su madre lo denunció y... Oh, Dios mío... Ian mató a la madre de Nicholas hace dos años, en Chicago...

Spencer estaba con las piernas abiertas y jake succionaba su miembro mientras Spencer se  
Recriminaba por sentir placer sentía que estaba traicionando a maes pero se sentía tan bien y Jake disfrutaba de eso,una vez que Spencer se corrió Jake estaba preparándolo para penetrárlo  
-ah ah Maes -gimió Spencer y Jake se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Hughes  
-que dijiste?-pregunto Jake molesto

-yo no dije nada-dijo Spencer asustado  
-si mencionaste a ese maldito!!-lo jalo de los cabellos-eres mío entiéndelo!!-Jake decidió penetrándolo sin prepararlo.

El equipo estaba llegando. Había un camino de terracería, quizá les tomaría unos quince minutos mas llegar.

-Maes... -Roy lo llamó al ver su expresión de dolor.

-Estoy bien -sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-García, ¿cuánto falta?- preguntó Hotch.

-Estoy en ello... Tendrán que entrar a pie. Faltan 900 metros, pero hay demasiados arboles y las camionetas no podrán entrar -les avisó.

-Bien... Todos abajo -ordenó Hotch.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Jake seguía embistiendo con fuerza provocándole dolor a Spencer ya que pasó un buen tiempo sin tener contacto sexual con nadie,pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se arrepentía de haber dicho el nombre de su amor,sintió algo caliente en su interior,Jake se corrió adentro de el y el en medio de los dos,cayeron exhaustos en la cama y Jake acaricio sus cabellos  
-eres mío entiéndelo-  
-si lo siento-

Jake se vistió y se fue dejando sólo al castaño volteo al otro lado de la habitación estaban los dos bebés como están muy chiquitos no se acordaran de nada de esto pero el si,se levantó se bañó y se cambió quizo salir pero Jake lo había encerrado en el cuarto  
-maldición,Maes ven por nosotros-sollozo

Nick e Ian recién entraban a la casa.

-Iré a darme una ducha -avisó Nick.

-Yo voy contigo -dijo Ian, sonriéndole de manera sugerente.

-No -Nick lo miró mal y subió la escalinata.  
Ian sonrió y encogió los hombros. Ya se colaría en unos minutos y seguirían jugando bajo la regadera, pensó y fue a la cocina por un bocadillo.

 

-Tú...-oyó Nick cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación. Giró el rostro y vio a Jake en el pasillo, apuntándole con el arma a un par de metros.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú dudabas de Spencer! ¡Tú llamaste al maldito FBI!!!- gritó.

-¿De qué hablas?-Jake se acercó y le jaló del brazo para llevarlo dentro de la habitación, hacia la ventana.

-Ahí están esos malditos -masculló. Jake solo había levantado un pedacito de la cortina para evitar ser vistos.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hice yo?- preguntó Nick. Ian entró de inmediato. Había oído a Jake gritar y se había alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y vio a Jake apuntándole a Nick - ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Tu noviecito nos traicionó!

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-respondió Nick, molesto.

-Basta -se interpuso Ian -. Baja el arma...

-¡El maldito FBI está afuera! -exclamó Jake.

-¿Qué?- Ian se asomó y notó a alguien tras un árbol - Nick estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo -aseveró.

-No voy a permitir que me quiten a Spencer, no de nuevo -no dejó de apuntar y empezó a acercarse a Nick de nuevo. Ian se volvió a interponer, pero Jake no parecía querer desistir -...Tienes razón...-dijo de repente y bajó el arma. Ian asintió y se giró para ver a Nick, ocasión que Jake aprovechó para volver a alzar su arma y apuntar. Si quería matar a Nick, tendría que matar a Ian primero... No le importaba ya.  
Pero Nick sujetó por los brazos a Ian y lo empujó hacia un lado, recibiendo el disparo en el abdomen.  
Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, e Ian lo sujetó para evitar que golpeara contra el suelo y lo recostó.

-¡Nicky! ¡Nicky! -con sus manos trataba de evitar que siguiera sangrando, pero la sangre no se detenía.

-Ian... Ian... Yo te amo... Te amo...-las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. Ian se inclinó para besarlo múltiples veces, sujetándole el rostro y manchándolo de sangre.

-Nicky... Tranquilo, vas a estar bien... Vas a estar bien -le dijo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Jake había salido de la habitación, probablemente a buscar a Spencer.


	55. Capitulo 55: olvide que sin tu amor no valgo nada y tome una vuelta equivocada

Capitulo 55: olvide que sin tu amor no valgo nada y tome una vuelta equivocada 

-Ian... Tengo miedo... Ian, no me sueltes -Nick tomó la mano de Ian, con fuerza. El chico estaba poniéndose pálido. La mancha de sangre se extendía rápido por el piso de madera, ante la impotencia de Ian, que buscaba en vano contener la hemorragia con la mano libre de Nick y la suya sobre ésta.

Nick empezó a temblar ligeramente. Miró a los ojos a Ian por un instante y después simplemente dejó de moverse. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el agarre de sus manos se aflojó.  
Ben y Melanie habían estado algo ocupados en la habitación y tardaron un poco en vestirse después de oír el disparo. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ian, éste estaba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Nick, cuyos ojos grises habían perdido ya todo el brillo y miraban hacia la nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que?- Ben no pudo completar la pregunta. Ian se levantó y se acercó a la cama, donde dejó suavemente el cuerpo de Nick. Le cerró los ojos y lo cubrió con una sábana. Luego tomó del cajón de la mesita de noche un arma.

-Él mató a la persona que más he amado en mi vida, Le voy a devolver el favor,Spencer escucho el disparo y quizo abrir pero estaba la puerta cerrada se asomó por la ventana pero no pudo ver nada y se acercó a las incubadoras cuando la puerta se abrió y era Ian que venía con pistola en mano, se asusto e Ian lo jaloneo del brazo.

Afuera

 

Hotch y compañía se acercaban a la cabaña cuando escucharon un disparo

-Spencer-dijo Maes angustiado apoyándose en Roy

-dudo que el haya sido el lastimado algo paso-dijo Hotch preocupado de que Spencer o los niños estuvieran lastimados y se apresuraron a llegar

-Es tu culpa...-murmuró Ian, apretando el brazo de Spencer y apuntándole con el arma en la sien.  
Spencer estaba demasiado asustado, la voz no le salía.

-Nicky está muerto por tu culpa!- de un empujón dejó a Spencer en el suelo.

-¿D-De qué hablas? -alcanzó a pronunciar el castaño, temeroso.

-El FBI está afuera y...-oyeron la puerta de abajo azotarse.

-¡¡FBI!!- era la voz de Hotch... Spencer sabía que no debía ser agresivo con el ya que sus niños estaban ahí y era mejor que le pasara algo a el que a los bebés

-Hotch!!-grito Spencer antes de que Ian lo golpeara en el vientre y lo dejara medio aturdido sabía que aún estaba delicado.

-Spencer-dijo Maes

-esta arriba-dijo Rossi y subieron encontrándose con Jake en el camino había sangre en el pasillo y Maes temió que fuese de Spencer

-veo que sobreviviste pero no lograrás quitarme a Spencer de nuevo-dijo Jake

-Spencer no es un objeto Jake-dijo Hotch

-Jake!!-gtito Spencer, se le escuchaba aterrado y no había visto a Ian desde...

-maldición Ian-dijo Jake y fue a la habitación seguido del equipo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando al llegar vieron a Spencer en el suelo y a Ian apuntando le con el arma

-si te conviene baja el arma-dijo Jake

-ya no te obedezco mataste a la persona que más amaba te devolveré el favor-los bebés empezaron a llorar y Maes vio que sus dos hijos estaban bien sólo tenía que rescatar a su "mama" para estar todos juntos.

Ian sabía que si disparaba a Spencer, tanto Jake como el FBI iban a disparar... Pero la vida no tenía sentido sin Nick... desde hacía tantos años que lo había conocido y se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y aunque la madre de éste lo había alejado, se habían reencontrado de nuevo. Eso tenía que ser el destino... Y Nick lo amaba... Pese a que siempre se mostraba reticente al cariño de Ian, lo amaba...

-Nicky... -sonrió y disparó a Spencer.

-¡¡No!! -Jake disparó a Ian, al tiempo que Hotch y Rossi también.

Ian cayó al suelo, probablemente ya estaba muerto, pero no había tiempo para revisar. Jake seguía ahí. Por un instante el tiempo se congeló... Spencer estaba en el suelo, la mancha de sangre debajo suyo estaba creciendo y el chico no daba señales de vida.  
-No te acerques!- le gritó Jake a Hotch y luego miró a Maes - Spencer es mío... -retrocedió hasta llegar donde Spencer y se hincó a su lado. Lo miró, buscando el mas mínimo atisbo de vida.  
Jake se quedó inmóvil un instante. Ahora comprendía lo que Ian sintió... Y comprendía que, a pesar de tener todas las de perder, le había disparado a Spencer no solo para matarlo, sino también para morir...

-Tú -apuntó a Maes con su dedo -. Más te vale que cuides bien a mi hija...  
Maes sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho... a caso Spencer estaba muerto?

Jake solo se llevó el cañón de su arma a la sien y miró de reojo a Spencer.

-Voy contigo, amor...-murmuró Maes se acercó a Spencer y le tomo el pulso estaba débil

-está su pulso débil-dijo Maes y Hotch suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaba a las incubadoras y gemía que los bebés estaban bien

-Ma Maes-dijo Spencer con voz débil

-aquí estoy-lo coloco entre sus brazos sin importarle que se estuviera manchando de sangre

-vas a estar bien amor-dijo Maes

-la ambulancia ya viene hay que buscar con que detener la hemorragia-dijo Rossi

-yo me encargo-Melanie se acercó y con una toalla aplico presión mientras llegaba la ambulancia

-¿y tu eres?-pregunto Hotch

-Melanie Jake me contrato para cuidar de sus hijos digo de Diana y Matt-dijo Melanie  
Rossi cubrió el cuerpo de Jake con una sabana. Verlo así podía resultar algo grotesco. Luego buscó otra para cubrir a Ian.

-Este hombre sigue vivo -dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-J-Jake... Está...?-quiso preguntar.

-Si, está muerto-  
-Spencer...

-No lograste matarlo...-le dijo Rossi, sabia que esos eran los últimos momentos de vida de Ian, así que no había peligro.

-Me alegra... Haber... Conseguido vengarme... De Jake -tosió y salió sangre de su boca.

-¿Que?

-Él me quitó... A Nicky...Nicky...-dijo por ultima vez el nombre de quien mas amaba y exhaló el último aliento. Rossi entendió todo...  
Ian no había disparado a Spencer para matarlo... Quería que Jake creyera eso y decidiera morir también... Pero Spencer sobreviviría... Sí, lo había logrado: le había arrebatado a Jake cualquier posibilidad de estar con él.

 

Maes se quedó cerca de Spencer todo el tiempo.  
Hotch había previsto que habría heridos, así que había pedido una ambulancia al pueblo mas cercano, a veinte km de ahí desde que habían bajado de la camioneta. La ambulancia tardó poco en llegar y los paramedicos subieron a atender a Spencer.

-¿Ma Maes?-pregunto Spencer con voz débil

-aquí estoy amor por fin estamos juntos-dijo Maes acariciandole los cabellos

-¿mis bebés?-pregunto Spencer

\- están bien no salieron heridos-dijo Maes con gusto de que Spencer hubiera aceptado a Matt como suyos tal vez estos días hicieron que así fuese.  
Los paramédicos atendían a Spencer para subirlo a la camilla y bajarlo mientras le conectaban oxígeno y lo subieron a la ambulancia.  
Dentro de un poco mas irían a recoger los cadáveres, así que el equipo empezó a retirarse.  
Melanie se mantuvo cerca de Spencer hasta que llegó un paramédico y ella simplemente desapareció.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Melanie al llegar al lago, donde Ben ya tenía unos minutos esperando.

-En diez minutos estallará. No habrá pruebas y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos dinero para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas -aseveró, emocionado.

-¡Perfecto!- ella abrazó a Ben y se besaron.

En la casa, un oficial halló una nota. "La explosión está programada a las 14:10 hrs"  
Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que faltaba un minuto.

-Todos salgan de aquí!!!- gritó.

Maes ya estaba con Spencer en la ambulancia y los bebés,estaba algo débil aún no arrancaban tenían que colocarle la unidad de sangre en eso Rossi abrió la puerta y se subió con ellos

-arranque!! Va a explotar-dijo Rossi

-¿papa?-pregunto Spencer escuchaba las voces algo distantes el copiloto entendió y arranco en otras patrullas iban Roy Hotch y otros oficiales y alcanzaron a subirse antes que explotara,nadie entendía que estaba pasando hasta que Spencer pregunto por Ben

-¿y Ben?-pregunto Spencer

-¿cual Ben?-pregunto Rossi

-el amigo de Jake eran 3-dijo Spencer intentando levantarse pero Maes lo detuvo y miro a Rossi como diciendo "algo nos falto". Ben subió la maleta repleta de billetes al asiento trasero del auto de Jake. Luego subió al asiento del conductor. Miró a Melanie y le sonrió para luego arrancar.  
Él no había previsto nada de lo que había pasado, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad...  
-Diez... Nueve... Ocho...siete...-comenzó a contar Melanie, mirando su reloj de pulso.

En la casa, el cuerpo de Nick seguía en la habitación que éste compartió con Ian por esos días... En la habitación de al lado estaba el cuerpo de Ian y el de Jake. Todo era silencio... Al menos hasta que explotó aquella bomba que Ben había colocado en el sótano, seguida por la bomba de la cocina y la de la planta alta. Eran cantidades pequeñas, pero la casa se consumiría en cuestión de minutos y no quedaría ni rastro de ellos.

-Es una lástima... Yo quería mucho a Nick... Fue mi mejor amigo por diez años...-soltó Ben con tristeza.

-Tranquilo... Donde quiera que esté, estará con Ian...

-Ese par... -sonrió Ben con melancolía -. Los voy a extrañar...La ambulancia había avanzado ya estaban algo lejos de la cabaña y se dirigían al pueblo más cercano Spencer no aguantaría llegar a la cuidad, escucharon el sonido de la explosión y Maes se alegró de haber estado fuera de esa casa, regreso su mirada a Spencer y estaba con los ojos cerrados pero su respiración era débil,se acercó y beso sus labios,Rossi sonríe de que su familia esté por fin junta y que no faltará nadie. -Todo va a ir bien de ahora en adelante -le murmuró Maes a Spencer. Le besó la frente un par de veces -. Vamos a vivir juntos, con nuestros hijos... Vamos a ser muy felices, te lo prometo... Resiste... Diana te necesita... Matt te necesita... Yo te necesito... Y te amo -le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron un poco. Miraban a Maes.  
Una lágrima rodó hacia la sien del castaño y una ligera sonrisa de plasmó en sus pálidos labios.

-García... Ya estamos en el hospital, avisa a Morgan, JJ y Prentiss -pidió Hotch.

-E-En seguida, jefe...-murmuró ella, feliz, sorprendida, aliviada...

Todo había terminado...

Maes se quedo con Spencer hasta que llegaron a urgencias, lo operaron y le sacaron la bala en el abdomen sin ninguna complicación ya que no fue profunda la herida y un pediatra estaba revisando a los bebés  
Tres horas después el médico que atendía a Spencer salió con buenas noticias para todos

-¿como esta?-pregunto Maes

-bien, la operación salió bien y podímos retirar la bala sin ningún problema, la herida de la cesárea se volvió a abrir y tuvimos que cerrarla otra vez necesita quedarse en observación al menos dos días-dijo el médico

-gracias puedo verlo soy su pareja-dijo Maes y Hotch empezaba a aceptar el echo que Spencer ya no era suyo. Emily, JJ y Morgan habían llegado al hospital hacía casi una hora. Oír que Spencer estaba bien les quitó un gran peso de encima.

-Espero que Spence se recupere pronto, no solo de sus heridas físicas, sino también de las otras... Ha sido horrible lo que él ha pasado -comentó JJ. Emily y Penelope asintieron.

-Podriamos organizar una pequeña reunión, ya saben, para celebrar que ha salido de todo esto -sugirió Emily.

-Oh, si! Excelente idea! -secundó Penelope.

-¿Creen que los demás estén de acuerdo?- preguntó JJ, algo dudosa.

-Mmm... No lo sé, Hotch no se ve nada bien... Debe ser un golpe durísimo que Spencer haya elegido a Hughes y no a él...

-Supongo que pasará por lo menos medio mes aquí... -comentó Rossi. Estaba con Morgan y Hotch en la cafetería. Éste ultimo, bastante decaído.  
Morgan miró a Rossi y éste asintió mudamente y se disculpó para retirarse.

-Hotch... Sé que no es el momento, pero...

-Morgan, lo que pasó aquella noche... No fue mi intención... Si te lastimé, de verdad lo siento...

-Tranquilo... Entiendo perfecto todo... Es solo que... Spencer ya eligió a alguien, y...

-Dame tiempo ¿Si?-ambos hombres se sonrieron.


	56. Capítulo 56: no permitas que me suelten de su mano, tu ausencia es un dolor que me hace daño

Capítulo 56: no permitas que me suelten de su mano, tu ausencia es un dolor que me hace daño 

Spencer iba despertando en un cuarto de un hodpital, observo a su lado y vio que Maes estaba ahí con el

-¿Maes?-pregunto Spencer

-hola amor-saludo Maes

-¿que paso?-pregunto Spencer aturdido

-todo esta bien estamos bien-dijo Maes

-¿la explosión? ¿Aaron?-pregunto Spencer

-todos salimos y estamos aquí y Jake esta muerto-dijo Maes

-¿esta muerto?-pregunto Spencer y empezó a llorar, Maes lo abrazo con cuidado

-hey tranquilo todo acabo ya-dijo Maes

-te amo ¿nuestros hijos?-pregunto Spencer

-están bien las chicas están con ellos descansa- beso sus labios, acaricio sus mejillas y Spencer trato de dormir un poco.

Hotch se fue del hospital. Spencer estaba bien y no se sentía de ánimos para tener que lidiar con lo sucedido aquella noche con Morgan, porque para empezar, sentía que le había faltado al respeto a éste, a Spencer y el amor y fidelidad que Hotch juraba tenerle, y a sí mismo porque si bien no había dejado de amar a Spencer ni un poco, se sentía extraño respecto a Morgan, porque no solo le había fascinado la experiencia con él, sino que una parte de sí le decía que tenía que hacerlo por lo menos una vez más... Cuando Spencer se despertó JJ estaba con el en lugar de Maes

-¿y Maes?-pregunto Spencer

-fue con los bebés me pidió que me quedara contigo ¿adoptarás a Matt?-pregunto JJ

-si el no tiene la culpa de los errores de su papa,me necesita y es hijo de la persona que amo sería egoísta si los separaría de el-dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

-Diana tendrá un hermano y dos primos que can a quererla mucho-dijo JJ refiriéndose a Jack y Henry

-no se sí Jack me perdone,estaba emocionado con la idea de ser su hermano mayor-comento Spencer triste

-lo harán es igual a su padre, lo bueno es que ya están con nosotros-dijo JJ

-si Jake estaba tan obsesionado conmigo que no le importaba que Diana no era su hija-dijo Spencer y se soltó a llorar JJ lo abrazo-lo siento estoy muy emocional-comento el castaño mientras se limpiaba las lágrima

-es normal después de que todo lo que paso-dijo JJ y entraron Emily y García y también lo abrazaron.

Maes observó con mucha alegría a ambos bebés. Saberlos bien le hacia sentir inmensamente dichoso.  
Habían sido los quince días mas eternos de su vida, pero por fin estaba con las personas que amaba. Solo le quedaba pedirle a Spencer que vivieran juntos, que se casaran...  
Y la única vez que había tenido intimidad con él había sido en las peores circunstancias, pero de ahí había nacido la muestra mas pura del amor que se tenían.  
Habían pasado dos meses y Spencer Maes y los bebés estaban en Quantico de regreso y esta vez para siempre, después de que dieran a Spence de alta se quedaron para que la mama de Spencer conociera a sus nietos y a Maes, se llevaron bien y Diana estaba contenta con la idea de ser abuela de dos lindos niños.  
Mientras encontraban una casa más grande se quedarían en el departamento donde estuvo viviendo con Roy y Jeremy,Roy había guardado en cajas las cosas de Jeremy y Morgan llevo las de Spencer al departamento tal vez para no toparse momentáneamente con Jack y Hotch, armaron una pequeña habitación con dos cunas cerca de la habitación para escucharlos,Spencer estaba feliz y a Maes le encantaba verlo así, estaban terminando de dormir a los bebés, Maes lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama para acostarlo y empezar a besarse.

-¿Crees que ya estés bien para? -quiso preguntar Maes, pero Spencer lo acalló con un beso.

-¿Te parece que no?- preguntó en tono pícaro.

-Me parece que está usted en óptimas condiciones, señor Hughes... -habló en el tono en que solía hablar el médico -. Le recetaré una dosis de amor diario. Aunque si usted se siente bien como para tomar dos o mas, no hay problema en ello -hablaba en voz susurrante por la cercanía.

-Sr. Hughes... Suena increíble...-volvieron a enfrascarse en esa batalla de besos y caricias que iban subiendo de tono conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
Maes le empezó a desabrochar la camisa a Spencer, dejando descubierto su pecho y besando cada centímetro de éste. Sus manos acariciaban el torso, bajando hacia su vientre.  
Las manos de Spencer tampoco estaban quietas, pues se paseaban por la espalda del pelinegro, rasguñando suavemente, aferrándose a la ropa, pero también con el ansia de quitarle esa prenda que ya le parecía estorbosa.  
Las manos de Maes viajaron hacia las nalgas de Spencer y las apretaron, pero sin lastimarlo. Bajaron para acariciar la parte trasera de los muslos y volver hacia el trasero.  
Spencer gemía sensualmente excitando a Maes mientras acariciaba su espalda,el pelinegra besaba cada parte de su cuerpo admirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia.

-eres hermoso, ahora entiendo porque todos se peleaban por ti- dijo Maes en el oído

-cállate-dijo Spencer sonrojado

-te amo-

-también te amo,puedo tocar?-pregunto Spencer pícaro

-soy tuyo-dijo el mayor y Spencer con sus manos empezó a acariciar el pecho del mayor y besar su cuello, sin querer aprendió algo de Jake y mordió su cuello sin llegar a lastimarlo pero si dejarle marca,Maes gemía exitado Y lo bueno es que Roy estaba en la oficina y aún no llegaba. Spencer sentía un montón de sensaciones muy diferentes cuando estuvo con Jake, seguía enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro y sus gemidos estaban aumentando más indicándole a Maes que ya se iba a correr, y se corrió mientras el mayor limpiaba su miembro ante un sonrojado Spencer con el mismo líquido seminal empezó a preparar a Spencer con sus dedos y evitar que fuera doloroso o traerle otro tipo de recuerdos.  
Maes movió el primer dedo suavemente en el estrecho interior del castaño hasta que sintió que podía meter el segundo.  
La expresión de Spencer excitaba tanto a Maes que quería estar dentro de él ya, pero debía ser suave, no hacer nada que pudiera asustarlo.  
No podía ni imaginarse por lo que tuvo que pasar...  
Pronto metió un tercer dedo. La entrada de Spencer estaba dilatándose bastante bien. Spencer estaba muy excitado de nuevo, tanto que urgió a Maes a penetrarlo.

-Por favor hazlo ya

Maes asintió y se colocó mas cerca. Masajeó un poco su miembro antes de llevarlo hacia la entrada de Spencer y colocar el glande en aquel orificio. Presionó un poco y éste empezó a entrar

Maes entro poco a poco no quería echar a perder esa noche tan especial con el, se acercó al rostro del chico y le daba pequeños besos para distraerlo Spencer acariciaba su espalda mientras intentaba mantenerse calmado y sabía que Maes nunca iba a lastimarlo,una vez que entro todo se espero y empezó a moverse cuando Spencer le dijo que si empezando a embestirlo suavemente mientras Spencer gemía exitado y Maes lo empezaba a embestirlo más fuerte pero sin lastimarlo mientras Spencer enredaba sus piernas en su cadera.

Las manos de Spencer acariciaron el pecho de Maes mientras se impulsaba con sus piernas y se aferraba a sus hombros,Maes gemía exitado el nombre de Spencer no sabía que Spencer pudiera ser tan ardiente en la cama y al chico le agradaba escuchar gemir a Maes eso quiere decir que esta haciendo un buen trabajo, siguió embistiendolo hasta que algo caliente salió de su miembro llenando el interior de Maes

Spencer cayó sobre Maes, rendido. Maes lo abrazó y le lleno la cara de besos para luego besar sus labios suave y largamente.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntó al separarse. Spencer se quedó en silencio, absolutamente anonadado. Maes se rió suavemente y volvió a besarlo.

Después de arrullar a Diana, Maes se regresó a la habitación para encontrar a Spencer en la cama pero despierto y sonriendo

-¿se durmió?-pregunto Spencer

-si se durmió ahora nos toca a nosotros-

-te das cuenta que es la primera vez en estos meses que dormimos juntos?-pregunto Spencer

-si y lo eh echado de menos te amo- dijo Maes besando sus labios y se acostaron en la cama para dormir abrazados.

La habitación estaba silenciosa,Maes se despertó al sentir un ligero movimiento en la cama pensando que Spencer estaba en el baño volvió a dormirse escucho un ligero llanto y pensó que eran los bebés pero volteo a su lado y Spencer estaba teniendo una pesadilla y murmuraba muchas veces "no no no"

-Spencer amor despierta estás a salvo-dijo Maes suponía que estaba soñando con Jake.

-no déjame! Maes ayúdame!-grito Spencer aún con los ojos cerrados,Maes lo beso en los labios y Spencer despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazo a su pareja

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes ,es normal después de todo lo que viviste ¿que soñabas?-pregunto Maes

-cuando me caí del balcón,pensé que moriría y no volvería verte-dijo Spencer y Maes Guardo silencio y lo abrazo, beso su hombro para calmarlo 

-pero estamos aquí,descansa-dijo Maes

-si-volvieron a dormirse.

 

Spencer se durmió en el pecho de Maes, ya sin ninguna pesadilla Roy regreso al resor de las 10 vio todo tranquilo,se asomó al cuarto de los bebés y vio todo en orden después vio que la puerta de la habitación de Maes y Spencer estaba abierta y estaban dormidos,sonríe y se fue a la suya para dormir, se cambió y se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.


	57. y voy desvistiendo tus ganas de amarme y poco a poco logras atraparme

capitulo 57: y voy desvistiendo tus ganas de amarme y poco a poco logras atraparme 

Habian pasado 6 meses desde que Spencer y Maes regresaron de Las Vegas, Maes siguió trabajando junto al equipo y junto a Roy, Hotch se habia echo a la idea que Spencer no era para el, constantemente salía con Rossi quien buscaba una forma de animarlo, habia hablado con Morgan y decidieron que todo quedaría en el pasado y seguirían siendo buenos amigos   
Roy llevaba 3 meses saliendo con un chico mas joven que el, su nombre es Eduardo Rodriguez, un chico e increíblemente se parecía a Edward salvo por los ojos que eran azules, el chico se llevaba bien con Spencer y llego a tenerles cariño a Diana y Matt   
Maes con ayuda de las chicas y a escondidas de Spencer organizo una velada inolvidable, sentía que era momento de que Spencer y el estuviesen juntos para siempre. 

—¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Spencer al ver que iban a salir de la ciudad. Habían dejado a los bebés con Roy y su novio Roy opto por quedarse junto a Maes. 

—Es una sorpresa, amor — dijo Maes, sonriente y enigmático. Siguió conduciendo unos minutos mas, hasta llegar a aquel hotel, a las afueras

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Spencer, confundido.

—Ven conmigo — pidió Maes cuando estacionó, bajó y abrió la puerta del lado de Spencer. Le ofreció su mano y Spencer la tomó, con cierta reticencia.

—Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte — murmuró Maes y le besó la mano.  
Ambos entraron. El lugar era hermoso, bastante amplio y algo lujoso.  
Un empleado los recibió e inmediatamente los guió hacia el restaurante. Había una sección de éste con balcón, y ahí fue donde los llevaron. En el medio de la mesa había un pequeño cartel que ponía "Reservado".

—Maes... —Spencer no entendía ya qué pasaba. Maes le acomodó la silla para que se sentara y luego tomó asiento él.

—Mi amor...— esta noche es para nosotros... Quiero que te olvides de todo... Los niños están bien... Hoy vamos a estar solos tú y yo... Y tengo algo muy importante que pedirte...— le dijo suavemente. El mesero llegó con dos copas de vino y encendió las velas que había al medio de la mesa. Spencer se mantuvo en silencio, totalmente desencajado.

—Quiero que brindemos... Por nosotros...—Maes alzó su copa y Spencer lo imitó.

—Por nosotros...—murmuró Spencer.

—Por que el amor sea eterno...

Spencer pasó la mitad de la velada en silencio. Maes lo observaba todo el tiempo, embelesado, hasta que el castaño se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —preguntó, no pudiendo evitar el dolor en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Maes, extrañado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Dime, Maes

—No entiendo...—murmuró—. ¿Crees que hice algo?

—¿Quién es la mujer que llamó? —pidió saber.

—Ah, eso... Era una sorpresa... Spencer... Era Penelope, ella me ha estado ayudando porque... Quería que esto fuese especial...—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Spencer, extrañado.

—Eres tan encantador cuando te pones así —Maes alargó su mano hacia la mejilla de Spencer. Se había sonrojado, como cada vez que Maes se comportaba así con él.

—Quiero que... Respondas—

—No comas ansias... En unos minutos más sabrás... —pidió.

La cena siguió tranquilamente... Bueno, Spencer estaba realmente ansioso, pero no quería externarlo... Era como una especie de sentimiento de anticipación...  
De pronto, en el balcón, entró un hombre vestido con frac y tocando con violín una melodía muy hermosa. Spencer estaba anonadado, pero quedó aun más cuando Maes se puso en pie y fue hacia él, se hincó a su lado y se llevó la mano hacia la parte interna de la solapa del saco.

—Dios mío —murmuró Spencer, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se desbordarían de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres...? —sacó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y la abrió, mostrando un precioso anillo de oro puro, con las iniciales de ambos grabadas y con una frase en letras muy pequeñitas, que ponía "No pertenecemos al mismo tiempo, pero nos pertenecemos el uno al otro" y la fecha en la que se vieron por primera vez —... ¿Te casas conmigo? — Maes hizo la gran pregunta y Spencer sintió de repente que todo era silencio. Solo oía la voz de Maes. Asintió, levemente y conforme fueron pasando los segundos y fue sintiéndose más en la realidad, asentía con mas energía.

 

—Sí... Sí mi amor... Sí — las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Detrás de Maes empezaron a brillar pequeñas bengalas de luz blanca, casi plateada. No hacían ruido, solo brindaban su luz y un ambiente mas mágico. La musica del violín seguía mientras Maes se aferraba a Spencer, enterrando su cara en el pecho de éste y agradeciéndole en susurros que haya cambiado su vida, que le permitiera ser tan feliz a su lado, y prometiéndole que seguirían siendo felices siempre...

Maes puso el anillo en el dedo anular de Spencer y luego le ofreció su mano. Spencer tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que a Maes le parecía una de las imágenes mas preciosas de su vida.  
El pelinegro lo atrajo hacían sí y le tomó la cara con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso durante un instante.

Maes asió la cintura de Spencer con una mano, y con la otra tomó una de sus manos, y ambos empezaron a bailar suavemente, al compás de la música.  
Spencer apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Maes, sonriente, agradecido de que nada de lo que había pensado fuera cierto. El resto lo dedujo por sí mismo, ya con la mente clara. No podía creer que los celos nublaran tanto su juicio; pero después de todo, eso significaba que Maes, para él, era lo más importante, además de sus hijos, claro.

Y no dudaba ya de que Maes pensara lo mismo... Le había pedido matrimonio. Quizá en estos tiempos el concepto de matrimonio para muchos no tiene un valor, pues se casa y divorcian con tal facilidad, que para cualquier sería lo más común, solo un requisito social para estar con quien amas, pero sabía que para Maes no era solo un requisito. Sabia que para él era un importante hecho en la vida, era una unión no solo de dos personas ante cualquier autoridad, sino de dos almas por la eternidad. Quizá con Jeremy solo aceptó casarse con el fin de darle algo de sentido a los últimos días de su vida, pero sabía que jamás lo amó. Spencer lo sabía muy bien

Cuando terminaron la cena, Maes llevó a Spencer al elevador, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos desde atrás. Se inclinó un poco para besarle la nuca y luego susurrarle al oído un "te amo".

Spencer sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, con rapidez... Sentía que podía en cualquier momento desmayarse de la emoción, y que estaría bien.  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Maes guió a Spencer hacia afuera. Fueron andando lentamente hacia la habitación que Penelope había conseguido.  
Maes giró a Spencer para quedar de frente a él y lo abrazó. Con una mano abrió la puerta pasando la tarjeta y tomó a Spencer para cargarlo entre sus brazos.

—Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa, o lo sabré —le susurró.

—Sí —respondió Spencer. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maes.  
Maes cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hacia la cama tamaño king size. Las mantas eran color negro, con pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por toda la superficie.  
Maes depositó suavemente a Spencer en la cama y se adueñó de sus labios de inmediato.

Maes metió las manos bajo la camisa de Spencer. Ya se había deshecho del saco, que ahora formaba parte del alfombrado del piso junto a la corbata.  
Comenzó a dejar suaves besos en el torso del castaño, mientras éste trataba de desabotonarse la camisa.  
Maes llevó sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón de Spencer y lo desabrochó; bajó la cremallera y metió su mano dentro de los interiores, en busca del miembro del chico. Lo sacó, estaba empezando a endurecerse, así que comenzó a estimularlo.

—Amor... Espera...—pidió Spencer.

—Hoy quiero consentirte... Deja que yo haga todo, tú relájate— le pidió y acto seguido, engulló el miembro del menor.  
Maes movía su lengua, acariciando con ella el duro miembro de Spencer. El castaño apoyó las manos en la cama y se echó un poco para atrás, disfrutando de las atenciones del pelinegro y gimiendo lo mas bajo que podía.  
Maes apretaba sus labios suavemente alrededor del pene de Spencer, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Spencer tuvo que apretar las sábanas entre sus manos para no gritar de la excitación.  
Maes se detuvo un poco después, no quería que Spencer se corriera antes de tiempo, y planeaba torturarlo un poco, pero sabía que le gustaría al otro.  
Le quitó los pantalones y le sacó la ropa interior. Spencer quedó completamente desnudo y Maes se apresuró a quedar en igualdad de condiciones.  
Spencer se mordió el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Maes y aquella erección que solo lo hizo sentir mas excitado.

—Esta noche podríamos cumplir cualquier fantasía que tengas en mente, amor —dijo Maes en tono seductor, acercándose a Spencer. Se colocó a escasos centímetros de él, con su pene rozando la mejilla del castaño. Éste alzó ligeramente el rostro y miró a Maes, como si fuese un chiquillo que acababa de recibir un regaño, y Maes asintió. Spencer abrió la boca y con su mano derecha tomó el duro miembro de Maes para empezar a lamerlo.  
Maes gemía y movía ligeramente sus caderas, como si embistiera la boca de Spencer, pero no con fuerza para no atragantarlo o lastimarlo. Acarició los cabellos largos del castaño y arqueó su espalda un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, producto del placer.

Sabía que podía correrse en cualquier momento, así que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y detuvo al chico.  
Acto seguido, hizo que Spencer se pusiera en cuatro sobre la cama. Spencer obedeció y esperaba sentir el miembro de Maes entrando por su estrecha cavidad, pero en lugar de eso, sintió la húmeda y cálida lengua de Maes acariciando aquella sensible zona. Las manos de Maes tampoco estaban quietas y masajeaban los testículos y el pene con suavidad.  
La lengua de Maes entraba ligeramente en el ano de Spencer, que sentía ligeras contracciones de éste. Maes parecía ir metiendo mas y más su lengua, hasta que Spencer sintió un dedo entrar. No había sido tan difícil hacerlo entrar. Maes seguía lamiendo la entrada y ahora movía su dedo para abrirla más. Spencer sintió el segundo dedo entrar y admitió que eso le había dolido un poco, pero pronto se disipó el dolor a causa del placer.

Maes metió un tercer dedo y siguió dilatándolo, lentamente. Le excitaba la sola expresión del castaño y ansiaba ya poseerlo.  
Cuando consideró que era suficiente, se apartó. Dejaría que Spencer eligiera la posición en la que quería ser penetrado.  
Spencer entendió sin palabras e hizo a Maes acostarse en la cama de un empujón. Acto seguido se montó sobre él, a horcajadas, y tomó el miembro de Maes con una mano, guiándolo hacia su entrada y haciendo presión para que entrara.  
Maes cerró los ojos con fuerza, igual que Spencer. Tenían tiempo sin tener relaciones, así que Spencer estaba un poco estrecho. Era doloroso para ambos, pero no demasiado. Cuando se acostumbraron, Spencer comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente sobre Maes, lento al principio.  
Maes se aferró a la cintura del castaño un momento, pero después bajó un poco sus manos, acariciando las nalgas del chico y separándolas un poco.  
Spencer aumentó un poco la velocidad. Sus nalgas golpeteaban contra los muslos de Maes y su miembro tamborileaba entre ambos vientres.  
Spencer gemía ya sin inhibiciones, ya no le importaba si alguien lo oía...

Maes empujó suavemente a Spencer para dejarlo de espaldas en la cama, pero sin salirse de él. Puso las blancas piernas del castaño sobre sus hombros y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear y gemir mas alto si se podía.  
Spencer se aferraba a las sabanas, intentaba no perder la cordura. Maes era el único que sabía ponerlo así.

—Maes... Maes... Ah... Ahhh... Voy a-   
—Yo también... ¿quieres que...?  
—Hazlo dentro... Hazlo...

Maes necesitó solo unas cuantas embestidas mas para vaciar toda su esencia en el interior del castaño.  
Maes salió de él. Lo dejaría descansar un rato para luego seguir. Tenía contemplada una noche llena de pasión, sin interrupciones.  
La segunda vez, gracias al semen que aun estaba impregnado en la entrada del castaño, Maes pudo penetrarlo con facilidad.  
Habían decidido hacerlo de pie, con Spencer contra la pared, con las manos atadas por la espalda. Maes lo penetraba duramente, aunque le preocupaba un poco el hacerle daño, pero era una fantasía que Spencer tenía: sexo algo agresivo sin estar de verdad en peligro.

—Ah...Ah... Por favor... Ah... Déjame... Ah...—fingía Spencer que suplicaba.

—Ah... Olvídalo... Un culito estrecho como el tuyo... Ah...es difícil de conseguir —le mordía el cuello. La actuación de Maes era convincente, tanto que Spencer sentía la adrenalina correr por su sistema.

Maes salió bruscamente de Spencer y lo giró, le alzó una pierna y con su mano libre, llevó su pene hacia la entrada de Spencer de nueva cuenta para comenzar a embestirlo de nuevo.

Minutos mas tarde, se tiraron a la cama, exhaustos.

—Tengo otra... Fantasía...—soltó Spencer, jadeando.

—Dime—

—Te sonará atrevido... Pero... Quiero penetrarte— Spencer soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la expresión de Maes.

—Es broma, amor —dijo cuando pudo articular algo coherente.  
—Vas a pagar por eso —Maes sonrió con malicia y se tiró encima de él, dispuesto a volver a arrancarle suspiros y gemidos de placer. La noche era larga y para ellos dos.


	58. capítulo 58: seguiré la señal que tu me das como el rio cuando va con su corriente

capítulo 58: seguiré la señal que tu me das como el rio cuando va con su corriente 

La luz del día se colaba por las cortinas y ambos decidieron cubrirse mejor con las sábanas. Habían caído rendidos alrededor de las cinco y aun no tenían las fuerzas para levantarse. Quizá dormirían hasta el medio día  
Regresaron por un caso urgente en Texas, acordaron que la boda seria en dos meses para que pudieran prepararla pero le dispararon a Maes en el cuello y estuvieron mas tiempo en el hospital que con los preparativos, Spencer llego a pensar en suspenderla 

—¿Eh? ¿Suspenderla?— reaccionó Maes — Pero... No veo por qué... —le sonrió —. Tú quieres casarte conmigo, ¿no?

—Es lo que mas quiero —suspiró Pero el doctor dijo que necesitabas reposo-dijo Spencer 

—no, vamos a continuar con los preparativos, sé que las chicas nos van a apoyar —con su mano libre lo abrazó y lo acercó hacia sí para besar sus labios.

-esta bien, hay que continuar -dijo Spencer al separarse y Maes sonrió, iba a volver a besarlo pero los bebés empezaron a llorar demandando atención y el castaño fue a alimentarlos Maes los observaba sonriente   
Pasaron los días, semanas meses Spencer y Maes habían ultimado los detalles de la boda. Eran felices, con sus dos hijos

Hotch y Rossi habían comenzado a vivir juntos en la casa del menor. Según sabía Spencer, Jack ya llamaba "papá" a Dave.   
Eduardo se mudo con Roy y sus amigos, hizo una buena amistad con Spencer y estaba muy enamorado de Roy, Maes agradecia que su mejor amigo se hubiera quedado con el, con ciertos movimientos su cuello quedo sensible debido al disparo   
Morgan y Garcia habian empezado a salir juntos   
JJ y Will seguían juntos, felices e inseparables.  
La única que aún no encontraba a su otra mitad era Emily, cosa rara porque para una mujer tan hermosa no debía ser difil, 

La ansiada boda sería en pocos días, mas precisamente el fin de semana. Spencer estaba nervioso, revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, y Maes trataba de mantenerlo relajado.La boda sería en casa de Rossi, pues era la más grande y con un jardín muy amplio, contratarían seguridad y los invitados serían registrados en la entrada pues al tratarse de un evento de Spencer deberán ser precavidos.

Las chicas ayudaban en lo que podían pues sólo había casos locales. Diana haría una excepción y viajaría junto al Dr Norman para la boda de su hijo no se la perdería por nada.  
Erin invito a Emily a desayunar pues Dave le aconsejó ir por ella.

-¿tienes pareja para la boda del Dr Reid?-pregunto Strauss mientras tomaba un café

-no,creo que iré sola-comento Emily desde hace varios meses la pelinegra sentía algo por su jefa,salió con varios hombres pero no sentía lo Mismo

-podríamos ir juntas-dijo Strauss en tono pícaro-es el evento del año toda la oficina habla de la boda-dijo la rubia pues Spencer era muy querido.

El día de la boda llego y Spencer estaba sumamente nervioso. Todo estaba listo, pero él seguía verificando, pues quería que todo fuese perfecto.  
Desde temprano que no veía a Maes, quien estaba alistándose con ayuda de Roy y Ed.  
A Spencer lo ayudaban las chicas, quienes intentaban en vano que Spencer se calmara.

—¿Qué tal si algo sucede? Cada que intentamos ser felices, algo pasa...—decía Spencer.

—Cariño, yo creo que han pasado lo suficiente como para que su relación sea suficientemente estable. Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien —le dijo Penelope, muy contenta.

—Estás extrañamente feliz...—observó JJ.

—Sí, quizá —sonrió.

—¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Penny tiene novio!— exclamó Emily, emocionada, y la abrazó.  
JJ y Spencer se unieron a aquel abrazo.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —preguntó Spencer.

—Derek —pronunció, sonriente. Todos se miraron, sorprendidos —. No estoy jugando, es en serio —se rió y les mostró un precioso dije que el moreno le había regalado al proponerle ser novios.

Rossi no escatimo en la seguridad pues la casa estaba tan protegida que los vecinos llegaron a pensar que se trataba de algún político.  
Hotch y Jesica cuidaban de Matt y Diana mientras sus padres se arreglaban para la boda, Jack y Henry jugaban en el jardín, escogieron a Henry para que llevara los anillos a Maes pues sus hijos aún no podían caminar.  
Spencer iba con un traje blanco, sin cinturón para que no le apretará por el embarazo. Se revisaba por enésima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo queriendo lucid bien para su ya casi esposo. Tocaron la puerta y Spencer la abrió y era su mama acompañada de su doctor.

-mama, pensé que no vendrías-dijo Spencer abrazándola

-jamás me perdería el día tan importante para ti-dijo Diana sacando un pequeño broche de color azul colocándoselo en el cabello discretamente en el cabello- recuerda que es algo prestado de color azul- Spencer sonrio y Diana beso su mejilla.

 

Maes estaba nervioso. Inhalaba y exhalaba continuamente, así que Roy pensó que quizá estaba dudando.

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Es decir-

—Sí, lo estoy... Es solo que... —volvió a exhalar sonoramente —. ¡Me caso! Digo, de nuevo, pero... ¡Tú entiendes! — estaba tan sonriente que Roy no tuvo dudas ya: Maes amaba a Spencer tanto o mas que antes de perder la memoria.  
Ed llevó hasta ellos el peine y el gel. Faltaba solo arreglarle el cabello y no tomaría mucho tiempo...  
Afuera, los invitados tomaban sus lugares. No había tal cosa como división entre invitados y familiares de Spencer e invitados y familiares de Maes. Todos se sentaban donde querían, salvo en la primera fila, reservada para los mejores amigos.  
El juez estaba listo, Maes salió y se colocó en su lugar designado, y todos conversaban mientras esperaban a Spencer.  
El traje negro de Maes lo hacia relucir como nunca antes. Roy estaba a su lado, apoyándolo como siempre. En el lado de Spencer estarían las chicas, desde Emily, JJ, Penelope,   
—No debe tardar —murmuró Roy. Maes estaba ahora nervioso, temeroso de que Spencer pensara que todo iba a ser distinto, a que se arrepintiera de casarse... Es decir, ya vivían juntos, convivían, pero el matrimonio para ellos significaba mucho, era unirse para la eternidad a la persona que amaban, a pesar de cualquier cosa, cualquier circunstancia...

—¿Y si no viene? Las chicas ya están aquí —murmuró por respuesta Maes.

—Si quieres iré a ver, no tar...—se calló al ver al castaño del brazo de su madre.  
Maes volteó a ver cuando dejó de oír a todo el mundo hablar. El silencio había sido instantáneo. Spencer estaba ahí, radiante, sonriente...  
Los ojos de Maes se llenaron de brillo y sonrió ampliamente, embelesado, mientras veía a Spencer avanzar lento hacia el altar, enfundado en aquel traje blanco.

—Cuídalo y ámalo más cada día —dijo Diana al entregarlo.

—Así será —prometió Maes y tomó la mano de Spencer, para avanzar los pocos pasos que faltaban —. Creí que no vendrías —murmuró Maes.

—Lo siento... Estaba hablando con mi madre... Te cuento mas tarde —respondió. Ambos miraron al hombre que los casaría...

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta hermosa pareja. El juez recitó un sermón sobre el matrimonio,todos lo escuchaban,el corazón de Spencer latía con fuerza pues tenía que algo pasara Jake no podía regresar de la muerte oh si? Dejando atrás sus temores seguía tomando la mano de Maes,el juez pidió los anillos y un Henry sonriente los llevo.  
-haz feliz a mi padrino si no mi papa se encargará de hacerte algo-amenazo Henry y Maes sabía que el pequeño Rubio hablaba en serio.

-no te preocupes lo amo-dijo Maes tomando la cajita y regreso con JJ,Spencer sólo sonrió y Maes tomo su mano y empezó a decir sus votos.

-Spencer yo Maes Hughes te amo igual o más desde la primera vez que te vi, prometo nunca más volver a faltarte eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo el pelinegra y Coloco el anillo, Spencer lloraba de felicidad además de las hormonas.

-yo Spencer Reid prometo que siempre voy a cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas, cambiaste mi vida y la llenaste de alegría,nada volverá a separarnos-y coloco el anillo en el dedo de Maes ninguno de los dos ensayo sus votos salieron del corazón,pasaron a firmar por parte de Spencer Diana y JJ y por parte de Maes Ed y Roy pasaron a firmar el juez hizo la pregunta más temida por el castaño.

-hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?-y ambos voltearon a ver a los invitados. Nadie hizo ruido mientras el juez esperaba alguna objeción. No hubo tal y procedió a finalizar la ceremonia.

—Los declaro marido y... Marido... —sonrió, nervioso —. Ya pueden besarse...  
Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras la feliz pareja se miraba y Maes tomó con suavidad el rostro de Spencer para acercarse y besarlo.  
Al separarse, sonrieron y voltearon hacia los invitados. Spencer les dio la espalda y alzó el pequeño ramo para arrojarlo. Después de fingir un par de veces que lo haría, finalmente lo lanzó y éste cayó en manos de Emily, quien se quedó sorprendida. Le parecía irónico, pues ella no tenía pareja. Miró a su lado, ahí estaba Strauss, que le sonrió. Emily sonrió, apenada, y encogió los hombros.

Después de la ceremonia la pareja abrió la pista de baile con una hermosa canción My heart Will go on de céline dion la favorita de Spencer y Maes acercaba el cuerpo del menor hacia el suyo tomándolo de la cintura y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música Rossi y Diana cuidaban de sus nietos que parecía que querían ir con ellos pero al parecer ellos estaban metidos en su mundo mientras bailaban

-esto es hermoso-dijo JJ conmovida mientras Will la abrazaba

-tienes razón amor-dijo Will y poco a poco las parejas se les unieron, Hotch insistió en bailar con el castaño y Maes acepto mientras al bailaba con Emily 

—Me alegra mucho que por fin puedan comenzar a ser felices —le dijo la pelinegra, mientras iban al compás de la música.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Maes, sonriente —. ¿Tú y... Strauss?—preguntó, pícaro.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú crees que ella...?—se sonrojó — Quizá —encogió los hombros.

—Pues no te ha despegado la vista en todo el día...

En efecto, la mujer estaba bailando con Morgan, pero no dejaba de ver hacia Emily.  
Penelope estaba bailando con otro invitado, que se le había adelantado a Derek.  
Al cambiar la canción, hicieron cambio de parejas y Derek aprovechó que Strauss fue donde Emily para ir por su amada Penelope.


	59. Capitulo 59: Pideme llenarte el mundo de amor verdadero

Spencer y Maes querían volver a estar juntos, pero al parecer no los dejarían, al menos no durante ese rato, pues Hotch siguió bailando con el castaño y Maes fue interceptado por JJ.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?—preguntó Strauss a Emily al oído. La pelinegra la miró, extrañada, pero asintió.  
Strauss la llevo de la mano entre la gente, hacia la casa, donde entraron a la habitación de David.

—Pero Rossi se molestará —objetó Emily.

—Tranquila, no creo que se de cuenta... —fue hacia la cama y se sentó para sacarse los zapatos, cansada —. Siéntate... —palmeó el colchón. Emily asintió y fue —. Emily... eres una mujer muy joven y hermosa... Sensual... Y me atraes —fue al grano.

—¿En serio?—preguntó, sorprendida.

—Sí... Me gustaría saber qué piensas tú... —le acarició la mejilla, pero su mano fue bajando lentamente por el cuello de la pelinegra, hasta llegar a su escote.  
Emily supo que esa noche podía atreverse a hacer una locura con la persona que menos pensó, pero que más deseaba en ese momento.  
Strauss vio el ligero asentimiento de la pelinegra y sonrió para luego llevar sus manos hacia el botón de la camisa de la otra. Desabrochó lentamente uno a uno los botones, revelando el hermoso conjunto de curvas que poseía la pelinegra.  
Las manos de la mayor no se quedaron quitas mucho tiempo, pues en cuanto la menor se sacó la camisa, Strauss acarició los perfectos y firmes senos, por sobre el sostén, ansiando deshacerse de él.

Emily no se quería quedar quieta tampoco y comenzó a quitarle la camisa a la mayor. No tardaron en unir sus labios en un beso casi desesperado...

Mientras tanto la fiesta sigue, Spencer bailaba con Hotch 

-¿debo decirte mama?-pregunto Spencer

-sería algo trillado considerando nuestra historia-dijo Hotch y el castaño sonrió,Will fue a bailar con Spencer mientras Maes bailaba con su esposa. Hotch bailaba con Rossi todos querían bailar con los novios

Así continuaron unas horas más nadie notó que Emily y Erin no estaban, cenaron e hicieron el brindis a exepcion de Spencer y Ed que lo hicieron con refresco los demás usaron vino,El castaño no se sentía cansado y eso era bueno. Rossi fue el primero en hablar. Erin le desabrochó el sostén a Emily y descubrió sus senos. De inmediato los acarició y acercó sus labios a uno. Su lengua se paseó suavemente sobre el pezón. Emily jadeó suavemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus largos cabellos despejaran la zona.  
Erin se dedicó a lamer, mordisquear y succionar suavemente aquellos botones rosados mientras Emily le acariciaba la espalda y aprovechaba para desabrocharle el sostén a la mayor.  
La pelinegra se recostó y Strauss le ayudó a quitarse aquella linda falda de tubo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Cuando se deshicieron de ella, Erin se metió entre las piernas de Emily y siguió con su tarea de estimular los pezones de la menor. Las manos de Emily viajaron hacia su entrepierna, para comenzar a acariciar...

Mas tarde, Emily salió de la habitación, acomodándose el cabello de prisa, pues oyó que ya iban a hacer el brindis. Se acomodó la falda, la cual estaba algo torcida, y fue rápido hacia afuera. Erin Strauss salió minutos después, mas recompuesta, aparentando que no sucedía nada.  
Se sentaron lejos de la otra, pero se miraban y sonreían.   
El dueño de la casa tomo la palabra y empezo con el brindis dedicándole unas lindas palabras a Spencer y a Maes, a solas hablaría con el mayor para que no volviera a lastimar al castaño 

—Realmente espero que seas feliz, Maes, eres mi mejor amigo y la mejor persona que conozco—dijo Roy, alzando su copa.

Todos imitaron aquel gesto. Maes y Spencer entrelazaron sus brazos para beber de sus copas. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron...

La fiesta siguió. No volvieron a separarse en toda la noche, salvo para atender algunas cosas, pero procuraron estar juntos lo mas posible. David había acondicionado una habitación para dejar a los mas pequeños dormir mientras la fiesta seguía por la noche. Henry se quedó dormido a la par de Jack. Los bebés cayeron después y Diana, la orgullosa abuela, fue a dormir con ellos. Ella los cuidaría, ayudada por JJ. Sabían que la feliz pareja de recién casados necesitaría una noche completamente libre.

La fiesta seguía pocos seguían bailando,Maes bailaba con Ed y Roy con Spencer quien seguía con energía y eso le agradaba a Roy.

-te luciste, fue el evento del año-dijo Will

-si deberías dedicarte a hacer eventos-dijo Erin

-si supongo que la siguiente boda es de Roy y Eduado -dijo Emily sentada a lado de Strauss, los invitados se habían ido y sólo quedaba el equipo. Ahí mismo hace dos años fue la boda de JJ y Will.

Maes regreso a bailar con el castaño y Ed con Roy

-¿estas cansado?-pregunto Maes y Spencer asintió un poco con la cabeza y fueron a sentarse con el equipo. dio casi la media noche. Seguían ahí, reunidos, conversando amenamente. Maes escuchaba las historias   
Se empezaron a retirar las parejas, primero JJ y Will, que irían a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, donde cuidarían a los bebés y a Henry y Jack.  
Luego Penelope y Derek, que dormirían en otra de las habitaciones. Erin y Emily se fueron juntas al departamento de la segunda, aunque aparentaron que solo se harían compañía en el camino.

Hotch y Rossi se quedarían en la habitación principal.

Y Spencer y Maes irían al hotel, a la suite que habían reservado para toda esa noche. Saldrían temprano a Florida, a pasar su luna de miel. Serian tres días y dos noches solamente, para no descuidar mucho a los niños y el trabajo.

5 años despues 

Diana y Matt tenían ya 5 años e iban al kínder, Maes los llevaba y Spencer pasaba por ellos, le costó decidirse por un trabajo que le permitía ver a los niños, acepto escribir artículos para una revista científica que salía cada mes en la universidad de GeorgeTown y aparte con ayuda de Rossi escribía un libro sobre sus vivencias con Jake o en otras palabras “como sobrevivir a un secuestro y no morir en el intento”  
Hotch seguía liderando al equipo hasta que una lesión en el oido lo hizo retirarse, pero apoyo al equipo como consultor  
Emily tomo el mando del equipo, para ese entonces Erin se habia retirado despues del caso con el replicador, Mateo Cruz tomo su lugar   
Rossi Jennifer Morgan y Garcia seguían trabajando con el equipo, estos últimos estaban en espera de la llegada de su primer hijo   
Luke Alvez y Alex Blake eran los nuevos integrantes del equipo, Luke es forense y Blake tiene varios doctorados.   
Roy se retiro cuando recibió la noticia de que Eduardo estaba embarazado y busco otro trabajo seguían viviendo con Maes y Spencer pero en una mas grande y cerca del jardín de niños.   
Maes y Spencer estaban acostados en la cama, el mayor estaba leyendo lo que escribia

-creo que será un best seller, porque cambiaste los nombres?-pregunto Maes

-no es que este avergonzado no quiero que se metan en nuestra vida privada-dijo Spencer 

-me gusta la idea-dijo Maes acercándose para besar sus labios, los niños entran corriendo, subiéndose a la cama con ellos, Spencer apago la laptod y abrazo a sus hijos

-¿buscamos el regalo de Michael mañana?-pregunto Diana, quien empezo a hablar a edad temprana a contrario de Matt

-claro que si amor-dijo Spencer 

-¿podemos dormir aquí?-pregunto Matt ambos ya tenían sus piyamas listas

-no veo porque no-dijo Maes, la cama era suficientemente grande para los 4, Spencer esperaba que esa felicidad nunca acabara.

FIN


End file.
